Devil's Never Cry
by Quinzetsu
Summary: DISCLAIMER: All Copy Righted Sources Belongs To Their Original Author's, Myself not included. So the story is about a power hunger woman kidnapping and mentoring a little boy
1. The 1st Meeting

Hey I'm Here! So First Story, I'mConfused But Experimenting With Some Ideas Of Mine And Seeing How They'll Turn So Yeah That's Mine Reason For Being Here.

 _Disclaimer: All Copy Righted Sources Belong To Their Owners Myself Not Included!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! That guy stole my food! Somebody stop that guy!" shouted an over weight man as he was doing his best to run after somebody.

The person in question was a young man with white hair and small frame. The boy wasn't muscled but he wasn't fat either, just skinny. As he ran down the street he dropped most of the items.

"Haha, Jackpot!" shouted the boy as he ran away, dodging grabs and hits from various people. This went on for the next few blocks before the boy finally felt a hand get a grip on his wrist. He quickly tried to shake himself free but was unsuccessful, not giving up the boy punched the hand. The boy was going to try to break free once more but ended up being hosted up by the hand.

"Whoa, put me down! They're coming!" shouted to boy as he pointed to the large group of people chasing him. As he looked to the owner of the hand he saw a hooded figure with only a bottom face shown that had two long scars starting at the chin and going up into the hood. The man merely looked at the group and one by one they all fell down unconscious.

After looking to the group the man looked back to the boy noticing that his arm was bandaged. Attempting to unseal it the man was surprised when the boy raised himself and kicked the man the in the face.

"Oi, you try that again I promise I'll bring you hell." said the boy as he set down the pot of food and resealed his arm. The man regained his bearings and charged the boy intent on unsealing his arm but was thrown into the sky by an unseen force.

 **Outskirts Of Town**

As he saw tree's coming into view the braced himself and landed as if he had never been touched.

As the when blew a whoosh could be heard through the air, that was until a single clink and a word from the man silenced everything.

"Foolishness..." was all that was heard as the man revealed a long katana in his left hand. Inhailing the man unsheathed his katana at blinding speeds and disappeared from sight.

 **The Market Place**

"Weirdos, first that old pervert and now this guy, what's wrong with peop-" said thay boy as he resealed his arm that now had a glow to it. After that he grabbed thepot of food before being sent flying by an incredible strong wind.

 **Back On The Outskirts OF Town**

 _"Great! Where the hell is that guy?!"_ thought the boy before he had a really hard landing that caved in the ground beneath him. Aching in pain he got up befire being knocked down on his side by the man in the hood befire he threw away his hood revealing himself to the boy.

Tha man was wearing knee high boots, a black worn out overcoat with a faint dragon go around the collar, and finger jole combat gloves. He wasn't too good looking, in quality wise but he'd be handsome should he have cleaned up. The scars going up from his chin went all the way up but not goong over his nose. This was all interesting but the most important thing was thay he had a katana with a blue sheath that had electricity dripping out of it.

"W-hoa!, H-hey! What the hell man?! You really gonna use something like that on a kid?!" shouted the boy as he back up to a tree. Looking frantically to find a way out the boy found it best to try run for it. Unfortunately for the boy the tree he was up against was suddenly turned into thousands of little chunks.

 _'I gotta use it... man say what you will but this thing comes in handy.'_ thought the boy as he began to unwrap his arm. As the boy stood up straight he stuck his right arm out as if to pull something toward him.

"Boy, how did you aquire such a _'tool'..._ " said the man as he griminced in pain. The man's eyes were electric blue but his left one kept changing to a yellow with cracked irisis. Not getting a answer the man was going to cut the ground where the boy was up into little pieces but was stopped by a giant hand.

Yes. A. Giant. Hand.

The hand was a giant spectral look alike to the boys. As the unsealed arm was revealed it had a skin exposed appearance. The arm possess muscle and bone feature that are a stark contrast to what regular people human's look like, such as the elbow end becomes longer and more curved, the forearm having segment, clawed streak style to each side of the appendage and many deep indigo-grey oval-shaped streaks marked on another side with many thin cartilage crossing between them.

"Hehe, Come on!" yelled the boy as he picked up the man's body and slammed him into the ground creating a cave in beneath him. Disappearing from sight the man was surprised to be hit in the face by the boy.

"Hehe, ye fuckin' bastard!" shouted the boy as he had the spectral hand come ovover him and repeatedly punch the man. As the boy was doing so the blue glow that came from that spectral hand turned purple than red before it dispersed pushing the boy into the man.

The man released the sword in his hand and assumed hand to hand combat with the boy.

Since the man was physically bigger it was safe to say the fight was his. As the boy was being thrashed around on the ground he noticed something peculiar with the man.

 _'The hell is this squishy thing? There's two of em?'_ thought the boy while he tried to fight back but was unsuccessful. As the two continued to roll with each other they neared a cliff.

 _'Crazy arm help me now!'_ the boy mentally shouted as he summoned his astral arm only this time a full body image appeared with it as well. The boy being brash assumed it was the stranger's doing.

"Whats the hell is that?!" was all that was heard as the boy fell of the cliff with his legs wrapped around the stranger. As the group was free falling the stranger fell unconscious and was going to hit the ground head on.

"H-hey! You gotta wake up dude!" shouted the boy as he hugged the stranger close to him so they wouldn't separate. Just as the two were about to collide with the ground they stopped by an unseen force. The stranger woke up just in time to see the astral form behind the boy was holding them up.

" Ahhhh! Help me!" shoited the stranger before his skin turned pale again and cracks in his skin started to form. The boy just stood there nit knowing what to do.Looking around frantically to try and get some help all the boy saw was the astral form.

"Oi, this is your friend right? help 'em!" shouted the boy as he quickly ran up to the stranger and placed his head on his kness. The boy felt for a tempature and nearly froze his fingers, trying fir a heartbeat the boy got nothing but silence. Not speaking the spectral form hovering over to the stranger before phasing itself inside the stranger.

 _'Woah, these guys are really weird. Wonder if they can help me out with my arm.'_ thought the boy before he was hit with a force of fatigue. Falling back the biy was surprised to fell into someone's arms befire being lifted up into the air.

Looking at his savoir the boy saw the stranger only instead he was clean and more slim than he originally was.

"Hehe, y-you're alright... let's fight again then." the boy said weakly before he was laughed at by the stranger. The boy growled a little before fully letting himself go.

"What's your name? Mine is Vergil, I'm the daughter of Sparda." said Vergil in a soft voice as she hosted the boy on her back and began jumping through the trees.

"My name? I ain't got one.." said the boy before he completely passed out, letting his head rest on Vergil's shoulder making his breath go onto her ear.

 _'Hmm, he projected his ancestor to help... wonder if Retsu could heal him. But first I have to find out where the hell I_ _am.'_ thought Vergil befire she came up to two large gates the were connected to a large wall.

"How the hell did I end up here?" questioned Vergil to no one in particular before she dissapeared from sight and reappeared on top of the gates.

As Vergil climbed the wall she saw a village that went so far she couldn't see the end of end it. In the center of the village was a tall building some sort of huge symbol on it, and behind that building were four huge faces carved into a mountain.

"Oh look, a senkeimon!" said Vergil as she saw a traditional Japanese shoji sliding door apeared in mid air and two people stepped out covered in black. Zooming pass the two figures Vergil rushed into a brighr white light with the unnamed boy on her back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ello, First Story Here So Support Would Be Nice! Constructive Feedback Please!

 _(But If You Are Insecure And Just An All Around Asshole Than Go Ahead And Talk Shit )_


	2. This Is Fun?

Hey Quick Question. Should I Post The Disclaimer Evey Chapter?

 _DISCLAIMER: ALL COPY ROGHTED SOIRCES BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS, MYSELF NOT INCLUDED._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha's Academy, a place for children to prepare for a career of being a shinobi or kunoichi to protect and serve their village. In the classroom being headed by chūnin Iruka Umino and Mizuki were the next generation of potential ninja that would be united under the "Will of Fire", in this particular class held the most notable students in the Academy. Sitting in the front row was Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze with his best friend Kiba Inuzuka, son of the Inuzuka clan head. Beside them were Menma's sisters, Mito and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze with their best friends Yakumo Kurama and Hinata Hyuga. Next to them were the Uchiha twins Sasuke and Satsuki, their usual scowls present. Behind them in the second row, were best friends Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, sons of the Nara and Akimichi clan heads respectively. Next to them sat Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the Yamanaka clan and Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a renown civilian family; best friends and "rivals in love" for the affection of two most popular boys in the class. Finally in the last row of the room sat the quietest individuals of the class; Shino Aburame, son of the Aburame clan head. An isle next to Shino sat Sai, a quiet and artistic individual with no known family. Lastly, next to the window in the back sat Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings and the most distant.

As Iruka and Mizuki called roll before getting ready for the genin exams, everyone quieted down, some nervous others excited for the exam to commence. The exam consisted of multiple parts; a written portion which covered basics in history and tactics. A physical portion which consisted of taijutsu sparring with an instructor and the use of kunai and shuriken. And lastly a ninjutsu portion which tested the proficiency of using the "Academy 3" the 3 being: **Henge N o Jutsu, Bushin No Jutsu, and Kawamari No Jutsu** All of which were needed to be used successfully in order for an academy student to pass. However there was an extra credit or replacement opportunity in which if the student performed a jutsu outside of those three, which would replace the one that they had failed to do or add extra points to their exam, which could be the difference between becoming the rookie of the year.

Seeing the looks of apprehension and excitement on his student's faces, Iruka couldn't help but smile and formally begin the exams. "Alright, well I know a lot of you are nervous and excited so let's begin!" After which, they started calling students to test. Overall, all of the students of this class had passed with many exceeding the needed benchmark, which made Iruka a proud teacher. However, when it came to the oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty having seen how far behind he was compared to his other students.

He knew about the stigma that Naruto held, being the oldest child of the clan yet being the weakest. Iruka knew that he should've tried to help his student more but he couldn't for some reason, he blamed it on the fact that it would've probably be seen as favoritism and he didn't want that but looking back, it probably would've been the right thing to do, despite what people would have said. Naruto was probably tied for dead-last of the year, next to the children who weren't serious in becoming ninja. He managed to pass by the skin of his teeth on the written and physical exams, scoring usually 1 point over the failing threshold and landing his kunai and shuriken 1 over the needed amount to pass. Something about those results seemed strange to Iruka, but he brushed it off as mere coincidence.

Snapping back to the present, Iruka found himself staring into the navy blue eyes of the very student he was thinking about. No matter how many times he saw it, the lack of life that should be in a student's, no child's eyes, were nonexistent in his. Naruto's eyes were dull and didn't hold the twinkle or spark that other kids his age had, rather his eyes looked like they were neutral to the world. But he quickly regained his focus, and proceeded with the exam.

Smiling widely, Iruka handed Naruto his headband with a congratulation in hand. "Congratulations Naruto! I know that you'll succeed out in the field!" However, instead of a smile or hug, he got a blank stare, a small bow, and a quiet "thank you," before his student left the academy for home. "I feel like you're going to become a great shinobi Naruto. I'm sorry that I couldn't support you through your schooling here, but I'll definitely try and help you out there." Looking at the retreating form of his student, Iruka expressed his final thoughts, before calling the next person in line for the test.

(Scene change - Outside the Academy)

After receiving his headband, Naruto put it into his pocket before he started on his way home. The last few years since his aniki had passed were difficult, not from the treatment that he received from the people around his village, but from the scroll that he received from him. Looking back, when he was coping with being left here he was acting like a spoiled brat who had their favorite toy taken away, angrily lashing out at anyone and hating the world for taking away the one person who cared for him in the world. But that all changed once he actually looked inside of the scroll that Vergil had left him.

(Flashback start - 2 and a half years ago)

"So what do I call you, if you don't have a name?" asked Vergil as she stood in front of a beaten Naruto. Her clothes had changed from before, now possessing a clean look, it was relatively the same only she had no cloth or trench jacket adorned.

"Boy is fine. When will we go and have some fun? Getting my ass kicked every day isn't my idea of fun you know?" spoke Naruto before he stood up and began to stretch. His appeal was different from from Vergil, almost the exact opposite really, she had the high class persona and he held the visual of a slob.

"Well, There us something we could do but its long term and it'll probably hurt." said Vergil as she smirked at Naruto and tossed him his baggy jacket.

"I'm game."

(Flashback End - Present Day)

"*Sigh, This wasn't what I had in mind for fun." said Naruto as he walked outside.

Coming back here Naruto told Vergul that his name was actually Naruto after she teased him by saying boy in various voices. He also explained that he had a family as well but they never bothered to even notcie him, which he genuinely didn't mind.

Sighing to himself, he could only be embarrassed that he acted like he did, his partner would be mortified if he ever found out. But once he got over being left here, he began to notice things that started to unnerve him greatly. Over the past 2 years, he started to notice that people were starting to pay more attention to him. It originally started out small with people actually looking at him, instead of through him. That would've been fine, as he didn't really want anything to do with people as his only objective was to follow his training schedule, however last year was when it got to the point where they started talking to him. Originally he wanted to ignore them like they had done to him, but he remember that his brother asked him to be above hate and doing that would undoubtedly cause people to hate him, so he settle for giving quick responses which worked for quite some time.

That is until his 'family' started to try to talk to him. Menma was the same arrogant and obnoxious person Naruto remembered him to be. Mito and Narumi acted like nothing had ever come between them, talking to him in a overly familiar way which irritated him to no end, and his parents were the worst. They tried to coddle him like some child, they were a few years late for that as he was already self-sufficient by the time Vergil had "adopted" him as his younger brother. It got worse when they tried to include him into their training sessions, which he always skipped out of, their training years behind his in his opinion. Though he desperately wanted to snap at them and demand the reason as to why they were suddenly acting like he always existed, he knew it would be waste of time. In the end, he treated them the same way he treated everyone else, distant and without any form of attachment.

With the exception of Vergil of course.

 _'Man, I should've grabbed something that would make me invisible to people.'_ thought Naruto.

While knew he wouldn't love his family he wouldn't hate them either, at least not until they did something to garner one or the other.

His thoughts were broken when he spotted the same people he was just thinking about, his family happily chatting with other families about their kids. Closing his eyes and ignoring the happenings around him, he just carried on his way home, that is until someone put their hand on his shoulder. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that it belonged to his father Minato. Cracking one eye open, he glanced at his father with the same dull look in his eye and questioned him as to why he was stopped.

"...Is there a reason why you're stopping me?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet without a hint of warmth or familiarity.

Minato had seen his oldest walking out of the classroom alone, without waiting for his siblings to finish. Deciding that it might help mend the relationship that they had, he stopped his son. However, while he expected the tone of voice and look that his son gave him, it still pained him greatly. Over the course of the past 2 years, Minato had begun to notice that he didn't feel the unease that he used to feel when he saw Naruto. Before, he felt the same way he did about a stranger interacting with his family, but that slowly started to change. At first he was suspicious but as time went on, the feeling of unease completely disappeared and it was replaced with a longing to reconnect with his son. However, his plan to reconnect Naruto with the family failed miserably. He avoided speaking to any of them for more than a sentence, two if they were lucky, and when he did speak he spoke with an overly formal manner his voice quiet and without a hint of warmth, not even calling him 'tou-san' and Kushina 'kaa-san' anymore. It was like speaking to a stranger one had just met. Though, Minato wasn't deterred, he was set on reconnecting the bond that they all once had.

"I wanted to ask why you're leaving already, aren't you going to wait for your siblings to finish Naruto?" asked Minato in a soft tone of voice, a voice Naruto had only recently been exposed to personally, and it unnerved him slightly to hear it from someone other then Vergil, she only ever did it once but it was enough to make him cherish it.

However Naruto answered "I'm sorry Minato-san, but I would rather not wait for them. Please excuse me." Though as he turned to leave, he was met by a red headed missile, his mother Kushina. Kushina like Minato, lost the apprehension that she used to have when she saw and interacted with Naruto and was doing her absolute best to try and get her son back into the family. Though she was met with the same treatment as her husband and everyone else for that manner.

"Naru-chan! Congrats on passing your genin exams! Where were you going? You're going to wait for your siblings to finish right?" Kushina released Naruto from her hug and asked him in confused manner. She then looked at Minato and saw him shake his head which made her frown. "Naru-chan, you need to wait for you siblings you know. It's only polite since they're you family." Kushina scolded Naruto, however he just looked back at her with the same blank navy blue eyes before retorting.

"Kushina-san, you know that they've never been made to wait for me before. Why should I be expected to wait for them when they haven't shown the same courtesy to me?" Naruto questioned, and Kushina winced at this dismissal of calling her "Kaa-can" but brushed it off, though she found herself unable to answer his question. He was right in his statement, she never made any of her other children wait for their older brother, but this only serve to fuel her desire to unite her family once and for all. "Naru-chan, I know that we're not on the best terms as family. I know that for a long, long time we've been very bad parents and your siblings haven't been the best either. But we're still family you know, and family needs to care for each other and stick together." Kushina spoke in a soft tone, looking at her oldest in the eyes.

Once Kushina said those words, Naruto's mind flashed back to the memories that he shared with Vergil

"Family is supposed to love you unconditionally, and care for you without having to be asked to. From what you've told me, they aren't your family. They're just people who share the same blood as you, that alone does not define family you know." Snapping out of his short stroll through his memories, he figured it would be less of a hassle if he just entertained their request. Crossing his arms, Naruto turned towards the Academy waiting for his siblings to emerge.

Seeing their oldest listen to their request and accept it made Minato and Kushina happy beyond words if the matching smiles on their faces were any indication. They knew that they would have a long and difficult road towards rebuilding their relationship with their son, but they owed it to him. The guilt and shame that plagued their hearts were unfathomable seeing how their oldest was practically a stranger in his own family tore at their hearts, and they knew that it was their fault and theirs alone. Over the last 2 years, the feelings that they should've always had for him slowly started to surface for the first time in their lives, that alone confused and frightened them. From viewing their oldest son as a stranger and potential threat to the safety of their family to seeing him as what he really was, as their oldest son who they love and care for, it baffled them to no end. But after having a heart to heart with each other, Minato and Kushina had promised to reconnect their oldest and give him the love that he deserved and more. Soon, the two were broken out of their thoughts as they were the tell tale signs of their youngest daughter if her shouting of "Tou-san" and "Kaa-chan" were any indication.

Narumi's day couldn't have gotten better, she had just passed her genin exams and made it as one of the top contenders for "Kunoichi of the Year" and "Rookie of the Year" along with her brothers and sister. Though, there was one things that did make her sad and that her heart yearned for, that was the love and attention of her oldest brother, Naruto.

She knew that she was never the ideal little sister towards her brother. Ever since she could remember, she felt afraid of him. When they were growing up, she could remember that whenever she would try and ask him to play with her or talk to him, there would be a feeling of fear that would overtake her heart and cause her to stop. It only got worse as she grew up, as she got older whenever she would see her big brother, something inside of her as a human being screamed that he was dangerous and to stay away from him at all costs. Of course, she was a child then and followed her instincts, but looking back she regretted every moment of it. Though, the last two years were strange. The primal fear that she had for her brother slowly started to fade away, and in its place was replaced by adoration and desire for her brother to accept and forgive her for all she's done. Now the only thing that stood in her way of loving her brother was him, himself. But that wasn't going to stop her from getting what she wanted, everyone knew that an Uzumaki never gave up until they've got what they wanted.

After catching the sight of her mother's striking crimson hair and her father's brilliant blonde, Narumi cheerfully ran towards them. Happiness and excitement filling her heart, she was about to launch herself at them until she caught sight of a slightly darker shade of blonde next to them. It was her brother, Naruto. Her brother was... waiting for her? He was really waiting for her? Did he finally forgive her? A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks as she changed the trajectory of her hug and instead of her parents, launched herself at her brother.

"Naru-nii!" Narumi squealed happily and with affection, as she met her target, wrapping her brother in a hug. "Naru-nii, did you wait for me!? Did you really! I hope you didn't wait too long! I'm sorry if you did! I really am!" Narumi fired off questions as to how long her brother had waited and if he did it espeically for her.

To say Naruto was uncomfortable would be putting it lightly, while he did expect to be greeted by his exuberant younger sister, he wasn't prepared to be glomped by her. Unless it was contact from sparring, he didn't do well with physical contact with others, he wasn't quite used to it yet. Slowly, he managed to detach the blonde from himself and was met with a pout in return. "To answer your question Narumi, I am waiting for all of you to finish. And no, I didn't wait long." Naruto replied in his usual deadpanned voice. Though that didn't deter Narumi for long, after hugging and getting a congratulations from her parents she went right back to Naruto and hugged his arm to her chest with a cherry smile on her face.

"Ok Naru-nii! We'll for Mito-nee and Menma-nii together then!" Narumi chirped with a smile on her face, much to Naruto's chagrin. Naruto could only sigh as his sister giggled as she tightened her grip on him. Off on the side, Minato and Kushina could only smile at the scene, Narumi always managed to ignored the cold and distant aura that Naruto had and it always warmed their hearts to see their youngest able to breach the armor around their son's heart. Soon, they spotted the blonde and crimson hair of their remaining 2 children, both with smiles on their faces.

Menma was feeling like he was on top of the world, not only did he destroy the genin exam, he was sure that he'd be the one who'd become "Rookie of the Year". However, his mood quickly rose as he saw his family waiting for him with smiles on their faces. Quickening his pace, he ran towards them only for his mood to drop like a rock in lake. He saw his brother there as well. It was well known in the village that Menma didn't like his brother, the word most would use would be detested or disgusted, however that wasn't how Menma truly felt. Menma had admired his older brother when they were young, always imitating what he would do when they were children. But as he grew older, he began to feel inferior to his brother for some reason. It only grew as they did, Menma becoming more vocal and demanding when Naruto would speak his mind or give a suggestion, in order to overrule Naruto's suggestion with his own. Eventually, Menma's feeling of inferiority turned into dislike which eventually created a gap between the two.

During the past 2 years, Menma's feelings of inferiority and hate began to fade away, though he still did not view Naruto as his equal nor treat him any differently. Menma had seen his grades both written and physical, and he knew that he was definitely stronger and smarter then his brother. Menma wouldn't be apologizing to his older brother anytime soon, not until Naruto is able to stand as his equal. Though in a small part of Menma's heart, he honestly did want to become close to his brother again so that they would be able to do things that only brothers are be able to do like talk about which girl is the cutest, pulling pranks together, and especially train together. But being as prideful as he was, Menma wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon.

His face visibly souring, Menma sneered at his brother. "What the heck are you doing here loser? Shouldn't you still be begging sensei to let you pass?" Menma spat out, his eyes narrowed.

Minato and Kushina were well aware of their sons' volatile relationship but they didn't think that it was this bad. But before they could say anything, the final member of their family spoke out in her older brother's defense.

Mito was happy, rather she was ecstatic. She had seen her older brother pass his test and the possibility that they would be on the same team had increased. Like Narumi, when she was young, Mito had a primal fear of her older brother for some strange reason. But like everyone else, within the last 2 years her fear disappeared and was replaced with the same adoration and desire for her older brother's love and affection that Narumi had. Though unlike her sister, Mito didn't rush in like Narumi did, her philosophy was try and slowly work her way back into her older brother's heart. But there were times where she would break that, and this was one of those times.

"Menma, didn't you see that Naruto-nii was one of the first to earn his headband? You're always sitting in the front aren't you?" Mito said her eyes narrowed at Menma's insult towards her older brother. Though, when she saw her younger sister so closely attached to him, Mito's eye twitched in both irritation and jealousy. But before anything else happened, Naruto decided to finally speak up.

"Well, now that the exams are over I'll be seeing you all later." Managing to once again pull his arm free of his youngest sister's grasp Naruto started walking away, unconcerned with the slightly hurt look in his family's eyes and the angry look in Menma's.

"Guess making him wait for everyone to finish was asking for too much Mina-kun." Kushina said sadly looking at the retreating form of her son. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Minato pulled her in close and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be ok Kushi-chan." After comforting his wife, Minato turned towards his remaining children. "Alright kids, why don't we go get something special to eat in honor of all of you becoming genin!" Instantly he got eager nods from his kids, though one voiced her concerns.

"Ne, Tou-san. What about Naru-nii? Shouldn't we go get him?" Narumi asked the question on both her and Mito's mind, and even a tiny bit of Menma's. Smiling at her consideration of her older brother, Minato patted her head.

"You know how your brother likes his space Umi-chan, we'll all be able to have dinner together one day. I promise." Seeing his daughter sadly nod her head, he decided to take lead them into the village for a night of celebrations.

(Scene change - Unknown lake)

"Alright, let's see if this will work.

 **" QuickSilver!" **said Naruto after he threw a rock with lightning speed. He merely smirked and disappeared from sight.

The rock quickly made it's way to the other side of the lake only to be caught by Naruto, as he was still smirking.

"Hmm, 4 seconds is enough."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... It's Been Awhile Derp... To Make It Up I'ma Be Pumping These Next Chapters As Fast As Possible


	3. NOW THIS IS FUN

So Sorry For Being Gone, My Next Chapters Won't Have A Disclaimer Since I'll Be Too Focused On Ideas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the office of the Hokage, two figures could be seen discussing a topic that was on the minds of everyone who were associated with the newly graduated genin, that topic being the teams that they would be placed on. Heading the meeting was of course, Minato, being the Hokage he had the final word as to who was on what team with which instructor. Given a record of each individual genin, listing their strengths, weaknesses, special attributes, and other notable traits.

The second was the final of the Densetsu no Sannin, Orochimaru. Orochimaru was once considered a traitor, having been arrested after suspicion about what went on in the lab that he operated. Having no doubts about his innocence, he willingly let the anbu squad led by Minato and Jiraiya search his lab. However, what he didn't expect was to be attacked by his best friend and Minato then have suppression seals put on him. At first he was outraged, demanding why he was being arrested, but soon that anger turned into shock as he was saw what was inside of his lab. His lab, normally spotless and sterile, was covered in blood and gore. At first, he thought it was a genjutsu that someone had placed on him but after futilely trying to release it, he knew that it wasn't an illusion. After he was taken to Ibiki Morino for interrogation. Though, after he asked that they have Inochi Yamanaka to prove his innocence by reviewing the past few hours of his life they apologized and released the seals on him. During the interrogation, they had found that it his second apprentice Kabuto who had framed him. Kabuto had been stealing information and resources from his lab for his ex-teammate Hiruko, who was banished after his experiments on human subjects were found by Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Though, they were unable to find Kabuto even with multiple squads of anbu dispatched throughout the village.

After the incident, Minato and Jiraiya apologized for their mistake, Jiraiya espeically. However, he brushed them off saying that they were only doing their duty and that he would have done the same. Originally he was bitter and angry that his sensei and the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had chosen Minato as the Yondaime. But after Hiruzen talked to him about his reason, he grudgingly accepted. But slowly, he grew to like the boy thanks in part to Jiraiya forcing him out of his lab to meet with him for a drink from time to time. Now, he was the head of the Torture and Interrogation Force and main consultant when it came to building teams as he oversaw all outgoing genin from the Academy and had some insight as to what went on inside of their minds due to his position.

"That being said Minato, what do you think of those for the potential team builds?" Orochimaru asked, showing Minato a diagram with multiple different team compositions, ranging from tracking, assault, and support. After pointing out the candidates that would only be able to fill one role due to their skill set, he brought out a chart showing the candidates that could fill multiple roles in a squad.

"So far the teams look great, thank you Orochimaru!" Minato expressed his sincere thanks, as squad building in the past was a difficult process of basically putting genin together and seeing if they would work or not. But with Orochimaru, squads that have been assembled with his insight have had a 94.7% rate of successful squad dynamics. "But I am concerned about one thing."

Orochimaru was a little suprised as usually Minato almost never any qualms over the suggestions that he made, though he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was about. "What's your concern Minato? It's over your children isn't it?" His suspicions were validated when Minato rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

Minato voiced his confusion as to why his oldest wasn't included on the possible squad list. "Yeah, you hit it right on the mark Orochimaru. I wanted to know I didn't see Naruto's name on any of the squad suggestions that you showed me." After hearing his question, Orochimaru sighed.

"Minato, you and I both know that your oldest son was treated like he never existed by both his family and the village, myself included. Though we both know that, because of that he doesn't trust anyone not even you." Orochimaru stated, seeing how Minato was about to retort. "Do you know how he performed in the Academy Minato?"

After hearing the question, Minato frowned and nodded his head. "I do Orochimaru, from what I hear from practically everyone, he's the dead last of the Academy. Even more so then the students who weren't serious on becoming ninja. His performance on the written and physical exams bring barely passable, it's actually a miracle that he passed." Minato said, his voice thick with guilt and shame.

"That being said, have you ever seen his actual scores and performance on the written and physical exams?" Seeing Minato shake his head in the negative, Orochimaru took out Naruto's file and handed it to Minato. After taking it and opening, he didn't see what Orochimaru was trying to hint at. Though he did wince when he saw how poorly his son did. Seeing that Minato didn't get it, Orochimaru could only sigh. "You don't see it do you Minato, isn't it suspicious that his grades are more varied? How on every single exam, physical and written, he has managed to score 1 point above the failing threshold. That alone warrants suspicion, it's as if he is deliberately placing himself low in order to conceal his strengths, now that I'm thinking about it more clearly, I'm sure that he's intentionally hiding his skills. Though for what reason, I'm not sure of." Orochimaru said, his brows furrowed in thought.

Minato just couldn't wrap his mind around why his oldest would intentionally hide his skill if he was as skilled as Orochimaru was making him out to be. "But why hide his skills? If he has the skill, why doesn't he show them to everyone? It sounds as if you're making him out to be a prodigy, if he was, he'd be the talk of the village!"

"That's why I didn't place him with any of squads that I made Minato. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but my personal assessment of him is that he's a potential flight risk. He trusts no one in the village and because of that has no loyalty or love for it either." As soon as Orochimaru finished his assessment, he was met with an angry and accusatory glare from Minato.

"What are you implying Orochimaru? Are you saying that my son is a potential threat to his squad mates and sensei, and a threat to the village?" Minato wasn't happy that Orochimaru thought of his son as a threat to the safety of his ninja and village. He knew that his some wasn't treated the best, but he wouldn't turn on the village. Would he?

Seeing that Minato was feeling conflicted on this matter, Orochimaru relented. "Minato, I'll assign Naruto to a squad on the condition that my apprentice be his sensei. Not only because I trust her and you trust me, but she's one of the only people in the village that would be able to assess his mental state from observation alone. The only others being myself, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ibiki, and Shizune. But I don't think that they should be removed from their posts for one genin, even if that genin is possibly unstable and your son."

Minato thought about the situation deeply, on one hand he wanted to trust his instincts that his son wasn't a threat but considering that Orochimaru said about him trusting no one was undoubtedly true, eventually, he had to place his village over his son as much as it pained him to do so. "Alright Orochimaru, let's go with your plan. I'll trust that Anko won't be too... Anko, right?" Seeing Orochimaru's wry smile in return, he could only hope that his son doesn't get pushed to the edge by his sensei.

"Well now that we have that settled, let's rebuild the squads then. Starting with the ones who have the most flexibility in regards to possible positions." As he brought out a rooster and proceeded to highlight and circle prime individuals.

(Scene change - Naruto's training ground)

Back in the area that he and Vergil had first met, Naruto was going over his plan for the future. Having become a genin, he had also become an adult in the world. His first order of business was to move out of the compound that his family lived in, and find his own place to call home.

The second regarded a much more serious topic, the being the dead last facade that he had built up over the past 4 years. It had worked as he intended in getting people to underestimate him, even if he was the son of the Hokage. But the problem now lied in whether or not he actually started to act seriously. Making such a large jump in skill would definitely raise alarms with everyone that knew him, espeically his family, but considering no one ever paid attention to him, he could just write it off as him not trying because it wouldn't be worth the effort. That seemed like a plausible yet paper-thin excuse, but it'd do, he didn't need to explain his reasons to anyone.

The final topic was one that was a bit touchy, but he needed to get over it. Now that he would be moving out and he was an adult, he needed to get over the fact the village basically erased his existence from it. While he wasn't going to betray the village or curse it, he wouldn't love it. It'd be just a place where he ate, slept, and worked for; the same would be applied to the people of the village. He'd act professionally with his teammates, his sensei, the merchants, villagers, other ninja, and his family. He wasn't going to let anywhere near his heart ever again, he'd pardon their past transgressions but that'd be it. His plan set, he headed towards his soon to be ex-home.

(Time skip - One week later)

(Scene change - Konoha Academy: Iruka's classroom)

Seeing the uncontained energy and excitement of his students, Iruka could only smile at them. Until they were ignoring the fact that the bell had rung. "Alright everyone, SIT DOWN AND QUIET!" Implementing his village renown Kyotou no Jutsu, his students immediately quieted down and finally focused their attention to him. "Good, now that I have your attention I'll be naming the squads that the Hokage has assigned you to."

Starting with the students with limited skill sets, the squad list slowly approached the rounded genin. "Team 7 will consist of: Menma, Mito and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your sensei Kakashi Hatake " At that moment, many groans and complaints rang out about the newly dubbed 'Strongest Team', 'Team Hokage's Kids'. Most were about the loss of their crush to be on their team. Though the genin involved only let their heads pound the desk the unfortunate luck of having to stick with and deal with their siblings even when out on missions, and of having to deal with their perverted and habitually late older brother figure.

After quieting down the class once more, Iruka continued. "Team 8 will consist of: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei, Kurenai Yūhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will consist of: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei, Asuma Sarutobi." At that, Ino practically broke the desk she was at when her head slammed onto it. Crying about how she was put on the worst possible team, while behind her Shikamaru muttered a quiet "Mendōkusei".

His eye twitching slightly at the rude behavior of his student, Iruka could only sigh before continuing. "Team 11 will consist of: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei, Genma Shiranui." Though, he was once again interrupted when Sakura rose out of her seat and flashed a victory sign at Ino claiming that the power of love prevails over all obstacles, as Sasuke let his head drop.

For the final time, Iruka could only drop his head at his student's behavior before calling out the final team. "The final team will be Team 12, which will consist of: Yakumo Kurama, Satsuki Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your sensei, Anko Mitarashi." At that, the class went deathly quiet and some slowly turned their eyes towards the back where their most distant classmate sat. Of course, the lull was broken when Iruka announced that their sensei's would be coming to pick them up soon.

As soon as that statement left his mouth, Kurenai arrived to pick up her team. Following her were Asuma and Genma. Left in the room were Team 7 and 12, Team 7 already knowing that they had a long wait ahead of them. After half an hour, the window flew open, followed by a kunai attached to a banner that read "The great and sexy Anko Mitarashi has arrived", as a smoke bomb went off. Out of the smoke emerged Anko wearing her signature grin and glint in her eyes.

Seeing the disbelief in the eyes of the genin, she couldn't help but snicker at them. "Well, which of you brats belong to me! If you're a part of my team, then we're meeting at training ground 12 in 15 minutes! Don't be late or I'll hunt you down, on second thought please be late! It'll make thinks more fun for me! Ja ne!" After saying her part, she jumped out the window. After processing what just happened, Naruto let out a sigh as he stood up and walked out the door towards the training ground. Seeing their teammate leave, Satsuki and Yakumo followed him out the door leaving Team 7 behind.

(Scene change - Training ground 12)

Arriving with 3 minutes left to spare, Naruto, Satsuki, and Yakumo stood awkwardly as they waited for their sensei to arrive. But they didn't have to wait long, as a pouting Anko dropped from the tree that they were standing under.

"You brats are no fun at all, it would've been more interesting and fun if I had to find and drag you here. But oh well, why don't we get to know each other!" Anko happily said, but instead of a quick response she got blank stares. But that was quickly broken when Yakumo raised her hand to ask a question.

"Umm, Anko-sensei, could you begin? I don't think that we know the proper way to introduce ourselves." Yakumo asked, unsure on how to break the ice with her new team. But her concerns were eliminated as her sensei gave a grin and started things off.

"Well I'm Anko Mitarashi as you all know! My likes are snakes, Orochimaru-sensei, my best friend Kurenai, dango, poison, sharp things, and reading! My hate perverts, rapists, people who act like they're superior to others, bad dango, and a boring book. My hobbies are working at the TI Division and hanging out with my friends. And my goal is to one day surpass Orochimaru-sensei as his apprentice! Now that I'm done, why don't you go next since you asked!" After her introduction, Anko turned towards Yakumo and decided that she was the next one to introduce herself.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama, nice to meet all of you. My likes are reading, training with my tutor Kurenai-sensei, reading, mochi and being with my family. I also hate perverts, rapists, people who mock others for stupid reasons or reasons outside of their control, and people who look down on genjutsu users. My hobbies are cooking, gardening, flower arranging and training. My goal is to repay Minato and Kushina-sama for sealing off the Ido and giving me back my life, and to surpass Kurenai-sensei as a genjutsu master." Yakumo stated with a small fire burning in her eyes towards the end. After her introduction, Anko pointed towards the scowling Satsuki.

"Nice to meet you Yakumo-chan! So you're the one that Nai-chan always talks about huh! Why don't you go next Miss Sunshine!" As Yakumo blushed slightly, Satsuki growled at Anko and received a grin in return.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are training, reading, cooking and gardening. I hate are perverts, rapists, weaklings, useless people, and people who break their promises. My hobbies are pretty much the same as my likes. And my goal is to surpass my brother Itachi as a ninja and my mother as a woman." Satsuki said in her usual snarky tone though it turned surprisingly bashful when she mentioned surpassing her mother as a woman.

Smirking at the her, Anko finally pointed to the only male member of the squad and gestured him to begin. "Alright, well the ladies are done so why don't you introduce yourself Blondie!" Half expecting a twitching of the eyebrows or a glare, Anko was a little suprised when all she received was a blank stare from Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I don't have many likes, though one is ramen. I don't have many dislikes either. My hobby is training. As for my goal... My goal is to fight someone that I can go all out against." Introducing himself in his usual deadpan, Naruto finished his introduction. Though, his goal caused quite a stir within his squad, all of them knew that he had no bonds to speak of so this person he wanted to fight had to have been someone special.

"And who would that be Blondie?" Very curious, Anko asked the obvious question however she was met with his patented blank stare once more followed by "It doesn't concern you." Which irked her a lot, but instead of acting on it now she decided it was a good time to let her genin know about the test that they would be given.

"Well, now that most of us have introduced ourselves," she shot Naruto a look. "you're still not truly genin of the leaf yet. You all still have one more test that you need to get through before you're field ready! So, tomorrow! Meet back here at 10am sharp and don't eat any breakfast, I promise you that you'll just see it again within the hour!" With that, Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves using theShunshin no Jutsu.

After their sensei left, Satsuki and Yakumo gave each other a glance. They weren't on the best terms but weren't on the worst either. Most of this stemmed from Satsuki and Mito's rivalry, Yakumo somehow getting caught in the middle. However, they were on a team now so it was in their best interest to get along, at least that was Yakumo's train of thought.

"Satsuki, I know that we're not best friends or friends at all, so why don't we start now since we're on a team now?" Yakumo asked, hoping that she'd accept her offer of friendship.

Satsuki really wanted to just leave and go home to train or cook or do something other then get along with of Mito's friends, but she knew that she'd get an earful from her parents and older brother if she didn't at least try to get to know her, so she just sighed and accepted. "Sure, whatever. Just don't try and be all chummy with me, we're not friends just teammates. And don't tell Mito either, I'd rather not hear her complain about how I'm stealing her best friend."

Nodding to Satsuki, they two began to head towards the center of the village, but before they left the training ground, they froze. Remembering that they had one more teammate, they turned around to see that he was already walking away reading a scroll. Looking at each other, they didn't know what they should do, though they settled on trying to invite him, considering how that was the most that they've heard him talk so they assumed that it would be alright to ask.

"Naruto, do you want to come get dinner with us? We might as well considering we're all on a team now, so we should try to get along." Yakumo asked, as they managed to catch up to the blonde. However, she was met with silence as he was too engrossed in his scroll to notice her and Satsuki. While Yakumo was a little amused, having had moments where she also tuned out the world when reading, Satsuki didn't take being ignored too kindly. Growling while she stomped towards him, she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop.

Naruto was almost finished with the scroll that the elders had given him when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smelled sweat with the hint of "lily-of-the-valley", and upon turning around he was met with an angry Uchiha.

"...Is there something that I can help you with Satsuki-san?" Naruto asked, wondering why the usually brooding and scowling girl stopped him.

"Are you weak and deaf?! We've been trying to get your attention for the past minute! Kami, why did I have to be paired with you out of all of the other Uzumaki-Namikaze, Menma would've been better, I'd even settle for Mito." As Satsuki went on a tangent, Naruto could only stare at her blankly, as Yakumo sighed beside her. Having had enough of her rambling, Naruto poked her on the forehead similar to how he had seen her older brother do and the reaction was almost instantaneous as she snapped out of her rambling immediately.

"Wha-What are you doing you idiot! Just don't touch me whenever you feel like it you pervert!" Satsuki shouted, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment and anger. It was then that Yakumo decided to step in before things got even more complicated then they already were.

"Naruto, Satsuki and I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner together to celebrate our new status as a team and to get to know each other better. So will you come with us?" Yakumo asked politely, hoping that he'd accept their offer. They got their answer when the scroll he was reading disappeared in a puff of smoke and he stared at them with his ever blank eyes.

"You two have a point, we might as well get to know our strengths and weaknesses, Knowing how we can complement each other could greatly benefit us in the future, including on the test tomorrow." Naruto stated and from the stunned expressions on his teammate's faces, they weren't exactly thinking on the same terms.

After that a blank faced Naruto, a wryly laughing Yakumo, and a scowling pink faced Satsuki enter a popular barbeque restaurant to get to know each other better. For the better portion of the night, there were laughs heard from the booth as the three or rather Yakumo and Satsuki exchanged stories from their past while Naruto choose to remain silent as he didn't have many fond memories that he was willing to share, though he did share a story about an incident he was involved in that included a corrupt merchant, bees, honey, ants, paint, a bikini, and cameraman.

He didn't expect the normally brooding and scowling Satsuki to burst out laughing and snorting as tears began to fall from her eyes or the reserved and polite Yakumo to laugh so much that she started crying with her sides hurting. The night ended with the three parting ways, Yakumo and Satsuki in better moods and a small smile gracing their faces.

(Scene change - Uzumaki-Namikaze compound)

As he walked through the front door, he was greeted by the sight of his family chatting and eating dinner happily amongst each other. Though he was used to the sight, it still caused a dull ache in his heart. As he was quietly making his way upstairs towards his room, he was spotted by his more expressive sister before he could make it up the stairs.

As Narumi was happily chatting with her family about her new team, though her brother and sister lacked the same enthusiasm she had, she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair and her night instantly brightened up even more. Standing up on her chair, which Kushina instantly started scolding her, she called out to him.

"Naru-nii! Where have you been! Why're you home so late? Come down here and have dinner with us!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the rest of her family's heads snapped to where she was looking. But she never got a response as they heard the door to his room being closed softly. Knowing that her brother wasn't going to be joining them, Narumi sank back into her chair and slowly continued to eat, sad and hurt by his indifference.

While Narumi quieted down, Mito continued looking where she had seen her brother with longing in her eyes before she went back to her meal quieter then before. Menma continued seemingly unaffected by his brother's indifference, though inside he was wondering what his weak older brother was doing out so late. Minato and Kushina were both hurt and upset by the attitude and behavior of their oldest. Hurt that he didn't greet them when he got home and upset that he made their youngest sad by his attitude. The two exchanged sad looks before they continued with dinner, knowing that the happy mood and light was spoiled.

(Scene change - Naruto's room)

As Naruto entered his room, he contemplated on what would be the test for tomorrow. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of his teammates, it would definitely make things go by much more smoothly then having to assume what they were in the heat of the moment. Most likely they would have to go on a mission as a show of proficiency and their ability to operate as a unit. Starting tomorrow, he would be able to drop his facade and actually experience the world as a capable shinobi. Laying down on his bed, Naruto slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Scene change - Training ground 12)

As the morning sun laid lazily overhead; Naruto, Satsuki, and Yakumo were sitting under the large sakura tree that laid in the center of the training ground. Satsuki had her scowl on her face, though she was sneaking side glances at the only male member of their squad. Yakumo was reading a book, and like Satsuki, she was sneaking glances at Naruto before focusing back to her book and repeating the process. Naruto was immersed in a scroll that contained information about team dynamics and how to best operate as a unit; including tactics, positions, weakness, and mistakes. Eventually, the lull of the moment was broken as their sensei made her explosive entrance, literally, as a smoke bomb exploded with her jumping out of it, her signature grin on her face.

"Well looks like you're all ready for the test I assume!" seeing the scowl, small frown, and blank look; Anko couldn't help but sweat drop slightly at the less then expressive faces of her students. "Well then, why don't we begin! The test we'll be having is the good old fashion bell test! All you have to do is take a bell from me and you pass! Simple right!" Anko said happily, pulling out 2 silver bells out of her pocket. As soon as they saw the bells, Yakumo voiced the concern that all genin who received the test had.

"Anko-sensei, but they are three of us. Why are there only two bells?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Anko revealed a devious smirk before saying something that instantly set her genin off.

"Because, the one who doesn't manage to get a bell from me is going to go back to the Academy and repeat the whole thing over again!" Anko chirped happily, relishing in the tense and stressed expressions on her genin's faces. Though, she did notice that the only male of the squad had his blank stare still in place.

"Alright then! Let the test, BEGIN!" As soon as she said that, the two female members rushed into the woods leaving her and Naruto behind. Raising an eyebrow, she gave Naruto an confused look. "Umm... You know that you're supposed to hide and plan right?" However, instead of a reply, Naruto walked back to the sakura tree and sat down. Opting to finish reading the scroll in partake in the test at the moment.

Anko could only gawk at the audacity of the kid, not only did he not answer her, which alone would've involved her using sharp things to make him answer her, he ignored the fact that he had a test going on. But she was broken out of her thoughts as a volley of shuriken forced her to jump back to avoid being hit.

Satsuki was angry, she was angry and tense, most of which came from the stupid test that her sensei had given them. Not only would one of them fail, they'd have to go through the whole Academy again and that was something she wouldn't be taking a part of. After she had hidden herself in a few meters back, she saw her idiot of a teammate just give up, without lifting a finger. She knew that he was the dead last of the Academy, but that didn't mean that he should give in without a fight. Not that she cared if he passed anything like that, but then she noticed that when he was walking back to the tree her sensei let down her guard and she took advantage of it by throwing a handful of shuriken and charging in.

After closing in the distance between, she started the bout with her sensei off with taijutsu. Anko grinned, seeing that things were finally about to get interesting. Satsuki quickly fell into the rhythm of her clan'sKoenken. The key component of the Uchiha clan's taijutsu relied heavily on using one's sharingan to predict the moves of the opponent and respond with quick yet powerful blows hence the name. However, Satsuki not having her sharingan yet, couldn't utilize it to its full extent.

Quickly throwing a flurry of jabs and kicks, Satsuki quickly grew frustrated as Anko avoided each of her attacks like they were nothing. Throwing another hook towards Anko's midsection, Satsuki had her wrist grabbed pulled, knocking her off balance. Responding by twisting her body, she tried to deliver an axe kick but hit air as Anko backed away.

"Well I'll admit gaki, you're not too shabby at your taijutsu, for a genin at least." Anko's taunt seemed to have the intended effect as she saw her student's face flush red.

Growling, Satsuki rushed in again and threw another punch that was deflected, quickly spinning around she a backhand at Anko that she avoided by crouching and sweeping Satsuki off her feet. Regaining her balance, Satsuki quickly went through a series of hand seals that made Anko's eyes go wide.

Finishing the last of the seals, Satsuki glared at Anko before taking in a deep breath. "Suiton: Teppōdama!" Firing off a quick basketball sized ball of water that hit Anko and sent her flying back before she was replaced with a gouged out log.

"Whoa, that's one dangerous jutsu gaki! I'd be torn up for sure if I got hit by that! You need to be more caref-" Dropping out of a tree, Anko praised and scolded Satsuki but before she finished a rain of kunai forced her to perform anotherKawarimi.

Jumping out of the brush, Yakumo had a kunai in a reverse-grip as she headed towards Satsuki who wasn't happy to see her. "What are you doing here! I don't need your help to get a bell, you saw that I almost had her right there!" Satsuki was really frustrated, being toyed with by her playful sensei didn't sit well with her at all.

"Satsuki, I know that you're frustrated! But please listen to me!" Though her teammate was irritable, Yakumo knew she had to get her to calm down or else they'd all fail. Seeing the angry but now focused face of her teammate, Yakumo began her assessment of the current situation at hand.

"We know that we need to get those bells right? From what we talked about last night, we don't know any of Naruto's skills and going by his performance in the Academy they probably aren't the best. That being said, I think we'll be able to get those bells with just the two of us. I don't like leaving him behind, I really don't but we need to pass. I think will this will work, so here's the plan." Making a guilty face, Yakumo shot a glance towards their still reading teammate before relaying the plan she had devised to Satsuki.

To say that she was suprised was an understatement, Satsuki had always thought that Yakumo was someone who was all about being friends with everyone but seeing her leave Naruto out didn't sit well with Satsuki for some reason, but she needed to pass so she agreed to the plan that she created, which was crafty in her opinion.

Seeing that her two students were finished with their group huddle, Anko walked out of the brush with her grin still in place. "Are the two of you time with your little team meeting? Come'on, let's get things going again!"

Satsuki and Yakumo flashed through the hand seals for their respective jutsu, with Satsuki rushing in while Yakumo stayed back.

"Interesting, Satsuki is coming in to apply pressure while Yakumo is most likely setting up a genjutsu to throw me off. Not shabby for a couple of rookies." Thought Anko as she avoided anotherTeppōdamafrom Satsuki before she heard Yakumo.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Yakumo called out, as Anko felt a slight stiffening in her body as the genjutsu took effect. As Satsuki closed the distance once again, diving low for the bells that were tied to her waist.

As she felt the cool touch of the metal, Satsuki couldn't help but smile as the plan that Yakumo made worked. But as quick as the feeling of success came, it left as Anko grabbed her wrist and locked it behind her back, making Satsuki yelp in pain as she was forced onto the ground.

Yakumo's reaction was the same as Satsuki's, elated that her plan had worked but her hopes were crushed as their sensei had broken out of her genjutsu and subdued Satsuki without any problems.

Grinning from ear to ear, Anko couldn't help but be impressed by the show of team work of the two girls. "That was some good team work girls! Having one of you keep the pressure on me while the other immobilizes me, that was some plan! But then again, it wasn't good enough." As she finished her statement, noticed that the last member of the squad had disappeared, she wasn't the only one as Yakumo and Satsuki had noticed as well.

"Huh, where did Blondie go? Did he go home or something?" Anko asked, seeing the confused expressions on her students, she figured that they had no idea either. But as she was about to get off Satsuki and go find him, she immediately jumped back to avoid a kick to the head that cut off a few hairs on her head.

Anko was shocked, her eyes wide, she didn't notice him until the last second. If she had been any slower there's no doubt that she'd be hurting or even unconscious.

After his kick missed, Naruto quickly grabbed Satsuki in a "princess carry", ignoring her shouts to let her go, and jumped back to where Yakumo was. Putting the now scarlet Satsuki, he turned back to Anko and rushed her.

"Fast"was the unanimous thought of the group as Naruto stopped in front of Anko and proceeded to take her on in taijutsu.

"Damn, he hits fucking hard. And on top of that he's fast, this is getting bad my arms are starting to go numb."Anko grunted feeling the heavy blows of her student as she blocked and parried his attacks, though she was caught off guard as a kick broke through her guard and sent her stumbling back, spittle flying out of her mouth from the heavy blow. Though his assault didn't stop there, as he charged in and slipped in behind her.

Satsuki and Yakumo could only let their mouths hang open as they saw the scene unfolding in front of them. The dead last of their class was holding his own against a jōnin, and the apprentice of Orochimaru no less.

Anko was starting to get pissed, she had underestimated this brat and he was actually starting to push her back, her! The apprentice of one of the Sannin! Catching her balance, she turned around with an kick that was blocked by Naruto. Following up, she threw a heavy punch that send her student reeling back. Not letting him get his balance, she tackled him to the ground, straddling him and pinning his arms to the ground, a vicious smile on her face and a predatory glint in her eyes.

"That fucking hurt gaki, I thought you were the dead last? There's no way that you are with those skills, why hide it huh?" Anko questioned him, leering close to his face.

Looking over Anko noticed his right arm was covered, bandaged actually. She attempted to unseal by was headbutted by Naruto.

Behind the two, Satsuki's face was once again scarlet looking at the scene of her sensei straddling her teammate. Next to her Yakumo covered her eyes, her scarlet face matching Satsuki's. But they were broken out of their embarrassed states when Naruto shouted at then.

As Anko straddled him, Naruto reversed the grip she had on his wrists, and held onto them tightly. After doing this, he turned towards his teammates and shouted at them to grab the bells. "Satsuki! Yakumo! She's open, grab the bells NOW!"

Hearing their teammate actually shout at them, they two quickly rushed towards their now immobile sensei to grab the bells. After hearing this Anko tried to break free, but her student's grip on her wrists wouldn't budge. Knowing that it would be futile, Anko just sighed knowing that it was checkmate.

Minutes later a smiling Satsuki and Yakumo were standing next to a blank faced Naruto as Anko massaged her sore wrists, courtesy of the blonde in front of her. At first Anko sighed, but then she gave the three a grin as she knew that, unintentionally, they had managed to figure out the test.

"Congrats brats! You all pass!" As she congratulated them, she was asked the question at hand by Satsuki.

"But Anko-Sensei, we haven't decided on who would get the bells yet." Satsuki questioned, knowing that Naruto would probably get one since he did give them the chance to grab them. She would definitely fight for that second bell though. "I need to have that second bell, Naruto is going to get one for sure. But it's not because I want to be on a team with him or anything, I just don't want to go through the Academy again. Yeah, that's right!"

While Satsuki was having an internal debate as to the her intentions of wanting the bells, Yakumo was having a similar one. "Naruto is most definitely getting a bell, I would really like the second one though. It would be nice being on a team with someone as reliable as him if he's as skilled as what I saw. But that's not saying Satsuki isn't reliable either!"

However, their inner thoughts were broken by Anko who revealed the true reason behind the test. "That's true, but the real reason for this test was to test your ability to work as a team. At first, you all were going to fail. But with that little stunt at the end, I can see that you all have a future as a pretty powerful squad if we can work out the kinks! So yeah, Team 12 is official!"

As the words left her mouth, Satsuki and Yakumo revealed a dazzling smile while as Anko gave them all a grin. As they turned to the only male member of their team, to their complete shock and awe, he had a small smirk on his face though it vanished quickly. Satsuki and Yakumo quickly turned their heads away, cheeks flushed while Anko revealed a predatory grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like things are going to be fun after all."


	4. The Great Swordsmen

Scene change - Hokage's tower)

A few hours after the final genin exams were concluded, Minato as well as the jōnin who proctored the exams were discussing the results of the tests. "Well, how did the genin perform on their tests everyone?" Getting mixed responses from the jōnin, Minato decided to call them in order of team number to give their reports. Most of them were able to pass, but a few failed due to conflicts within the team, which caused them to fail in working as a team.

"Team 7 passes Minato-sensei, but that's to be expected as they're all siblings and know each other pretty well." Kakashi gave his report, happy that his team passed. Getting a smile and nod from Minato, he continued with the reports.

"Team 8 passes as well Minato-sama, though Kiba Inuzuka is trying to assert himself as the 'Alpha' of the team. I'll have to work on getting him out of a pack mindset." Kurenai reported, confident that her team will become a strong one in the future. Minato also was pleased, he knew how the Inuzuka clan operated on a similar level to how a pack of wolves operated, so Kiba was only doing what his clan did.

"Team 10 also passes Minato-Sama, though the new Ino-Shika-Cho seem out of balance. Shikamaru and Choji get along great, but Ino isn't trying at all to get to know them or work with them at all. Shikamaru needed to appeal to her pride in order to get her to work with them, hopefully she breaks out of it." Asuma reported, concerned about the future of his team due to the blonde. Minato could only laugh wryly, knowing how Inoichi's daughter was absolutely obsessed with his son Menma. Hopefully she'd get into the kunoichi mindset soon though.

"Team 11 has passed as well Minato-sama, however they are not exactly team material. Sasuke Uchiha shows no aptitude for teamwork, opting to work alone. Adding onto that, he doesn't try to associate with his teammates at all, even when they were struggling to pass my test. Sakura Haruno is the exact opposite to Sasuke, all she is trying to do it to get him to agree to go on a date with her. While this wouldn't be normally a problem, she seems obsessed with him, to the point where Sai badmouthed him, she slugged him across the face. That brings me to Sai, he's... different. I don't know but I get the feeling that he isn't a genin, he's far to perceptive to be. After about half an hour, he got his teammates together and immediately told them about how teamwork was the key to the test. I won't do anything now, but I'll keep you updated about him." Genma reported with a sigh, knowing that he'd have his work cut out for him in the future. Minato gave a sharp nod in response, Orochimaru also commented on this team saying that they would either sink or swim, the team dynamic being somewhat similar to his own. But he did warn Minato to pay attention to Sai, as he had his suspicions about him as well.

"Team 12 also passed Hokage-sama! They were pretty good for a couple of rookies! Satsuki and Yakumo managed to bind me for a few seconds with their teamwork! But most the most surprising thing was Naruto!" At that statement, everyone's attention was focused on Anko, Minato's eyes widened by her statement and asked if she could continue, which she did.

"While it was just taijutsu, that kid is fast. And I mean FAST! I'd estimate that in terms of pure speed, he's at least low-jōnin. But that's not all, he hits pretty flippin' hard too." Lifting the sleeves of her trench coat, Anko showed the light colored bruises that spotted her arm. "These were all from him, I'm not joking when I say he actually pushed me to start trying, the first move he made was a kick to the head and I'm sure if I didn't dodge it, I'd be in the hospital with a concussion."

At the end of her report, everyone in the room quieted. The supposed dead last of the Academy managed to actually make the normally playful Anko try, that sent a shock through their systems as well as curiosity as to what else he could have been hiding. Minato knew that he had to get to the bottom of that mystery when he got back home.

"Thank you everyone! For the genin who didn't pass, please notify them that they will be put on reserve until they are placed on a team that works for them alright? That's all I have, thank all of you for your reports and meet me tomorrow for your squad's first mission. Anko, could you stay behind please? I need to talk to you." With that he dismissed the jōnin, with the exception of Anko.

"What's up Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, though she knew what he was probably going to ask about. It's not every day the son you everyone called a failure managed to singlehandedly take on a jōnin, even if they weren't going at one hundred percent.

"I'm sure you already know, but it's about Naruto. I wanted to know, since I know that Orochimaru asked you to monitor him for me, what do you think his mental state is? Do you think he's a treat to the village? Please be honest with me." Minato asked in a slightly hesitant manner, before he believed that his son wasn't a threat to the village but after hearing how he managed to go toe to toe with one of the top ninja in his village, he needed to be sure. Not just as a father but as the Hokage.

"As of right now, I'm not sure Minato-sama. From what I've gathered, it doesn't seem like he hates the village but I know he doesn't have any love for it either. Judging from his body language when he interacts with other people, he doesn't really pay attention to them since he doesn't tense up or relax around any one person. I'll keep an eye out for him though." Anko reported, knowing that it meant a great deal to him. Receiving a smile and a "thank you" in return, she was dismissed.

Leaning back in his chair, Minato could only hope that his son would be willing to talk to him about his abilities. He wasn't too hopeful, but right now it was his only choice in order to unravel one of the mysteries that shrouded Naruto.

He was about to finish up the last stack of documents before he felt a pulse of Kushina's chakra from the seal in her wedding ring. Before the pen touched the desk, he was gone in the signature flash of yellow of hisHiraishin no Jutsu.

(Scene change - Uzumaki-Namikaze compound)

Chaos could be the only thing that described the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound if someone were to see it. Kushina had her back pressed firmly against the door, her threatening yet scared aura on full blast causing her children to cower in fear of their now angry mother, though her oldest stood firm, the same blank expression on his face. As things were about to heat up, a flash of yellow gained the attention of everyone present in the room, a clear sign that their savior had arrived.

When Minato arrived, he noticed two things. One, his wife had an aura he hadn't felt in ages, the last time he felt this aura was when a rouge ninja called her by her moniker of the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero", things weren't pretty afterwards. The second thing that he noticed was that his son had a small backpack and suitcase in hand. His eyes widened as he immediately understood the severity of the situation, Naruto was moving out. Though he didn't remain shocked for long as he was snapped out of his stupor by his wife.

"Minato! Naruto's moving out! I need you to help me convince him to stay here!" Kushina said frantically, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. Seeing his wife in such a state broke Minato's heart, steeling his resolve and facing his son Minato tried to persuade his son to stay at the compound.

"Naruto," Minato spoke softly, "Why are you moving out? Your home is here with us. If space is what you want we can arrange that, we can find somewhere on the compound for you to call your own place if you want. We still care about you regardless of what happened in the past, I don't know why we acted the way we did but we're going to make it up to you if you give us the chance Naruto. Just, please don't leave us. Don't leave your family. " Minato said with a sad tone, the tears in his eyes reflecting the sorrow in his heart.

Kushina picked up where Minato left off, taking a shaky step towards her oldest, tears freely flowing from her eyes now. "Naru-chan, you can't move out. You're only thirteen, where would you stay? How are you going to pay your rent with just a starting genin's earnings from missions? Who will make sure that you're eating right? Please Naru-chan, don't leave us, please don't." Kushina was openly weeping now, holding onto her husband for support as she continued to plead her oldest son to stay.

"I know that we've been terrible parents to you, and I know that I've been a horrible mother. We've never showed you the love that you deserved or needed but we're going to make it up to you! Just please give us another chance! Let us be your family again, please. Please let me be your Kaa-chan again."

Naruto's siblings stayed quiet throughout their parent's tearful pleas for their older brother to stay home with them. Narumi was opening crying like her mother, hiccupping a little as she cried. Mito was silently crying, furiously wiping away the tears in her eyes futilely as the more she wiped them away, the more would stream out. Menma was less expressive then his sisters, scoffing at his brother and turning his head to the side, but the slight quivering of his lips gave away the feeling deep in his heart.

As his family was crying around in front of him, Naruto continued to stay quiet. Looking at all of them with his face still blank.

The sorrowful atmosphere was amplified as the now sobbing Narumi clung onto her older brother and began pleading for him to stay as well. "Naru-nii! Please don't go! I'm sorry for being a horrible little sister and not playing with you when we were little! I'm sorry for always taking your ramen and not telling you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! So please don't go, don't leave me behind. I want to be with you." Narumi cried into the chest of her brother as Mito also pleaded for him to stay.

"Naruto-nii, please don't go. I'm sorry for how I acted in the past, I'll do my best to be a better sister in the future, I promise! So please Niichan, please don't go. I don't want you to go." Mito begged, finally letting out a few hiccups of her own.

Menma just turned towards his older brother and locked stares with him, that blank look in his brother's eyes making him snap. "Just go you loser! Can't you see that you're nothing but a problem for us! If you were never here; Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Mito, and Narumi wouldn't be crying! So do us all a favor and just get out already! I don't need a useless brother like you or do I want one! You've never done anything that an older brother should do, so why bother wanting you to stay around! Just go! None of us need you!" After his small rant, Menma looked away, his lip quivering much more as a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

Finally, after hearing the members of his family speak from their hearts Naruto removed Narumi's arms from him and proceeded towards the door much to the horror and utter despair of his family. Near the entrance of the door, he proceeded to turn around and address his family as a whole.

"I've lived the majority of my life without any of you being a part of it, by now you all should know better then anyone else that I'm not a helpless child that needs to be coddled by his family. I learned to look out for myself by the time I turned 5 years old, that was 8 years ago. For 8 years I've lived without experiencing your love or attention, why would I need or even want it now? Whether you like it or not, I've already become my own person and I intend on living my own life outside of this house. You owe me that much at least." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at the end into an ice cold glare that actually made his family flinch.

Finished with his statement, he turned around and began walking out the door, as his family started to break down behind him. Stopping as he opened it, he spoke one last time before he departed to his new apartment.

"A Family is supposed to love you unconditionally, and care for you without having to be asked to. From what I've experienced all these years, you shouldn't be considered my family. We should just be people who share the same blood, and that alone does not define a family. But... I can't cut my ties with you no matter how hard I try. Thank you for the things that you have done like providing me a bed to sleep on. I'll forgive you all for what you've done in the past because the past is the past and I live in the present, however don't expect a place in my heart..."

Whispering the last part so only he heard it, Naruto turned around and gave them a small bow then walked out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, towards the edge of the of the village where his new home laid.

As the door closed with a soft thud, Kushina immediately ran into her room and slammed the door, stifled sobbing could be heard through the door. Minato quickly chased after his wife, feeling the same emotions as she did flooding in his heart. Menma scoffed, and quickly went to his room, wiping the tears from his eyes as he muttered something about his brother under his breath. Mito and Narumi were hugging each other for physical and emotional support as they continued to cry and hiccup. The two eventually going to their rooms, as more stifled whimpers could be heard from the outside.

Reaching her room, Kushina slammed and locked it behind her. Throwing herself on the bed, she continued to sob uncontrollably, the cold eyes of her son and his words cutting deeply into her heart. She heard Minato knocking on the door, begging her to let in him, to let him comfort her, but she knew it wouldn't do a thing to ease her the pain in her heart at the moment. As the afternoon slowly turned into the evening, Minato had decided to give his wife her time to grieve as he returned to finish the small amount of paperwork he had left before returning.

Waking up from her tear induced nap, Kushina groggily looked around her room. Body felt numb for some reason, her heart feeling like a piece was missing from it. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes again, her gaze found its way towards the bookshelf. Slowly making her way over, she found what she was looking for her family's photo album. Shakily reaching for it, she took it off the shelf and opened it, tears flowing once more as the first picture in the album was of her whole family. Slowly tracing her fingers over Naruto's face, she turned continued through the book, stopping gazing at the photos of her oldest when he still had his smile, a smile that had been forgotten over the years.

Reaching the 5th birthday of her children she smiled once more as she gazed lovingly at the photo of her children all smiling and hugging each other. But soon her fond memories returned to their guilty and sad state. After that photo, there were almost no more photos of Naruto in the rest of the album.

Frantically flipping through the pages, she finally found one last photo of him, one that shattered what little hope she had in her son returning to her family. The final page of the album was another family photo of them in the living room without Naruto, but looking closer in the upper corner he was there, and he was casting them the same cold glare that he did earlier.

Clutching the album close to her chest, Kushina returned to her bed and cried softly as she let herself slip into the memories of the past. That's were Minato found his wife, appearing in a flash of yellow beside her. Sadness seeping into his eyes, he got changed and lied down beside her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, whispering that everything will be okay and that they'll do their best to bring their son home. Responding to Minato's comforting words, Kushina snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace, dreaming of a smiling Naruto running towards her before giving her a love filled hug.

(Scene change - Naruto's apartment)

As the evening turned to night, Naruto had finished tidying up and furnishing his apartment. While it was rather far from the village's center, it was close to a normally unused training field, which would benefit him greatly in the future. After finishing with his apartment, Naruto took a much needed shower, washing away the fatigue of the day, both physical and emotional. Changing and then laying down on his bed, he thought about what had happened over the past few hours. He had finally moved out of that house, told his family about how he really felt about them, and was now an independent shinobi of Konoha. Looking out of his window towards the night sky where the stars laid, he didn't know what to make of the future, but for now both the stars and his future seemed a little brighter then before.

(Time skip - A few weeks later)

(Scene change - Hokage's tower)

The past few weeks have been interesting for Naruto to say the least. After moving out of his family's house, he had been seeing and feelings the disappointed glares of some of the villagers, most likely having heard that he had left his house and left his family in tears. But he never let the looks affect him, he'd been through worse then a few nasty looks.

He had bumped into his family over the past few weeks as well, Narumi latching onto him and begging him to come home every time she saw him. Mito tried to talk to him but always ended up starting a conversation that ended up with her awkwardly apologizing and leaving Menma just glared and scoffed at him then proceeded to berate him with his usual gang of friends about how weak and useless he was.

Kushina would see him shopping in the market district and barrage him with questions about how he was doing, if he was eating right, if he was staying out of trouble, and above all else, she asked if he wanted to come home, which he politely answered and declined each time. Though, he always saw Minato when he was getting a mission either with his team or individually and would be asked the exact same questions as he did from Kushina, which he politely answered and declined the offer of returning home.

Speaking of his team, things were proceeding how one would expect it to with Anko Mitarashi as a sensei. They were all being trained into the ground.

Yakumo due to her frail body, was having a hard time with the physical exercises. Anko made sure to check to see if she could was alright if she thought she was in danger, but she was beginning to get physically stronger to the joy of her parents and pride of Anko. Kurenai even said that she was beginning to lose her pale and weak complexion and gain a more lively and strong one which made her blush.

Satsuki fared much better, but she too was being trained into the ground by their overzealous sensei, but she could see that she was becoming stronger much to her enjoyment. Her parents even commented that she was much more skilled then she had ever been before, even her brothers noticed. Itachi smiled at her and told her that she was growing well. Sasuke however glared at her and she glared back, knowing that her brother was jealous of her growth.

Naruto didn't seem that tired when training sessions were over, on particularly hard days, the most they had seen him exhausted was a little winded breathing otherwise he was able to take on anything Anko threw at him.

As for what they were being trained on, at first it was mostly team exercises but due in part to the three actually working together cohesively they eventually were able to take on multiple types of training like tracking, scouting, support, investigation, espionage, and assault after a week of team building.

The past few weeks rotated between the six different topics which were beginning to make them a "Jack of all Trades" sort of team which Anko had been planning on making them, "Better to be safe then sorry" was her train of thought as she wanted her squad to be prepared for anything that could happen in the future.

Right now Team 12 was reporting on their 41st D-Ranked mission, which astounded every other jōnin sensei. Instead of the usual 2-5 missions a week, Anko made her team complete a minimum of at least 9 missions a week, her reason being "I don't want to be stuck doing D-Rank missions for more then a month." Which was now why she knew her genin were ready for their first C-Ranked mission.

"Congratulations for another mission well done Team 12! I assume that you want another mission correct?" Minato asked, handing the completed report to his assistant to be filed later. Satsuki's eye immediately started twitching as the thought of doing more chores made her lose her cool. Yakumo sighed, knowing that they'd be doing more manual labor in the coming hours. Naruto retained his blank look, but his eyes darkened a bit. Minato noticed the glint in Anko's eyes and immediately knew what kind of mission she was going to ask for.

"We sure are Hokage-sama! I think my cute little genin are ready for their first C-Rank mission! We've completed the minimum number of 30 D-Ranked missions, and I know that they'll be able to handle it!" As the words left Anko's mouth, Satsuki's eyes burned with the flames of determination within them. Yakumo's eyes widened in excitement as she straightened her back and put on a determined face. Naruto's face still remained blank, but there was a little excitement in his eyes. Seeing the look of determination and excitement on the faces of the genin, Minato could only sigh and relent, smiling he agreed.

"You're right Anko, your squad has gone above and beyond when completing your missions so I think you've earned this." Minato said with pride as he handed Anko a mission scroll. "It's a simple escort mission, but I think your team will be able to handle it. Alisa-san could you please let in Tazuna-san." Turning towards the door, Minato called out to the secretary to let in their client.

The door soon opened to reveal a grey-haired, bespectacled man. As soon as he reached them he turned and gave them his evaluation of them. "I thought I paid to hired a team to escort me; not two girls, a boy, and a scantily woman. I bet those three kids haven't even touched a weapon and that woman hasn't been in a real fight." Tazuna said as he took a gulp from a small bottle of sake.

Satsuki scowled as Anko and Yakumo frowned, definitely not liking how he was implying that women were weak. Naruto didn't react, but he did clench his hand slightly. But before things could escalate, Minato immediately narrowed his eyes and raised his voice at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I would appreciate it if you don't insult the people that will be escorting you. The ninja before you are more then capable of protecting you, Anko is one of my top Kunoichi, being an ex-anbu captain.

At that information Tazuna, Satsuki, and Yakumo looked shocked. Tazuna because he had someone of such caliber protecting him and Yakumo and Satsuki because they didn't know that their sensei held such a prestigious position. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but he knew she was much stronger then she was leading on.

At all the attention she was getting, Anko couldn't help but blush slightly. "Geez, if you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna blush." She said with a grin, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Eventually the tense atmosphere before returned to a tranquil one, Anko directing her genin.

"Alright my cute little genin, we're meeting tomorrow at the main gate and head towards Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) then alright! From the mission details, we're going to be escorting and guarding Tazuna-san while the Wave complete a bridge. So pack enough supplies for at least a month to be safe alright?" After her instructions, her genin nodded and they were all dismissed.

As Naruto walked out of his office, Minato quickly called out to him. Stopping near the door, Naruto turned around slightly to face him. "Naruto, please be safe out there ok?" Expecting him to be ignored, Minato was surprised and overjoyed that his son actually responded to him. "I will be, thank you for your concern Minato-san." Naruto said before he bowed and exited the room, leaving Minato to smile slightly before he returned to his paperwork.

The next day, Team 12 had all assembled at the main gate. On gate duty that day, chūnin Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane couldn't help but smile and light lightly at the excited faces of the genin waiting at the gate. Yakumo had her eyes closed with a excited smile on her face as she hummed a little tune to herself. Satsuki was shaking a little in apprehension and excitement, her lips quivering from trying to stop herself from smiling too much. While Naruto looked at the forest through the gate with a blank expression, a tiny spark of excitement in his eyes. After a few minutes Tazuna arrived followed by Anko, who after seeing the looks of her genin, couldn't help but smile.

"Well looks like the three of you are excited to leave on this mission huh! Well let's get to it then!" As she gave her orders, she received a unanimous "Hai!" from her genin as they headed towards Nami no Kuni.

As Team 12 headed towards Nami no Kuni, Anko noticed that Tazuna looked more tense then an escort client should be, it was almost as if he was marked for death. Then she notice a large puddle ahead and narrowed her eyes.

"A puddle that big, even if it rained recently it wouldn't be that big. Definitely has to be genjutsu. But maybe this'll be a good test to see how they handle a situation under pressure. If things start to turn, I'll step in." After making the decision of letting her team handle things, Anko walked on the puddle as chains wrapped around her and ripped her to pieces, to the horror of her genin and Tazuna.

The chains retracted as two cloaked figures charged at the group, claw like gauntlets raised to strike. "One Down." One of the cloaked figures said as they approached the group.

Satsuki froze, she thought her sensei was one of the best in the village, if she got taken down what good would she be. Swallowing her fear, she dodged the cloaked figure with straight hair as they lunged at her with his gauntlet.

Yakumo seeing Satsuki in trouble immediately threw a volley of shuriken at the person attacking her, managing to get her attention long enough for Satsuki to kick them away, as she threw her own shuriken. While Satsuki and Yakumo were occupied with one of the cloaked figures, the other one with unruly hair charged him and Tazuna.

Tazuna was scared, he had seen an ex-anbu captain get ripped to pieces and now he was going to see a couple of kids get killed before he died. The girls were managing to hold off one of them but the blonde alone wasn't going to hold off the other one. As the other attack approached Tazuna couldn't only watch in shock and awe as the blonde headed kid actually stopped them.

Meizu couldn't believe was just happened, a kid stopped his attack with just a kunai. A kunai against his gauntlet. But he respond as a he felt pain erupt on the right side of his body.

As Meizu lunged at him, Naruto whipped out a kunai in a reverse grip, letting the gauntlet of his opponent glide across the blade of his kunai, Naruto deflecting the attack to the left side of his body, and judging from the shock of his opponent he didn't expect that to happen.

"Oh well," Naruto thought as he retaliated, spinning and connecting his elbow to the left side Meizu's body, a sickening snap echoing across the road as Meizu fell to the ground gasping for breath and clutching the side of his body. However, Naruto didn't his assault as he turned around and stuck the back of Meizu's head, his opponent's head impacting the ground with a dull thud as he remained motionless.

Gōzu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his older brother hit the ground, holding his side. He didn't expect the kid to be skilled enough to handle his brother, let alone beat him. But his distraction cost him as a kick connected to his stomach, making him gasp for air. But he found himself unable to take a breath, as if there was no air for him to breathe, panicking and disoriented he slowly lost conciseness as his world turned black.

As Naruto finished dealing with his opponent, Yakumo had finished the signs to her jutsu as Satsuki managed to land a kick to Gōzu's midsection. Staring right at Gōzu, Yakumo whispered "Botsuraku Gozō no Jutsu". Seeing her opponent's look of shock as they tried to take a breath, Yakumo knew that it had worked. As Satsuki was about to strike again, she saw her opponent trying to take a breath and knew that it was Yakumo's jutsu at work. Sighing, the two were about to relax before the remembered the other one. Snapping their heads back towards their teammate, their jaws dropped as they saw him tying the other assailant up, the same blank expression on his face.

To say Anko was shocked would be an understatement, not only had her team manage to hold off enemy ninja, they managed to hold their own against 2 chūnin ranked opponents. While we was extremely impressed with Satsuki and Yakumo's incredible teamwork she was at a loss for words when she saw how efficiently and brutally Naruto took down his opponent.

"That elbow had to have broken a rib or two and that blow to the back of the head alongside how hard the impact was, there's no doubt that he had some serious injuries.. While Satsuki and Yakumo had a little trouble dealing with Gozō that was expected, they're still genin. But Naruto dismantled Meizu like he was nothing. Just how strong is this kid?" Breaking out of her thoughts, Anko dropped down to the shock of everyone but Naruto, which she took note of.

"That was amazing! Looks like my cute little genin really can handle themselves in the big, bad world!" Anko said grinning, explaining how she usedKawarimito substitute herself with a long in order to assess how they performed against live opponents, and that they exceed her expectations.

Hearing praises from their sensei, Yakumo and Satsuki revealed bashful faces and smiles, as they couldn't say anything in response to Anko's praises. Naruto's blank look remained, but a hint of happiness could be seen in his eyes. But the peaceful moment was broken when Anko turned to Tazuna, and addressed the situation.

"Look here Tazuna-san, I know that this has definitely escalated from a C-Rank escort mission. You mind telling me why we were attacked by the 'Demon Brothers' when we're just supposed to be escorting you." Anko said, a scary and angry glint in her eyes at the audacity of the man to put her genin in danger.

Tazuna almost immediately went down to his knees and begged them to help him. Telling them about the situation with Nami no Kuni about how a crime lord, Gato, has taken over and practically ruled the small village with an iron fist. That a C-Rank mission was the most that the could afford with the allotted funds from the few villagers who had extra to spare. As he finished he pleaded with them again to help him, that they would repay them in the future when the Wave was back on its feet.

Anko heard the sob story and couldn't help but feel pity towards the man and his village. According to code, she was to abandon the mission and report Tazuna to Minato and have his name blacklisted as requesting a false mission. Deciding that she couldn't make this decision alone, and that it was her genin's first time outside of the village she asked them.

"Well, you all heard his story. What do you think we should do? Remember, it's okay to not want to continue, it's a dangerous mission." Anko asked, her teasing voice unusually gentle. She didn't get a answer from Yakumo or Satsuki, the two girls looking at their feet. She didn't blame them, they had heard that Gato kidnapped women and girls and forced them into the "entertainment" business. But she received a response from the least vocal of the team, but the response wasn't one she or anyone else was expecting from him.

"Anko-sensei. We are going on this mission. We're going to escort Tazuna-san to Nami no Kuni and he's going to complete that bridge. Then, I'm going to find every one of Gato's thugs and tear their throats out. Finally, I'm going find Gato himself and rip his head off!" Naruto started out quietly but near the end he raised his voice as his eyes burned with so much fury that they were a little shaken by it. But as quickly as it came, it left, his blank face returning, though they could tell how he felt from the small scowl now on his face.

While she was shaken at him at first, Satsuki steadied her resolved and agreed with her teammate, though not about the killing part. Yakumo followed suit, knowing that it'll be dangerous and that she could become a liability given her condition, but steeled her resolve. Anko, seeing the now determined faces of her genin could only smile at them for wanting to help Tazuna, though she was a little scared of Naruto's proclamation, he wasn't actually going to kill anyone was he?

The team coming to an agreement before him to help him and his people, Tazuna could only bow his head lower and mutter "Thank you," over and over again, tears streaming down his face. After their vote, the group continued on their way towards Nami no Kuni; finally reaching a checkpoint at a friend of Tazuna who lent them a boat. After the boat ride, they proceeded on their way, only an about an hour and a half from Tazuna's homeland.

As they continued down the worn road, Anko began to feel as though someone was following them, but she couldn't point it out. On guard but figuring it was because she was in unknown territory, she ignored it. But soon the lull of the moment was broken when Naruto threw a kunai at a bush, a small white rabbit scurrying out of it.

"What are you doing you idiot? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Satsuki shouted at her teammate, patting herself over the chest. Her adrenaline returning for another encounter like earlier before.

"Naruto, please be more careful! You really scared me there, I thought it was another enemy!" Even the polite Yakumo scolded him, imitating the action of her female teammate by patting her chest in relief.

But the moment was immediately tense as Anko shout at them to get down. "GET DOWN!" Forcing Tazuna onto the ground as her genin quickly followed her order, a large blade soared overhead and embedded itself in the trunk of a tree behind them.

"Well, well, well. So you were able to dodge my Kubikiribōchō eh? Guess you aren't as bad as you look." A mocking voice said as they turned around to see a figure standing on the handle of the blade before jumping down and taking it out of its resting place and putting it on his shoulder.

Anko immediately narrowed her eyes, her body tense, ready to take action. "Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'. What are you doing here?" Anko questioned, hoping that her wasn't here for Tazuna. But her fears were immediately answered as he let out a mocking laugh.

"Well, I didn't expect to find the 'Snake Mistress of Konoha' here. What do you think I'm here for? I'm here for the old man behind you, so why don't you do you and your little brats a favor and just hand him over. I won't kill you if you do." The man now known as Zabuza said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Mission is to protect him after all." Anko said, whipping out a kunai in preparation of the impending conflict. As Zabuza chuckled again.

"Mission? You expect me to believe a couple of brats like that are capable of taking on a mission like this already? I doubt they're even ready for D-Ranked mission let alone this!" He taunted, which worked as Satsuki growled, Yakumo glared, and Naruto actually narrowed his eyes at him. Anko didn't take too kindly to someone other then herself taunting her genin.

"But fine, we'll do this the hard and fun way." Zabuza said, raising his arms in seal before calling out a jutsu that made Anko drop a bead of sweat down the side of her face. "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu," as a thick mist began to roll in to the shock of the genin. As the mist rolled in, the three began to feel a thickness in the air, as if it was getting much harder to breathe.

Satsuki was trembling, the kunai she had taken out was shaking in her hand. Her whole being screamed at her to run away, to get somewhere safe, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stand there shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Wha-what is this? The air is so thick, I can't even breathe. It's like I'm in a pool of water right now. I'm scared. I'm really scared. Am I going to die?" Satsuki thought as she frantically looked within her field of view, unable to even turn her head due to the overwhelming killing intent.

Yakumo was on her knees, her already frail body unable to take the killing intent directed at her. The kunai that she originally held in one hand was now held in both, shaking just like her body. She wasn't prepared for this, she expected another quick fight but not this. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to take everyone and run but she couldn't even move a finger in this situation. "We need to get out of here! We're not going to make it if we fight this man, I don't even think Anko-sensei can beat him in this mist! I want to get everyone and run but I can't. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I'm going to die aren't I?" Yakumo thought as she stared into the mist before her, unable to vocalize any of her thoughts or actions from the killing intent Zabuza was emitting.

While his two teammates were having a hard time due to the killing intent directed at them, Naruto was faring much better, having been exposed to far worse from Ryuuhei. Though that didn't shake all his apprehension off as the slight shaking of his hand was an indicator that he was nervous. "So this is what Ryuu-niichan meant when he said that it was a technique used by practically every ninja out there. I need to be careful, one wrong move and I'm dead." Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Anko stood firm before them.

"Satsuki, Yakumo, Naruto! Don't panic, I don't let my comrades die, espeically when they're people I care about!" Anko shouted, trying to lift the effects of the killing intent from her genin, and it worked as they all visibly stopped shaking violently. Satsuki tightening her grip on her kunai. Yakumo shakily standing up before getting into a stance with her kunai. Naruto relaxed and slip into a stance, his eyes now hard and sharp. After her speech, Zabuza laughed again before appearing in the middle of Naruto, Satsuki, Yakumo, and Tazuna. To their shock and horror.

"Nice speech, too bad you're all dead." He said as he brought Kubikiribōchō around to slash through the four, but as he did Anko appeared next to him and stabbed him through in the midsection to his shock.

"Don't you EVER try to lay your dirty hands on my genin." Anko glared at him with unbridled fury in her eyes. But to their surprise, he turned into a puddle of water.

"ANKO-SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!" Yakumo screamed, seeing another Zabuza appear behind her. To their horror, Anko was cut down by Zabuza. But to his shock, the Anko he cut turned to mud as it hit the ground. As he felt cold steel against his neck.

"You're finished." Anko said in a cold voice, her eyes narrowed in anger. But to her surprise and the surprise of everyone else, she started to chuckle lightly.

"You prepared aDoro Bunshinwhen I made the mist didn't you? That's pretty clever I'll give you that. But I'm finished? You don't understand who you're facing do you?" After saying that, Zabuza dispersed into another puddle of water and reappeared behind her, Kubikiribōchō in swing to cleave her in half.

Ducking, Anko managed to evade being cut in half but using his momentum Zabuza spun around and kicked her in the side sending her to the large lake that laid next to them.

"You just sealed the death of you, the old man, and your little wannabe ninjas." Zabuza said, rushing to the area where Anko had landed .

"ANKO-SENSEI!" Satsuki shouted, her eyes wide in shock at what just happened. Her sensei had just been kicked into a lake, from what she had seen he used suiton which meant he had the advantage in the water.

"SENSEI!" Yakumo screamed, seeing her sensei get kicked into a lake. If she was in the lake then that meant that Zabuza had the advantage if he knew more suiton jutsu, which from her sensei's battle, he probably did.

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed again. "This isn't good at all. She has zero chance now that he's got her in that lake." Expression similar thoughts as his teammates at the situation now at hand.

"Pwah, what hell? Why the fuck is this water so damn heavy?" Anko said, breaking the surface of the lake only to see Zabuza's shadow next to her, turning around her eyes widened as she saw him finish a series of hand seals.

"You were stupid to let me get you into the lake, but you made a dumber mistake by trying to get out of it.Suiton:Suirō no Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he encased Anko in a sphere of water. "Can't move can you? That waters denser due to my charka flowing through it, you're not getting out of there."

"Shit! He's a lot stronger then I thought, I should've known better then to have fucking underestimated him!" Anko angrily thought, her overconfidence was going to cost her own life, the life of Tazuna, but worst of all it was going to cost her the lives of her genin.

Turning towards stunned genin, Zabuza could only stare mockingly at them before he created another water clone using theMizu Bunshin no Jutsufrom earlier. "Look at you all shaking and scared now that you lost your sensei. Where's that bravado from earlier, especially you Blondie, I didn't notice you shaking before, absolutely pathetic. A real ninja is one who can survive even in the face of death, and let me tell you a little secret, I. Have." Putting emphasis on the last two words, Zabuza proceeded to tell him of his exam to become a shinobi.

"In the Bloody Mist, the genin selection exam involved you killing the classmates and friends that you grew up, ate, and played with. It was a test that truly showed who was the strongest. Now imagine a kid who wasn't even part of that exam showing up and killing over one hundred of those weaklings. Those were good times." At his story, Satsuki and Yakumo turned a sickly green at the thought of that massacre. As he finished, the clone he created vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto to everyone's shock and sent him flying with a kick to the head, knocking his headband off in the process.

"Kid like you are way in over your heads, you know what you are." His clone started as he walked towards the group. "Your just a bunch of immature, weak, scared, little brats."

"RUN! YOU GUYS CAN'T WIN, JUST TAKE TAZUNA-SAN RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES! HE CAN'T MOVE WHILE HE'S HOLDING ME HERE AND HIS CLONES CAN'T MOVE TOO FAR FROM THE ORIGINAL!" Anko screamed hysterically as she was about to witness the deaths of her genin right before her eyes.

As the clone approached slowly, Satsuki, Yakumo, and Tazuna had their lives flash before their eyes as they closed them. Tazuna remembered his family and the wave, their smiles and hopes all placed on him to complete the bridge.

Satsuki remembered her family, her mother and father's smiles, her other brother's forehead pokes, and her twin's smirk. Then she saw all the times she had with her team, the missions, the training, but she also saw a head of blonde hair and a handsome smile directed towards her instead of his usual blank face.

Yakumo remembered her mother and father smiling at her, the sealing of the Ido by Kushina and Minato. The times she spent with Kurenai and training with her. Then she saw her team, with all the missions and training sessions that they had together, but then she saw a familiar head of blonde hair but instead of a blank face, this blonde gave her a charming smile.

As they began to accept the fact that they were going to die, a thud and splash could be heard which made them snap their eyes open. Standing in front of them wasn't a blank faced Naruto, but a Naruto with his eyes narrowed in anger with a scowl on his face.

"That hurt, but I guess I don't have to hold back huh?" He said as his scowl slowly turned into a smirk. Biting the thumb on his left hand and quickly swiping the blood into the palm of his hand, a cloud of smoke cover him from the views of everyone present. As it cleared everyone present had their jaws drop at what they saw. Naruto was standing in the same position with his eyes closed, but with a curved shortsword with the Dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 half-moonholes along the other side of the blade. The blade is split into two different colors, the sharp part is silver and the opposite is a dark green moss., resting on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly so that he faced Zabuza, he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm a little different from most immature brats."

Devil's Never Cry


	5. The Three Perverts

Silence dominated the battlefield as Naruto stood defiantly against a stunned Zabuza. Not only had he destroyed hisMizu Bunshinwithout trouble, but after that cloud of smoke dispersed, he was different then before. Before he was a blank faced, navy eyed brat. But now he had electric blue eyes, a sword that he swore he knew from somewhere, and a predatory smile on his face; though he was still a brat. Though, that wasn't what caused Zabuza to break a sweat, what did was the aura of sheer confidence and dominance that he now emitted.

Anko was in complete shock at the changes in her student, the blank faced boy she had gotten fond of had now a completely different personality. His presence reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of who it was, but she did know one thing. For some reason, she had strange feeling of confidence in him and knew that he'd be able to get them out of this mess. Though, it could be because he was holding a sword

Tazuna was in awe of the boy that stood in front of him, from what he had seen before with the 'Demon Brothers' he was dependable, being able to deal with one of them easily. But now, he had the sneaking suspicion that he would even be able to take on Zabuza and actually win as crazy as it seemed. He could only hope that his suspicions were true as if they weren't, they'd be as good as dead.

Satsuki had her jaw gaping at the scene. The dead last of the Academy, her stupid teammate, and the same guy who she had been working with for the past month had completely changed the personality that she had grown used to seeing. Standing before her wasn't a blank faced blonde, but a blonde who gave off a powerful aura. She didn't know why, but she actually believed that he could beat Zabuza.

Yakumo couldn't believe her eyes, what had happened to her blonde teammate? He was always so calm and collected, but now it seemed like he was ready to run wild. She had never felt such confidence from anyone in her life, and that made her feel safe and secure. She knew that deep in her heart, Naruto would beat Zabuza and save them all from the situation that they found themselves in.

However, the standoff was broken when Zabuza knew that this was no time to be thinking about 'What if's' of the brat, quickly making more clones, he sent them to get rid of the him before he could do anything else.

Seeing Zabuza create more clones and send them to attack, Naruto quickly lost his smile and his eyes narrowed as he a rushed in to intercept them before they reached shore. To everyone's complete shock, he started running across the water similar to Zabuza's clones, reaching the first one before they reached land.

The clone responded with a downward slash, which Naruto avoided, taking a step to the right and spinning, using the momentum gained to slash through the cloned Kubikiribōchō and its wielder with ease. Not easing up, he rushed through the remaining clones, hacking and dodging his way through them before he finally finished dealing with them, turning his attention towards the original and Anko.

Zabuza wasn't just surprised, he was outright stunned. A boy at least half his age was using a sword that huge with such grace and skill, it just wasn't possible. But at the same time, a feeling that he thought had died long ago began to surface after almost a decade, for the first time in a number of years, Zabuza actually felt excited at the prospect of fighting another person. He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto started to run towards him, his sword trailing behind in his right hand.

"Tsk, looks like I don't have a choice." Zabuza whispered, removing his hand from hisSuirō no Jutsu, he grabbed Kubikiribōchō and charged Naruto. Leaving Anko, to drop back into the water and take large gulps of precious air.

Seeing Zabuza release his sensei, Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief, that was one problem dealt with and the other was headed right towards him. Tightening his grip on his Basutāsōdo, he swung and met Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō head on, a deafening clang and shower of sparks flying as the two blades met each other.

Grunting as he was being easily overpowered by the larger man, Naruto shifted his sword slightly and managed to throw Kubikiribōchō slightly off balance, side stepping Naruto spun around and slashed horizontally in an attempt to at least break Zabuza's guard a little bit.

Feeling his balance shift slightly due to the brat angling his sword slightly, saw him spin around like he did earlier probably trying to break through Kubikiribōchō like with the clone. Smirking under his bandages, he had to admit that if he was using a regular sword, that would've worked, but unfortunately for the brat, he had Kubikiribōchō. Tightening his grip on his sword and bracing himself for the attack, Zabuza took the full brunt of Naruto's swing, his arms buckled a little bit from the power of it, but it didn't even come close to the power of Kisame's monstrous swings.

Naruto's eyes went wide, he had at least expected Zabuza to take a step back or something, but he didn't expect him to shrug off his swing like it was nothing. His momentary distraction was exploited as Zabuza kicked him in the gut, making him stumble back a few feet before his rolled to the side to avoid the overhead swing from Zabuza.

Righting himself, Naruto was about to rush towards Zabuza again when his right arm hummed a tone he hadn't heard for two whole years. Naruto's shortsword turned from it's mossy green to red in a matter of seconds. Taking off Naruto appeared behind Zabuza and spun around trying to cutt Zabuza four times. Although he was blocked all four times he was able to kick Zabuza's arm.

Again, this brat had him stunned. Was he suicidal, or just plain insane? A duel with him? One of the 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'? Though, he had to admit, he gained a very tiny grain of respect for the brat. Not many still upheld the honor that came with a duel anymore, himself included. But he had to admit, he actually kind of wanted to see what the brat was made of.

If he knew about the honor and code of a duel, what were his skills like? From what he's seen, he wasn't too green. Finally, he did something that unnerved everyone there, he laughed. It wasn't the condescending or dark laugh from earlier, but an actual humor filled one.

"Are you insane or just plain suicidal brat? You're openly challenging one of the strongest 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'! Even with your sensei, you two wouldn't even land a scratch me!" Zabuza barked out, his eyes never leaving the blonde in front of him, as he also tightened his grip on Kubikiribōchō. What came next out of Naruto's mouth was something that he just couldn't forgive.

"Don't you meanformer'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'old man? From what I've seen, you've lost your skill as a swordsman. Guess laying around doing nothing for a few years will do that to you." Naruto snidely said, sneering at Zabuza as tick marks began to pop up on his head.

"Oh, you're fucking dead brat... and for the record I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M ONLY 26!" Zabuza yelled, rage boiling in his eyes as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto winced as his plan to anger Zabuza worked probably too well, bringing his Basutāsōdo up to block the blow from Zabuza as a shower of sparked rained down on him, his arms buckled under the sheer power of Zabuza's swing as he made a mental note to himself.

"Note to self: Try not to anger a former master swordsman during a duel by commenting on their age."

They continued clashing against each other, sparks flying each time their blades met. As he saw a diagonal slash from Zabuza, Naruto misjudged the timing of his dodge, Zabuza landing a clean cut on his shoulder. The favor was returned when they collided once more, Naruto angling and pushing his Basutāsōdo off against Kubikiribōchō, managing to land a cut on Zabuza's cheek.

Eventually, Naruto started to slow down, the heavy blows from Zabuza making his arms go more and more numb with each swing. Swinging his sword in overhead in a wide arc, Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō met Naruto's Basutāsōdo with a loud clang and explosion of sparks.

Angling his sword again then pushing against Kubikiribōchō once more, Naruto threw Zabuza off balance slightly as he swung towards him but met air as Zabuza ducked under his swing. Spinning around Zabuza swung horizontally to bisect Naruto, but hit his sword instead, sending the blonde flying a short distance from the power of his swing.

Smirking a bit, Zabuza changed his stance as Naruto staggered to his feet, setting up an unstable guard with his Basutāsōdo. Setting his feet diagonally shoulder length apart, his right foot outstretched and Kubikiribōchō held in a reverse grip perpendicular to his body behind him, Zabuza performed a move he hasn't used since his time as a part of Kiri's military force.

"Kubikiribōchō: Reisuiwari!"

Naruto barely saw him move as Zabuza appeared behind him, sending him flying from the monstrous power of his attack. Hitting the water and skipping a few feet, he managed to regain his balance and right himself in the air, his eyes widened as he saw the aftereffect of Zabuza's attack; a scar in the water ran from where Zabuza stood to where he was before his attack, at least 7-9ft long, a foot wide and 2ft deep.

"Not bad brat, you're actually still alive. I must be getting rusty if you lived through that, nobodies seen that and lived to admire it like you're doing right now." Zabuza praised slightly, though he was discontent with the lack of power in his attack, he was rusty and he didn't like that.

Naruto stood up shakily, his stamina beginning to run out. He was covered in cuts, the largest one on being on the back of his right shoulder from misreading the timing of one of his dodges. Compared to him, Zabuza had only superficial cuts, his most major one being on a small cut on his check from getting knocked off balance earlier.

Shooting a quick glance to the side, Naruto could tell his teammate's and sensei's self control were quickly slipping from the glares they were directing at Zabuza. He needed to finish this quickly before they interrupted them. Slipping into a stance similar to Zabuza's before. He got a raised eyebrow from the taller man.

"Looks like you're intending on finishing this huh? Fine brat, I'll humor you." He said, getting into the same stance as before.

"We end things in this final attack alright Zabuza? I win, you let us go. You win, you can kill me." Naruto said, staring straight at Zabuza, his eyes hard and narrowed.

"You really think you should be bargaining in your position? I'll think about it, but you have zero chance of winning brat." Zabuza replied, tightening his grip on his sword as he narrowed and focused his eyes on Naruto.

Silence reigned over the lake, as no one dared to take a breath during the tense moment. Finally, as if they were waiting for it, a leaf dropped onto the lake, and the two charged each other.

"Kubikiribōchō: Reisuiwari!"

"Haaaaa!"

Faster then their eyes could follow, excluding Anko, the final strikes of Naruto and Zabuza ended. The water between them ripped 3ft across, 5ft deep, and 12ft long; slowly began to fill back in, causing turbulent waves to form.

Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up blood as a cut appeared from his left shoulder going diagonally downwards, ending near his hip. Dropping his short sword, it disappeared in a large wisp of black smoke before hitting the water. His world started to go black as he saw Anko sprinting towards him, he managed to mutter one word before losing consciousness. "How...?"

Zabuza stood firm, before he coughed up some blood, staining the bandages over his mouth. If he turned around, they all would see that he had a horizontal gash across his body. The deepest cut was on his right bicep which was cut halfway to the bone, which ran across his chest to the other bicep. Smirking to himself, he heaved Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulder with his left hand before he started to sway. Though, before he could fall, a masked figure in a kimono appeared next to him and leaned him onto their shoulder. Without waiting for a response from any of them, he vanished in a swirl of mist.

After Anko brought Naruto back to the shore of the lake, she was met with a teary eyed Yakumo and Satsuki who asked if he was alright. To everyone's relief, the cut he received was wasn't life threatening, the deepest part being near his shoulder was halfway towards cutting the bone, which Anko took care of quickly.

(Scene change - Unknown place)

The masked figure that had Zabuza held close gently put him down as they started tending to his injuries. After a few seconds, Zabuza snapped his eyes open, locking his gaze on the person treating him.

"Ugh... Haku, that you?" He asked, slightly disorientated from the blood loss.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, it's me. I'm sorry that I let you get this injured. I should've stopped that shinobi when I had the chance." Haku solemnly said in a feminine tone, removing the mask on their face to reveal a beautiful yet sad face. She expected to get yelled at for failing to protect him, but she got yelled at for a completely different reason.

"Are you an idiot? That was a one on one duel between that brat and me. If you had interfered, I would've cut you down for tarnishing my name as a swordsman. I don't have much left, but that brat reminded me that I still do have my reputation as a swordsman." He said in a stern tone, as he started checking over his injuries, being actually surprised at the damage that he sustained.

"Damn, that brat wasn't half bad. If I had been a little slower I would've lost my arm. Guess he wasn't bluffing when he said he was different from the other brats." He was broken out of his assessment by Haku who reminded him to be careful.

"Zabuza-sama, please don't strain yourself. Next time, I'll take care of that boy. You focus on recovering your strength, Gato said that in the case that we failed to eliminate the target, we'll gather and eliminate them within the coming week or two." Haku said, but once again was surprised by her master's words.

"You don't get it do you Haku, that brat is mine and mine alone. You take care of his sensei and those other brats, but me and him have a duel to finish next time. We'll give them until the day that sleazeball decides to attack to recover." After hearing her master's orders, Haku nodded and returned to tending his wounds as Zabuza thought back to duel.

"That kid... He's good, he's really good. The only reason it turned out like this was because he's inexperienced and I'm rusty. Heh, he's gonna be a monster in the future..."

(Time skip - 2 hours later)

(Scene Change - Nami no Kuni)

After their brush with death, the group finally made it to Tazuna's house. As they approached the house, a relatively young woman with dark hair stepped out of the house and as soon as she turned her head and saw the group, namely Tazuna, she started to tear up before running and giving the man a hug.

"Father! You're alright! I was so worried, you said it would only take 2 days to come back! Why did it take you 3! Are you hurt anywhere?" The woman asked, frantically checking if Tazuna was injured anywhere. She received a chuckle in return as he hugged his daughter back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Tsunami! I was attacked, but these brave ninja protected me." Tazuna reassured his daughter, as she turned and introduced herself and thanked them for protecting her father.

"I'm Tsunami, thank you so much for protecting my father. Without him, the last hope for the Wave would be lost." Tsunami said solemnly, knowing that his daughter would venture into more depressing memories, Tazuna opted to break the now saddened mood.

"Now Tsunami, just don't stand there! We have guests to our home, let's try and make them feel welcomed ok!" Tazuna said with a bright smile on his face that was returned by his daughter.

"You're right father, everyone please do come right in. It's small, but it is home. We should have enough room for all of you to stay, so please don't be shy." Tsunami said with a smile as she led the group into the house.

As they entered, they spotted a child with spiky black hair and eyes. Seeing them enter, the child gave them a slightly angry look before Tsunami called out to him.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninja who protected Grandpa." Tsunami said with a gently and motherly tone, as she smiled at her son. Though Inari ignored them as he headed up to his room.

Seeing the reaction of the kid raised alarms in Anko's head, a kid his age shouldn't be looking like that, something big must've happened with him. Quickly glancing around, she also noted that there weren't many pictures of Tsunami with someone who looked like her husband. Mentally, she made a note to herself about that.

"Well, looks like the situation is more drastic then we thought. Kid must've had his dad either leave them or got killed by Gato's men." She assessed, as Tsunami apologized for her son's behavior, getting an understanding nod from the Konoha ninja, seeing as the situation in Nami no Kuni must've been harsh.

(Time skip - 1 hour later)

After they had all settled into Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari's home; Team 12 had one thing on their minds, that being Naruto. After Anko had finished treating him and Tsunami directed her as to where he was going to be sleeping, she had called Yakumo and Satsuki together for a team meeting.

"Anko-sensei... Just, just what is Naruto?" Yakumo asked timidly, after being shouted at by her teammate to not interfere with the battle he had with Zabuza and seeing him somehow hold his own against him, hundreds of questions swam through her mind. Who really was their blonde teammate? The blank faced but funny person they always saw? The angry and scary person who promised to kill Gato? The strong and confident person who fought against Zabuza? Just who was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?

"Yeah sensei, how was he able to fight one on one with Zabuza? He's never shown that kind of power, not ever." Satsuki also questioned, part of her felt afraid that there was someone strong like him so close to her. Unlike Anko who Satsuki knew was loyal to and loved the village, she knew that Naruto didn't really have any friends at all in the entire village. He didn't have a reason to save or even care about her other then the obligation of being on the same team. But another part of her was relieved that her teammate was so strong, maybe he could help her become stronger too.

Seeing the looks on her genin's faces, Anko made a muddled face as she admitted that she didn't know much about the blonde either. "Your guess is as good as mine you two. From what I've noticed in the past month, he doesn't really have any friends in the village. I guess we can count since we kind of hang out and stuff, but other then that, nada. He also doesn't seem to really try during training sessions, we've all seen that. But today, I don't know why, but he was really fired up to fight against Zabuza. It's even more surprising that he managed to actually fight him one on one for a little bit." Anko said, explaining what she's noticed so far. But she got confused looks from the students near the last part of her explanation.

"'For a little bit', Anko-sensei? But didn't it end in a draw?" Yakumo asked, confused as she saw both of them look like they were about to drop, Naruto actually doing that. Satsuki shared her teammate's inquiry, she thought it ended in a draw too.

"Trust me you two, if that battle had dragged on, Naruto would've lost. And I do mean he managed to match him for a little bit. At the start of the battle, he was being underestimated by Zabuza, which is understandable coming from his position. But as soon as they started clashing, Zabuza started to get sharper in his movements, completely different from how he fought against me or Naruto earlier. That means that during the fight, he was removing the rust that had probably built up over the past few years living as a nuke-nin. Naruto on the other hand started to react a little bit faster each time, but Zabuza was recovering more of his old skills as a swordsman much quicker then Naruto was polishing his. That's why I said he managed to match him for a little bit." Anko explained to her students, seeing the looks of fear on their faces she couldn't help but put her hands on the top of their heads and ruffle their hair.

"Don't worry you two, next time I'll take him on. I underestimated him like an rookie the first time because I thought his skills diminished over the years, which they didn't. Next time, I'll go all out." Anko reassured her students, which worked seeing the relieved looks and smiles on their faces.

"Now enough questions about him, he saved us didn't he! Why don't we go check on our favorite Blondie!" She said, standing up and heading to his room with Satsuki and Yakumo in tow. As they opened the door, they were met with a shirtless Naruto in the process of taking off his pants. They all froze, staring at each other.

Satsuki's mind overloaded at the scene, she started stuttering and pointed at him as her mind tried to process the situation at hand. Her eyes turned into swirls as her faced turned a vibrant red that put a tomato to shame. Her mind furiously imprinting the image of her teammate to her memory against her will.

Yakumo didn't fare any better, her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at the scene. She tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to say anything. Her face a similar vibrant red to Satsuki's. Her mind shut down at the image of her half naked teammate, which unknown to her, was being burned to her memory.

Anko just stared, being the oldest of the bunch and having seen the male anatomy she didn't really react at all, though there was a very slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

The slightly erotic moment was immediately broken when Naruto removed his hands from his pants and walked to the door his face blank. As he reached it, his face was still blank but his cheeks gained a light dusting of pink as he said one word before slamming the door in their faces.

"Perverts."

Dinner that night was a silent and awkward affair.

Devil's Never Cry

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A Little Shorter I know but my ideas are running out so there you go**


	6. End Of Part 1

Time skip - 1 week later)

The days following Team 12 and Tazuna's return to his home were relatively tranquil minus the incident the first night back. During that period, Naruto managed to recover enough from his injury to do some very light training thanks to Anko's medical knowledge which him and his team found out about a few days ago when she was tending to him.

(Flashback 2 days ago - Start)

"There, that should take care of any of the lasting pain. Anything else ache or feel tight?" Anko asked, scanning Naruto with herShōsen Jutsuto check for any injuries that she missed.

"Ah, no. I'm fine now, thank you Anko-sensei." Naruto replied, slowly rotating his shoulder to see if there was any pain in it.

Seeing her student start moving something she just finished healing, Anko's eyebrow twitched before she hit him on the head. "You idiot! Don't just start moving right away, let your injuries settle down for at least an hour!" Her fist and the bump on Naruto's head smoking while Yakumo and Satsuki laughed wryly.

After the whole ordeal, Yakumo turned to and asked her how she knew Iryō Ninjutsu. "Anko-sensei, how do you know iryō ninjutsu? I've never heard of anyone outside of the hospital and medical team that know it." As Satsuki and Naruto also looked at her with curious gazes.

Seeing the looks of her students, she gave them a small smile and told them the reason. "Well, Tsunade-sama has always pushed for a regime that made medical ninja a permanent addition to squads, to reduce the rate of casualties by having support in the event a member gets injured. Of course Minato-sama also agreed, but was overruled by the council, saying that they couldn't afford to risk medical ninja being casualties themselves since they're such a valuable resource to the village. But after that time, Tsunade-sama herself, offered to teach those who were willing to learn. At first, being an Anbu-captain at that time I wasn't interested at all, but then Orochimaru-sama told me that a captain wasn't just the strongest, fastest, or most knowledgeable; they were the ones who were responsible for making sure that their team made it out in one piece. At first I was skeptical, so I didn't take it completely to heart. The next mission after that, I lost my entire squad to a ambush set up by the same nuke-nin we were hunting down. If I had taken up Tsunade-sama's training, I would've been able to save at least one of them but in the end I failed them and they all died. After I retired from the Anbu and asked Tsunade-sama for her training which she said I mastered to the level of a head medic, which really surprised me and her since it only took a year. And well, that's where I am now! I learned it so that I don't lose anyone to my own powerlessness ever again, and I'm glad that I did." After finishing her story, she was met with the teary eyes of her genin, which unnerved her greatly as they threw praises at her the rest of the night, to her embarrassment.

(Flashback - End)

After that, Naruto was peppered with questions about the skills he showcased when he faced Zabuza a week ago. However they all got the same response when they asked him, including Anko.

"The situation was serious."

After a trying to get a different answer, they all eventually gave up. Naruto wasn't going to tell them and they didn't want to pry anymore then they already have. After things settled down, they learned of the situation of the Wave from Tazuna and Tsunami, that after Gato had taken control of it, its people had begun living in fear and poverty because of the tyrant. Things weren't that kind to the family either as they learned that Tsunami's husband, Kaiza, was tortured before they publicly executed him in the view of the entire village. That was what led to Inari's stark personality change from a optimistic and smiling boy to the pessimistic and perpetually frowning boy that they've seen.

Things seemed tense for a while when Inari snapped at the Konoha ninja and his family yesterday, saying that they had no chance against Gato. Naruto had scared the boy when he became angry before he left the house, returning in a slightly better mood the next day to the surprise of the group.

(Flashback - Yesterday)

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari shouted at the group during dinner, his eyes burning with hatred looking at the Konoha ninja gathered around the dinner table.

Hearing Inari's words, Anko quickly lost the grin on her face, Satsuki stared intently at him, Yakumo's mouth thinned into a small line, but immediately the atmosphere turned tense when Naruto slowly stood up and looked at the boy, matching his glare with an icy gaze.

"Boy, I want nothing more than to fight with my heart's content, if Gato has anyone who could handle that I'd easily let him kill me." said Naruto as he merely stared with lifeless eyes into Inari's eyes.

Everyone was unable to speak, never had any of them seen the blonde act like this. Inari was able to find his voice to retort, though it was in a shaky tone.

"I-I told you that it's hopeless. K-Kaiza was my hero, h-he told me that heroes exist and that you would be able to follow your dreams if you worked hard enough. But he died, Gato killed him! He was the Hero of the Wave, the person I dreamed of being! If Gato killed him, you guys aren't going to be able to beat him..." Inari was sniffling now, rubbing his eyes as tears made their way down his cheeks.

The situation remained tense, and increased even more when Naruto pulled out his sword.

"This here is the sacred Sword Lostvayne... I stole off the only person who scared me. I did it because I was mad but most importantly because I knew it'd hurt him." said Naruto as his Lostvayne turned back to it's mossy green.

Taking his sword, he made his way to the door, stopping before he addressed Inari once more before he left.

"I'm no hero nor will I ever be one, but I've embraced my dreams. If someone like me did it, then you can do it too."

As the door closed with a soft click, Inari looked down at his hands, mulling over the words that the blonde said to him.

"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams. Embrace my dreams...?"

While Inari looked at his hands, the others, namely his team looked at the door where he left having the same thought running through their heads.

"Naruto..."

(Scene change - Unknown part of the forest)

After his little explosive monologue at the house, Naruto needed to get some fresh air, he still didn't know why he blew up and said such things. Seeing as he wouldn't be going back anytime soon, he decided to train through the night, honing his kenjutsu in preparation for his rematch with Zabuza. Eventually, after a few hours of training, his body still recovering, he leaned against a tree and let sleep take over.

Morning soon came, with it a beautiful raven haired girl in a pink kimono picking herbs. Haku was getting the remaining ingredients for a painkiller that she was making for Zabuza. Sighing at the attitude of her master, for the past few days he was complaining about blonde brats and weak-ass kenjutsu skills, she finally had decided to get some fresh air and leave their temporary hideout.

As she hummed a happy tune and foraged for what she was looking for, she froze when she saw him. The same blonde that had caused such damage to her master a few days earlier. She contemplated killing him here and now, from what she had seen he was much more of a threat if he was able to get Zabuza-sama this riled up. Slowly reaching out for his neck, she was surprised when she got her wrist grabbed by the still sleeping shinobi.

Panicking slightly, Haku was about to pry off his hand when she saw his eyes opened. Captivated by those dark navy blue eyes, Haku momentarily forgot about the situation that she was in until it was broken by the blonde.

"Mind telling me what you're trying to do?" He asked, his face blank though his eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"It looked like you fell asleep there; it's very cold out here in the forest you know. I was going to wake you up but you grabbed me instead." She said in a gentle tone, a smile on her face. As she said that, she felt the grip he had on her wrist vanish.

"My apologies, I'm a little on edge right now. Forgive my rudeness." Naruto said, getting up and bowing slightly, much to Haku's embarrassment.

"I-It's no problem, please don't bow to me, I'm not someone who deserves to be bowed at!" she replied in a slightly panicky tone, obliviously not used to being apologized to.

After the two introduced themselves, Naruto had offered to help Haku find the herbs that she was looking for, much to her surprise though she accepted. As the two worked together, Haku couldn't help but feel the need to talk to the blonde though she knew it wasn't a smart move.

"Naruto-san, may I ask why you were training so hard?" She asked, curiosity clearly in her voice. Turning to her, Naruto answered her question to her surprise, not expecting him to answer a stranger's question.

"I have the dreams and the honor of someone close to me riding on my shoulders. I need to get stronger so that in the future, I'll be able to stand next to him as her equal." He said with such passion that Haku blushed slightly.

"They must be someone very precious to you." Haku said in a quiet tone of voice as she looked down, looking up she was met with a small smile that had her heart racing for a little bit, a blush on her face from seeing the handsome blonde.

"Yeah, they were very precious to me." Naruto said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Finishing up, Naruto stood next to Haku as he handed her the rest of the herbs that she needed. As they were about to part ways, Naruto called out to her.

"Haku-san, send Zabuza-san my best regards. I'm expecting him to be ready for our rematch soon." As the words left his mouth, she nearly dropped her basket, pulling out a handful of senbon as she questioned him.

"You knew? If you knew then why did you help me?!" She shouted, in disbelief that he would actively and knowingly help his enemy. But the answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"Because I feel like you're similar to me. We both have someone who's precious to us, and we'll do anything to make sure that they're happy. And also, I don't want a handicapped duel because he's still injured." He said, walking away back to Tazuna's house, leaving a speechless Haku behind.

Staring at the back of the blonde, Haku couldn't remove the light fluttery feeling in her heart that she felt from the blonde's words. Giggling softly to herself, she didn't know it herself, but she headed back to the hideout in a happier mood then when she left.

When Naruto got back to the house, he was once again interrogated by Anko about his little outburst and where he went during the night, getting the same blank faced reply of "It was nothing important," before giving up and letting him off the hook.

(Flashback - End)

(Time skip - 5 days later)

As the days came and went, Team 12 beginning their training as Tazuna said the bridge would be complete by the end of next week, giving them one final week to prepare for Zabuza's inevitable return. During that time period, Anko had noticed that her genin had began to change slightly as they saw more and more of the situation of Nami no Kuni.

After he was evaluated to be fit for duty by Anko, Naruto now walked around with the same giant sword they had seen him use strapped to his back. He was also training much more seriously then they had seen, doing exercises that made Anko cringe like balancing on the tip of his sword using his fingertips. She had also noticed that he was beginning to open up very slightly when around them, seeing a very small smile appear and disappear on his face.

Satsuki was training like there was no tomorrow. She had asked Anko for instruction on iryō ninjutsu, chakra control exercises, and surprisingly Suiton jutsu, not the typical Katon jutsu that the Uchiha used. After prodding from both Anko and Yakumo, she eventually told them the reason why.

(Flashback - 2 days ago)

"So Satsuki, are you going to tell us why you're not asking for any Katon jutsu? I have a whole bunch that I can teach you, you know?" Anko said, her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at Satsuki in a teasing manner.

"Yeah Satsuki, doesn't the Uchiha clan specialize in Katon jutsu? Suiton jutsu is the complete opposite, not that it's uncommon to use both." Yakumo asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Fine already! I have a natural disposition to Suiton jutsu and I can't really use Katon jutsu because of that! I got it from my mom!" Satsuki said, her face red with embarrassment. An Uchiha who couldn't use Katon jutsu wasn't an Uchiha at all. Unlike her other clan members, her mother and herself had a Suiton based chakra affinities which made it difficult for them to use Katon based jutsu because they were natural opposites.

"That's all? You know that's not something that you should really be feeling down about you know." Anko said in a gentle tone, as she ruffled the hair of her student, much to her embarrassment.

"I have the same problem as you Satsuki, my clan specialized in Katon jutsu but my father, mother, and I all have Suiton based chakra affinity. It really makes it hard to use Katon jutsu, I know." Yakumo told her friend, who looked surprised at her statement.

As Satsuki smiled slightly, knowing that they didn't think any less of her, they turned their attention to the last member of their team. Naruto feeling their stares looked up from sharpening his sword and stared right back at them.

"So what about you Naruto? Do you know your elemental affinity?" Anko asked the question on everyone's mind, but the answer that they got back shocked them all.

"I'm Futon, Raiton.

Flashback - End)

After the small moment of team bonding, Anko had given Satsuki a few scrolls on some Suiton and iryō ninjutsu.

Yakumo was similar to Satsuki, asking Anko for the same things, knowledge on Suiton and iryō ninjutsu. She also noticed that she would always accompany Tsunami when she would go shopping, and when she returned she had a very sullen look on her face, most likely from seeing the situation first hand.

As the end of the week neared, a very dire situation that involved Team 12 happened, one that caused them to see a much darker side of one of its members.

Naruto was meditating during one if their training sessions. Believing him to be lying Anko l, Satsuki, and Yakumi, attempted to wake him but were suprised to feel an unwavering amount of killing intent pushed their way as Naruto's hair turned white.

Whispers could be heard all around Naruto but only one the could be hear.

 _They know!!!_

"Grr.., wha? what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto as he stopped meditating and looked on as his team all looked his way with scared looks and a curious face.

"Who ya talkin' to?" asked Anko blankly as she patted Satsuki's and Yakumo's heads lightly.

"Oh, no one, I was just thinking." said Naruto as he rubbed his head and bowed in apologies to the group.

Scene change - The Bridge)

Arriving at their destination, Anko and Satsuki were surprised when they saw Yakumo with a kunai in her hand glancing around intently. Approaching her, Anko demanded to know what she was still doing here, but was surprised when the normally quiet girl told her that she didn't feel right leaving Tazuna unguarded, even for a few minutes. About to praise her for her thoughtfulness, Anko stiffened and started glancing around when a mist started to appear.

"So, looks like he's finally here." Anko said, narrowing her eyes as she drew a kunai from her pouch. Satsuki following suit, as she quickly went to stand by Yakumo. The atmosphere was broken when a scream echoed out of the mist, causing the three to quickly rush to where it originated. And what they saw made them, especially Satsuki and Yakumo, freeze. Tazuna was kneeling down, holding one of the workers in his arms; the others were either unconscious or dead.

"What happened here!" He shouted, his eyes wide in disbelief. Noticing that Anko and her students had arrived.

"De-demon. Ca-came out of the mi-mist." Stuttered the man before he lost consciousness.

"Demon? Then… That means…" Yakumo began, pulling out a kunai as she steadied herself into a defensive stance as she scanned the area.

"…Zabuza is back." Satsuki finished, pulling out her own kunai as she took a defensive stance next to her teammate and Tazuna.

"Everyone be on guard, you've seen what he's capable of. But don't expect things to go any easier, expect them to be much harder." Anko said as she narrowed her eyes and tensed up, summoning her trusted tanto that she's had since her time as an Anbu operative.

As the group readied themselves, a thin mist started to roll in. Seeing the familiar mist, the group tensed a bead of sweat falling down Yakumo, Satsuki, and Tazuna's head while Anko tightened the grip on her tanto.

Soon, two silhouettes were visible as they approached the group. One was familiar while the other wasn't, as they were finally out of the mist they spoke.

"Hmm… Where's the blond brat? Me and him have unfinished business to attend to." Zabuza said, as he scanned the group for Naruto.

"Sorry, but he's not going to be joining us, you're just going to have to settle for little ol' me." Anko said in a cool tone as she took a step forward.

"I don't have time to waste dealing with you, I have a duel I need to finish." He said as he narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his Kubikiribōchō. But before he could do anything his companion stepped forward.

"Zabuza-sama, please allow me to deal with these kunoichi, save your strength for the boy. He is bound to return sooner or later." Haku said as she readied a handful of senbon.

Seeing Haku acting so willfully, Zabuza let a small smile work itself onto his face. Sighing at first, he went ahead and gave her the ok.

Before Haku could move though, Anko had closed the distance between herself and Zabuza, her tanto poised to pierce his heart as he swung his Kubikiribōchō to block the strike, resulting in a screech of metal and a shower of sparks.

"Change of plans Haku, take care of those brats, I'll take her on." Zabuza said as he narrowed his eyes, surprised by the speed and stealth of Anko.

Snapping out of her stupor, Haku nodded before she moved to engage Satsuki and Yakumo, the two narrowing their eyes as they readied themselves for their opponent.

"You know that your genin aren't a match for Haku. She's at least jōnin while those two are chūnin at best." Zabuza said in an attempt to throw off Anko, who gave a small smirk in return.

"You say that, but don't think that just because those two aren't as skilled as Naruto, that they can't hold their own." Retorted Anko, having seen the exceptional growth that her team had over the course of the past two weeks.

As they finished exchanging words, Zabuza and Anko returned to their battle, their blades colliding in a brilliant shower of sparks.

(Scene change - Yakumo and Satsuki vs. Haku)

While their leaders were fighting, the three girls across the bridge had finally made contact with each other. Yakumo and Satsuki going immediately on the offensive, throwing a volley of shuriken at Haku, who to their complete shock, dodged without trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I'm probably the worst opponent for the two of you to face off." Haku said in a slightly apologetic tone, as she drew a handful of senbon.

Narrowing her eyes, Satsuki didn't take kindly to the tone of voice that Haku was speaking in.

"Don't speak to us like you're better then us!" She shouted before locking eyes with Yakumo, who nodded her head before they re-engaged with their masked opponent.

Flashing throw a series of hand seals, Satsuki locked onto Haku before she said "Suiton: Teppōdama!" As she fired off a volley of basketball sized bullets of water at Haku as Yakumo readied her own set of seals.

Preoccupied with dodging the surprisingly fast bullets of water, Haku never noticed that Yakumo had finished her own set of seals until she heard her speak.

"I'm ready Satsuki!" Yakumo called out, before Satsuki ended her assault and jumped to the side, exposing Haku to her.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Yakumo said, as she put her hands in front of her mouth and fired a fast medium-sized jet of water that managed to connect with a stunned Haku, blasting her a few meters back.

(Scene change - Anko vs. Zabuza)

Seeing her genin handle the kunoichi that Zabuza said was jōnin level brought a smile to Anko's face, the teamwork that the two displayed was absolutely astounding. Her confidence now increased by ten-fold, she wasn't going to be shown up by her girls and applied more pressure to the stunned Zabuza. Slashing and stabbing with renewed vigor as he blocked and countered her strikes.

Zabuza was shocked, he didn't expect those two girls to take down Haku, but after the shock came confidence. Haku had probably forgotten that it wasn't one on one, but two on one, now that she actually got hit, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. A smirk was hidden behind his bandages as he blocked a slash aimed at the back of his neck, and retaliated with a back fist that was avoided.

"Looks like your partner isn't as tough as you made her out to be." Anko jeered at Zabuza, however she didn't expect to get a dark chuckle in return.

"You keep talking all you want, Haku fell for a decent little plan, but now she won't fall for it again. Just hope that your genin won't be too torn up once she's done with them." Zabuza said as he charged Anko once again, noticing that she had stiffened up slightly at the foreboding words.

(Scene change - Yakumo and Satsuki vs. Haku)

Haku was angry at herself for forgetting that there were two opponents, not just one. While the black haired girl rained bullets of water at her, she momentarily forgot about the brown haired girl behind her until she was hit by a jet of water, which sent her flying back and knocked the air out of her lungs.

Having had enough, Haku decided to finish the battle before the tide shifted in their favor.

"I have to admit, your team work is extraordinary. But I have to end things here." Haku whispered, slipping into the mist as it started to become thicker then it was before.

After their plan worked, Satsuki and Yakumo were feeling unbeatable, that is, until they heard the voice of their opponent echo out of the mist, which seemed to have gotten thicker over the past few minutes, as they regrouped to continue their attack.

Standing back to back, they tensed as they lost sight of their opponent. Frantically scanning the area, they failed to find a trace of her as the mist devoured their field of view, limiting it to only a meter at best.

Finally, they heard or rather saw her, as their eyes widened in fear at what they had heard and saw.

"Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō." Haku said, as a dome of mirrors made of ice surrounded the duo, an image of their opponent in each and every one.

"I'm sorry, but this will be the end for the two of you." Haku said ominously before steel rained down on the two.

(Scene change - Tazuna's house)

As tears started to fall from his eyes at the selflessness of his mother, Inari couldn't help but feel powerless as the two men shrugged and advanced on his mother.

Falling deeper into despair, Inari had flashbacks to his times spent with his mother, grandfather, and Kaiza. Then it flashed to the words that Naruto left him before he left the house that night.

Gritting his teeth and steeling his resolve, Inari stood up before he charged the two men that had his mother in their clutches, ignoring the taller of the two men unsheathing his sword.

"INARI!" Screamed Tsunami, seeing that her son was about to be cut down even after she bartered with her own life.

"Have fun in hell brat!" The man said as he swung at Inari, aiming to cleave him in two.

But the strike never came, the sound of flesh being cut didn't resound and instead the sound of metal against metal screeched violently throughout the house.

Everyone stopped, Tsunami and Inari tearing up at the sight of the newcomer while the men however, froze in fear. His Basutāsōdo blocking the strike intended for Inari, Naruto stood firm, his eyes freezing the very soul of the man in front of him.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto swung and sent the sword in the man's hand flying before slamming the flat of his blade against the back of his head, a sickening crack resulting from the blow.

Seeing his partner get beaten down so easily, the shorter man quickly brought his sword up to Tsunami's neck in a desperate attempt to seize control of the situation.

"Don't you fucking move! If you do, her neck gets cut open!" He screamed, his eyes wide in fear and anger. Seeing that Naruto had stopped, he smirked before barking out his demands.

"Good, now drop your sword and put your arm out to the side. Do anything else and she gets it." He said, edging the blade closer to Tsunami's neck to prove his point.

Naruto did as he was instructed but he confused the man when a small smirk appeared on his face.

"The fuck are you smiling about! I said that you do anything else an-GWAAAH!" He didn't get to finish his statement as Inari smashed his groin with a brick. While his attention was focused solely on Naruto, he never noticed that Inari was slowly inching his way towards him and his mother.

Letting go of Tsunami and instinctively reaching down to cover his groin, he didn't notice that Naruto had reached his side until his world went black when Naruto's foot connected with the side of his head, sending him flying a few feet.

The thugs dispatched with, Inari and Tsunami embraced each other, tears streaming down their faces at the brush with death that both had experienced. Eventually, they stopped when Naruto approached the two, his face still blank.

But slowly, a small smile came to his face as he reached out and ruffled Inari's hair softly. "That was a very brave thing to do Inari. Ignoring your own safety to save your mother. That right there is something that a hero would do." Naruto said as Inari's eyes went wide as he looked at him.

"Re-Really...?" Inari timidly said, still in disbelief at what the teen had said.

With a smile filled with love and pride, Tsunami hugged Inari tighter. "He's right Inari, you did something that a hero would do."

Removing his hand from Inari's head, Naruto quickly told the two to find someplace safe to stay, telling them that a battle is definitely going to happen before he ran to the bridge.

Staring at the back of the teen, Inari gained a determined face before he nodded and ran towards the center of the village, his mother quickly chasing after him.

(Scene change - Yakumo and Satsuki vs. Haku)

Pain. Pain was all that she could feel at the moment. After Satsuki and herself were trapped in this dome of ice, their opponent had rained down steel on them. No matter how much they tried to dodge or counterattack, they weren't able to land a solid blow on her.

In contrast to their opponent who's only visible damage were the tears in the her kimono, Yakumo and Satsuki were covered in blood and senbon from Haku's relentless assault. She never let up her attacks and simply dodged mirror to mirror when they used their jutsu and weapons against her.

"Ha... Ha... Ya-Yakumo, what do w-we do now?" Satsuki asked, the pain she was feeling was like no other she had felt before. Her body was starting to go numb and she knew that Yakumo wasn't faring any better.

"I... I don't k-know Satsuki. She's too fast for us to hit, and we don't know which mirror she's hiding in. We-we're outclassed here." Yakumo said in a slightly defeated tone, the situation being extremely dire, the tide of battle in favor of their opponent.

Hearing her teammate's defeated tone, Satsuki could only grit her teeth and clench her fists, knowing that what Yakumo said was true.

"..." Observing the duo, Haku felt pity for them. Like the brown haired girl said, they were outmatched, especially since they were trapped in her jutsu. Deciding that it was time to end it, she drew another handful of senbon and took aim at the black haired girl.

Seeing their opponent draw another handful of senbon, Yakumo and Satsuki tensed up, fear and apprehension visible on their faces. However, Yakumo noticed amidst the mist and mirrors, their opponent's hand come flying out of the mirror to the upper-right of Satsuki, the flash of steel heading towards Satsuki overruling her sense of self-preservation,

Without thinking, Yakumo shoved Satsuki out of the way of the senbon.

Hitting the ground after being shoved by Yakumo, Satsuki turned to shout but the words died in her throat when she saw Yakumo's chest get pierced by a volley of senbon. The shout that died in her throat was revived as scream when Yakumo hit the ground and remain motionless.

"YAKUMO!"

Ignoring the searing pain that coursed through her body, Satsuki sprinted to her teammate and cradled her body in her arms.

"YAKUMO! YAKUMO WAKE UP!" She shouted, shaking her teammate, her eyes wide in disbelief and grief. Her shouts were answered when she got a soft groan in response.

"Sa-Satsuki..." Yakumo said weakly, her eyes glazed and unfocused as she weakly held the hand of her teammate.

"Idiot... You idiot... Why...? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Satsuki demanded, tears flowing from her eyes as she questioned her teammate's decision to save her.

"Haha... Why...? We're teammates... Satsuki... and... we're friends... Right?" Yakumo weakly responded, her brown eyes staring into Satsuki's tear filled onyx colored ones.

Tears flowing freely from her eyes, Satsuki tightened her grip on Yakumo's hand before she lowered her head, her body shaking slightly at Yakumo's words.

"Sniff... Yeah... We're friends... You're my best friend... My first friend and my first best friend... So please... PLEASE DON'T DIE! Don't leave me Yakumo!" Satsuki swallowed her pride and voiced the thoughts that rang true in her heart.

Over the past few months of working, training, hanging out, and eating together. Yakumo had become the first person to melt the ice that encased her heart, The first person that Satsuki could honestly call a "friend", a word and notion that for thirteen years, eluded her.

Yakumo widened her eyes at Satsuki's tearful confession before they closed slightly, tears falling from her eyes as a smile appeared on her face as she squeezed Satsuki's hand back.

"I'm... I'm glad Satsuki... I really am... I'm glad that I got to know the real you... I'm glad that I got to see how sweet and strong you really are... And I'm glad that I'm your best friend because... You're my best friend too..." Closing her eyes, Yakumo gave Satsuki a brilliant smile that sapped the last of her strength.

Feeling the grip of her best friend loosen, Satsuki could only look on in disbelief as Yakumo's hand fell onto her stomach and remained there. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she just stayed still.

"Ya-Yakumo...? Yakumo wake up, this isn't funny. We-We're supposed to get through this now and go back home to-together. Yakumo...? Ya-Yakumo...? " Softly shaking the now cold body of her best friend, Satsuki could only whimper and beg her to wake up. After a few minutes, Satsuki gently put her down and stood up, her bangs obscuring her eyes.

Throughout the whole exchange, Haku remained silent. Letting Satsuki grieve over her loss. She felt a pang shoot through her heart seeing the strong girl from before become a shell of her former self but that was the life of a ninja, the life that they lived. But what she wasn't prepared for was what happened next.

Standing in the middle of the dome, next to the corpse of her best friend, Satsuki couldn't feel anything. The pain from before was gone, in its place a strange numbness throbbed throughout her body. But soon, that too was replaced by a burning fury that coursed through her veins. Snapping her head up, she locked on with the mirror that contained her opponent to their shock, her onyx eyes were now crimson, her left eye having one tomoe and her right eye two. She sped through a series of hand seals at astonishing speed before she growled at Haku.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted before calling out a jutsu that shocked Haku, not expecting a girl like her to know such a powerful jutsu.

"SUITON: SUIRYŪDAN NO JUTSU!" Satsuki roared as dragon made of water formed behind her roaring before it charged towards a stunned Haku.

(Scene change - Anko vs. Zabuza)

Hearing Satsuki's grief-stricken scream of Yakumo's name, Anko froze, knowing that something horrible must have happened. Her suspicions were then answered when Satsuki used the jutsu that she had taught the two of them earlier in the week, one that she had deliberately told them to never use unless it was an emergency.

"Well looks like Haku took care of one of them. I'll admit, they sure did give her a hard time. That brat managed to use aSuiryūdanhuh, pretty impressive." Zabuza commented, blocking a strike from an enraged Anko.

"I'm going to end the two of you in the most painful way possible." She whispered, her eyes cold and sharp, promising to act on her threat as she lunged forward with her tanto catching Zabuza on the arm.

"Scary eyes you got there, but that's all that scary." He responded, getting cut slightly by her tanto. Side stepping, he slipped by her guard before swinging Kubikiribōchō in a vertical slash to bisect her, which Anko dodged, retaliating with a side swipe which Zabuza blocked once again.

They had been fighting for almost an hour now, both were covered in cuts and scratches, but nothing debilitating enough to cause one to gain the upper hand. Having had enough of this battle, Anko flashed through a series of seals before glaring at Zabuza.

"Sen'eijashu!" Anko shouted before a series of snakes shot out of her sleeves towards Zabuza, who managed to evade all but one snake.

"GAH!" Zabuza shouted, having had one of the snakes land a bite on his forearm. Immediately after being bit, his arm went numb and slowly he lost the ability to use it, the feeling of numbness slowly creeping its way up his arm.

"Heh, looks like it's game over Zabuza. The snake that bit you didn't have any of the more deadly venom, it had a powerful paralytic neurotoxin. It won't kill you, but you're not going to be moving anytime soon.

Just as Zabuza was about to make a retort, a wave of water crashed nearby, Haku appearing next to him slightly out of breath with her leg slightly bent out of place.

"Ha... Ha,... My apologizes Zabuza-sama. But I wasn't able to finish off the other girl. She surprised me with her jutsu and managed to escape from myMakyō Hyōshō." Haku reported in a dejected tone, supporting her master as he lost the feeling from left side of his body.

Arriving to the scene next was Satsuki holding Yakumo bridal style, who quickly made her way to her sensei.

Seeing her genin in such a rough state, Anko couldn't even get angry. The anger she felt evaporated into concern, especially when she laid eyes on the pale Yakumo in Satsuki's arms. Looking at her, Satsuki looked down and shook her head, and Anko immediately knew as she felt her anger bubble back up.

But the tense situation was broken when they heard a cane tapping on the edge of the bridge.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' turned out to be a failure." A voice sneered from the mist. Slowly, a small silhouette made its way to the group, and when he arrived, Zabuza let out a growl.

Gato had seen the last part of the battle and to say he was displeased would be an understatement. He had hired Zabuza because of his renown skill, but apparently a women and a couple of girls were enough to stop him.

"The fuck did you say you bastard!" Zabuza roared at him, having his pride stepped on by a scumbag like Gato didn't sit well with him at all.

"You had better apologize to Zabuza-sama or else." Hearing her master be insulted by this pitiful excuse for a human being infuriated Haku to no end, if not for the fact it would leave Zabuza defenseless, she would've lunged at him.

"Heh, big talk from a dead man. Why do you think I decided to come now of all times huh? The lot of you are worn down and injured from your little battle, so I figured it's time to clean up. Get the hell out here!" As he shouted, a large mob of hired mercenaries and thugs started making their way behind him.

Seeing the new threat in front of them, the group tensed up. All of them were injured and if they weren't they were exhausted from the past hour of fighting. The best option now would be to retreat, but they wouldn't get far seeing as there were some ninja mixed into the army that Gato had assembled. They tensed up even more when they heard what Gato said next.

"Alright, well times up. Kill them all! But if you bring me back any of those girls and that women, you'll get a bonus bigger then you can imagine." He said in a lecherous tone, making a shiver run up the spines of the females present.

Before any of them could no anything, Zabuza stood up on his own and took up a defensive stance in front of the small group, to the surprise of everyone.

"You fucking pig. You aren't touching a hair on any of them, espeically not Haku." Zabuza growled out. He may not have been the kindest or purest of people, he was far from it, but there were some things that even he thought was evil. What Gato was saying was one of those things.

"Damn... My body is still numb from that snake. I can barely move, but I should be able to buy some time for Haku to get out of here."

"Haku."

Hearing Zabuza speak to her in such a soft tone made her eyes widen, not liking the ominous undertone to his voice.

"Ye-Yes Zabuza-sama?" She timidly said.

"I want you to get out of here right now." Zabuza said in a tone of finality, however it was badly recieved by Haku.

"Wh-What are you saying Zabuza-sama! You want me to abandon you!?"She nearly screamed, her eyes wide at the obscene order from her master.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I may not have been the best person and I don't have many things that I cherish anymore... But I'll let you know that I did cherish you, even if I didn't show it." With that, Zabuza staggered slightly before he rushed towards the army to the shock and horror of the group.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku screamed, not believing what she was seeing.

"Heh, looks like this is how I go eh. Not too bad, the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' protecting a group of girls from a scumbag who hired and then betrayed him. What a twist."

But before the two opposing sides reached each other, a crescent shaped wave of chakra stuck Gato's army, shredding the men in the front.

"What!?" Was the collective thoughts of the people present, until they heard the footsteps echo out of the now clearing mist.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted, relieved that her student was safe and that he was here with them. Her sentiments were shared with the rest of the group, Satsuki releasing the breath that she held, Haku tensing before relaxing, and Zabuza cracking a small grin.

"Sorry I'm late Anko-sensei, there was another small militia group that tried to attack the town that I had to take care of." He replied, his eyes never leaving the army in front of them.

"Guh, you damned brat! They were supposed to take out the rest of the village!" Gato shouted, enraged that his backup plan was ruined by a child.

"Anko-sensei, could you get Zabuza-san some anti-venom and take a soldier pill. We'll be able to beat them if we join forces, I'm sure of it." Naruto suggested, taking up a protective stance, his Basutāsōdo held in front of him.

"We've got no choice huh, fine, let's do this." Anko said, pulling out a small syringe and tossing it to Zabuza, who injected it into himself while she popped a soldier pill.

"Let's do this thing!" Zabuza roared, being able to slowly feel his limbs again, though they weren't one hundred percent, they would be enough to deal with this filth.

"Ha! Don't get cocky Zabuza, you're probably as slow as a chūnin, take it easy!" Anko taunted Zabuza with a grin, who in turn grinned back.

"LET'S GO!" The three shouted, before they charged the army to the shock of the girls who couldn't help but gawk at the three.

Chaos was the only thing to describe what happened. Anko swiftly stabbed and slashed through the vitals of anyone who got in her way, quickly taking out her targets without them being able to mount a counterattack.

Zabuza hacked and cleaved his way through everyone that stood in front of him, cutting through the army like a hot knife through butter, each swing taking out two to three people unfortunate enough to be caught in his path of dismemberment.

Naruto was similar to Zabuza, cutting though his opponents, but not aiming to kill and instead opting to cut off limbs. Because they didn't die, his opponents were forced to lay in the gore of their allies before they were dealt with by a blow to their heads curiosity of Naruto's foot.

After only a few minutes, Gato's army had been reduced to half, to the horror of the remaining members. Gato in particular started shaking uncontrollably as he tried to run, only to lose his leg from another crescent shaped wave of chakra from Naruto.

"GAHHH!" He screamed, clutching onto the stump that used to be his right leg, the remaining men quickly being dispatched by the three who stood against them.

Now crying pitifully, Gato turned around only to face three demons. One had the aura of a demonic purple snake, the other the aura of a violet oni-like creature, and the final had the aura of a black and crimson reptile like monster.

"PLE-PLEASE DO-DON'T KILL M-ME!" He begged, tears streaming down his face, the terror that he felt unlike anything that he ever felt before.

Before Anko or Zabuza could act, Naruto suddenly made his way towards Gato before lashing out and grabbing the short man by the throat, crushing it slightly.

"GAWHH!" He wheezed out, unable to take much air into his lungs from the grip that this monster had on him.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you, even right now I'm doing everything in my power to stop myself from crushing your throat. But that luxury isn't for me." Naruto whispered, before throwing Gato to the ground, breaking his nose and knocking a few teeth out.

As she said that, a small army appeared at the opposite end of the bridge, lead by Inari who was holding a crossbow.

"Naruto-niichan! We're here to protect the Wave!" He shouted, as the villagers behind him shouted in agreement. But they were soon quieted when they saw the carnage that littered the bridge, some turning green and other losing their lunches at the scene.

Tazuna winced, but he knew it was needed in order to save the Wave, and he also didn't feel anything for the men who tried to take his home from him.

"You seen them Gato, they'll be your judges, jury, and of course executioners. Hope the pain doesn't end too soon." With that statement, Naruto grabbed Gato once more before hurling him to the opposite side of the bridge, breaking a few of his bones from the throw.

"There he is!"

"Kill him!"

"No, make him suffer first!"

The villagers immediately congregated on the man, his screams echoing across the village.

(Time skip - 2 hours later)

After the battle on the bridge and the torture and execution of Gato, Nami no Kuni had finally been freed. Using the information that he gained from Sazu, Naruto had told the villagers of the whereabouts of those who were kidnapped and of Gato's stronghold, to which the villagers promised they would go and take.

While tense at first, the two groups; Team 12 and Zabuza and Haku, made peace with each other. At first things there was no trust given the prior circumstances, but once Haku revealed that she had not killed Yakumo but put her in a suspended sleep, they lost all anger that they had towards her.

When Yakumo woke up, she was promptly glomped by Satsuki and Anko, who were worried sick about her, Satsuki bawling her eyes out telling her not to do something stupid like that again. Naruto also expressed his concern by asking if she needed anything to which she said no, Anko having healed all of them from most of their more debilitating injuries.

Eventually, the time came to leave Nami no Kuni, which was a tearful moment, the group having been hailed as heroes by the villagers for protecting their homeland.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye huh." Zabuza said, his voice strangely sad, the group having grown on him in the past few hours.

"It seems so, what are we going to do now Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, in a sad tone, their main source of income now gone.

"Don't know Haku, guess we'll just wander the nations again." Zabuza replied, looking off into the distance.

Seeing the two like that caused Team 12 to look at them with pity, a life on the run was difficult. That is until Naruto suggested something outrageous.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-san why not come back with us to Konoha?" Naruto said, everyone freezing once they heard him.

"Wh-What? You're joking aren't you brat?" Zabuza said in a doubtful tone of voice, though there was a small hint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not joking Zabuza-san, if you willingly come to Konoha with the intent to join, it can offer you amnesty from Kirigakure and a position as ninja. Though you'll probably be on suspension and under surveillance for a while, it's better then being on the run."

At his words, not just Zabuza and Haku were shocked, the rest of Team 12 was stunned as well. Even Anko thought that that plan was ingenious.

"You... You're not pulling my leg or anything right brat?" Zabuza asked in a surprisingly hopeful tone.

"I'm not Zabuza-san, I actually hope that you accept, we still haven't finished out duel you know." Naruto said, shaking his head and driving the final nail in the coffin with his last statement.

"I... I don't know what to say... What do you think Haku? Think it's fine if we join Konoha?" Zabuza turned and asked his younger companion.

"I-I would like to try Zabuza-sama, we've been running for a long time now. It would be nice to settle down somewhere safe." Haku timidly said, still not used to the newly discovered soft side of her master.

"Well if Haku says that she wants to try, I'm willing to try as well." Zabuza finally agreed, extending his hand towards Anko.

"Well now that everything is under the bridge, literally, it can't hurt to try right?" Anko said, meeting Zabuza's hand in a firm handshake.

"Then it's settled, lets head back home." Naruto said, as the group bid farewell to the villagers of the wave, to which they called back out to them.

"Everyone thank you! Thank you for giving us back our lives!" The villages shouted to the group.

"Naruto-niichan! I'll do it! I'll embrace my dreams and become a true hero like you!" Inari shouted at his new older brother figure.

"Well, now that everything is settled, why not give a name to the bridge huh? I think that 'The Great Tazuna Bridge" has a nice ring to it!" Tazuna suggested, which most the his fellow villagers boo'd at.

"Hmm... How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" Inari suggested with a smile, the rest of the village cheering loudly at the fitting name, for the one who had most to do with saving their village.

"My name was better... Haha, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' huh? I think it sounds great!" Tazuna laughed, as Nami no Kuni celebrated the first festival that marked the day that it earned its freedom from a corrupt crime lord thanks to the combined efforts of four Konoha ninja and two missing nin.

 **Devil's Never Cry**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So People Have Asked if thisWas a Crossover And Yeah It Is but I Just Couldn't Add The Two To The Crossover List So I Just Left At Naruto As I Think We'll Be Here For Awhile**


	7. Reunions And Understandings

(Time skip - The day after leaving Nami no Kuni)

After departing from Nami no Kuni, the group of Naruto, Anko, Yakumo, Satsuki, Zabuza, and Haku had a silent and slightly awkward trek back to Konoha. The main source of this stemmed from the events that happened over the past few hours, Team 12 still not trusting the two and vice versa. Soon, the lull of the moment was broken by Anko who decided to ask about the past few years of the new members of their group.

"So... Where have the two of you travelled over the past few years?" Anko asked, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere.

"We've been here and there, we never really stayed in one place for too long. Didn't know if hunter-nin were snooping around, so we tried to make as little contact with people as possible, only stopping to trade with a few merchants before we left." Zabuza replied, releasing a relieved sigh that someone broke the ice.

"It's just as Zabuza-sama said, we didn't stay in one place for very long at all. In fact, our time in Nami no Kuni was probably the longest we've stayed in one place." Haku chipped in, also glad the Anko had broken the ice.

Soon the group fell into a comfortable conversation, the girls asking the two about their travels and adventures over the past few years. A big shocker for them was that Haku was only a year older then them, which was astonishing considering how strong she was.

(Time skip - A few hours later)

After Anko broke the ice and they finally became comfortable around each other, time flew by quicker then they thought, during their conversation night had fallen forcing them to set up camp for the night.

"Ahh, well that was a fun conversation huh!" Anko cheerfully said, having learned some interesting things about the pair, as she started to prepare the fire.

"Heh, I'll admit, it wasn't so bad. I half expected you brats to keep quiet like the adults talked." Zabuza said, laughing slightly as he proceeded to pitch the tent.

"It was fun, I'm glad that I got to know Anko-san, Yakumo-san, Satsuki-san, and Naruto-san a little more!" Haku happily said, helping her master with pitching the tents.

"Tch, whatever. It's not like your stories were interesting or anything, I was just trying to kill the time." Satsuki said, helping Yakumo with collecting firewood.

"I agree with Haku-san, it was very nice to get to know you and Zabuza-san more!" Yakumo also cheerfully said, piling on the firewood that Satsuki brought her.

While the others were happily chatting with each other, Naruto opted to remain silent as he did during the past few hours. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, but rather he was thinking about his plan when Zabuza and Haku entered the gates. No doubt having an A-class missing-nin from Kiri is going to warrant action, no matter how peaceful they appeared.

After they had finished setting up camp, Naruto had offered to keep watch, which the other accepted gratefully. However instead of waking one of them up to switch shifts with, he stayed up the whole night, letting the others get a full night of sleep.

When morning broke, everyone had realized that none of them remembered ever being woken up to switch shifts with their blonde companion. Rushing out of their tents, they were met with the delicious aroma of something cooking that tantalized their noses. Looking towards the direction of its source, they saw Naruto standing over the fire from last night a pot and pan cooking up breakfast.

Dumbfounded by the sight, they were broken out of their thoughts when their stomachs rumbled, catching the attention of the blonde.

"Oh, good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well? I hope so, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so please go wash up before you come eat." Like a mother, Naruto ordered the remaining members of his group to get ready for the day before they ate.

Quickly washing up, Zabuza was the first to get done as he sat down on a log that rested near the fire. Figuring that since the rest of the group consisted of females, they'd have a little time to kill before they got back.

"Hey brat, so you alright? You stayed up the whole night without swapping out you know." Zabuza said, trying to start up a conversation with the blonde.

"I'm fine Zabuza-san, one member losing a night of sleep for five others to get fully rested is a fair trade in my opinion." Naruto replied, finishing with frying the strips of bacon and eggs while stirring the breakfast stew that consisted of potatoes, sausage and various other vegetables.

After hearing the blonde's reasoning, Zabuza could only laugh. Not that it was funny, but because it made so much sense.

"Haha, well if you put it that way it does make sense. So tell me, where'd you learn kenjutsu. The that style that you use and that sword... they look so familiar to me yet they don't. Who taught you?" He asked, the question that had been nagging at him since the moment they crossed swords weeks ago.

Turning slightly to face the older man, Naruto just gave him a blank stare before he shrugged, turning back to finish up cooking.

"Sorry Zabuza, but that I can't tell you... but the one who taught me would kill me without a swcond thought if I told someone whi they were." Naruto said, to which Zabuza nodded, understanding that he didn't want to be pressed to answer anything else.

"Well when you're ready brat, make sure I'm the first person that you tell alright!"

Moving past the slightly uncomfortable topic, the two moved onto swordsmanship, jutsu, and training. Soon Zabuza had a wide grin on his face and was laughing, patting Naruto on the back as Naruto had a small smile on his. If one were to look at the scene without any prior knowledge of the two, they would have suspected that they held a close bond with each other.

Four people did see the scene; two were bewildered at the odd display of closeness, one just smiled at the display, and the final pouted at the sight.

"Hey! How come you never act that way around me huh!" Anko complained, pouting at Naruto for never showing her the same smile that was on his face at the moment.

Hearing her voice, the two turned around and were greeted with the sight of the rest of their little group back from a lengthy half hour long session of washing up.

"That's because you aren't as great as I am!" Zabuza proudly said, puffing out his chest as he boasted to a now irate Anko.

The tension was broken by soft giggling from Haku as she approached the two, happy for her master.

"I'm very happy for you Zabuza-sama! You've found someone who you can truly connect with!" Haku said innocently not realizing the double entendre of her words.

"Uhh... The way you put it makes it sound really wrong Haku..." Zabuza muttered as Anko smirked while the rest of the group blushed slightly.

Though the atmosphere turned awkward for a brief moment, it was soon broken when everyone started laughing and gather around for a delicious breakfast courtesy of the blonde sitting with them.

Packing up quickly and removing any traces of their overnight stay from the clearing, the group continued on towards Konoha with the light of the rising sun.

(Time skip - 2 hours later)

Finally, with the sun overhead in the cloudless blue sky, the group had finally made it to Konoha. The immense gates a welcome sight after nearly a month of being away. While the Konoha ninja were looking on in fondness, besides a blank faced Naruto. Zabuza and Haku looked on in awe, the two never having truly seen the impressive gates in person.

"How amazing, they're enormous" Haku said, her eyes wide as she stared at the sight in front of her.

"All my life I've never seen them in person. Really dwarfs the stories that your hear from other people." Zabuza said, whistling in appreciation at the sight.

As they neared the gates, the familiar faces of Kotetsu and Izumo came into view.

"Hey, Izumo look!" Kotetsu nudged his partner awake, seeing faces he hadn't seen in nearly a month.

"Huh? Wha? What is it Kotetsu?" Izumo said groggily, his brain still in the process of booting up.

"Looks like Team 12 is back from their mission! Took them a lot longer then I expected though, thought it was just an escort mission."

"No you dolt, it was an escort and protection mission! Didn't you write down their mission details for leaving!?" Izumo snapped, knocking his partner on the head for his memory slip.

Once they got to the gates, the two greeted them but paused when they saw who they were with.

"I-Is that Za-Zabuza Mo-Momochi?!" Kotetsu stuttered out, clearly intimidated by the man in front of him. His partner was also shaken up, the clipboard in his hand shaking along with his body.

Seeing their scared states, Anko quickly defused the situation before things got out of hand.

"Hey, he's with us! We need to get to the Hokage's Tower immediately, so hurry up so we can get a move on!" She order, as the two instantly stiffened up and followed through. However, before they could process Zabuza and Haku, a squad of Anbu surrounded the two.

"Halt, the two of you are under arrest." A boar masked Anbu said, taking a step towards Zabuza and Haku.

But before either side could retaliate, Naruto stepped in between them.

"Anbu-san, I know that you're doing your duty to protect the village but these two are under the protection and are being escorted to the Hokage himself by Team 12. Due to circumstances of our mission, they have decided to join Konoha willingly as a way to gain amnesty from Kirigakure. So please allow us to proceed with our passage." Naruto said in a level tone, but during the exchange, his eyes started to spark an electric blue glow as opposed to his normal navy.

Stiffening slightly from the soul piercing gaze of the boy in front of him, the Anbu relented, signaling the rest of his squad to disperse.

"Whoa, that was impressive Naruto! Staring down an Anbu captain and actually talking back to him, you got some balls brat!" Anko said, whistling slightly in awe at the exchange.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for us brat. I half expected a fight to break out." Zabuza admitted, patting Naruto on the shoulder as a sign of thanks.

"Umm, thank you for standing up for us Naruto-san. That was very brave of you to do so." Haku said in a bashful tone, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she smiled at him. She never noticed that behind her, Yakumo and Satsuki's eyes started twitching slightly.

After settling the tense moment from before, the group headed towards their original goal, ignoring the slightly tense atmosphere around them from the people who knew who they were, specifically Zabuza.

(Scene change - Hokage's Tower)

Eventually, they made it to the top of the tower, the secretary nervous knowing the face of the man in front of her but eventually allowed them inside. Team 12 went inside without problems, though they were on guard, strangely they acted somewhat protective of the two who followed behind them.

In contrast to the cool yet cautious entrance of the four in front of them, Zabuza and Haku were nervous and tense, Haku especially. But most of her anxiousness vanished when Zabuza put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

Finally, they stood in front of Minato who had a squad of Anbu stationed near the windows, earning a nervous glance from the two outsiders.

"Team 12, welcome back from your mission. That certainly took much longer then I anticipated. I imagine that some... complications came up correct?" Minato spoke calmly, though near the end he casted a glance to the two behind them.

"Hai Hokage-sama. The C-Rank mission that was assigned to us about a month ago quickly escalated into a A-Rank due to the influence of various missing-nin and mercenaries." Anko reported, her arms folded behind her back.

Behind her, Yakumo and Satsuki gulped when they saw Minato's eyes widen at the bit of information, obviously expecting the worse lecture of their lives.

"You mean to tell me that you broke common procedure and carried out the mission regardless of the danger that was present?" Minato said, his voice growing colder as he neared the end causing a bead of sweat to drop down the heads of everyone present.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama. But I assure you that it was-" She was cut off by Minato in the middle of explaining her reason for doing so.

"Anko. Mission protocol states that in the event that a mission isn't what was requested, the team or ninja is to immediately return back to the village and blacklist the individual that requested it. You brought 3 genin who haven't had any experience with missions outside of the village on an A-Rank mission that could've cost them their lives. Do you know how irresponsible that is!" Minato nearly shouted at the end, obviously displeased by her actions. Anko could only drop her head in shame, her genin looking on with wide eyes at the exchange.

"What you did endangered the lives of the ones who you're supposed to be helping nurture and grow! What if one or all of them died!? What would you have done?"

By this point Anko was shaking slightly, her hands clenched into fists as Minato's words started cutting her much more deeply then before, having flashbacks to her old Anbu squad that died because of her.

"Honestly, I expected better from you! You should what breaking protocol entails but you went ahead and did it anyway! Even for you tha-" Minato wasn't able to finish his lecture as Naruto stepped forward in front of his team, his usually blank navy eyes replaced with cold electric blue ones.

"That's enough Hokage-sama!"Naruto said, raising his voice at Minato, stunning the occupants in the room from the anger that was held in it.

"While most of what you have said is true, Anko-sensei didn't break protocol on her own. If you had listened to the rest of her report, you would have learned that it wasn't her who decided to do so. I was the one who insisted that we carry on and continue the mission." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed at Minato, angry at the fact that he started lecturing Anko before he knew all the facts about the mission.

"Naruto." Anko softly said, tears starting to lace the corners of her eyes from a combination of Minato's lecturing and Naruto's words in her defense.

"Hokage-sama, it wasn't just Naruto! We all agreed as a team to keep on going!" Satsuki said as she stepped forward next to Naruto, not letting her teammate take all the blame for what happened during the mission.

"Satsuki and Naruto are right Hokage-sama! Anko-sensei told us to turn back and follow protocol but we insisted that we continue with the mission regardless of what would happen!" Yakumo said as she also stood with her team, knowing that Anko wasn't the one to blame.

"You guys..." Seeing her genin standing up for her was the last straw as Anko let a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

"As you can see Hokage-sama,wewere the ones who broke protocol. Anko-sensei was simply doing her duties as a sensei and allowing us to carve our own path as ninja as she protects and guides us. If there is anyone who you wish to place blame on, then place it on me, but don't think about placing it on Anko-sensei or my teammates because they aren't the ones responsible for any of this." Naruto said his eyes never losing the fierceness that burned inside of them.

Everyone was stunned by Naruto's vocal defense of his teammates, especially Minato who had never heard his son's voice be more then a deadpan. Finally, after a few tense seconds, Minato sighed.

"Anko, I sincerely apologize for my actions. I should have let you finish your report before I said anything else." Minato said in a solemn tone, disappointed at himself for his actions.

"I-It's fine Hokage-sama, I understand that you were concerned about my genin and about mission protocol." Anko quickly replied, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, a small smile back on her face.

The tense moment passing, Anko gave her report of what transpired over the course of the mission, from the demon brothers to Gato to the reason as to why Zabuza and Haku were here now; though she did leave out the battles that happened, knowing that Naruto wouldn't appreciate it.

"So Zabuza-san, Haku-san. You want to join Konoha? I'm sorry for being rude, but why?" Minato questioned the two, still skeptical that such a ninja would join out of the blue.

"Hokage-sama, I know that you don't trust me and will probably never fully be able to either. But I don't have any ulterior motives other then to be able to stop running. I've grown tired of running and I honestly just want a place that I can call home. And so I can spar with this blonde brat whenever I want." Zabuza said, telling Minato of his honest reasons for wanting to join, but the last part of his statement made Minato tilt his head in confusion.

"Huh? Do you mean spar with Naruto?" Minato asked, greatly confused at first, but then he became suspicious when Zabuza gained a confused look while Team 12 looked nervous.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" He asked, or rather demanded, looking at his son.

Sighing, Anko gave her report once again, though this time she didn't leave out the parts about Naruto. To say Minato was shocked was an understatement, his eyes were wide and he wasn't able to believe any of the scenes that Anko described until Zabuza and the rest of the group vouched for him.

Regaining his composure and shelving the questions he had for his son for later, he questioned Zabuza and Haku once more about what they could offer the village. Of course Zabuza offered a wide repertoire of Suiton jutsu as well as his loyalty and services which Haku also offered. Haku also told Minato about her kekkei genkai, although reluctantly, which added to the pile of reasons that they should be allowed to join.

But Minato was shocked once again when Naruto also vouched for the two of them. Telling him that the two would be great assets a allies to have, saying that he would even take responsibility if anything were to happen that involved the two, going so far as to bow to him. Seeing his son risk his own reputation and pride, Minato couldn't disagree.

Finally, Minato agreed, seeing that the pros greatly outweighed the cons of letting the two join.

"Well now that that is all settled, I would like to personally welcome you to Konoha!" Minato said with a smile, as Zabuza grinned while Haku returned the smile.

"Why don't we get all the paperwork out of the way first though. Zabuza-san I assume that you will be using the same name right?" Minato asked, pulling out a series of forms as he questioned the younger man.'

"That's right Hokage-sama, I would like to keep my name if possible." Zabuza replied, as Minato smiled and jotted Zabuza's first and last name down.

"Now then, Haku-chan, what about your name?" He asked once more to a very quiet Haku, to the concern of the people present. As Minato was about to ask if she was alright, Zabuza stepped in.

"Hokage-sama, Haku will keep her first name but her last name will be Momochi." Zabuza said in a stern tone to the absolute shock of everyone present.

"Za-Zabuza-sama! Wha-What are you saying!" Haku frantically asked, though a part of her was hoping that he wasn't joking.

"You heard me Haku, your last name will be the same as mine." He said in a soft tone putting his hand on her head making her blush at the foreign show of affection.

"So I can assume that..." Minato started, a smile on his face knowing what Zabuza was implying.

"Yes you can Hokage-sama. I'll be adopting Haku as my daughter starting today!" He said in a proud tone as Haku's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Za-Zabuza-sama..." She said, her eyes never leaving him as he gained an irritated twitch of his eyebrow before he knocked her on the head gently.

"You idiot, didn't you hear what I just said! Don't call me Zabuza-sama anymore, just call me... Just call me... Call me Tou-san or something. Just not Zabuza-sama!" Zabuza said, turning his head away crossing his arms as a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks , Anko snickering at him.

"Oh wow, looks like the big bad 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' is a tsundere!" She jeered, to which Satsuki and Yakumo turned their heads away to stop their impending laughter as Zabuza gained a bit more pink from embarrassment, growling a little.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Haku latched onto Zabuza as tears started to fall down her face as a beautiful smile appeared.

"O-Of course Zabu- I mean To-Tou-san!" Haku exclaimed, the happiness in her heart surpassing anything that she's ever felt.

After things settled down and all the paperwork had been filed away, Minato told the two that they were going to be under suspension and supervision from an Anbu squad for an unknown period of time to which they accepted knowing that it was justified given their backgrounds.

"Now that everything is settled, where will the two of you be staying?" Minato asked, and immediately they froze.

The reason they joined Gato was that they would have gotten paid a large sum on money, having exhausted the last of their funds prior to being hired. In other words, they didn't have the funds to rent out a place to stay.

But the two didn't have to fear as Naruto stepped in and offered them a place in his apartment, to the shock of everyone present.

"They can stay with me Hokage-sama, my apartment has plenty of room and I'm not only any of it." Naruto said, knowing that he did indeed have the space to spare.

"Ar-Are you sure brat? I don't want to intrude or want you to feel obligated to give us a place to stay just because you brought us here you know." Zabuza said, not wanting to be a bigger burden on the person who just gave him a new lease on life.

"Zabu- i mean Tou-san is right Naruto-kun, we don't want to intrude." Haku said blushing slightly, though part of her did want to stay with the blonde who did so much for her and her father. Unknown to her, the two other girls behind her twitched when they heard the -kun part and saw her blush.

"It's no trouble at all you two, my apartment is a decent size; having two bathrooms and three bedrooms. I've taken the smallest of the three and the other two are just collecting dust." Naruto replied, once again winning the two over with his argument.

Minato wanted to object but knowing the inevitable outcome, he opted to keep quiet and smile, though he felt slight envy for the two that would be living with his son just like he used to.

After about an hour, everything was settled and Minato dismissed everyone except his son. Seeing as he was probably going to be questioned he gave Zabuza and Haku a spare key and told them where his apartment was, saying that he would see them later. After bidding farewells with everyone, he faced his father who had a longing look on his face.

Naruto remained quiet, as the atmosphere started to turn awkward, at least for Minato. The lull of the moment was finally broken when Minato asked why Naruto was suspecting him of since he was asked to stay behind.

"Naruto... Is it true?" Minato asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Is what true Hokage-sama?" Naruto replied, his eyes and voice back to their original states of navy and deadpan.

"The strength that your team, Zabuza-san and Haku-chan witnessed. Are you really that strong?"

"...Why do you need to know Hokage-sama, besides that fact that it would shed some light about myself." Naruto replied, obviously not pleased with the question.

"I need to know Naruto. So please, just answer me yes or no." Minato asked, his eyes pleading Naruto to answer him.

Finally Naruto relented, heaving out an annoyed sigh, he shook his head in the positive, making Minato widen his eyes.

"Then why Naruto... Why hide your strength?" Minato asked, unable to comprehend the reasoning behind his son's decision to put on the facade of being the dead last.

"Because it's much easier that way Hokage-sama. I don't like being the center of attention and even more I have some reasons that I can't tell you." Naruto replied, Minato giving him a small smile.

"Are you going to drop your facade in the village now?" He asked, hoping that his son would, knowing that it would get him more contact with the other ninja and villagers.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, we'll see." With that, Minato nodded knowing that he was probably driving his son's patience with him. Before he left the office, Minato said one more thing.

"I'm glad that you're not hurt Naruto... And welcome home." He said in a soft tone.

Pausing slightly at the door, Naruto replied before he left.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto replied before he closed the door softly.

(Scene change - Naruto's Apartment)

Arriving at his apartment, Zabuza and Haku were a little puzzled why he would live so far from the village center, but then they noticed that there were no other houses or complexes within at least one hundred meters and there was a training ground directly across road.

From the front, it looked like a fairly well kept building, there was no real damage or decay viable to the eye. A plain gray, it wasn't the most eye catching but it did look nice. Making their way up to the second floor, they noticed that it seemed like there weren't any other occupants of the building besides Naruto, the dust that had covered the top and bottoms of the doors a clear indicator that they haven't been opened in quite some time.

As they made their way to the end of the floor, they saw small gardening and planters boxes hanging on the handrail in front of the door of the apartment that belonged to Naruto. The two were surprised to see that the blonde had a rather serene hobby, seeing that he seemed like the type to not have any interest in such mundane things.

Making their way to the door, they opened it up and the gray from the outside disappeared and was replaced with a clean and calming white. The apartment was like he said, being rather spacious for only one person. Quickly scanning around the room as they entered, they noticed that it was spotless, not seeing anything that was out of place or dirty.

Taking their sandals off and placing them in the shoe storage that rested near the front door, they continued to explore their new place of residence. The living room had a black couch with pillows and black armchair overlooking a television, a black coffee table resting in the center of the room with white coasters on it. In the corner sat a black and white bookshelf filled with various kinds of literature: books, scrolls and magazines. Spread through the room were lamps that matched the walls with white shades covering them, another lamp hanging overhead above the table.

Making their way into the kitchen they saw that it had a countertop that overlooked the living room, giving whoever was in the kitchen a clear view of what went on in the living room. Entering it, they saw that it was relatively simple. A black marble countertop, a sink and disposal unit, a stove and oven unit, a refrigerator, a microwave, a coffeemaker, a dish washer, a garbage can. The cabinet under the sink contained cleaning supplies such as extra dish soap and paper towels. The cabinets above the countertop contained various ingredients in one and snacks or instant meals like ramen in the other. It was pretty standard for what it contained, though it had a window in front of the sink that had a beautiful view of the village another gardening box hanging in front of it filled with various herbs for cooking such a thyme and rosemary.

Leaving the kitchen, they entered the hallway and saw that there were six rooms lining either side of it and one in the back, three on the left side and three on the right. Walking to the three on the right, they discovered that the first door was a storage closet containing extra shampoo, conditioner, detergent, and various other cleaning products. The two after were the bathrooms, which were again very standard; a sink, cabinet, towel rack, and shower being what stocked it though the bathroom of the far right had a tub as well as being slightly larger.

The rooms on the right were the bedrooms, The rooms furthest to the back of the hallway were empty, having a simple set up of a bed, closet, dresser and drawer. The first one closeted to the entrance of the hallway belonged to Naruto. They were nervous at first but then the opened the door to his room.

His room was very plain, the set up from the other rooms being present though they did see that it was smaller then the other two rooms. There were no posters on the wall, nothing that really differentiated it from the other rooms other then a small bookshelf and laundry hamper that sat near the closet.

Closing the door, they made their way to the final door at the end of the hallway and saw that it was a washer and dryer.

Whistling slightly, Zabuza couldn't help but admire his new place of residence, after deciding which room would be his, he eventually took the room furthest from the hallway after coaxing from Haku. Setting his Kubikiribōchō against the wall, he pulled out a storage scroll that contained his belonging and started sorting out and organizing his new room. After he finished sorting his belonging, he grabbed his worn clothes and took them to start washing them.

In contrast to her father, Haku plopped onto her bed and savored the soft feeling of the mattress, her smiling from having a home never leaving her face. Spending a few minutes like this, she eventually got up and began organizing her room as well, but hearing her father begin washing his clothes, she opted to take a shower first. Making her way to the bathroom, she greeted her father with a smile which he returned before going back to his laundry. Entering the bathroom, she opened up the cabinet and pulled out a towel before enjoying her first bath after a few months of having to bathe in rivers and lakes; practically melting when the warm embrace of the water took hold of her. After washing herself, Haku soaked in the tub for nearly half an hour before she got out.

(Time skip - 1 hour later)

After the two had finished what they were doing, Zabuza taking a shower and Haku doing her own laundry, they made their way to the living room to hear the door open and see a familiar head of blonde hair carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Welcome home! Err, or excuse the intrusion!" Haku happily greeted but soon meekly apologized, rather ashamed and embarrassed that she acted like this was already her home while Zabuza laughed behind her.

"Hey there brat, that meeting took longer then I expected. Anything serious come up?" Zabuza asked, slightly concerned that the blonde got in trouble for sticking his neck out for them.

"Hello Zabuza-san, Haku-san. No, there was no trouble, Hokage-sama just wanted to discuss a few things with me there is nothing the two of you need to worry about." He replied, taking off his sandals and slipping them into the storage box next to Haku's.

"Well that's good. And again, I have to say thanks brat. You really stuck your neck out for us." Zabuza said, and he and Haku bowed slightly, though they were told to quickly stop bowing.

"You two don't need to bow to me, I only did what I thought was right." Naruto said, making his way towards the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Well now that we'll be living together, why don't we do our best to get along!" Haku chirped happily as Zabuza smiled, seeing his daughter radiate happiness that he's never seen since he picked her up all those years ago.

"I agree, but I'll tell you something right now Naruto." Zabuza said in a serious tone, earning the attention of both Naruto and Haku.

"What is it Zabuza-san?" Naruto said, nodding his head at the serious tone that the man had. As Haku grew nervous, not knowing what was going on.

"If you even think about peeping on Haku, I'll destroy you." He said, his face scary serious.

After saying that, an out of place wind blew, as the two other occupants of the room gained confused looks. That is until Haku turned bright red at what her father was saying.

"TO-TOU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" She shouted, not believing that he would say something like that so bluntly. But he wasn't paying attention to her as he folded his arms and stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

"We both know that my Haku is a very beautiful girl, probably themostbeautiful girl. Don't think that just because you gave us a new life and a place to stay that you have free reign to make her yours, it'll be a cold day in hell before I give you permission to date my daughter brat!" Zabuza said with a fatherly fierceness that was like no other, causing Haku to blush even deeper from embarrassment.

"TOU-SAN!" She screamed, hitting him on the head as she flailed her arms, not believing that he could embarrass her like this in front of their new roommate while he continued saying that she was way too young to be thinking about dating and kissing, to which she screamed even more out of indignation before she covered her face and ran to her room, Zabuza panicking and confused, running behind her to figure out why she acted like she did.

Hearing Zabuza pound of the door, asking or rather begging Haku to let him in while told him to go away, Naruto simply turned to the countertop and started preparing dinner, a small smile appearing on his face from the antics of his new roommates.

"Looks like things are going to be a little more lively around here."

Night quickly fell after Team 12 with Zabuza and Haku returned to Konoha. After the incident earlier involving Zabuza and Haku, the two were sitting with Naruto in the living having dinner while they watched the news, discussing various things such as Naruto's connection to the Hokage.

After the two learned that Naruto was his son, they questioned him as to why he wasn't staying with family and instead living alone. They got their answer when Naruto told them that he didn't want much to do with that family anymore, saying that it was something personal. The two respecting his privacy, and turning the topic over to what was going to happen in the future.

(Scene change - Uzumaki-Namikaze estate)

After he finished the workload for the day, Minato returned home, strangely lethargic in contrast to his almost tireless normal self. When he returned, we was greeted by the smiling faces of his children and the trademark eye smile of his student, Kakashi.

Taking off his sandals, he was tackled by the red rocket that was his wife, who fussed over him and immediately questioned him as to why he seemed to much more tired then usual, getting curious looks from their children and a concerned one from Kakashi.

"Mina-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen today? Are you feeling alright?" Kushina asked her husband, checking him for any signs of damage or fatigue.

"Tou-san, here sit down. I'll go get you some tea." Mito said, taking her father's hand and leading him to the armchair nearby as she went to fetch a cup of tea.

"Minato-sensei, what's troubling you? I've never seen you like this before. Did something happen today during in the tower to cause you trouble? If so I can personally go and take care of it." Kakashi said, slightly angry that someone might have done something to cause his sensei trouble.

"Tou-san, you can tell us right?" Narumi asked, her eyes looking worriedly at her father.

"Yeah Tou-san, just tell me and I'll go take of them with Kakashi-nii!" Menma declared, getting a head nod from Kakashi.

Returning with a cup of tea, Mito handed it to her father as her family gathered around him to see what was the reason behind his odd behavior. Once they saw him drink his tea then release a sigh, they leaned in.

"Team 12 came back from their mission." Minato said, as looks of confusion quickly plastered the faces of his family and Kakashi. Seeing that they most likely forgotten, he rephrased his previous statement.

"Naruto's team came back from their mission." Once those words left his mouth, he was immediately pounced upon by Kushina, who demanded to know what happened.

"What!? He came back!? Just today!?" Kushina shouted, shaking her husband by the collar of his flak jacket. Eventually, she was pried off by her daughters who also looked like they were going to do the same thing to their father.

"Ye-Yes Kushina. I didn't think that it would take the long to finish a C-Rank mission either but..." Minato trailed off, getting nervous looks from Kushina and his daughters.

"But what tou-san?" Narumi asked, gravely worried that something might have happened to her beloved brother.

"That C-Rank mission turned into an A-Rank." That bombshell caused everyone in the room to freeze as their eyes widened.

"Wh-What did you say sensei...?" Kakashi asked, not believing what he heard was correct. He knew that Anko was gunning to get done with D-Rank missions so that her genin could get more experience, but this. He didn't believe it.

"I'm not joking. They encountered the 'Demon Brothers' as well as Zabuza Momochi, a former member of the 'Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist' within the first few hours of departing." At that Kushina couldn't hold herself back any longer, she demanded to know what happened during the mission, what Minato told them, they couldn't believe.

"H-He's li-living wi-with hi-him...?" Kushina managed to stutter out, her eyes wide with fear. Minato had told them that Naruto, her Naruto, fought Zabuza to a standstill and then took on an army of hired ninja and mercenaries and won. Then he told them about what happened earlier today, about Zabuza and Haku joining the village and staying with Naruto.

"Mi-Minato! Ho-How could you let something like that happen!? Yo-You let that monster stay with our baby, without anyone to protect him!" She nearly screamed, her eyes never losing the terrified look that were held in them.

Though Minato managed to calm her down by telling her about the way that Naruto had insisted that they stay with him, to her horror, and the closeness that they seemed to have. As he described the interactions between two, Kushina could see the envy clear on his face when he told her that they seemed like very close friends.

After he finished his tale, Kushina, Mina and Narumi felt envy flood their hearts when they heard that Naruto had practically a new family. However, Narumi and Mito's envy ran much deeper then what Kushina felt. While their mother felt envy that Naruto was living with other people, which they too felt envious about, more of their envy stemmed from the fact that there was a girl their age living with their beloved brother and that thought made a lump of cold ice form in the pits of their stomachs as the fear that she would snatch their older brother for her own made the two extremely nervous and worried.

While the his sisters felt envy, Menma was still in disbelief, unable to wrap his head around the fact that the weak older brother he had always known did something like that, surviving and completing an A-Rank mission not even two months into his career as a ninja. It should've been him who went on the mission, beat Zabuza, fought an army, and saved a nation not him. It infuriated him to no end, his hands clenched into tight fists. He was definitely a much more capable shinobi then him, and yet he was still stuck here doing chores.

Soon the night was filled with the clamoring of Kushina and her daughters as they planned to go and save their son and brother, but they were quickly told not to by Minato who said it wouldn't go well with Naruto. Though reluctant at first, they eventually gave in, not wanting their son and brother to hate them even more then he did now.

The house settled into an eerie calm as the members of the household went back to what they were doing, Kushina and Mito quietly making dinner, Narumi setting the table, Menma watching TV, Kakashi reading his book and Minato showering. Though the energy that they had from earlier had disappeared.

(Time skip - 1 week later)

A week had passed since Team 12 returned to Konoha and the reveal of Zabuza and Haku's new status as citizens of Konoha. At first, as was expected, a majority of the village avoided the two outsiders given the reputation that they had built up; but now they were beginning to be accepted in some parts of the village, namely the section of the village that catered to ninja.

After four days of observation by the Anbu, a mental and physical check-up Minato deemed that the two were fit to be ninja under the service of Konoha. They were surprised by the relatively quick decision, expecting to be under surveillance for at least two weeks and when they asked why he gave them the trust reserved only for trusted ninja Minato simply said that if his son trusted them then he would as well, which they happily accepted thanking Naruto once again.

Once they were given their headbands, Minato had them evaluated by his top jōnin to see where they stood as ninja; though it was mostly to gauge Haku as he knew that Zabuza was at least jōnin level if not Anbu. After they finished their evaluation, Minato happily gave Zabuza the rank of jōnin and Haku the rank of chūnin, the two grateful for their positions.

While they were happy that they gained the trust of their new Kage, they were more happy that they could actually help Naruto with paying rent and paying for supplies even if he insisted that they didn't have to, they wanted to which forced his hand as he relented after they told him of their new positions. Once that was settled, they began their lives as ninja of Konoha.

For Zabuza, he was pretty much avoided by nearly everyone the only ones he ever being seen with were Naruto and his daughter. But that changed one day when Anko invited him to meet with a few of her friends which he reluctantly agreed, after some pressuring from his daughter.

(Flashback - 2 days ago)

An hour before he was going to meet up with Anko and her friends, Zabuza was laying face down on the couch, not looking forward to spending the day with a bunch of chummy leaf ninja while he's the third wheel, just awkwardly being there.

He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants, black and white stripped arm-warmers that went to his elbows and leg-warmers that connected to his sandals that went to his knees, his regular pair of black sandals, his headband was made with a long black cloth and was tied sideways like his old one, the bandages normally worn around his mouth undone and just wrapped around his neck, he topped off his outfit off with the green flak jacket of a Konoha ninja.

As he was moping, he didn't notice Haku until he heard her clear her throat.

Lifting his head and looking at his daughter, Haku winced seeing the empty look in her father's normally cool and calm eyes. From his expression alone, she knew that he wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen in the next few hours. Kneeling down in front of him and the couch, Haku put her hands on his cheeks as she stared into his eyes, her own filled with sadness.

"Tou-san, please don't look like that. I don't like it when you're not the strong person that I know and love. I'll contact Anko-san and cancel the meeting so please don't be like that anymore okay?" Haku said, her sad eyes ever leaving her father's now bewildered ones.

Seeing and hearing the heart wrenching eyes and voice of his daughter, Zabuza immediately snapped himself out of his pitiful state. Putting his hand on top of her head, he gave her a small smile before he sat back up before speaking to her.

"Sorry about that Haku, I was being pathetic. You're old man isn't going to stand down that easily right!" Zabuza said, the empty look in his eyes replaced with the calm flames of determination.

Seeing her father snap out of his depressive state, Haku beamed him a happy smile as he returned it, ruffling her hair gently. Once the moment was over, and they were back to their normal selves, they went to sit at the kitchen countertop as they happily talked about what was happening with the other around the village, stopping once the deadline had appeared.

"Well... I'm off then Haku, wish me luck." Zabuza said after heaving out a sigh as his daughter cheered him on, her words of encouragement sparking the fatherly flame inside of him alive, making him stand up straighter and gain an unshakable aura of confidence; Haku's eyes sparkled at the sight of her father looking so cool and confident. After composing himself, Zabuza walked through the door his head held high.

"Go get them Tou-san!" Haku cheered pumping her fist in the air, as he turned around and gave her a smile before heading to the small teashop that was the meeting place.

(Scene change - Ensou Teahouse)

In the bustling yet calm shop, Anko sitting with her group of friends that she's had since her academy days. Sitting around a large table in a private room in a separate wing of the shop that they reserved she was seated with: Shizune, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsubaki, Kagura, Genma, Hayate, Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Aoba.

Joking loudly and laughing, the men were talking about things that were somewhat distasteful in the opinion of the ladies present; mostly about women and a certain orange colored book.

"Come'on Hayate! Don't be such a stiff! You gotta at least give it a read once!" Kotetsu said, patting the now pink cheeked man on the back.

"You know you want you, you're not the first 'Pure' that hasn't read Jiraiya-sama's book and you won't be the last. So take your first steps into manhood!" Izumo added, also patting his shoulder.

Watching the other men start to put pressure onherHayate, Yugao decided to remind them about the only one was allowed to do that.

"Hayate-kun, you know what will happen if I find you reading that trash right?" She said in a syrupy sweet voice that send shivers down the spines of the men, the man in question especially.

"Yu-Yugao-chan! You know I don't have any interest in reading those books!" Hayate fiercely denied before he started coughing heavily, his lover and friends quickly checking to see if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine everyone, thank you for your concern. Tsunade-sama still hasn't found a cure but she has lessened the pain greatly." Hayate said with a smile, trying to reassure the group that his condition was better then it was in the past.

Soon, the group fell back into a happy atmosphere, the serious moment melted away as soon as Yugao started feeding Hayate, much to his embarrassment, prompting the women to coo at the two while the men looked away, tears falling from their eyes at their own hopelessness in the battle for love.

But the light and happy atmosphere ended when a staff member told them that there was a man in the front who said that he was to meet with them, turning their heads to Anko they saw that she had a sheepish grin on her face, telling them that she had invited Zabuza to meet and hang out with them. Ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of her friends, Anko told the staff member to let in him.

When he got to the teashop, he was surprised to say the least, it was busier then he expected and it even served sake judging from the smell of it that wafted around. Sighing to himself, he took a step inside and was immediately greeted with tense and nervous stares, which he notice but ignored not concerned with any of them.

Looking around he didn't see a sign of the purple haired woman that had invited him to come, so he figured that he was early much to his distain. Letting out another sigh, he made his way to the counter only to bump into someone, causing them to spill their tea on him.

Kaori Youjou wasn't having the greatest day, she had taken care of multiple genin who had the displeasure of catching Tora, the cat of the Fire Daimyō's wife, who turned them into scratching posts. But above that, she just turned 28 and still had nothing to really show for it. While all her friends had boyfriends and a few were even engaged, she was still living the single life.

She was so immersed in her own sulking that she never noticed the man in front of her until she bumped into him, spilling her tea on him.

"Guh!" Zabuza cried out, his forearm being scaled slightly from the hot tea that was spilt on him.

"Ahh! Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Kaori called out, quickly wiping the spilt tea off with a towel that a staff member handed to her.

After the whole incident was over, the staff bringing a first aid kit for the man, Kaori got a better look at him. Once she did, she froze. The man that she spilt tea on was Zabuza Momochi, 'The Demon of the Hidden Mist'. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she just stuttered when he locked gazes with her.

"Uhh... You alright?" Zabuza said, sweat dropping at the terrified woman in front of him. While she continued to stutter he noticed that she had scalded herself a little bit on her hand, reaching out he grabbed her wrist as she stopped stuttering and froze.

"What do I do!? WHAT DO I DO!? HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Kaori screamed in her head, she had just spilt hot tea on a person who was a master of 'Silent Killing'. She knew that she was dead, the other customers and staff members could only watch in silence, expecting the worst. However their imaginations of a bloody murder vanished when Zabuza turned her hand over and started applying some ointment to help with her burn.

"Wh-What?" Kaori could only ask, dumbfounded by what just happened. He didn't rip her hand off or threaten to kill her, he actually put burn ointment on her instead.

"There, that should do it. You should be alright now, I didn't notice any other places that got scalded." Zabuza said finishing tending to the woman.

Silence. The once bustling and lively shop immediately stopped, everyone trying to process what just happened. The former Kiri-nin and missing-nin, the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Zabuza Momochi, just tended to a beautiful lady that had just spilt tea hot tea on him like it was nothing.

Snapping out of her stupor, Kaori could only look at him, never noticing that there was a slight fluttery feeling in her chest when he looked at her with a little bit of concern in his eyes.

"Uhh, did I grab your wrist too hard? Sorry about that, I'm not really used to the whole taking care of people thing." He said, clearly embarrassed from the way everyone was gawking at him. Finally, Kaori managed to find her voice after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"U-Uh N-No, N-Not at all! I-I'm just a little surprised is all. Yo-You're a lot more different then what the rumors say you are." Kaori said, a little bit of pink invading her cheeks.

After hearing her say that, Zabuza could only laugh. The act causing some people to drop their tea. It wasn't a bloodthirsty laugh but a humorous one, that was also quite charming as some of the women were blushing slightly after hearing it.

"Don't worry about it, I get that a lot nowadays." Zabuza said, brushing off the comment. Offering her his hand, he helped her up then kneeled back down to pick up the broken pieces of the cup, putting them into the towel from earlier. Finishing cleaning up the small spill, he handed the towel and shards to a waitress who flushed a little when he gave her an easy-going smile before taking it into the kitchen.

Finished with the incident, Zabuza bid farewell to Kaori before making his way to the counter and ordering himself a cup of tea.

Kaori could only stare at his retreating back before she smiled and headed back to her shift at the hospital, the man known as Zabuza Momochi never leaving her mind for the rest of the day.

Getting his tea from the same waitress from earlier, he blew on it slightly before taking a sip and smiling slightly.

"It's good." Was all he said before indulging himself more with the tea that he ordered, the waitress blushing again before she quickly excused herself.

Finishing his tea, he put his cup down before asking the manager if Anko was present in the shop to which he said yes but questioned him as to what his business was with them. Once he told the man that she had invited him to tea he nodded before asking him to follow as he lead him to a separate wing of the shop.

Once they reached a door that that laughs could be heard behind, Zabuza winced knowing that once they saw him it'd instantly turn as quiet as a graveyard. His premonition was correct when it did instantly turn as quiet as a graveyard.

"Uhh... Yo?" Zabuza said lamely raising his hand up to greet the group in an attempt to break the ice and lighten the mood, which failed to do either as they didn't respond, that is until Anko did.

"Hey! About time you got here! I thought you chickened out!" Anko said, obviously trying to rile up Zabuza which worked.

"Oi! You calling me chicken!?" Zabuza retorted his brow twitching, but realizing what he did he quickly composed himself as Anko gestured him to sit beside her.

The light atmosphere from before didn't return as the other members of the group just stared at Zabuza for a few minutes before quietly conversing with each other, ignoring the fact that Zabuza had just joined them. He sighed as he knew this would happen. After 15 minutes of being ignored, he finally had enough of the situation as he stood up to excuse himself but was immediately stopped when Anko grabbed his wrist.

Anko couldn't believe what she was seeing, even after he got approval from the Hokage himself, they still didn't trust him. She knew that at first that would have been acceptable but it had been days since he was accepted into their ranks, they should trust a person that their Kage trusted.

"Are you guys idiots!" She suddenly shouted, stunning the other occupants of the room.

"I get that you guys don't trust him or like him but to just flat out ignore him? That's not something that I expected you guys to do, I expected a few minutes of awkward silence followed by someone offering him something to drink then starting a conversation! Not for you idiots to just pretend like he isn't here!" Anko said, making the eyes of her friends widen not believing that they were being lectured by her of all people. She was about to continue, but was stopped when Zabuza pulled his wrist free from her grip.

"Oi Mitarashi, don't make em' do something they don't want to do. They don't trust me, and I'm fine with that. I got other people who trust me including Hokage-sama, Haku, and Naruto; having other people not trust me isn't something I really care about." He said, making his way to the door as the others looked at him, their eyes wide. Stopping at the door he addressed them once more before leaving.

"Like I said, I'm fine with you not trusting me. My daughter told me that I should try and find people that I could trust with my back but figures that that ain't happening huh. Well whatever, but just to reassure you right now, if we work together I've got your back covered whether you want me to or not. I owe Naruto that much for sticking his neck out for me when Hokage-sama questioned my loyalty, I owe Haku that much for sticking with me for as long as she did and always worrying for my sake, and I owe Hokage-sama that much for accepting me and my daughter into this village and allowing us to become ninja. Thanks for the invite Mitarashi, I'll see you around." With that Zabuza left, closing the door softly behind him.

Once the door closed, silence prevailed over the room, everyone digesting the words that Zabuza had left them. After a few moments Anko stood up her eyes foreshadowed by her hair.

"You guys... I... I just can't believe you." Anko whispered, before she made her way to the door.

"A-Anko-chan where are you going?!" Kurenai asked, still not believing that her normally exuberant best friend was actually upset to this extent.

"I'm going to find Zabuza and apologize for what happened." She said as she exited the room, leaving everyone else who looked down at the table.

"...She's really upset... Anko's really upset..." Kurenai said, still in disbelief at the fact that her best friend got upset over what happened.

"We... Were we wrong...?" Tsubaki said, questioning if their choice of action was the right one.

"I don't know Tsubaki, I don't feel like I can trust him... You know that he killed all of the graduating of his academy without him even being a ninja in the first place. Do you think you can trust someone who did something like that?" Asuma said, taking a long gulp of sake.

The rest of the group remained quiet, not having any other words to say as the happy and light atmosphere from earlier destroyed, in its place a heavy and solemn one.

(Scene change - A few blocks from Ensou Teahouse)

After he left the room, he bid farewell to the manager and staff members of the teahouse, smiling at them which stunned them, but they quickly recovered and returned the gesture.

The waitress from before introduced herself as Okyō Kyoushou and asked if he was going to return, giving him a coupon for half-off tea and a meal which Zabuza gratefully accepted, telling her that he would return some other time.

As he rounded the corner, intent on grabbing something light to eat he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Making a fist, he was about to smash his elbow into the person when he stopped himself, knowing that he'd probably be the one to be arrested. Those thoughts left when he turned around and saw a familiar head of purple hair.

"What're you doing here Mitarashi? Shouldn't you still be with your friends?" He asked, confused as to why she left her friends to stop him but then a thought came to his head as he gave her a smirk.

"Don't tell me you were worried about me?" He said with an amused tone, his eyes also shining with an amused glint.

Hearing him say that, Anko immediately turned red, with both embarrassment and anger.

"Sh-Shut up you idiot! I-It's not like I was worried about you or anything moron! It's just that no one should have had what happened back there happen to them, even an idiot like you!" She said, the redness never leaving her face. The opposite happened when Zabuza started laughing hysterically, clutching at his sides in order to ease the pain that he felt.

"HAHA! O-OH KAMI THAT'S RICH! TH-THAT WAS SUCH A TSUNDERE LINE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" He laughed, tears began flowing from his eyes, not believing that the 'Snake Mistress of Konoha' was a tsundere.

"O-OH KAMI! MY SIDES! MY SIDES, THEY BURN!" He cried out, now on his knees one hand on the ground supporting him the other wrapped around his stomach trying to ease the pain, tears still falling as he continued to laugh.

"..." Anko's face was crimson now, her cheeks puffed into an angry pout. Finally having had enough of seeing Zabuza make fun of her she launched herself at him, getting him into a headlock.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" She screamed, as he just started laughing harder at her futile attempt to make him submit.

The antics of the two eventually drew a large crowd, at first they were terrified at the scene but then they started smiling and laughing themselves. After some time even the group of Anbu who came to check out the disturbance couldn't help but smirk and contain the laughter the welled up inside of them, never seeing imagining seeing Anko and the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' act like two lovers.

Eventually, the two calmed down Zabuza sitting with his legs outstretched wiping the remaining tears away while Anko still had him in a headlock. Finally collecting himself, he turned his head towards Anko, who still was red in the face, as she snarled at him. But she wasn't prepared when Zabuza closed his eyes and gave her a wide smile, making her eyes go wide and her heart flutter.

"Thanks Mitarashi, that really cheered me up!" He said as he pulled Anko's arms off his neck as he stood up, helping her up as well. Still slightly stunned, she was broken out of her state when she heard applause explode around her.

"You go girl! Great job cheering your boyfriend up!"

"Kyah! You two are so cute, it must be great to be young and in love!"

"She's a tsundere?! She's a keeper brother!"

"That line was perfect! She's the one! Don't ever let her go!"

Immediately the two froze when the crowd started cheering them on, shouting about how they were a couple and about how in love they were.

Hearing what they were saying about them, the two immediately turned crimson before they took off, leaving a cheering crowd and amused Anbu squad behind.

(Scene change - A few blocks from the 'Incident')

After their escape, Zabuza and Anko found themselves in the other food district, however both of them were still embarrassed from earlier. The awkward silence that prevailed was broken when both of their stomachs growled. They both looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Haha, want to grab something to eat Momochi?" Anko said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Sure why not Mi-TSUN-rashi!" Zabuza said in an amused tone, barely able to contain the laughter that returned as Anko turned red once more, her eye twitching.

But soon the two laughed once more and entered a small yakitori stand where they learned more about each other. Anko learning that Zabuza loved spicy food and fresh fish, disliked sweets and hated fresh vegetables. Zabuza learning that Anko loved sweet bean soup, dango and practically anything sweet, disliked fish, and hated spicy food.

As they happily chatted with one another, they never noticed the knowing looks that the other patrons and cook gave them. After a while they were soon joined by Ibiki who got instantly along great with Zabuza, forging a 'bond of manliness' as they called it, that made Anko laugh. The three enjoyed each other's company until the shop closed, agreeing with the others that it would be their new spot to hang out.

(Flash back - End)

After that, Zabuza became close friends with Anko and Ibiki who introduced him to Inoichi, Tonbo, Shimon, and the other members of the TI Division who at first were cautious of him but quickly turned around when Ibiki told them that he was a great guy.

Due to the events that happened that day, many mistook or rather assumed that Zabuza and Anko were a couple, which infuriated and embarrassed the two to no end. Haku especially was affected by the rumors.

Zabuza had seen the most terrifying expression he had ever witnessed when she told him that no woman was allowed to have her father unless she accepted them first, wearing a yandere-like smile as she unconsciously pulled out a handful of senbon making him shiver in fear.

As for Haku, at first she was also treated similar to how Zabuza was treated, but once she started to get to know the villagers who she bought groceries from, her reputation as a beautiful and kind girl quickly spread though the village, earning her a fan club much to her chagrin. Luckily for her, Zabuza scared off any boy who even stared in her direction, his oni-like aura springing out whenever he caught some boy staring at his daughter.

Zabuza returned to that teashop much to the joy of the staff there, having grown to like the intimidating yet deceptively kind man. Okyō even had asked him if he was single, which he told her yes, making her eyes sparkle before she skipped off in a happier mood then before much to his confusion. Eventually he started doing missions with various people as well as being solo, making him a happier man as he was allowed the freedom that he once had unlimited access to once more.

Haku eventually was accepted to the Medical Corps. and immediately became a vital member her knowledge of the human body and numerous herbs making her a valuable member. Adding to that was her kind nature, making all the patients that were admitted feel welcomed and safe. That is until a young man tried hitting on her resulting in him being temporarily paralyzed from the neck down while she wore her smile in an ominous way, that was where the unspoken rule of never hitting on her was created.

For the two, life definitely was much more enjoyable then it was in the past, the two smiling much more and laughing much more then they ever had before.

(Time skip - 2 weeks later)

As time flew by, things mostly remained the same. Zabuza was apologized to by the same group of people that Anko had tried to introduce to him, which he brushed off saying that they were only doing what ninja did. Haku's fan club grew in size, and in turn Zabuza's over protectiveness grew as well; though Zabuza's popularity with some of the female population also triggered Haku's over protectiveness as she would smile chillingly at any woman caught staring and blushing at her father.

For Team 12, not much had changed. Minato had ordered that they not be allowed to go on any missions for at least 2 weeks which they accepted opting to train more. Anko told them that there would be no team training but would be a meeting a week until the chūnin exams and to take it easy, telling them that she would help them train if they asked for it.

Yakumo trained with Anko and Kurenai on her taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Kurenai was shocked when Yakumo came back a much stronger girl then she was before, showing strength that she never had imagined would come from the once frail girl.

Pride swelled in the hearts of both women when they saw the growth that their student was showing, the frail girl of the past replaced with a strong young lady who strived to be stronger then the both of them.

Satsuki trained with her mother, father and older brother in controlling and using her sharingan, which once they found out about they promptly celebrated. At first she was confident that she was able to control it without trouble, but was proven wrong when she nearly fainted from draining so much charka.

While her parents and older brother were happy for her, her twin glared at her much more harshly then before obliviously jealous and angry that she had awakened her sharingan before he did.

As for Naruto, since he wasn't allowed on missions he never went into the village, as Haku offered to do the shopping, which helped him avoid all contact with his family. Instead he trained following Ryuuhei's instructions as well as sparring with Zabuza, much to the older man's pleasure.

Zabuza sparred with him once a week and every time they sparred, he was blow away by the growth that Naruto displayed not believing that anyone could grow so much in such little time. He also found out that using a great sword wasn't the only weapon that Naruto excelled at using, stunning him once he saw the extensive range of weaponry proficiency that he had.

However, they were blown away with what Anko had to tell them at the team meeting that was scheduled for today.

(Scene change - Team 12 Training ground)

"Hey there brats! How have you all been!" Anko cheerfully said, getting smiles in response from her genin, even Naruto had a small smile. Seeing the smiling faces of them, Anko gave a grin in response.

"Well, these past 3 weeks have been pretty boring huh? Just training without doing any missions, but hey! I've got something important to tell you all." Once Anko said that, she straightened her back and stared at them with serious eyes. In response, they became serious as well their smiles thinning into lines as they returned her serious gaze.

"After all I've seen you do, even though you haven't even been genin for half a year, I've decided to ask you all if you want to enter the chūnin exams this year." Anko said, her gaze never losing the serious look in them.

"Wh-What did you say Anko-sensei?" Yakumo said, her eyes wide. Usually genin were supposed to have at least a year of experience before they were eligible to enter the exams, but their sensei was telling them that they could enter if they wanted?

"I said if you guys think you're ready and you're prepared to give it your all, I'll allow you to enter this year's chūnin exams." Anko repeated once more.

"Se-Sensei, I... I want to enter!" Satsuki said, her eyes burning with determination.

"I agree Anko-sensei, I want to enter as well!" Yakumo agreed, her eyes burning with the same determination as her best friend.

The girls were rearing to go but the lone male of the group remained silent, prompting his teammates to look at him for his answer.

"...Let's enter..." Was his answer, his eyes gaining a determined look as well.

Expecting their sensei to give them a grin and celebrate, they were shocked when her serious look remained.

"You all know that the chūnin exams are dangerous right? You're allowed to kill, maim, do anything to your opponent in order to win. I don't want you all to charge head first without knowing that you have the potential to die and for it to be allowed. Knowing that do you still want to enter?" Anko replied, her eyes never once losing the serious look in them.

Yakumo and Satsuki looked at their feet, mulling over their hasty decision. Their flames were dampened a bit but they were revived when Naruto spoke out his thoughts.

"Don't worry Anko-sensei, if we enter, I'll do everything in my power to protect my teammates." He said, his eyes gaining an even more confident look in them making the others widen their eyes slightly.

"Even knowing that it's dangerous, as long as my team is there to back me up I know that we'll pass!" Satsuki said, standing up straight as she regained her determined look.

"With Satsuki and Naruto standing beside me, I know that we'll overcome anything that stands in our way!" Yakumo said with her eyes also gaining her determination back.

Seeing her genin have not just confidence in themselves but confidence in each other, Anko finally lost her serious look and in its place a proud smile shone brightly.

"That's the right answer you guys. Alone, I know that all of you could get far into the exams but together. Well, let's just say I feel sorry for the poor suckers that are going to cross paths with you." Anko said laughing lightly as her genin also laughed along.

After everything was settled, Anko handed her students the paperwork which they quickly filled out and returned to her. Bidding farewell to them, she quickly made her way to the Hokage's tower where Minato had called a meeting with all the sensei of the year's genin to see who was going to enter the exams this year.

(Scene change - Hokage's tower)

In the meeting room adjacent to his main office, Minato was seated in front of the jōnin in charge of this year's crop of genin. He knew that some of them who were going to enter their genin had the usual year amount of experience, but he also knew that some wanted to enter their genin and didn't have that usual requirement. For those teams, he wanted a very good explanation as to why they should be able to enter when they lacked the necessary experience.

As they were about to begin, the door opened up and Anko enter the room a little winded from her sprint to the tower. Sweat dropping at her tardiness, being even later then Kakashi much to his chagrin, she apologized before taking a place next to Kurenai.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin shall we!" Minato said, not hiding his excitement at seeing who was going to enter and who was going to drop out.

After a few of the people he expected to enter, did, he nodded giving them his approval as they met the requirements. A few of the jōnin decided not to enter, feeling that their teams didn't meet the standards that the exam called for. But finally, he got to the jōnin of this year's group of genin.

"Minato-sensei, I want to enter Team 7 into this year's exams." Kakashi said, making Minato sigh as he knew that this would happen.

"I understand Kakashi, but could you give me a reasoning as to why I should enter them? Just because they're my children doesn't mean that they're ready you know." Said, knowing that his children probably pestered Kakashi endlessly for him to enter them.

"I understand Minato-sensei, but I honestly do believe that they are ready. All of them have Kage-level amounts of chakra, are already proficient in tai and ninjutsu, and have completed 31 D-Rank missions and 3 C-Rank missions. They're teamwork is rusty, but they have improved greatly. Not to mention that they're strong individually. Because of that they show the potential to become chūnin and pass the exam." Kakashi reported, a slightly condescending tone seeping into his voice as he eyed the other jōnin.

"Hmm... I'll trust your judgment on this Kakashi, I'll allow them to enter the exams but have you told them of the dangers of it yet?" At that question, Kakashi nervously shook his head in the negative making Minato sigh.

When he asked everyone else, they also repeated the act. But Minato and everyone else were surprised when Anko said that she told them and even knowing the dangers they agreed to enter. Snapping out of his stupor, Minato motioned the jōnin to continue their nominations.

"Hokage-sama, Team 8 is ready to enter. They specialize in hunting and tracking but even past that they show promise and potential to pass the exams. Shino and Kiba have some difficulties getting along and Hinata doesn't really talk to them, so their teamwork suffers as a result. But when pushed, they can become an efficient team and have shown that to me. They've completed 33 D-Rank missions and 2 C-Rank, while they lack experience they make up for it in determination." At her concise report Minato smiled and nodded, making Kurenai give Kakashi a smug smile making the latter's eye twitch.

"Alright, if you believe that they can come together then I'll allow them but do tell them about the dangers alright?" At that she nodded and Guy stepped forward.

"YOSH! Hokage-sama, my youthful genin are more then ready to let their youth shine this year in the exam!" Guy nearly shouted, making Minato laugh wryly.

"Yes, you're genin have been together for about a year and a half, so they do meet the requirements Guy. They're free to enter." Minato said getting a nice guy pose from Guy in response.

"Hokage-sama, Team 10 is ready. Though they really are slackers, they do have the potential as the next Ino-Shika-Cho, and I've seen it on a few occasions. They've still got a long way to go, I have to bride them in order for them to do anything really, but when push comes to shove, they do get things done. Shikamaru and Choji share a close bond though Ino hates working with them. But underneath all of that, they're more then capable of passing. They've finished 35 D-Rank missions and 2 C-Rank, so they've got some experience handling the harder stuff." Asuma reported, taking a breath after his report.

Minato nodded, but then agreed. He knew that they would have some trouble but from what he has seen in the reports, Shikamaru would be able to get them out of most situations given his intellect.

"Alright Asuma, I'll let them enter. Shikamaru-kun should be able to keep them safe given his intelligence and with them all working together they should be safe." Minato said smiling as Asuma gave him a grin in response.

"Alright Hokage-sama, I'm not going to lie here but I really don't think that Team 11 is ready for the exams, but I want them to enter to see how far behind they really are. They're the most unbalanced team that I've seen, it's almost unfathomable. Sasuke has, if it's even possible, gotten even worse when it comes to interacting with his teammates. After his sister unlocked her sharingan, he's been doing everything to try and force his awake. Sakura hasn't lost her fan girl attitude towards Sasuke and because of that she hasn't really become any stronger then before, if anything she's become a little but weaker not training in order to watch and cheer him on. Sai on the other hand still gives off the strange vibe from before, I don't know what's going on in his head and it's making me an Orochimaru-sama cautious. They've done 30 D-Rank missions and 1 C-Rank, but even after all of that, they've still not improved their teamwork." Genma reported, sighing heavily as some of the other jōnin gave him pitying looks.

"I understand Genma, while I would probably not allow them to enter they do need to know that working alone doesn't make you a powerful ninja. I'll allow them to enter on the condition that you tell them about the dangers about what happens. If even one of them backs out then they all aren't going to be able to enter." Minato said as Genma nodded in return.

Finally, everyone's attention was on Anko. After the incident that happened a few weeks ago, she had stopped treating them as loving and familiar as she used to. While she did smile and chat with them, it wasn't with the same amount of energy that she used to show them. Now they were curious about her response to the question at hand.

"Hokage-sama, I've told my team about the risks and dangers that the exams pose. Even after hearing them they still agreed as a team that they would enter. At first, Yakumo and Satsuki lost the determination that they had, but once Naruto said that he would protect them no matter what they regained it and it was much stronger then before as well. They've completed 41 D-Rank missions and 1 A-Rank mission, and even after all that they're still humble and not cocky at all. They're teamwork is out of this world and individually they're strong enough to take down chūnin level opponents. I know that they're ready for the exam, and that they'll pass it without any trouble at all." Anko reported, confidence and pride brimming from her person as everyone looked on in awe.

They have never seen Anko put such confidence in another person let alone three, the confidence and way that she spoke of her genin led no room for doubt. They would be entering and they would go far and Minato felt that as well.

"Alright Anko, I'll allow them to enter. If what you said is true, then I have no doubts that they will go far in this year's exam." Minato said, his voice held a little bit of pride after hearing what his son said to help is teammates regain their confidence.

After everything was settled and all the teams that were going to enter handed in their forms, Minato dismissed everyone.

As she was walking out, Anko was stopped by Kurenai who was with Asuma and Genma.

"Anko-chan, do you want to go grab a bite with us?" Kurenai asked, hopeful that she would agree to go with them. Behind, Genma and Asuma held the same hope that she did, but it was quickly gone once they heard her response.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks though Kurenai! I'm meeting Momochi and the guys, so I can't. Maybe next time though!" She said, as she made her way to her new usual meeting spot, as the three behind her looked on with sad eyes, Kurenai especially.

"Come'on, let's go Kurenai." Asuma said putting a hand on her shoulder as they left the tower.

(Time skip - A few days later)

The day had finally come, making his way to the building that the exams were held, Naruto heard the sounds of a dispute happening and quickly made his way over to investigate.

When he arrived, he saw a boy around his age dressing in a black bodysuit, wearing a black hood with pointed cat-ear like appendages that had a Suna headband attached to it, strange objected wrapped in bandages on his back, with purple paint on his face. He was holding a boy younger then the both of them by the scruff of his neck as two other kids watched on in horror and fear.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" The teen shouted at the boy being held up started shaking.

"Oh, you gonna cry now? Tsk, who knew that there were such brats in this village. I'll really make you cry!" The teen said, cocking his fist back as the younger boy closed his eyes.

But before he could do anything, Naruto had appeared and gripped his wrist, hard.

"Guh! Wh-What the hell!?" The teen said, dropping the boy and focusing his attention on the blonde in front of him.

Before anyone could say anything, the young boy and the two other kids behind the older boys immediately brightened up.

"Menma-niichan!" They shouted, but it fell on deaf ears when the blonde that they thought was their honorary nii-chan ignored them.

"What's a Suna-nin doing picking on a little kid, if you want a fight pick on someone your own size you sorry waste of space." Naruto said in a chilling tone as he glared at the older boy, making the teen flinch before he glared back.

As things were about to heat up, a voice broke through the tense atmosphere that had been created.

"Konohamaru!" A series of voices called out, the group turning around and seeing Menma, Kiba and a few other boys running towards them, but next to them was a scowling Sasuke. After they had heard Konohamaru cry out, they immediately ran to the source, even Sasuke followed curious as to what was happening. But all three froze when they locked eyes with blank navy ones.

Silence, that was what prevailed over the area, it even affect the teen as a bead of sweat dropped down his head, the odds not in his favor. But that vanished once the blonde holding his wrist let go.

"I don't have time to waste with you. Get out of my sight." He said in the same tone as before. Before the teen could retort, the blonde cut him off.

"And you two, in the tree, I'm guessing that you're his teammates. You have better get out of my sight as well." At that the teen froze, his eyes widening as a teen with blonde hair tied into 4 pigtails holding a large metal fan came out and a boy with red hair and a gourd appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Ga-Gaara!" The teen stuttered out, making everyone focus attention on the red head, seemingly the cause of the teen's fear.

" Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village, if you do that again, I'll kill you." The red head said in a blood thirsty voice making everyone, minus Naruto, flinch. Turning to Naruto he addressed him.

"My apologies. I am Gaara of the Sand. What is your name?" He asked in a emotionless tone.

"Naruto." Was all that he got in response, making the red head crack a small maniacal smile.

"Naruto... Mother will enjoy it when I spill your blood." He said in a crazed tone before he started walking away with the two. But was stopped when Sasuke called out to him.

"Hey! I'm Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan!" He shouted, smirking knowing that the group would be in awe of his status.

"I have no interest in any of you other then him." Gaara said, pointing at Naruto, anger seeping into the faces of the other boys. Soon they were out of sight leaving the Konoha ninja alone.

Before anyone could talk, Konohamaru instantly latched onto Menma crying about how scary the situation was as the older boy tried to calm him down. He was about to say something else but stopped when he saw his older brother start to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going loser!" He shouted scaring the kids, know known as Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

However his anger only increased when his brother ignored him, prompting him to run up and grab his shoulder, forcibly turning him around.

"Don't think that you're some kind of hero just because you did something like that. People like you shouldn't get their hopes up." Menma growled out as he glared at his older brother, his group of friends soon joined him.

"Yeah dead last, don't get ahead of yourself. You're lucky that we got here or else you would've been put into the ground!" Kiba barked out, also glaring at the older blonde.

While things began to get tense, they got even more tense when Menma reached out to grab his older brother's collar but was stopped and later shocked at what happened next.

Naruto grabbed Menma's wrist and twisted it, making him wince in pain. But before he could do anything, he yanked his wrist to the side, making Menma lose his balance in turn Naruto forced him onto the ground his arm locked behind his back.

Shocked at what just happened, Kiba was about to engage the older blonde for attacking his best friend when a chilling voice made him freeze.

"If you don't want to lose conciseness then you'll stay there like a good dog." Naruto said, his voice sending shivers down the spines of everyone present. After, he applied more pressure onto Menma's arm making the younger blonde wince and grunt in pain.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude Menma. How long are you planning to keep this up? Until you're a chūnin? Jōnin? Anbu? Because if you keep acting like you're superior to everyone else, you're going to end up having your squad dead because of you." At that, Menma's eyes went wide.

"I know, you hate me, you detest me,despiseme. But let me tell you a little secret Menma, I. Don't. Care." At those words Menma and the rest of the people watching could only gape, their mouths trying to form words but none coming out.

"You can hate me all you want, but in the end it'll get you nowhere. And let me tell you somethingotouto, if Ievercatch wind that you caused trouble because of your attitude, I'll make sure that it never happens again. Do you understand?" When Menma didn't respond, Naruto tightened the lock on his arm making him cry out a little in pain.

"Do. You. Understand." Naruto said, his voice colder then ice. After that, Menma nodded his head submissively.

Letting of his arm, Naruto stood up and faced Kiba and the others who flinched and shrunk in fear when they saw his cold eyes.

"Let me tell you all something, especially you and your mutt Menma, the attitudes that you have nowwillget someone killed. I don't care how strong, smart, or brave you are; you will get someone killed if you keep acting that way. You had better fix that problem yourselves or I'll fix it for you." Finishing his lecture/threat, Naruto continued towards the exam center leaving behind a frightened group of shinobi.

(Scene change - Chūnin exam building)

Standing in front of the building that would become the place where their hopes for the promotion to chūnin were held, Team 12 stood together, their backs straight and their eyes filled with determination. Exchanging glances with each other, they nodded as they mentally agreed with each other, entering the building together with the same thought running though their minds.

"LET'S DO THIS!"


	8. Chunin Exams Underway

After they entered the building together, Team 12 immediately saw a blockade made up of other genin. Approaching the group, they saw two chūnin that were blocking a door, preventing anyone from getting in.

"Hey! What're you doing, please let us in!" Said a girl wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and green pants, her hair done into two buns. But after she said that, one of the chūnin backhanded her lightly across the face.

"Tenten!" Said a boy with a bowl style hairstyle with bushy eyebrows wearing a green bodysuit with orange leg-warmers with bandages wrapped around his arm. As he helped his teammate up.

"Ha! Just look at how weak you are, if you can't take even that you have no chance in the exam!" One of the chūnin said as some of the genin around him looked nervous at the piece of information.

Looking at his teammates, Yakumo and Satsuki nodded, noticing that the door number was hidden under a genjutsu. The team made their way slowly around the group, now knowing that it was intentional to weed out those who were unable to detect a simple genjutsu, which made Yakumo sigh.

But as they were about to head up the stair, the saw a scuffle happen.

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke shouted at one of the chūnin.

After all the headache of having to work with his useless team to stop a kidnapper from taking Moegi, they were finally allowed to join the exams when the person they stopped was Iruka who was testing them to see if they were ready.

"Yeah! Get out of Sasuke-kun's way you loser!" Sakura shouted, backing up her crush, as some of the genin shot her a confused look.

"Hey Dickless, Ugly, why don't we just make them?" Sai said, getting hit on the head from Sakura from using his nickname for her.

"Hmph, actually not a bad idea." Sasuke said as he rushed towards the chūnin in an attempt to take him down. But as he neared them, the same boy from earlier with the green bodysuit stopped him, to his shock.

But as he did, the girl from before hit him on the head.

"You idiot! Wasn't it your idea that we act like we're weak in the exam!?" Tenten shouted, annoyed at the hypocritical actions of her teammate.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Tenten! But I just couldn't help myself!" Lee said, apologizing profusely.

"I agree, it was idiotic to ruin the plan like that Lee." A boy with pale, pupil-less eyes said. He had long black hair and wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. His right arm was wrapped in bandages as well as his right leg.

"Again, I'm sorry Neji. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." Lee apologized to the boy now known as Neji.

But after he did he turned to Sakura who instantly got creeped out.

"My name is Rock Lee, and you must be Sakura. Sakura, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!" Lee said, flashing a blinding smile at her.

"No way, you're lame." Sakura said in a flat tone, as Lee looked defeated.

Turning to Sasuke, Neji called out to him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" He said in a slightly smug tone, which the young Uchiha took notice of.

"Hmph, when you want to learn someone's name, you should tell them your own first." He replied, as he started walking away.

"You're a rookie aren't you, how long have you been a genin?" Neji asked once more, the smug look on his face grew small bit more.

"Tsk, I don't have to answer you." He replied, as he walked away Sai and Sakura following behind him.

"Damn... He looks strong... Who knew there were such monsters here." Sasuke though, cursing the fact that he still hasn't unlocked his sharingan.

"Ufufu, he's kind of cute." Tenten thought, giggling slightly while she looked at the retreating form of the Uchiha.

But as they were about to leave, Lee told them that there was something that he wanted to check out.

Once all the genin left the area, the two chūnin from before released theirHenge, in their places were Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Well, well, well looks like they passed the first obstacle didn't they!" Kotetsu said in a jovial tone as Izumo nodded.

"Things sure are going to be interesting aren't they?" Izumo questioned, which his partner nodded as they went back to report their findings.

Watching the other genin leave, Team 12 hadn't made their way up the stairs, opting to watch the strange boy known as Rock Lee follow Team 11. Naruto and Yakumo looked at Satsuki, and she sighed knowing what was probably going to happen.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's make sure that my brother doesn't do something that he'll regret." She said as she led her team to where they had gone.

(Scene change - Chūnin exam center: Open room)

Team 11 found themselves in a spacious room as they headed towards the real examination hall. But as they were about to exit, they were stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Hey! You with the dark eyes!" Lee shouted, dropping down to their level surprising the group.

"...You talking about me?" Sasuke said, turning around and facing Lee.

"Yes, I want to fight you." Lee said, his eyes serious.

"My name is Rock Lee, it's commonplace to introduce yourself before someone tells you their name correct?" He said, as Sasuke smirked.

"So you know huh? My name is Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. A fight right now you said?" Sasuke said, then questioned Lee to which the other nodded.

"I want to test my skills and techniques against someone from one of the genius clans of Konoha. And also..." Lee trailed off as he once again stared at Sakura then winked at her, much to her disgust.

"EWW! Those eyebrows! And that haircut!" She screamed, and later became hysterical when Lee started blowing kisses at her which she dodged with surprising skill.

After the round of love comedy was over, Sasuke addressed Lee once more, his eyes darkening.

"You knew about my family and still want to fight me? You must be even dumber then you look. You're about to learn what this name is all about." Sasuke said, as he got into his Koenken stance. As Lee put one arm behind his back and the other faced forward.

Watching up in the balcony, Satsuki could only sigh at her brother's arrogance. She admitted that she used to have Sasuke's mindset about believing that her family was the strongest out there but that changed after she made actual friends and her family, namely her older brother and mother, broke her out of that mindset.

Yakumo patted her best friend on the shoulder as she knew what was probably going through her mind, but Naruto was watching and analyzing Lee's stance. He saw that it was most likely built on speed and power, though it didn't appear to lack the defense that would normally come with such a stance.

But before they were about to start, Sakura called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't we only have 30 minutes until the exam starts!"

As if on cue, Sasuke rushed forward.

"This will only take 5."

Once he said that, Lee acted meeting Sasuke on the way to his surprise. But he quickly snapped out of it, seeing Lee about to attack.

"Konoha Senpū!" He called out spinning his body as he delivered a high kick which Sasuke ducked to avoid, but was hit when Lee rotated once again delivering a low kick breaking Sasuke's guard sending him flying back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, not believing what she had just seen. Sai's eyes were also wide, not expecting such an attack from the strange boy.

With Team 12 Yakumo and Satsuki were astonished by the attack.

"What just happened?" Yakumo asked, trying to wrap her head around the attack as Satsuki, who had her Sharingan activated, copied the movements of the attack.

"That's fast, really fast. Even though I could see and copy him, I wouldn't be able to match up with his speed unless I went all out and even then it would be close. " She said as she narrowed her eyes, now not surprised why her brother got sent flying.

"That first kick... Once he throws that high kick, the evasion margin of his opponent is immediately restrained. Because of that, it augments the chances for that low kick to hit its mark. So that high kick is pretty much nothing more than a flashy feint." Naruto stated, stunning his teammates from how quickly he analyzed and broke down the attack.

Back on the ground floor Sasuke got back up, his eyes burning with fury. Once again, he rushed Lee, who this time launched him into the air with a quick upper kick to his chin. After doing so, he reappeared behind him usingKage Buyōas he loosened the bandages around his arms.

But before anything could happen, Team 12 acted.

Naruto dropped to the floor and exploded into a sprint before jumping at the two, to Lee and Sasuke's complete shock.

Once at their level, he grabbed Sasuke and threw him to his sister who caught him and set him down, Yakumo and herself checking him over with theirShōsen Jutsuas Naruto grabbed a stunned Lee before he dropped to the ground.

"You know if you followed through with that attack he could've died." Naruto said, tightening his grip on the older boy's arm causing him to wince a bit at the abnormal strength.

"How is he?" Naruto asked his team, turning to face them. Finishing up scanning Sasuke, they stood up and made their way to the two.

"He'll be fine. Nothing major, a little bit of bruising but it's nothing that needs immediate treatment." Yakumo reported, as she and Satsuki looked at Lee with cold gazes making him gulp.

"You're lucky Naruto intervened when he did, if Sasuke had been seriously injured you would've been in a hell of a lot of trouble." Satsuki said, her gaze growing even colder at the end of her sentence. Finally, Naruto let of his arm and started walking away with his team as the others looked on in awe.

"W-Wait! What is your name!" Lee called out, desperate to know the name of the one who managed to break off hisKage Buyō. Stopping, the blonde turned around slightly and he froze when he met cold electric blue eyes.

"Ner- err, Naruto. Say, how about me and you have a spar, I'd love to see what you're capable of!" said Naruto apologiticaly as he smiled sheepishly.

What was strange was that Naruto did something irresponsible and he also dropped his monotone tone of voice he always had.

"Of course!" said Lee as the fire of determination lit up in his eyes.

The others were about to intervene but before anything could happen the two began fighting at speeds they could barely follow their moves. The two were extremely similar, each of them would parry and cancel the other's counters.

 _"Shit, It's ready right now?!_

Naruto's body went slumped as his eyes flashed clear white leaving him open for Lee.

It took only a second for Naruto to lose his chance of winning and before anything could happen Lee kicked Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying over to team 12, already unconscious.

Being caught by Satsuki and Yakumo, Naruto was about to be healed before his own chakra negated anyone else's chakra, whether or not their intentions were good or bad.

"What do we do? He's not letting us near him!" said Satsuki as she began to panic a little bit before Yakumo shut her up by injecting a shot of adrenaline into Naruto.

Nothing happened so they waited a little before prepping another needle. They were gonna have it on stand by but put it away after what happened next.

"Bwahahaha!" said Naruto as he sat straight up with a shit eating grin on his face.

"EHHHHHH?!!" Shouted everyone present.

(Scene change - Hallway outside meeting room)

After the incident involving Sasuke and Lee, Team 12 made their way to the meeting room where the other genin who made it past the genjutsu trap were expected to be. Satsuki and Yakumo showed up a little late as they were out of breathe.

Dealing with their 'new' teammate they had a hard time keeping up as Naruto began to run rampant as he checked and played in almost everyroom before running to where he felt killing intent.

This was another tactic to weed out the weak, this allowed the competition to scope out and hunt down the weakest of the weak. But the team that was being subjected to the killing intent had experienced Zabuza's, who's killing intent was at least 30 times greater then this.

Satsuki and Yakumo were about to retort with their own intent but before they could Naruto ran off into the crowd laughing wildly.

"Damn it, we just caught up to him!" said Satsuki as she ran into the crowd. Seriously?! He only got a shot why was he changed so completely?

Satsuki thought that's why he must be acting so differently but the real reason was because of the jutsu Naruto had been preparing, the jutsu was sort of a telepathic phone call but because Naruto was in the middle of a fight, his body was taken over by a sort of auto pilot.

Satsuki and Yalumo lost their blonde teammate in the crowd and began to look for his chakra signature.

After a few minutes, they heard the boisterous voice of Sakura and Ino cut through the room, and glancing over they saw that they were bickering once more over the boys that they liked. But as they turned away, the rest of the rookies immediately saw them and made their way over, Narumi leading the charge.

"Naru-nii!" She shouted as she lunged and latched herself to her older brother, who she hasn't seen in nearly 2 months.

"Where have you been!? I haven't seen you around the village at all, it's been almost 2 months since I last saw you!" She questioned her brother, giving her best 'puppy dog eyes' that she could muster, making any lesser man give in, but Naruto was not such a man. This would be true but with his auto pilot on it did whatever it wanted to.

"Narumi! Let go of Naruto-niichan! You know that he doesn't like you clinging to him like that!" Mito half scolded half demanded, once again Narumi had beaten her to the punch. She also desperately missed her brother after not seeing him for 2 months and seeing Narumi cling to him like that made her blood boil with jealously.

What happened next no one could ever imagine happening or no one other than Narumi that is.

Naruto stuck his arms out and picked Narumi up, with a bear hug Naruto spun around laughing whilst also humming a tone.

Narumi's face went red with her feelings of love running rampant. Mito's face on the other hand went red with jealously, wishing she was Narumi.

"Hey, Nero! What are you doing?" asked an uknown female as stepped out and tapped Naruto's shoulder. The young girl of considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She had moderately short hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face (though she tends to push it to the side on occasion; possibly for better visibility). She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to their appearance. Annie's casual attire mainly consists of a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark gray pants.

Stopping in his tracks Naruto dropped Narumi and smiled towards the unknown female before he glopped her and spun her around as well.

"Annie-chan!!? What're you doing here?" Asked Naruto before he grabbed into flipped over onto his ass before the now revealed Annie began to drag the now cackeling Naruto away.

The group was about to intervene and help Naruto. But before anything else happened, a loud voice boomed throughout the room as the door slammed open. Ibiki and a group of chūnin proctors entering, dispersing around the room.

"Thanks for waiting... I'm Ibiki Morino, the exam proctor for the chūnin selection exam's first test. Oto-nin, stop doing what you want. Do you want to fail even before the exams begin?" At that, the groups shook their heads in embarrassment.

"I'll say this now so you morons had better not forget, there will be no tolerance for unsanctioned conflict. And even if they're sanctioned, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Any of you pigs that break those rules will be eliminated immediately." He said in a chilling tone, making most of the genin start to sweat.

"For this first exam, you will be seated randomly by drawing lots. Now, come up here an start drawing." Ibiki ordered, as the genin lined up and started pulling out their numbers.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was seated, Naruto seated next to Annie even though she attacked him earlier. Sitting down next to her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and in return she slammed his head into the desk, she then turned and brushed her hair back behind her hair.

Soon, the tests were handed out, and the room went silent as Ibiki addressed them once more.

"As you can see, this is the first portion of the exams and it's a written one. There will be no questions that will be answered during the course of the test. Furthermore, there will be a few rules that you will have to follow. Number 1, there will be a point based system. You start with ten, there are ten questions. You get a question wrong you lose a point, easy right? Number 2, this will be a team based test. You and your teammates will passed based on the total combined score of your team. You will compete to see which team can stay the closest to that total score of 30 points. Number 3, anyone caught doing anything that even resembles cheating will have 2 points taken off for every offence. Those who lose all 10 points will be forced to leave. The chūnin stationed around the room will be observing and watching for anyone who tries to cheat, so be proud ninja and do your own work. And the final rule is, in the situation that you lose all 10 points, you and your team will be eliminated from the exam." At that last rule, an uproar occurred which Ibiki quelled quickly.

Once everything was explained, Ibiki announced the beginning of the test.

"Now, the exam will last 1 hour. Now, you may begin!" With that, silence and pencils on paper filled the room.

As soon as the exam started, Naruto flipped over his exam and quickly scanned the test, his eyes stopping on the final question.

"'Question 10: This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen closely to the examiner before answering.' What...?" Pushing his confusion to the back of his mind, he scanned the test once again and realized that most of these questions required a tremendous amount of theoretical and practical knowledge to answer.

Quickly throwing a glance around, he noticed that some were already cheating; the bun haired girl before attaching a mirror to one of the overhead lights with wires that were attached to her pencil. Shino was gathering information with his insects. Kiba was using Akamaru. The Hyuga were using their byakugan. Shikamaru and Sakura were using their knowledge. Ino exchanged bodies between Shikamaru, Choji and herself to copy his answers. Mito and Narumi were answering using their own knowledge while Menma looked a little panicky. Sasuke and Sai were copying Sakura. Finally, Satsuki, Yakumo and Naruto were able to answer a majority of the questions since Anko pounded theoretical and practical knowledge into their heads.

After half an hour, the 51 teams that came in was reduced to 39. Many were caught cheating and were eliminated, one team in particular was vocal about their elimination to which a chūnin proctor had to put them down. Then another 15 minutes had passed, and once it did, Ibiki announced the start of the 10th question.

"Alright, now we begin the 10th question. Before we start, I'm going to go over a few added rules for this question. These... Are the rules of desperation." Ibiki said in an ominous tone, causing the tense atmosphere to become even more tense.

(Scene change - Jōnin Standby Station)

Gathered in the standby station, the sensei of the squads entered in the exam chatted amongst each other as to what they thought was going to happen and was happening so far.

"I just hope that those kids didn't get themselves eliminated already." Genma sighed, knowing that his squad was probably the one most likely to fail due to their horrible teamwork.

"It'll be alright Genma, you gotta have a little confidence in them!" Asuma said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"If anything, they should be able to make it past the first exam and at least to the second you know. They are part of the 'Rookie 15' you know." Asuma added in, trying to cheer his friend up.

"If the exams weren't hard enough, they have to deal withhimin the first one." Genma added, making the other jōnin look to him with curious gazes.

"Who're you talking about Genma?" Kurenai asked, voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"They got to deal with Ibiki Morino in the first exam." At his answer, everyone sighed and prayed for the success of their genin.

"They're in for a rough time then, I really hope they'll be alright after dealing with that sadist." Kakashi said, as the others nodded their heads at his statement. After they did, the noticed that the last member of the room remained quiet, reading a magazine.

"An-Anko-chan, are you worried about your genin?" Kurenai asked her friend, still not having been forgiven for what happened a few weeks back.

"...They'll pass." Was all she said, her gaze never leaving the magazine making the other occupants of the room a little sad from her indifference.

The atmosphere a little awkward, they returned to talking about who was most likely to pass and who was not. Anko never leaving her magazine.

(Scene change - First Exam testing room)

"Now, why don't we go over the rules concerning the 10th question. Number 1, you must choose whether or not you will answer it." At that the blonde Suna nin, Temari, stood up.

"Wait! What if we choose not to answer it!?" She shouted, making everyone in the room tense up.

"If you choose not to take it, then you automatically lose all your points, making you and your teammates fail the exam. Now for the other rule, if you choose to take it. The lowest scoring member of your squad will be forced to remain a genin forever while the other two who scored higher will advance to the next round." At that the room exploded into an uproar.

"What!? Then what's the point of a team exam!?"

"But what if we all have the same number of points?!"

"Can we decide with our teammates?!"

At the voices shouting about how outrageous the conditions started to rise, Ibiki immediately quieted them down.

"Now, raise your hand if you are going to quit. Once the number is confirmed, you will be escorted out."

Once those words left his mouth, the room became deathly quiet. The team members that had built up friendships with each other immediately narrowed their eyes at their teammates, self preservation over their own success making them turn on them. Friendships and trust built up over the course of their careers as genin were immediately broken, spite and tension in its place.

Seeing the reaction he wanted, Ibiki hid his smirk. After 3 minutes he was about to confirm that no one was going to give up the question, but slowly a hand rose to the complete shock of everyone present.

"Morino-san, I give up my right as well as my team's right to take the 10th question." At that, Yakumo and Satsuki could only stand up gape at their team leader's decision. They had this exam in the bag, they were able to answer pretty much all the questions without much difficulty, minus a few of the cryptograms.

"Na-Naruto, what the hell are you doing!?" Satsuki shouted, her eyes widening in disbelief, not believing that he would take them down with him like that.

"You can't be serious Naruto?!" Yakumo questioned him, her eyes wide, not thinking that the normally blank but confident blonde would do something like this to them.

But he ignored them, his eyes staring straight into Ibiki's and the man had to hide a smile at the brass that the kid had.

"Most if not all of these kids gave into the fact that they will be leaving one team member behind. Because of that they broke a very important rule of a ninja. This kid though..." His thoughts were broken when another person raised her hand.

"Mi-Mister proctor, I also would like to quit." Mito said, her voice shaking slightly when her sister and brother looked at her with wide eyes.

After Naruto's decision to not take the test was heard, some of the other teams who were built on friendship remembered that they were a team. Casting apologetic and forgiving looks at each other, more and more of the genin raised their hands to signal them abandoning the 10th question.

Out of the 39 teams that remained seated in the room, 26 had their hands raised. After 10 minutes, Ibiki finally nodded, and signaled the chūnin to split into two groups, one stayed in the room while the other followed Ibiki followed out as he led the 26 teams out.

Once out, he led them into a separate room before he made them line up with their teams. Once they did, he cracked a smile to their complete shock.

"Congratulations, you all pass the first exam." Once those words left his mouth, everyone dropped their jaws.

"I bet you're wondering why you passed when you forfeited the last question right? That question was a simulation of a scenario where you had to take a risk, that risk having two consequences. One, you sacrifice one of your teammates for your own personal gain or two, you give up and retreat with the lives of all everyone. Because in times, information is more important than life and on missions and on the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it. But even with that being said, you should never give up the life of any of your comrades in order to further your own gain. It seems like one of you noticed that rather quickly." Finishing his last sentence, he looked directly at Naruto and was met with the same blank look from before. The other genin looking in awe at him, Yakumo and Satsuki looking at him with apologetic eyes.

"The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. These are the abilities needed to become a chūnin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the notion of furthering their own gain while leaving their comrades to perish alone; those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices do not deserve to become chūnin!" Finishing his speech, Ibiki gave them a larger smile, proud of their decision to not abandon their teammates.

"Now, the 78 of you. Once again, congratulations on passing the first exam." Once he finished, the window exploded as a giant sword embedded itself into the beam on the wall.

The hostile moment was broken when Ibiki sighed as Zabuza appeared in a swirl of mist, on the handle of his sword.

"Alright you brats, I'm Zabuza Momochi, the proctor for the second exam!" Zabuza barked out, seeing the looks of fear on their faces, they all knew that he was the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'.

"Whoa, there's a bunch of them who passed Ibiki, you must be losing that skill you told me about. I expected you to only pass around 20." Zabuza commented, as Ibiki's eye twitched slightly. But before he could retort, Zabuza pulled out Kubikiribōchō and rested it on his shoulder.

"Well whatever, follow me! We're heading to Training Ground 44. Don't get left behind or else I'll fail you. I have no patience for brats who can't follow simple orders!" With that, Zabuza walked out the door leaving behind a stunned group of genin.

As the rest of them were stunned, Naruto walked forward and picked Annie up in a princess carry. Soon, the rest of the genin followed suit.

(Scene change - Training Ground 44)

Arriving at the heavily fenced area, the genin stood in front of Zabuza and a group chūnin as they started to address them.

"Now, welcome to Training Ground 44, better known as the 'Forest of Death'. This is where the second part of the chūnin exams will take place. In this part, you will have to fight and survive for 5 days while trying to reach the tower in the center of the forest. But reaching the tower isn't all you have to do. You will each need to find and secure a pair of these scrolls." Zabuza started, as he pulled out two scrolls labeled with 'Heaven' and 'Earth' and showed them to the genin.

But before he could continue, some of the genin voiced their concerns.

"Wait! Five days!? What about a shower?!"

"What do we eat?!"

"What about a place to sleep!?"

Sighing at the idiotic questions that he was getting, Zabuza continued.

"Didn't you hear? You have tosurvivein this forest. There's plenty of wild game and edible plants that you can eat. There are multiple rivers and streams that you can get water from and bathe in if you want. But adding to that, there's also some nasty predatory animals and poisonous flora in this forest, so try not to get eaten by a flower alright?" At that, they quieted down and he finished with his explanation.

"Each team will be given one scroll of these scrolls at random to start out with; 13 the 'Heaven' and 13 the 'Earth'. You will need to protect that scroll with your lives, and at the same time fight for the other. To pass, you need to get both to the tower with your entire team intact within the time limit. Now, let me explain what will constitute a failing. Failure to make it to the tower with your team and scroll will fail your team. Having a teammate die or get killed will also get you failed. And that's the other thing. You will be in this forest for five days, once inside you aren't leaving until the time limit runs out. And the final rule, opening the scroll will also cause you to automatically fail no matter what." At that, everyone froze. Seeing their expressions, Zabuza couldn't help but grin under his bandages.

"Now, fill out these forms. They're waivers and information concerning yourself. You need to hand in 3 to get a scroll, and be sure to hide it well. Don't know who might be watching you know. After that, head to a gate and wait until everything is set. And one last piece of advice, try not to die." Finished with his explanation, Zabuza signaled the chūnin to start distributing the forms around.

After getting their forms, Team 12 made their way over to a small rock formation and began filling out their forms. While quiet, their minds were racing. Finally, Yakumo and Satsuki spoke up.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!" The two said as they scrambled around to find him. They couldn't find him! They searched for his chakra but he kept changing it and popping in and out all over the place.

"Sate, sate, sate, Does Annie have to be so ruff?" Naruto asked no one in particular before he was stopped by his team. He had what seemed to be a black eye along with a busted lip.

"Naruto! Did that blonde kunoichi do this to you?!" Yakumo and Satsuki asked simultaneously before their hands were pushed away by Naruto.

"Phfff, Annie-chan hits me all the time, although I think grabbing her in a princess carry crossed the line." said Naruto as he crossed his arms and thought deeply. After carrying her in a princess carry for almost a mule he thought she waa fine with it, but man was he wrong. The moment she was released Naruto was slug three times in the faces.

 _"Chan?!"_ Were the only thoughts of Yakumo and Satsuki as Naruto laughed and walked pasted them to get the forms.

After getting their forms, Team 12 made their way over to a small rock formation and began filling out their forms. While quiet, their minds were racing. Finally, Yakumo and Satsuki spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto... I'm sorry about earlier, during the first exam. I should've known better then to question your judgment without hearing your reasoning. We're a team after all and we should always trust each other and stick together." Satsuki apologized, feeling guilty about calling out her teammate in front of the entire room.

"I'm also sorry Naruto. You're our team's leader, and we should always have faith in you. I was just scared and nervous, but that still doesn't make what I did any better." Yakumo also apologized, knowing what she did wasn't right.

"It's fine you two, you only did what you thought was right. I don't hold it against you." Naruto replied, making the hearts of his teammates feel lighter then before, their guilt melting away.

"Now, for this exam there will be killing allowed. I don't want the two of you doing anything risky understand?" Now serious, Naruto started to address his team, making them turn serious as well.

"We'll need to find a team to take down and take a scroll from, not only that but we need to protect our own as well, and adding onto that we need to avoid not only other teams but the animals and plants that are inside. The plan is to stay in 'Formation D'; you two will be in the rear this time so keep close and don't let each other out of your sight. I'll take point and keep a lookout for anything in front of us and in the event that we do engage a team, I'll make them break formation while you guys pick them off when they're separated. In the events that things go south, you two retreat and I'll take them off your trail, we'll meet up somewhere else." At his plan, Satsuki and Yakumo nodded, though they didn't like the last part they knew that he was probably strong enough to take on a team of genin alone.

Finishing up with signing their forms, they made their way to the tent where they would receive their scrolls. Along the way, they were stopped by Zabuza.

"Haha, well brats, trying to become chūnin huh!" Zabuza said in a jovial tone, as he greeted them. Giving him a smile, they had a quick conversation to the shock of everyone present.

"We are Zabuza-san, we'll pass this part without any trouble at all!" Yakumo said with determination in her eyes. Zabuza giving her a pat on the head for her determination, much to her embarrassment.

"After we pass, you had better stop treating us like kids!" Satsuki said a smirk on her face, but it quickly left when Zabuza also gave her a pat on the head, her face getting red with embarrassment and anger.

"..." Zabuza and Naruto stared at each other for a while before they smiled, Zabuza putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you die in there brat, we still haven't decided on whose the better swordsman!" Zabuza proclaimed, making the other genin tense up. If Zabuza Momochi had acknowledged him as a swordsman, they were sure that he was powerful as well.

Bidding farewell to their superior and friend, they got their scroll and followed their assigned proctor to their gate.

Finally, a buzzer sounded out and they immediately rushed into the forest.

(Scene change - Forest of Death: Team 12's location)

Once they stepped into the forest, Team 12 sped through the foliage in formation, getting as far away from the gate as possible. Soon, they managed to find a small stream and decided to stop for the moment.

"Alright, status report." Naruto asked, as Yakumo started her assessment.

"So far, we're about 50 meters from out starting position. I didn't sense anything get caught in myKyuudou Kibokuand I didn't sense any genjutsu cast on any of us. I'm sure that for right now, we're safe." Yakumo reported, panting a little from having to maintain her jutsu since the start of the exam.

"I've seen the same. My sharingan didn't pick up any movement in the area, and I didn't see any chakra in the surroundings either." Satsuki gave her assessment, her crimson eyes returning to onyx.

"Alright, thanks you two. We'll take a break for now and regain our energy. Yakumo, take it easy for right now, out of all of us you've used up the most chakra so far so try and recover as much as you can. Satsuki, you keep an eye on things while I go and find us something to eat. When I come back, remember what we talked about alright." Naruto said before sprawling out on a branch, getting affirmative nods from his teammates as he headed deeper into the forest.

Once Naruto left, Yakumo let out a sigh as she took a seat on a rock as Satsuki fetched some water and made a small fire, boiling it. A comfortable silence took over as they relaxed but kept their senses alert.

"Yakumo, what do you think of the exams so far?" Satsuki asked, putting more fuel into the small fire.

"So far? I think that we're doing great! We haven't run into any enemy ninja or animals, overall I feel pretty confident about our situation so far." Yakumo said with a smile on her face, her best friend returning one.

"And Naruto? I mean he's still acting... different. A-and that kunoichi... she called him Nero not Naruto." said Satsuki as she thought heavily on who that kunoichi was, hell she was even wearing her heaband so she didn't know where she was from.

After 10 minutes, they heard rustling in the brush nearby. Quickly standing up, Yakumo and Satsuki pulled out a kunai while they took up defensive stances. But their tenseness left when they saw the familiar blank face of their teammate.

"Sorry, but I didn't find anything ladies." Naruto said, but was instantly sent flying by a punch from Satsuki.

"Wh-What the hell!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide in disbelief. But they widened even more when Yakumo fired off a volley of shuriken and kunai at him, forcing him to dodge. Once he was a safe distance away, he was met with a glare from both of the girls in front of him.

"You must think we're morons or something huh." Satsuki said, pulling out another kunai as she activated her sharingan.

"Naruto doesn't call us 'ladies' and he wouldn't have shouted from a weak punch like that." Yakumo added, a handful of shuriken ready as she glared at the imposter.

"Tsk, looks like it failed huh. Well whatever! I'm taking that scroll!" The imposter said before a puff of smoke appeared, a boy wearing a white bodysuit, a respirator on his face sprinting out of it.

Quickly, Yakumo threw her shuriken while Satsuki sped through a series of seals. Seeing the danger in front on him, the boy dodged rolled to the side to evade the hail of shuriken but instantly widened his eyes when he heard Satsuki.

"Suiton: Suishougeki!" Satsuki shouted as she fired a large ball of water that crashed into him, sending him crashing to the trunk of the tree behind him. After a few seconds, she released the jutsu as the boy hit the ground unconscious.

After they dispatched their opponent, he disappeared in a puff of smoke a log in his place. As they started to calm down from the rush of adrenaline, it came back when the brush rustled once more; another Naruto stepping out covered in a little bit of blood, carrying a small boar over his shoulder.

Immediately seeing the tenseness of his team, he stopped walking towards him and scanned the area noticing the shuriken lodged in the tree to his right, a pool of water with a log laying in it.

"...So you were attacked." Naruto said as he finished eating a sucker he had found off a few people back in the woods.

Getting debriefed about what happened while he was gone, Naruto nodded, cursing himself for letting his guard down. Even though Satsuki and Yakumo stated that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel like it was, being that he was the one who they all agreed was their squad's leader.

Finishing cooking the boar, he told them that he would keep watch for the night as they ate, still angry at his own incompetence for costing his teammate's valuable energy. At first they protested, but were immediately quieted when Naruto gave them a stern look. Quietly, the pulled out their sleeping bags and went to bed. Naruto pulling out a kunai and started spinning it as he closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over in the darkness that now consumed the forest.

(Time skip - The next morning)

Waking up, Yakumo and Satsuki immediately sat up and frantically looked for their blonde teammate. They found him shirtless, washing his upper body with a damp towel. Unable to break away from the tantalizing site, the two just stared as they wiped away the tiny bit of drool the dribbled down their lips from the stimulating scene. But they were broken out of their state when Naruto suddenly stood up, pulling out a kunai before he was blown away from his position by a sudden surge of wind making the two widen their eyes.

Quickly shedding their sleeping bags they were greeted with the sight of a tall, gaunt man with a single violet-colored rectangular mark on his forehead, his bangs on his left side. He wore a black body suit with various straps that covered it, a cloak hanging on his right shoulder.

"Well what do we have here hmm? Looks like that blonde brat wasn't strong at all, well what about the two of you hmm?" He asked in a condescending tone, making the two girls narrow their eyes at him.

"Oh, scary. It's like facing a pair of agitated kittens." He jeered, finally breaking the last of the girls' patience.

"You'll pay for what you did to Naruto!" Satsuki shouted angrily, her sharingan flaring to life as she pulled out a wakizashi with the Uchiha insignia as the tsuba, the handle wrapped in a cloth of red and white colors of her clan.

"You're going to regret attacking us." Yakumo said in a cold voice, pulling out tanto with her clan's symbol running along the length of the blade, it's handle wrapped in a pink and magenta cloth.

"Oh! Looks like these kittens have some claws huh? Well, let's see how sharp they are!" He said in an arrogant tone dropping down before he pulled out a kunai.

Silence covered the newly made battle zone before Yakumo and Satsuki charged forward their blades intent on running through the man before them. But they were shocked when he blocked both of their strikes with his kunai.

"How disappointing... they're duller then I expected." The man said in a mockingly disappointed tone.

Snapping out of their shock, the two continued their assault, attack in surprising sync with each other to his surprise.

Jumping back, he was met with Yakumo who lunged forward with a low stab intent to pierce his leg, which he pulled back behind himself in response. As he did, Satsuki appeared, her hand on Yakumo's back to support her as she swiped horizontally at his neck intent on beheading him.

His eyes widened when he found himself unable to take step back, quickly glancing down his legs were intertwined with each other. The leg he took a step back with from earlier blocked his dominant leg from taking a step back. Cursing at his error, he dropped to the ground and rolled backwards, Satsuki missing her attack as she hopped off of Yakumo's back.

Standing back up, he tried to take a step back but instead moved he tilted his head to the left to his surprise and horror. Wondering why he made such an erroneous mistake, he saw that Yakumo had one of her hands in a seal and his eyes immediately widened.

"So you saw huh. Looks like myHeki Ranshinshō worked then." Yakumo said with a cold smirk appearing on her face as Satsuki gained a similar look, her sharingan spinning ominously.

Seeing the now cold and confident looks on the two girls, Ichi started to sweat, not expecting the girls to be this strong. The information said that the boy was much stronger then they were, but if they were this strong he couldn't imagine how strong that boy was.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the two charged at him, their eyes cold and narrowed as he panicked.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" They shouted in unison, stabbing him in the chest with their blades as he let out a silent scream.

(Scene change - Forest of Death: Naruto's location)

After he was blown away, Naruto lost consciousness for a few minutes before he came to and scanned his surroundings. Immediately he jumped back as a volley of kunai impaled the spot that he stood on. Looking at the source of the attack, he spotted a curvaceous woman with two purple rectangular markings on her left cheek, a red-violet bodysuit that revealed much of her chest and figure, and long brown hair curled into a spiral. Upon spotting her, she giggled at him before dropping down to meet him.

"Oh, well aren't you a cutie." She said in a seductive tone, matched with a small smile on her lips.

"Who are you. You definitely aren't a genin." Naruto asked in a chilling tone, his eyes becoming more mischievous by the second.

"Oh scary, though you would be much more terrifying and less tempting if you had a shirt on boy." She replied, scanning his body with her eyes. Before she finished though, Naruto was in front of her, his fist cocked back. Her eyes widened in shock before she let out a soundless scream as he buried his fist into her abdomen, sending her crashing to the tree behind dust exploding from the impact.

"Tsk, weak." Naruto said, spitting out the word like it was poison. As the dust cleared, in her place was a shattered log.

"How very scary, what would you do if that had actually hit me?" She said in a hurt tone with a pout on her face before it turned into a scary sneer.

"I'll make you wish you were dead when I'm done with you boy!" She shouted as she charged at him with incredible speed, engaging him in a taijutsu battle.

Lashing out, her palm connected to his chest as he reeled back wincing in pain. Following up with a devastating elbow to his jaw, Naruto tried to take a step back but was met with a kick to his abdomen, sending him back a few feet.

"Looks like you aren't as strong as you think you were huh." She said in a sing-song tone as she made her way towards him. But as she was about to reach him, the ground underneath her exploded, Naruto landing a vicious uppercut on her chin, sending her up in the air before he spun around and kicked the side of her body sending her flying sideways, the Naruto on the ground replaced with a log.

Landing on his feet, he spat out a globule of blood before taking his stance again, his opponent was already walking towards him while dusting off her clothes, which were now ripped in a few places from hitting and skipping on the ground.

"Look what you did! You ruined my favorite outfit! Or maybe... Were you trying to rip it? Hehe, you're such a perverted boy, but I guess that does mean you're healthy." She said in a teasing tone before she vanished, making Naruto's eyes go wide before he was sent flying to through the forest from a kick to the chest.

Finally, he crashed into a river and surfaced, catching his breath from the brutal attack. Getting out of the water and kneeling on it, he tried to analyze his opponent's attacks. They were too strong to be just physical strength and her speed and durability, it wasn't human. Before he could continue along that train of thought, she appeared in a blur and taunted him.

"What's the matter cutie? Can't you keep up with little old me?" She said in a cutesy tone, making which was starting to infuriate Naruto. Seeing his rising agitation, she decided to rouse his anger even more.

"If you're having this much trouble with me, I can't only imagine how those two girls are holding out against Ichi." At that, Naruto's eyes widened, as she gained a cruel smile. But before she could continue, she avoided a slash that would've bisected her.

Looking back at Naruto she was suprised to see he was using a stick and nothing else. She was perplexed at first but she wasn't given time to think since Naruto swiped multiple times from a distance causing her to laugh at her stupidity.

In turn Naruto smirked at her before disappearing from her sight.

 _"I can't let him interefere with the others!"_ she thought before she saw Naruto again only now he was covered in blood and he had someone's head in his hand.

"W-what?! He's not apart of our group!" shouted Ni as threw another kunai at Naruto. He didn't even try to dodge, nope, he just lifted up the head, letting it be struck by the kunai.

Naruto kicked Ni in the chest causing her to spit up blood. Going back into the tree trunk Ni was going to run for it but was unable to becuase Naruto slammed the head he was carrying implanting it into her chest.

"Sate, sate, If she didn't knock me away that time." said Naruto as he rubbed the back if his head and looked up at the tree branches above where three bodies were hanging with one missing it's head

"I never would've seen you guys..."

(Scene change - Forest of Death: Yakumo and Satsuki vs. Ichi)

Yakumo and Satsuki were confused and scared, after they stabbed the man in front of them he blew up and sent them flying. Once they recovered, they saw that he didn't even have a scratch on him.

Narrowing their eyes, they sped through a series of seals before calling out their jutsu.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" Satsuki shouted, firing off a volley of high speed water bullets.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Yakumo called out, firing a fast jet of water.

Once their jutsu hit their mark, a large explosion of water and earth covered the area where their opponent once stood, smirking to themselves they quickly panicked and lost it when they saw that he wasn't harmed in the slightest.

"Whew, that was pretty scary you know! I could've actually died you know!" He said in a mocking tone, making the two girls in front of him lose the confidence that they had built up.

"Wh-What are you...?" Satsuki asked, not believing that anyone could take an attack like that and still be ok. But all she got was a scary smile as he vanished, appearing right next to them.

"Wha-" Was all Yakumo managed to say before she was sent flying by a kick, crashing into the river.

"YAKUMO!" Satsuki shouted, not believing what just happened. But she quickly was sent flying when he back handed her to the same area that he sent Yakumo.

After hitting the water, the two girls could only writhe in pain from the power the blows had, finally resurfacing after a minute of regaining their composure. Standing up on the water, they found their opponent was standing on the river with them, a sneer on his face.

"You two should give up, your blonde boyfriend is probably six feet under by now, especially since Ni is fighting him. I wouldn't be surprised if she kissed him before she killed him actually. Not a bad way to go wouldn't you s-" He never finished his sentence as Yakumo appeared in front of him and buried her fist into his abdomen, making his eyes widen as the air was forced out of his lungs.

He didn't have a chance to recover as Satsuki appeared behind Yakumo, the two exchanging places as Satsuki delivered a bone shattering upper kick sending him into the air. Jumping back the two blurred through a series of seal for their most powerful jutsu.

As he began to fall back down, they finished and ended the battle.

"SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!" They shouted in unison, the water from the river forming a circle around the two as two spiraling waterfalls collided with the falling form of their opponent; shredding the ground, uprooting the trees, and battering his body against the ground, as he was subjected to an unrelenting assault of blunt force trauma.

Finally, the water receded, Satsuki and Yakumo dropping onto their knees panting, having used an extreme amount of chakra for their jutsu. Seeing the damage that their jutsu caused, there was no doubt that they finished off their opponent. As that thought rang though their minds, they felt sick to their stomachs, but it vanished when they saw a head of blonde hair emerge from the forest.

"Yakumo! Satsuki!" He shouted, as he sprinted towards them. They're hearts were immediately relieved when they saw that he was okay but then they noticed that there were dark blue, bordering black, bruises that covered his body indicating severe internal trauma. As he reached them, he bent down to help them up, offering the two of them his shoulders which they gratefully accepted.

Making it towards the shore, they finally sat down, the adrenaline from their battle finally fading from their bloodstream. But as they were relaxing after their grueling battle, they never noticed that their opponent didn't perish from the relentless assault.

Ichi, after seeing Satsuki's sharingan, knew that was the one his master wanted. After confirming it, he sent a snake-like creature from his arm towards the group, intent on fulfilling the mission he was given. Naruto, sensing something was wrong immediately shoved Satsuki aside, causing her and Yakumo to turn and begin to shout at him but their words died in their mouths when a snake-like creature bit him near his neck.

Pain. That was all that Naruto could feel the moment he was bitten by the snake. Gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to stifle his cry of pain, he grabbed at the area where he had been bit as he eventually gave in, letting out an agonizing scream of pain, the likes of which his teammates have never heard before.

Quickly ending the snake with a hail of shuriken and kunai, the two were at the side of their downed teammate. What they saw made their eyes widen, there was a strange mark on his shoulder that was in the shape of three tomoe. As tears started to form in their eyes, they heard maniacal laughing from the direction that their opponent had been sent and they saw him, his arms, legs, and neck bent in distorted directions. They finished him off, each with a kunai embedding itself in his head.

After everything was settled, with a now unconscious Naruto in their arms, Yakumo and Satsuki could only shake at what just happened. Their leader was injured, unconscious and now had a strange looking mark on him because they let their guard down. Before they could fall further into depression, they heard a scream echo through the forest and instantly tensed up.

Locking gazes with each other the two nodded, wiping away the rest of their tears, they steeled their resolve putting Naruto on their shoulders and making their way to a safer place, never seeing that Ichi's body dissolved into another puddle of black substance.

(Scene change - Unknown location)

"Looks like the plan worked Nero." said Annie, she was sitting around a round table with Naruto and Vergi.

"Of course it did, it was my plan." said Vergil, her clothes had changed she was wearing a sports bra with a jacket and some yoga pants.

"Yeah, we know, but this next step ia gonna be a pain in the ass." said Naruto as he rubbed his neck and disappeared from the room.

"*Sigh* I'll go make sure he's okay." said Annie as she got up out of her chair.

Devil Never Cry


	9. Empathy

(Scene change - Forest of Death: Team 12's location)

After the grueling battle that took place a few hours earlier, Yakumo and Satsuki carried Naruto to a hollowed out tree which they turned into their temporary base. After checking over his vitals, they soon learned that his chakra was fluctuating wildly; not knowing what to do since they never experienced something like this, they could only make him comfortable and put a cool towel on his forehead to calm the fever that he started to develop.

Exhausted and still recovering from their battle, Yakumo and Satsuki took shifts between sleeping and watching over Naruto and the area for any enemies. Even between the shifts of watching and sleeping, both had dark bags under their eyes.

At the moment Satsuki was resting while Yakumo was on watch duty, her tanto held tightly in her hand; fatigue and hunger nipping at her senses. Shaking her head to remove the feelings that she felt, finishing do so she froze as she heard a slight rustling coming from the bush.

Narrowing her eyes, she threw a kunai at the source of the noise as a squirrel left the bush. Sighing at her jumpiness she was about to relax when she saw the squirrel blew up, an explosive tag attached to its back.

Widening her eyes, she quickly shook Satsuki awake, who grumpily demanded to know why she was woken up prematurely. But the look on her best friends face immediately made her snap awake.

"Satsuki... We're surrounded." Yakumo whispered, a bead of sweat dropping down her face as Satsuki widened her eyes.

"How many?" Satsuki asked, pulling out her wakizashi and activating her sharingan as she scanned the area, her own eyes widening seeing that there was minute movement without a breeze present.

"...9 people." Yakumo whispered as Satsuki tightened her grip on her wakizashi. The unnatural silence was broken when the 9 people that Yakumo sensed dropped into the clearing.

Three were the Oto-nin from earlier in the exam, two were with the Ama-nin from before, the final three were Kusa-nin they didn't recognize.

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here? Two girls all by themselves?" One of the Kusa-nin sneered.

Narrowing their eyes, Yakumo and Satsuki stood up despite the aching in their bodies.

"Oh, looks like they're still able to fight. Well I'll pay you bitches back for earlier!" The Ame-nin said, pulling out a kunai.

Silence reigned over the clearing before both sides charged, the Oto-nin hanging back.

Yakumo took on the group of Ame-nin, dodging as best as her body could, getting cut up in the process. Dodging another slash from one of her opponents, she kicked him in the side, sending him flying off to the side as his teammates attacked with more ferocity, managing to stab her in the shoulder as she stifled a cry of pain.

Side stepping and blocking a slash from another one of the Ame-nin, she spun and smashed her elbow on the side of his head, sending him to the ground. The same Ame-nin from the beginning of the exam was the last one standing one of his teammates were unconscious while the other was struggling to stand up, clutching his side in agony.

Losing his focus from looking at his teammate, Yakumo lunged with her tanto stabbing him in the shoulder as he cried out in pain, but his cry was cut short when she ripped it out then spun it around, smashing the pommel against his temple sending him to the ground unconscious.

With Satsuki, the Kusa-nin landed some lucky blows against her, but she retaliated with twice the power. The taller of the ninja quickly fell when she smashed her elbow against his chest and grabbed him by the hair, spinning and making his teammate stab him in the side as she kicked him away to the same person who stabbed him.

She was met with the shortest of the three who engaged her in taijutsu, kicking her in the side as she punched him in the side of the head as he reeled back. Not letting up her assault, she took a quick step forward before jumping and smashing her knee into his face, sending him to the ground. She finished him off by stomping on the side of his head.

After dealing with the second of the group, she was stabbed in the side by the last of the three. Her eyes wide, she let out a roar before turning around and hitting him in the temple as he dropped to his knees. Not finished, she ripped out the dagger that he used to stab her and returned the favor by embedding it into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain, which was cut short when she smashed his temple once more with the pommel of her wakizashi.

The two girls were both wounded and exhausted now, panting they heard clapping and turned their attention to its source.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive! You each managed to defeat a whole team by yourselves!" A boy with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes mockingly praised them as he clapped.

Seeing that they still had opponents, the two looked at each other and saw that they were in pretty bad shape. Nodding their heads they took a breath before they calmed themselves, opening their eyes and locking gazes with the Oto-nin once again.

"Which one do you want Dosu?" Zaku said, wearing a nasty sneer on his face as he settled into a taijutsu stance.

"It doesn't matter, they'll both be dead either way." Dosu said, holding his 'Melody Arm' in front of him.

Behind them, their female teammate just grimaced hearing her teammates, she knew that the two other girls were in for a painful experience.

Dosu and Zaku went on the offensive, moving with speed that shocked Yakumo and Satsuki, when in reality they were too exhausted and injured to perceive the accurate speed that they were moving with.

Zaku met Yakumo first, making her cry in pain as he punched her in the cheek before moving closer and punching her in the side as she stumbled back. Regaining her footing, she lashed out with a quick punch that Zaku barely dodged, grazing his cheek, to his surprise. Taking advantage of his shock, she took a step forward spun around with her elbow that was blocked to her horror. Not letting up, he kicked her in the side sending her to the ground. He wasn't done as he kicked her in the side, making her cry out in more pain.

Nearby Dosu used his 'Melody Arm' to disorient Satsuki before he delivered a backhand that sent her to the ground. Rolling back to her feet, she spun around and managed to land a kick on Dosu, but he blocked it, making her eyes widen. Grabbing her leg, he kicked out the other one from underneath her. Once she hit the ground Dosu was on her, kicking her in the same place that she was stabbed before making her scream in pain.

Seeing the brutal way that her teammates were fighting, or rather torturing, the two girls, Kin could only ball her fists up and close her eyes, trying to drown out the pained screams that she heard.

After a few minutes, Dosu and Zaku were standing above a bloody Yakumo and Satsuki. The wounds that they had from earlier were opened and oozing fresh blood as they struggled to take in air, their ribs either fractured or broken by the beat down they received.

"Well, that takes care of that doesn't it Dosu!" Zaku said in a condescending tone, as Dosu laughed darkly.

"Well they're of no use. Get rid of them, start with the Uchiha." Dosu said pointing at Satsuki as Yakumo widened one of her swollen eyes.

"N-No. N-Not Sa-Satsuki." She whimpered pitifully, as she tried to move despite the agonizing pain that exploded throughout her body.

But it was useless as Zaku grabbed Satsuki by the hair and pulled out her own tanto, making Yakumo panic even more.

"Well, any last words before your friend goes?" Zaku sneered, as Yakumo struggled to get up.

"N-No. N-No! NO! SATSUKI!" Yakumo screamed as the blade of her tanto drew closer to her best friend's neck.

(Scene change - Inside Naruto's mind)

Since he was bitten, Naruto was just floating around his consciousness, feeling numb in mind and body. He didn't remember anything, he didn't know why he was here or what he was doing, he was just here. But after what felt like an eternity, he heard a voice in the blackness.

"Hehehe... Boy... Do you desire power?" The voice said in an eerie tone.

"Power... I need power..." Naruto blankly answered, never noticing that the moment his answered, the curse seal started to spread.

"That's it boy, accept the 'gift' that I bestowed upon you. Use that power all you like." The voice replied, as the curse seal nearly covered his entire body.

Just as Naruto was about to be devoured by the curse seal, it slowly making its way to finish covering his eye, a light shone in the blackness.

"Foolishness, Nero, Foolishness." said Vergil as she appeared with her katana brimming with light. She had her attire from when they first met only she was cleaned up now.

"Shut it, I had to do it for HIM, now he doesn't even know you're here." said Naruto as Vergil helped him up before ruffling his hair and punching him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

"This will ease the pain." was she said before Naruto hunched and screamed out in pain.

"Or not?"

(Scene change - Forest of Death: Naruto vs. Oto-nin)

Everyone in the vicinity froze when they felt a terrifying and bloodthirsty presence behind them. Craning their necks they froze at what they saw. Naruto was standing up hunched over, his head bowed with his bangs obscuring his eyes. But slowly he raised his head and what they saw would haunt their nightmares.

His eyes were burning crimson with a reptilian pupil, filled with such anger and bloodlust that Zaku dropped Yakumo's tanto and took a step back, Dosu doing the same when he saw those demonic eyes. But those weren't the only major changes about him, near the mark, a strange flame-like pattern had spread across his body, taking over half of his face. The aura that exploded and spiraled around him like a vortex of flames consisted of black, purple, crimson, and navy blue colored chakra.

Letting out a animalistic growl, he took a step forward as the Oto-nin backed up. Before anyone could do anything, before they could blink, he was standing next to Yakumo and Satsuki.

Yakumo was scared, no she was terrified. The few other times that she has seen her blonde teammate angry didn't even come close to this, there was no doubt that someone was going to die. But before she could think anymore about the subject, he spoke in a bone chilling tone.

"Yakumo. Did they do this?" He asked, his voice at the moment lower then a whisper but could be heard by everyone present.

"Na-Naruto..." Yakumo answered, fear gripping every cell in her body as her blonde teammate turned his head and stared at her with his terrifying eyes.

"Well?" He asked once more in a more demanding voice, to which Yakumo could only nod her head in the affirmative.

Getting his answer, Naruto let a chilling predatory smile form on his face as he stared at the other ninja, who were frozen in place.

"..." He said nothing, though his eyes were screaming for blood as he started walking towards the Oto-nin.

"Kuh, don't get cocky you fucker!" Zaku shouted, swallowing his fear as he held his arms out in front of him.

"Zankūha! He screamed as a supersonic blast of air at Naruto, who didn't make any move to dodge, letting the blast hit him as a violent explosion of ground and dust filled the air.

"Heh, you're not so tough you bastard! Zaku shouted, but the confidence that he gained was immediately shattered when Naruto stepped out of the dust cloud, no injuries on his person.

Narrowing his eyes at Zaku he disappeared and reappeared next to him, making all of the people present widen their eyes.

Delivering a brutal punch to Zaku's side, the sickening crack and crunch of his ribs being destroyed filled the air, as he screamed in unimaginable pain being lifted into the air from the force of the blow. Grabbing him by the ankle, Naruto turned around and slammed him into the ground, his head hitting the ground with another crunch echoing throughout the area.

Naruto repeated the process of picking up and slamming Zaku on the ground until he was nothing but a broken sack of flesh and bone, some of his bones jutting out of his body. After he finished, he threw him to the feet of Dosu and Kin, who screamed and fell on her rear; tears flowing from her eyes as she urinated herself. Dosu fell to his knees as Naruto made his way over to him, shaking uncontrollably with each step that he took.

Vanishing, Kin wasn't able to fully turn around as she felt an arm rip through her back and watched in horror as it exploded out of her chest, holding her heart in his hand. Right before everyone's eyes, he crushed her heart as she vomited a mouthful of blood, swaying before hitting the ground, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Having seen both of his teammates get murdered so brutally, Dosu couldn't do anything. He couldn't scream when Naruto broke his arm, or when he ripped his arm off. He could only watch in silence as he was dismembered inhumanely, before Naruto brought his foot up, intent on crushing his skull.

Suddenly, the world started to go black as he stood above him with his foot descending. But as the world was nearly covered in blackness, it shattered. They were in the same positions as before, but there were notable changes in all three of them.

Zaku was trembling with his hands covering his head as he stared at the blonde in front of him. Kin was sitting down, a stain covering the front of her pants as tears flowed out of her terrified eyes. Dosu was shaking as his unfocused eyes locked on with the blonde from before, who was just starting to walk out of the dust cloud.

"Wh-Wh-What the h-hell?! D-Did I g-go back in ti-time?!" Dosu screamed in his mind, he had seen Zaku and Kin get brutally murdered and he was just about to die. About to question what was reality and what wasn't the monster in front of them vanished once again.

But there was not sound of Zaku's ribs being shattered, instead there he was, standing behind Zaku.

"ZAKU BEHIND YOU!" He screamed, or he tried to scream, all that came out was a gurgled noise as he couldn't muster the words to scream.

Widening his eyes, Zaku turned around and terrified black met crazed crimson. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto buried his hand into Zaku's shoulder. He wasn't even able to scream in pain fast enough, as the sickening snap of bone alerted them that Naruto had destroyed his rotor cuff.

"GAHHH!" Zaku screamed in agony, the pain unlike anything that he ever felt in his life.

Ripping his hand out, he lashed out with his left foot, connecting and snapping Zaku's right knee joint as his leg was blown out underneath him, making him fall face first towards the ground. He was fell faster when Naruto struck the back of his head, making him hit the ground with a hollow crack echoing.

To everyone's horror, he stomped on Zaku's other rotor cuff, another crunch echoing out from it being crushed. Once he finished he turned his attention to his new prey, who were unable to do anything in the face of a monster beyond their comprehension.

Dosu wasn't able to do anything when he started walking towards Kin and himself. Locking eyes with him, he felt his very soul being devoured just by looking into those eyes.

But before could do anything, they heard a series of groan and moans, the Ame and Kusa-nin waking up from the battle from earlier. Naruto stared at them, he decided to deal with them first.

"Kuh, those bitches hit harder then I expected." One of the Ame-nin said.

"Yeah, once I get my hands on them they'll be begging for me to kill them." One of the Kusa-nin said.

As both groups agreed to get revenge on the girls that beat them, they froze when they felt killing intent like no other. Craning their necks, they saw the blonde for earlier. But this blonde wasn't like they remembered.

Before any of them could speak, he lashed out with his foot, connecting with the head of the Kusa-nin who finished speaking his head jolting at an unnatural angle as he fell to the ground motionless. Pulling out a kunai, he threw it with such force that it imbedded itself up to the ring into the skull of the Ame-nin who spoke earlier, as he fell to the ground also motionless.

He stared at the rest of them with burning crimson eyes as they started to panic.

"WA-WAIT! HERE! IT'S OUR SCROLL!" The Ame-nin scream, throwing the scroll at his feet, the Kusa-nin doing the same as they crawled away from the monster in front of them.

"W-WE, WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO THEM! WE SWEAR!" They screamed, as he slowly went through a series of hand seals to their horror. They turned to run, and Naruto let them, seeing them soil themselves as the fear overrode all bodily senses.

Retracting his hands, Naruto returned his attention to the remaining Oto-nin. During the 'fight' Dosu had collected the broken body of his teammate and Kin, and was about to escape but we was met with the crimson eyed blonde.

"PL-PLEASE! JU-JUST LET US GO! WE'RE SORRY! BUT WE WERE UNDER ORDERS! I SWEAR!" Dosu begged, as he got on his knees and pleaded for his life, Kin doing the same when she saw those crimson eyes on her. They couldn't react when Naruto appeared next to Dosu, grabbing and breaking the 'Melody Arm' and the forearm that it was attached to, Dosu's radius jutting out sickeningly; as he grabbed his ruined arm, screaming in agony.

"... Leave your scroll and get out of my sight. If I see you again, I'll do far worse then what you just experienced." Naruto said in a chilling tone, as Dosu lowered his head whimpering, dropping the scroll on the ground as Kin nodded hers submissively.

Once they were gone, he collected the scrolls from the other groups before he made his way towards Yakumo and a now conscious Satsuki, as they gave him terrified looks which made him stop.

Seeing his teammates so terrified of him, Naruto could only close his eyes as the curse seal receded, the flame-like markings leaving his face. As it returned to the area on his shoulder, Naruto fell onto his knees as he started panting, feeling the drain of using his new seal for the first time.

Regaining his composure, he stood up, albeit shakily, once again and made his way to his teammates. His crimson eyes replaced with his navy ones. But once again, the two backed up when they saw him getting closer. Looking at them, their reactions of unbridled fear, he didn't know why but he felt a slight pang in his heart. Bowing his head, he nodded as he left the clearing, intent on finding something for them to eat.

Fear. That was the only thing that the two could feel at the moment. Their kind, but blank faced teammate turned into a monster right before their eyes. Yakumo and Satsuki have never felt such fear from one person in their lives, even their first encounter with Zabuza didn't place that much fear into their hearts. Seeing him approach them with those crimson eyes, they tried to run away from pure instinct, when they did, they saw him stop.

After that, they saw that his eyes had returned to their normal navy, but they still, they felt fear from seeing him brutally take down his opponents. But once they saw his eyes, felt their hearts break slightly. They were hurt, Naruto was actually hurt from them acting that way. Once he left, they were both silent, but they knew that they had hurt the person who protected them.

Soon, Naruto returned with another small boar. Wordlessly, he prepared the boar and tended to the camp. Ignoring the slightly fearful looks still on his teammate's faces, he also tended to them. Stripping them of their bloody shirts and pants, to their utter mortification, Naruto healed and closed the wounds that they had with the little medical jutsu knowledge that he had.

Once he was finished, he wiped down their bodies with a wet towel to clean off the dry blood and grim that had built up, adding even more to their embarrassment. Once he finished, he bandaged and clothed them, all the time, never looking into their eyes or speaking a single word.

As night fell, Naruto stayed by the fire as he carried and placed Yakumo and Satsuki into the spare sleeping bags that he had sealed away after he finished feeding them, opting to keep watch for the night. As the two watched the back of their teammate, they couldn't stop their eyes from watering as they reviewed what happened in the past few hours.

Even after seeing the fear that they felt towards him, the fear that they knew that he saw, he still cared for them like nothing happened. When they backed away, trying to run, they knew that at that moment they hurt him deeply, the pain that quickly flashed through his eyes wrenched their hearts. Slowly, they quietly cried themselves to sleep, never seeing that Naruto bowed his head slightly as he heard them.

Soon, morning came, the forest slowly coming alive with the sounds of the fauna waking up Yakumo and Satsuki. For the first time in nearly 3 days, they had a good night's sleep. But remembering where they were, they quickly tried to get up, but winced as pain shot through their body. Slowly, they managed to ease their way into a sitting position as they saw their blonde teammate still in the same position as he was yesterday, making breakfast.

Their eyes softening, the forced themselves to stand up, using the walls of the tree to help stabilize their balance they managed to stand up though their legs were a little shaky. Slowly, they made their way towards him, but stopped when he heard him speak.

"You two shouldn't be moving yet." He said in a quiet tone, never turning to face them.

Hearing his tone, they grew more determined as the finally made it to where he was sitting, their legs finally giving out underneath them. Silence prevailed over the campsite as none of them spoke another word, the quiet crackle of the fire and the ambient sounds of the forest echoing softly in the background. Finally, Yakumo broke the silence.

"Na-Naruto?" She called his name in a soft and unsure tone, hoping that he didn't close off his heart to them after their actions.

"...What is it?" He asked in an equally soft tone, turning over the fish, choosing not to face them.

"A-Are you alright?" Satsuki continued, reaching out and touching his arm, as Yakumo mirrored the action.

"I'm fine." He replied, taking off the fish from the fire and placing it near the two.

Seeing that they weren't going to get through to him, they nodded sadly, taking the fish that was obviously placed close for them to reach without straining themselves.

As the morning slowly turned into the afternoon, Yakumo and Satsuki were able to move without the sharp pain from earlier. They weren't able to move fast, but they could move. They had 2 days to get to the tower, and they intended to reach it with one day remaining.

When Yakumo and Satsuki told Naruto that they wanted to continue, he questioned them, telling them that they were unsuited for moving but they demanded that they keep moving, not wanting to risk the chance of failing.

Once he saw their determination return, he nodded, though they never saw the same determination reflect in his eyes as they remained as blank as they were the first day that they met all those months ago. On their way to the tower, Naruto took point, this time they could see that he was tenser then he was at the beginning of the exam.

The afternoon sun now clearly overhead, they could see the top of the tower to their joy. But as soon as that joy came, it left when another group of Ame-nin ambushed them.

"Well, looks like we got lucky boys! Looks like two are injured and the other is exhausted! Quick, take their scrolls!" One of the boys said, as his two teammates led the charge.

Yakumo and Satsuki were about to react, but then they froze when Naruto took a step forward.

Arriving at Naruto's position, one of the boys threw a straight punch towards him, which he crouched and dodged, sweeping his feet out from underneath him. As he fell, Naruto spun on his hands and smashed his heel into the side of the Ame-nin that he tripped; a cry of pain leaving his lips as he was sent flying.

Seeing his teammate get dispatched so quickly, the other boy lost his focus which Naruto exploited. Throwing a punch that broke the boy's nose, Naruto followed up and punched him in the ribs as he hunched over and grabbed them. He finished off his opponent when he punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground out cold.

Lifting his head up, he started at the boy he assumed was the leader of the team as he shook in fear, not believing that one person could take out his team. He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto was standing next to him, a cold sweat dropping down the side of his head.

His eyes widened and went blank when Naruto buried his fist in his stomach, as he dropped to his knees holding his stomach as he lost consciousness. After dealing with the ninja, he searched them and found another scroll. Having their original 'Heaven' scroll, they now had two complete sets of each with an extra 'Heaven' scroll.

Looking back at his team, he motioned for them to follow him as they nodded, moving as quickly as they could to reach the tower.

As they saw the entrance of the relief filled Yakumo and Satsuki, finally relaxing visibly as they quickened their pace. Entering, the door they found themselves in an open room with a broken message on the wall.

"Without... Heaven...?" Yakumo said, furrowing her brows as she tried to decipher the message.

"Wait, I think we have to open the scrolls you guys." Satsuki said after seeing the words for heaven and earth.

Looking at each other, the two girls nodded as they turned to their male teammate who handed them a pair of the scrolls. Opening them, the panicked when they started smoking, quickly, they threw the scrolls to the other side of the room, Naruto taking up a protective position in front of his injured teammates.

But as the smoke cleared, they were met with the smiling face of Iruka.

"I-Iruka-sensei?!" Satsuki and Yakumo shouted, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Whoa, looks like you guys had some trouble out there huh." He said in a worried voice, seeing the state that his previous students were in.

"Sensei, why are you here?" Yakumo asked, not expecting to see her old teacher in the exams.

"Ah, well at the end of the second exam, the chūnin meet with the examinees. And I just happened to be the one to greet you three!" He said, as they nodded at his explanation. Pulling out his watch, he smiled seeing his that his students made good time.

"The second exam... All three of you pass! Congratulations!" At that, Yakumo and Satsuki got teary eyed and furiously wiped away the tears that threatened to spill before they gave a brilliant smile. Naruto relaxed visibly, letting out an exhausted sigh as he dropped to one of his knees.

"Naruto!" They shouted, rushing over to check on him. As they got a good look at him, they noticed the dark bags under his eyes as he forced himself to stand up despite the protests of the three present.

"I'm fine. Iruka-sensei, could you take Yakumo and Satsuki to the infirmary, they need a better medical examination then what I provided." At that, Iruka was about to escort the girls but they quickly snapped at Naruto.

"You're coming with us you idiot!" Satsuki shouted as she grabbed his arm, not going to let him act like the cool guy he was trying to be.

"I agree, you're going to the infirmary with us Naruto. Out of all of us, you're the most injured!" Yakumo also said, holding onto his other arm.

Sighing, he nodded his head in defeat as Iruka laughed at the scene, Yakumo and Satsuki having victorious smiles on their faces as they followed Iruka to their destination.

(Time skip - 1 Day later)

After arriving at the tower a day early, Team 12 had the whole day to rest and recover their strength. Once they made it to the infirmary, they saw that Tsunade and Shizune were overseeing the treatment of the patients that came in. They were stunned to learn that they weren't the first ones who made it to the tower, learning that the Suna-nin made it within three days but what was more stunning was that they didn't have a scratch on them.

As for their injuries, Yakumo and Satsuki had a few minor fractures in their ribs, their stab wounds weren't infected due to Naruto disinfecting it after the battle. They had some minor bruising around their ribs from when Zaku and Dosu had kicked them but overall they were in great condition.

Naruto on the other hand, he had some internal bleeding from his battle with Ni, which when questioned by Tsunade and Shizune, who couldn't believe the extent of the damage, told them that it was just from a fight which they didn't believe at all. Aside from the internal bleeding, he had some fractures on his ribs and chest area but they were taken care of by the two medics.

Once they were finished with their checkups after their treatment, they were allowed to leave though Naruto fell asleep and quickly gained a severe fever, which made his team and the medics nervous, unable to find what was causing it.

At the moment, he was in the bed while his teammates tended to him, taking turns to wet the towel and fold it onto his head. The staff smiling knowingly at them and teasing them that they were taking care of their boyfriend, which they fervently denied.

After a while, they were asked to leave as Shizune and Tsunade were going to perform another scan on him, seeing that they weren't going to be allowed to stay, they took a stroll around the building, and they saw some familiar faces.

"Yakumo? Satsuki?" A voice called out. Turning around, they were met with a head of blonde hair that belonged to Narumi.

"Ah! It is you guys!" She shouted happily, relived to see that someone else had passed.

"Yeah, so you guys made it through the exams too?" Satsuki asked, which Narumi nodded, quickly calling over her siblings.

"Ah! Ya-Chan!" Mito shouted, hugging her friend who hugged her back.

"Are you guys ok?" Yakumo asked, getting a nod from Menma.

"Ha! What do you expect, we are the kids of the Hokage!" Menma said, as his the girls rolled their eyes at his statement.

After the introductions were done, they quickly chatted about what happened in the forest. Yakumo and Satsuki not telling them about Naruto, per his request, which they promised not to speak of again. But then Narumi noticed one important thing.

"Wait. Where's Naru-nii?" At that question, Yakumo and Satsuki's happy faces fell into a sad one, scaring the other two girls as Menma narrowed his eyes.

"He's got a really bad fever, even Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san aren't able to find out what's causing it." Satsuki said, balling her fists up at her own powerlessness.

Hearing that their beloved brother was in such a state made Mito and Narumi panic, as they turned and were about to go see him, but they were stopped by Yakumo and Satsuki.

"Let go!" Mito shouted, trying to pry her hand out of her best friend's grip.

"I have to go check on Naru-nii!" Narumi shouted, desperately trying to break Satsuki's grip.

They stopped when they felt the grip on their wrists tighten.

"Don't you two think that we want to check on him too?! He's our teammate, he's the one who saved us in that forest, and protected us when we were injured!" Yakumo shouted, startling the siblings, never hearing her shout in the time that they knew her.

"I know that you're worried about him, we all are but... there's nothing that we can do to help him." Satsuki said as he released her grip on Narumi, Yakumo following suit. Looking down, Mito and Narumi nodded their heads as Menma just scoffed and left to find Kiba.

(Scene change - Center Tower: Cafeteria)

After the incident from earlier, the girls made their way to the cafeteria in the tower, the tense and depressing atmosphere from earlier gone. Along the way they bumped into Hinata who Narumi instantly hugged and returned the hug, happy to see that their best friend made it through.

Securing a table, they discussed the exams so far and about the most recent happening.

"So, who else made it so far?" Satsuki asked, curious seeing as the entire 'Rookie 15' made it past Ibiki's test.

"Well, we know that 26 teams passed right? The Suna-nin, the Oto-nin, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team 11, Team 12, and the team with that weird green spandex guy are the most notable." Narumi started, putting a piece of tempura in her mouth as her sister swallowed and carried on.

"From what I've seen so far; Team 12, Team 7, Team 8, and the Suna-nin have made it here. Meaning that out of the 13 possible teams to pass, there are still 9 more left." Mito said, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth as Satsuki decided to add more information.

"There's not going to be 9 who are going to make it you guys." Making the other girls, minus Yakumo, stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Satsuki-san? If 4 teams already made it, then there are still 9 that need to secure a scroll right?" Hinata questioned, as the other girls looked at the two.

"Satsuki's right, because we're the one's responsible for taking out 3 extra teams." Yakumo said, stunning the others.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mito asked, still not understanding what her best friend was getting at.

"Well, there would have been 13 people who would've passed correct? Well, with us here, that means that that number dropped to 9. But, we also secured an extra set of scrolls, dropping the total number to 8." At that, the other girls gaped at them, not believing that they got an extra set of scrolls.

"You guys got an extra set?!" Narumi shouted, getting hit over the head by her sister for her behavior.

"That's not all, we also secured another 'Heaven' scroll remember Yakumo? That number effectively dropped down to 7." At the added information by Satsuki, their jaws dropped.

"Ho-How many people did you ha-have to fight?" Hinata asked, not believing that she heard them correctly.

At that question, they saw the two ball up their fists before they answered.

"We were ambushed by 3 teams." Satsuki said, still angry at the act as Yakumo reflected similar thoughts.

"Wh-Whoa... How did you guys managed to make it?" Narumi asked, her eyes wide at hearing about the ambush as Hinata and Mito matched her expression.

"We each managed to take down a team each, but then the Oto-nin took advantage of our exhaustion and pretty much beat us into the ground." Satsuki explained, as the other girls gained angry expressions.

"Just as they were... about to kill Satsuki." At that, Satsuki clenched her teeth as the others released a gasp. Not believing that one of their friends almost died.

"Naruto, who was unconscious, woke up and destroyed them." Satsuki finished, as the table grew quiet.

"Na-Naru-nii? What do you mean 'destroyed'?" Narumi asked almost fearfully, as Mito and Hinata gulped at the ominous way she said it.

"Le-Let's just say, it wasn't pretty." Yakumo quickly said, having a tone of finality as the other's catch on, dropping the subject.

There was an awkward silence that appeared, but it was quickly dispelled by Hinata.

"S-So who else do you think will pass?" At the new topic, they instantly moved past the previous mood and happily chatted amongst each other.

(Scene change - Inside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto once again found himself in the same area that he was last time, a place that greatly resembled the place where he met Ryuuhei all those years ago. Looking around he noticed that the lush green grass was withering away, the clean blue water had a tainted purple to it.

Soon, he heard a voice laugh through the area. Tensing, he narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. Unable to made heads or tails of its direction, Naruto tried molding chakra but found himself unable to. Suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees as he grabbed at the seal on his neck.

The gold ring that surrounded the seal was now black and cracked. Soon, it shattered as the seal started to spread over Naruto's body.

"Guh!" He grit his teeth as he tried to bear the pain that was coursing through his body. As he was trying to fight off the pain, a voice echoed through the clearing.

"Why are you fighting? Don't you need power? I can give you all the power that you need if you just accept it." The voice echoed, as Naruto put a hand on his head, feeling like it was splitting in half.

"Ge-Get out of my he-head." He weakly said, the curse seal nearly taking over his body once again.

"Just accept the power that I gave you boy. I can give you more once you accept it." The voice continued, as Naruto was at the end of his ropes.

Just as he was about to be corrupted by the seal, a comforting and familiar voice spoke.

"I thought I already warned you."

Weakly lifting his head, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the figure of his mentor.

(Scene change - Central Tower: Infirmary)

Tsunade and Shizune were confused, more confused then they have ever been in their careers as medics. One moment Naruto's pulse had been low so much that he was considered to be in the Shinigami's grip, his face cold and pale. But strangely, this pulse started to climb back into a stable state, his color returning to its normal natural glow. But what happened next, they never imagined they'd see in their entire lives. They saw Naruto release a stream of tears from his closed eyes, saying the name of someone they didn't have any knowledge of.

But before they could think about the situation anymore, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his normally blank eyes filled with such love, longing, sadness and warmth that they choked on their own saliva, having never seen such beautiful eyes in their lives. But as soon, they returned to their normal blankness, much to their disappointment and confusion. They were broken from their stupor when he slowly sat up and started stretching before he turned to face them.

"...Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." He greeted them, making them refocus their attention on him.

"O-Oh, how are you feeling Naruto?" Tsunade asked, though she really wanted to ask about the name of the person that he whispered.

"I'm feeling fine Tsunade-sama, how long was I out?" He asked, which she told him that it was the morning of the final day, saying that he was fine for time.

Nodding, he moved to get up but was stopped by Shizune who panicked seeing him move.

"A-Ah! Na-Naruto-kun! You shouldn't be getting up yet!" But Shizune's concerns fell on deaf ears as he stood up, making her immediately get a small blush while Tsunade sighed. He was just in his boxers, allowing the two older women a better view of his body without his life hanging in the balance.

Ignoring the two, he put two fingers on his wrist as a poof of smoke obscured his hand, set of clothes appearing; a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black combat pants and boots. After, he started to get dressed as he closed the curtains that surrounded his bed. Once inside, he unsealed a roll of black combat tape and proceeded to wrap both arms up to the his elbows. Finished, he pulled back the curtains and was met with a surprised Tsunade and a charmed Shizune, bowing and thanking the two once more, he excused himself and exited the infirmary.

Once he left, Tsunade turned to Shizune and addressed her.

"Shizune." Hearing her mentor speak in such a serious tone, she quickly lost the pink in her cheeks and stared directly into Tsunade's eyes, giving her full attention.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She answered, feeling slightly nervous, never having seen her mentor like this in quite some time.

"Do you have a crush on Naruto?" Tsunade said in a teasing tone as Shizune 's eyes went wide as she started stuttering with a blush on her cheeks.

"TSU-TSU-TSUNADE-SAMA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" She screamed making random motions with her hands at the question her mentor asked.

"OH! You do, don't you!" Tsunade squealed, as her student started screaming her hands covering her face.

"Come'on Shizune! You're only a few years older then him! Don't give up just like that, you've got quite the body you know!" Tsunade said, trying to cheer her student up only to have Shizune let out one last scream of indignation before she fell backwards onto the bed behind her, her hands still covering her face.

"Kill me." She begged, as her mentor just laughed loudly at her, continuing to tease her about her crush.

(Scene change - Central Tower: Cafeteria)

"Hey, Nero. Been waiting for you." said Annie as she walked behind Naruto and gave him a low five.

"Looking for me or my auto pilot?" Naruto asked mischievously before genuinely laughing at the light blush that appeared on Annie's face. He wasn't oblivious to other's, he saw the way she acted when he inside the common sapce.

"What's he have that I don't?" said Naruto as he grabbed a tray of food and sat down with Annie.

"A personility, empathy, and good looks." said Annie blankly as she ate off Naruto's tray.

"Okay I have 2 out of 3" said Naruto as he joked with her.

"Oh and he's a good kisser." she said as she stuck a spoon in her mouth.

"Oh my, Annie, would you be trying to seduce me? I'm too young for such explicit things." said Naruto as he leaned in and then got up and threw away his tray. He knew Annie liked and in all honesty he liked her too but she was tricky, and he didn't want to dive in be made a fool, Vergil teases him enough already.

As Naruto turned around he was met with a passionate kiss from Annie. He was caught by surprise so it was easy for Annie to stick her tongue in his mouth and wrap her arms around his neck. Not liking being manipulated Naruto picked annue and set her on the table. He caressed her cheek softly before giving her another passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with hers, Annie moaning into his lips.

Thus was the scene that Annie's teammate walked in on. The boy seemed to a brute he was surrounded by people who seemed to be afraud of him.

"Annie! What the hell?!" He shouted making them stop their actions and break way from one another. They looked at the group before Naruto looked at Annie on what to do.

"He's my teammate, and those are his friends. J-just, *sigh, I'll catch you later." said Annie as she walked over to the group and began to easily toss aside everyone including her teammate.

(Scene change - Central Tower: Cafeteria)

Out of dining room, he made his way to the arena where they were going to meet in the morning; his mind going through the hundreds of scenarios that could possibly happen in the next few hours. However, he slowly found himself thinking about the incident that just happened once again. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the group of people who gawked and pouted at him, as he walked past without greeting any of them.

Before he reached the end of the hall, he was tackled from behind making him fall face first into the ground as a few shrill screams and shouts made it to his ears. Letting out a sigh, he immediately knew who tackled him from their smell and the few locks of blonde hair that were scattered around him. Pushing himself off the ground, he felt Narumi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist as her face was buried in his back.

"Narumi! You can't just tackle Naruto-niichan like that!" Mito shouted as her eye twitched, seeing her younger sister tackle her older brother for ignoring her.

"Hmph! This is what he gets for ignoring me!" She said in an angry tone, an angry pout matching her voice as she tightened her grip on her brother.

"Na-Narumi-chan, please let go of Naruto-kun! He can't get up if you keep clinging to him!" Hinata told her best friend, only for Narumi to stick her tongue out at her, not relinquishing her 'prize'.

Just as things were about to get more complicated, Naruto removed Narumi's hands from his waist, the way he did it stunning her. Usually, he would remove her hands in a slightly more forceful way, but this time she felt his hands wrap around hers as he gently opened her hands.

Feeling the warmth of his hands, she felt herself melt, immediately losing her ironclad grip. Once free, he didn't even turn around and scold her, he just continued walking with the same glazed look in his eyes.

But he was stopped once again, this time by Yakumo and Satsuki who grabbed each of his arms, having had enough of him ignoring all of them.

"Naruto! What are you doing! Are you just going to ignore us?!" Satsuki shouted, moving in front of him to face him, her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Is there some reason why you're ignoring us Naruto?" Yakumo asked, though she mirrored Satsuki's actions, moving to stand in front of him.

Both had angry stares on her faces coupled with a small pout. But they quickly lost their anger when they saw that he was deep in thought. Tilting their heads, they let go of him and were about to question him when someone else did.

"What makes you think you can ignore us you loser!" Menma shouted, grabbing his older brother by the shoulder and forcibly turning him around as everyone tensed up, hoping that a fight didn't break out.

Though that thought dissolved when Naruto brushed off Menma's hand and turned around to headed back to his original destination. No one had believed what they just saw, Naruto would usually do the same thing but he always gave Menma a cold glare, this time he kept the dazed look from before.

Seeing as everyone froze, including his best friend, Kiba growled before he repeated the action, this time getting face to face with Naruto, as he was about to shout, he smelled something and immediately widened his eyes. Everyone looked on in curiosity when Kiba backed up and pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto while gawking.

"Y-Y-Y!" He stuttered, never being able to form a coherent word as everyone grew confused. Swallowing, he took a deep breath before he shouted at Naruto.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SMELL OF A GIRL ON YOU!?" He shouted, not believing that he smelled the unfamiliar scent of a girl on the blonde.

At his statement the group grew quiet, so quiet a pin dropping could sound similar to an explosive tag going off. Slowly they craned their heads to stare at the blonde in front of him as he retained his dazed look and glazed over eyes.

Slowly, the group closed in on the older blonde, the guys with questioning and curious stares while the girls: Mito, Narumi, Satsuki, and Yakumo; had scary looks on their faces. Before he could do anything, they dog piled on the distracted blonde, the guys holding him down on the orders of the girls.

"So Kiba. Whose smell does it belong to?" Mito said in a scary sweet tone, a terrifying smile appearing on her face as the boys shivered in fear, Naruto excluded.

"I-I don't know! It's a foreign smell!" He said, as the others froze. A foreign smell? That could only mean a girl outside of Konoha.

"B-But that's not the only thing I smelled... I also smelled a lot of estrogen on him, which could only mean one thing..." He trailed off, jealously was burning in his eyes as they waited for him to finish.

"Just tell us dog breath!" Satsuki shouted, her sharingan blazing in anger and jealousy herself.

"It means that she marked him." He said as silence reigned over the group, everyone now being red in the face, be it jealousy, anger, or embarrassment.

Though, the anger and jealousy on the faces of four girls in particular could only be described as 'demonic' by the others. Slowly they reached out to grab Naruto by the collar but as they grabbed him by his shirt, he vanished, the discarded piece of clothing hanging limply in their now shaking hands.

Hearing footsteps, they snapped their heads around and saw him walking away, a black tank top on in place of his high collared sleeveless shirt. Without turning around, he left the now confused and fuming group behind.

(Time skip - The next day)

Avoiding all contact with the other ninja by sleeping outside and on the top of the tower, Naruto woke up in the same spot that he had slept, having lost the glazed look in his eyes from yesterday's event.

Knowing that he acted extremely different from his usual self, he sighed as he knew that the other's were most definitely still angry and suspicious of his behavior yesterday.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he stared into the cloudless sky, seeing a number of birds fly here and there as he waited for the announcement of the meeting that was scheduled for the morning; apparently there was an unexpected number of genin who passed, so there was going to be a preliminary that as going to be held.

Closing his eyes once again, he slowly took in the feeling of the nature around him, never noticing the scale like pigmentation that slowly started to appear around his eyes.

As a peaceful smile came on his face from the serene feeling of the world around him, he left as he heard a buzzer come from the PA announce the start of the meeting. The peaceful expression leaving his face, it was replaced with his normal blank face as he made his way to the meeting hall.

(Scene change - Central Tower: Meeting hall)

Gathered in a large room, with raised platforms on both sides secured with railings, a large pair of arms with their hands in the shape of the Ram seal, the remaining examinees stood in front of the Hokage, their jōnin sensei, a few other jōnin and chūnin as they waited for him to speak.

As Minato was about to begin, they silence of the room was broken with the soft sound of footsteps approaching. Everyone turning their heads to the direction of the noise, varying expressions appeared on the faces of the people present.

Knowing that he was a little late, Naruto didn't pay attention to the stares and opted to move to the where his teammates were standing, ignoring the piercing and burning glares that were being cast at him. Glancing quickly to the side, he saw Kin with her cheeks pink wearing a small smile on her face as she stared longingly at him, almost causing him to falter. Once in position, he turned and faced Minato, who gave him a smile in return.

Seeing all the examinees finally gathered, Minato motioned for Zabuza to address them as he nodded his head.

"First of all, I want to congratulate all of you for passing the second exam! Though, I didn't expect so many of you brats to actually make it." Zabuza said, making some of the genin shiver at his insinuation of having thought that they'd die in the forest.

"It's because there are so many of you that Hokage-sama decided to change up the exams a little this year. With that I'll give him the floor to explain it so you had better listen up!" He barked, making some of the genin stiffen up at his tone as Minato laughed wryly.

"Before I start with the explain of the upcoming event, I want to tell you all the real reason behind these exams." After the words left his mouth, the genin gained confused and curious looks, making Minato smile.

"I want you to know, without any sugar coating or lies, that this exam is here to promote and show off the prestige and power of each of the allied villages that are attending." Minato said in a stern tone, his eyes losing all traces of the kindness from earlier.

"W-What?! What the heck do you mean?! Isn't this just to see who has what it takes to be a chūnin?!" Menma shouted at his father as Kiba backed him up, getting sharp looks from their sensei in return.

"Of course that is correct as well, this exam tests all of you to see if you have the merit to be chūnin but there is also the reason that I was trying to explain earlier. In this exam, there will be many influential and powerful individuals that will give their assessment on all of you, to see if you meet the criteria needed to be a chūnin. Because of that, whoever makes their village stand out and shine more, will in turn bring more clients and in turn, missions to their village the opposite being true for those who muddle their village's name. I want you all to show that you can shine, no matter how small the village you came from!" At that, the genin gained determined looks on their faces as the listened to Minato's rallying speech.

"I want you all to know that the strength of a country is the strength of its village. And the strength of the village is the strength of its ninja! We can only gain such strength in times where we risk our very lives, as a ninja's true strength and worth is determined through life risking battles! With that, I'll explain what will happen with this event. We will be having a preliminary battles to reduce number of eligible number of candidates. Each battle will consist of two ninja chosen at random, which holds the possibility of having to battle your teammates." At that, everyone tensed and eyed each other.

"So, before we start. I want to let all of you know that from this point on, your team members no longer need to all pass their respective battles in order for you to advance. So, those of you who wish to drop out, please raise your hands." Once he asked, slowly, 8 genin rose their hands, looks of defeat and exhaustion filling their eyes.

Nodding his head Minato glanced around and quickly counted out the number of remaining genin. From the 11 teams and 33 genin that passed, 8 left.

Having finished with his explanation, Minato turned and gave the genin a clear view of the randomization panel. Nodding his head, it started flashing through the names of the genin present. Tensing, everyone watched the screen intently, seeing their own names flash for an instant before changing. Finally, the first pair of names were drawn.

"Choji vs. Kiba"

After making every clear the area, Minato gestured to Hayate who was going to proctor the battles. Once everyone was on the upper level of the room, Choji and Kiba made their way down to the floor.

"This will be interesting." Asuma said as Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"I mean no offense Asuma, but Kiba has the match in his favor." Kurenai said, a small smile on her face. Hearing that Asuma frowned.

"Hey Choji! If you win this match I'll take you out for all you can eat!" He shouted, as everyone else sweat dropped at his declaration.

"Yosh! Sorry Kiba, but I gotta win this buddy!" Choji said, fires of determination burning in his eyes as Kiba laughed.

"Whoa, hold your horses Choji! I hate to break your bubble but I'll be taking this one!" Kiba said in an excited tone of voice as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright then, let the first match, begin!" Hayate declared, jumping back as the two mimicked the action.

"Let's get wild Choji!" Kiba shouted, pulling out and throwing a hail of shuriken at the other boy, who countered with his own hail of steel.

"You can bet on it Kiba!" Choji shouted as he and Kiba ran towards each other, Akamaru jumping out of his partner's jacket.

Meeting in the center of the arena, the echo of metal sounded out as the shuriken met, the two who threw them engaged in a battle of Taijutsu.

Once they met in the center of the ring, both lashed out with their fists, a hollow echo from the impact of their fists against each other. Quickly drawing his fist back, Choji took a step forward and slammed his shoulder into Kiba, putting the weight of his body into his attack, he sent Kiba flying a few meet back from the power of his blow.

Rolling back to his feet, Kiba tensed up in his crouched position before he exploded forward in an impressive show of speed, much faster then Choji could react to.

"Fast!" The word flew through Choji's mind, knowing that in terms of speed, he was outmatched considerably by his friend.

Appearing to the side of Choji, Kiba spun and swept his feet from underneath him, before lashing out with his fist which impacted Choji's stomach.

"Guh!" Choji stifled the cry of pain that he had, placing his hand over his stomach as Kiba rubbed his shoulder from where Choji's shoulder had impacted from earlier.

"You've gotten a lot stronger Choji!" Kiba said, flashing a feral grin at the larger boy getting a smile in return.

"Yeah, you're a lot stronger then you were in the academy Kiba!" Choji replied before settling back into a stance, Kiba doing the same.

The collided once again, Choji landing a powerful palm strike on Kiba's chest, sending him back while forcing the air out of his lungs. Not easing on his assault, he continued, driving a powerful knee into his friends stomach. But he wasn't able to fully connect his attack as Kiba sidestepped at the last second, and returned Choji's attack with a straight that connected to his jaw, rattling his head slightly.

Backing away from each other, they winced as they felt their injuries. Still not funny recovered from the forest, they knew that they wouldn't last long if things continued.

"Because we're friends, I'm not going to hold back Kiba!" He yelled, before making a hand sign that was recognized by his peers.

"Baika no Jutsu!" He shouted, as he expanded his body into a larger, rounder shape resembling a large ball.

"Oh shit! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Knowing what his friend was going to do, he called Akamaru onto his back as he crouched down, called out a jutsu that was also known by his peers.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!Jūjin Bunshin!" As a cloud of smoke covered Akamaru, in his place another Kiba stood crouched on top of the original.

Tensing, they gave each other a grin before they attacked.

"Nikudan Sensha!"

"Gatsūga!"

As Choji started tucked in his limbs and used his chakra to propel himself forward in a powerful roll. With Choji advancing, Kiba and Akamaru spun with such speed that they resembled a drill as they wrapped around each other before meeting Choji's attack head on. The result of the two attacks colliding being a small explosion of dust and rubble, as their sensei looked on with concern.

The smoke starting to clear, they saw that both Choji and Kiba were still standing, though Akamaru was laying limply at the side.

"Ha, ha... Looks like that's game huh Choji?" Kiba asked, panting as he gave his friend another smile.

"Ye-Yeah, looks that way Kiba." Choji said, returning the smile.

Soon, the two started to sway before they hit the ground, as Hayate signaled the medics.

"For the first match, it's a draw!" He said loudly, before coughing slightly as everyone looked on with stunned expressions from the result of the battle.

After the battle that Choji and Kiba had, Hayate turned and motioned for the next randomization to begin.

"Sakura vs. Ino"

At that, practically everyone sighed, somehow they weren't surprised at the matchup.

Making their way down to the floor, Sakura and Ino both had smug looks on their faces as they faced each other. Looking at both girls, Hayate nodded before he commenced the start of the second match.

"You're going down Forehead!"

"You're mincemeat Ino-Pig!"

They shouted as they rushed each other, making their sensei sigh at their recklessness.

Sticking to the basic academy taught taijutsu, the match wasn't very interesting as they were able to block and counter each other, being so familiar with the style and the habits of their opponent.

Seeing as the match was going nowhere, Ino broke off and threw a volley shuriken at Sakura, who responded by using a smoke bomb to conceal herself, the shuriken flying out of the cloud having missed their intended target. As the cloud started to disperse, three Sakura ran out of the cloud, to Ino's shock. Quickly snapping herself out of her stupor, she narrowed her eyes as she wasn't able to determine which were the clones and which was the original.

Cursing under her breath, she threw a volley of kunai that instantly was avoided by the Sakura on the right. Smirking, Ino rushed forward as Sakura righted herself and repeated the action. Engaging once again in a taijutsu bout. Slowly, they began to run out of energy, their movements becoming much more sluggish signaling that the end was approaching as they broke off from each other.

Taking in a deep breath, Ino held her hands out in front of her as Sakura gasped, knowing what she was going to do. But before she could dodge, Ino had already locked onto her.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino shouted as Sakura and her body slumped to the ground, showing that her jutsu was indeed a success.

Slowly, Sakura stood up a smirk on her face. Turning to Hayate, she began to raise her hand to show that she was giving up, but halfway she froze and grabbed at her head.

"W-What!? What's happening!?" Ino shouted, looking around Sakura's mind, and froze when she saw a giant version of Sakura with burning eyes staring at her.

"INO-PIG! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" She shouted, her fist colliding with Ino, and in turn forcing her out of her mind.

"My head..." Ino moaned, massaging her temples from the rough ejection that she just had.

"Not so tough are you Ino-Pig!" Sakura sneered, as Ino gained a number of tick marks on her head.

Finally, they decided to end the duel, each rushing in with their fists cocked back. Slowly, they neared each other let their punches go, colliding with the cheek of the other. Once they connected, they were sent flying back from the momentum gained from the running start, where they laid motionless.

Looking at both of them, Hayate nodded before raising his hand.

"The second match, ends in a draw." He said, as Asuma and Genma picked up their genin, and brought them to the balcony. Where their peers peeked at them, wondering if they were alright.

"They'll be fine, they're probably just a little rattled right now." Asuma said as Genma nodded, extinguishing the worries that they held.

As the battle ended and they were picked up, the screen flashed once again, this time landing on two very different people.

"Shikamaru vs. Sai"

At that Shikamaru groaned while Sai looked like he was contemplating something, suddenly as they were about to walk towards the ground floor, Sai raised his hand.

"Proctor, I'd like to forfeit." Making everyone drop their jaws at the proclamation.

"Why're you dropping out Sai?" Genma said, an accusatory glint in his eyes that didn't seem to faze Sai as he gave the same fake smile as always.

"No reason in particular, I'm just not confident that I can take out Lazy." He answered, making Genma look at him for a while before nodding slowly.

Getting the confirmation from Genma, Hayate announced the winner.

"The third match, Winner by forfeit is Shikamaru." As everyone sweat dropped at the victory as Shikamaru just sighed.

After that was all settled, the screen flashed once again.

"Kankuro vs. Yasou"

At that, Kankuro and the last remaining Kusa-nin made their way down to the floor.

Seeing both were ready to start, Hayate signaled the start of the battle, Yasou going on the offensive with a hail of shuriken that Kankuro aptly dodged.

"You really should give up before I hurt you." Yasou said, pulling out a handful of senbon as Kankuro sneered at him.

"Like you're in a position to do that!" Yasou shouted seeing the overconfidence that seemed to ooze out of the other teen.

Throwing his senbon, he was stunned when Kankuro made no effort to dodge, opting to get hit by the attack. But after being stunned, he became fearful as Kankuro's face started to chip and flake off, revealing a frightening visage.

Jumping back, he was met with the now revealed puppet as it quickly appeared next to him.

"W-What!?" Yasou shouted, as the puppet grabbed him and proceeded to crush him slowly.

"You should give up now, if you do I won't crush you." A voice called out, soon to be revealed to be Kankuro who appeared out of the bandaged sack on the floor.

"Guh! G-Go to h-hell." Yasou wheezed out, glaring at the other teen.

Sighing, Kankuro tightened the grip that Crow had on him, knocking him out by cutting off his air. As Crow released the boy, letting him drop to the floor as it made its way back to Kankuro.

Quickly checking if he was alive, Hayate nodded as he motioned for the medics to tend to the boy.

"Winner of the match, Kankuro." Hayate said as he made his way back to the stands, getting nervous looks from the other genin at winning with a minimal show skill.

After the short battle, the battles continued on, while most were even there were a few that were notable.

The battle between Tenten and Temari was a one-sided bout, Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defense. Though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. Everyone, especially her teammates, were surprised that not one weapon reached Temari. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she said she was saving for the finals.

HerSōshōryūwas powerful, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air.

As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious and calling the match she just had boring. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground to injure her more. However, Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground.

After that, Lee attacked Temari after she told them about how weak she was and the latter responded by blocking and calling them weak. Just as he was about to attack once more, Gai stepped in and stopped Lee from doing so. After, he told the last remaining member of the Suna team, Gaara, that if he were to fight Lee he would be in for a tough time, stating that Lee was 'strong'.

Once they made their way back to the stands, Hinata and Neji were the next to battle. While both sides received words of encouragement, Neji told his cousin that it was a futile battle that she was about to have with him. Though he didn't resent her, he did resent the fact that his uncle was made the clan head while his father was pushed into the branch family.

Signaling the start of the battle, both rushed each other, and at first it seemed even. But eventually, Neji started to wear Hinata down, managing to strike her shoulder and leg, disabling them just long enough to land a damaging palm strike to her chest. Hinata however, even after receiving the damaging attackstated that she could continue which Neji shook his head at, saying that it was fated that he would win this match and she would lose.

This was proven true when Neji managed to land another palm strike to the same area that he struck before, causing Hinata to spit out a mouthful of blood to the horror of everyone present. Catching his cousin, he laid her on the ground and gave her a look of pity, shaking his head while walking away as the medics tended to her. Angrily, Narumi demanded why he damaged her so much when he knew he was stronger then her. Without turning around, Neji told her that it was fated to happen, that her weakness isn't something that she could change no matter how much she trained, causing Narumi to lunge at him while Kakashi and Mito held her back.

After that, it matches turned up a notch when Lee and Gaara were selected to battle. At first Lee wasn't able to land a clean hit on Gaara, his sand acting as a shield that protected him for all of Lee's attacks no matter how fast or what angle that it came from.

When his standard attacks proved unable to bypass Gaara's defenses, with permission from Gai, he removed his ankle weights to increase his speed and managed to land a couple of hits on Gaara. Then, he attempted theOmote Renge, but Gaara was able to escape at the last minute revealing a sand clone instead.

Once he used hisOmote Renge, Lee was able to use and open the first few gates of theHachimon, allowing him to stage a comeback against Gaara whose sand wasn't able to keep up with his increased speed, actually managing to land a damaging punch which sent Gaara flying to the shock of everyone present. But soon, he started to slow down once the side effects of the opening theHachimonstarted to affect his body.

His options running out if he was to win and prove himself, Gai allowed him to use theUra Renge. Gaara barely survived by turning his gourd to sand to cushion him, and the techniques took a massive toll on Lee's body. Gaara added to Lee's injury by used hisSabaku Kyūto trap his arm and leg, then proceeded to crush his left arm and leg with hisSabaku Sōsō.

Though Gai intervened and stopped Gaara from killing him, though to the shock of everyone present, Lee got to his feet to continue the battle despite being completely unconscious. Seeing that Hayate called the match there, knowing that Lee was in no shape to continue no matter how much determination he displayed.

Once the two were off the arena, Minato motioned for a few of the jōnin to mend the ruined arena, using a collaborationHeiban Tataki,they quickly flattened and fixed the once ruined arena.

Seeing the power that he had, when he was only a year older then them, the other genin couldn't help but shiver slightly knowing that they would've been crushed had they fought Lee. But they also let out a few breaths of relief as the strongest were finished with their battles.

The screen flashed once again, displaying Kin and Narumi's names.

Making their way to the floor, Narumi narrowed her eyes at the Oto-nin, remember her from the forest. Kin on the other hand knew that she had some relation to her Naruto, and waa scared of her.

Signaling the start of the match, Narumi intended to end this as soon as possible. Quickly making the signature cross shaped hand seal that her and her siblings had become affiliated with, she create a fewKage Bunshinthat immediately rushed to take Kin down.

Stunned from seeing actual and physical clones, Kin panicked but steeled her resolve throwing a handful of senbon that hit the clones in their necks, causing them to dispel upon being hit. Not letting up after seeing her clones dispelled, Narumi quickly rushed towards Kin, dropping low and sweeping her feet from underneath her.

Quickly spinning, Kin managed to throw another handful of senbon at Narumi who sidestepped but widened her eyes when she felt the pain of being hit. Glancing down, she saw the senbon that she knew she dodged lodged in her side. Yanking it out, she stepped back when Kin threw another handful of senbon, a ringing echoing out when they hit the ground.

Hearing the noise, Narumi winced as she shook her head trying to get rid of the ringing that filled her ears. Seeing that herHarikane Meimuworked, Kin was about to advance but the Narumi in front of her dispersed in a cloud of smoke as the real Narumi gave Kin a devastating punch that sent her to the wall, her head impacting it with a hollow sound echoing out.

Hayate checking on the downed Kin signaled the medics to take care of her. Seeing that her opponent wasn't going to get up, Narumi flashed the victory sign at her father and sibling who laughed wryly.

After she made her way to the stands, she immediately clung to her older brother to the ire of some of the people there, namely the boy in question, as she badgered him about if he saw her or not. Sighing to himself, he didn't attempt to remove his sister, more preoccupied about the next contestants seeing as he was one of them. Watching the screen flash once more, the names of the next competitors came on.

But as Sasuke was about to head down, Shino raised his hand to signal that he was forfeiting to the shock of everyone present.

"Shino, why are you forfeiting?" Kurenai asked, really curious of the reason her normally stoic and logical student had.

"Sasuke-san specializes in Katon jutsu while I only have my kikaichū to rely on. Because of that alone, I am already at a disadvantage because he can burn away my kikaichū. Adding to that, he is much more skilled then I am at taijutsu. But above all else, I would like to avoid having my kikaichū perish unnecessarily." Shino said, making most of the people there nod their heads at the points he brought up.

Nodding to Hayate, Kurenai signaled that he was indeed forfeiting as Hayate declared Sasuke the winner, who had a large smirk on his face. Though it fell and became a frown when he noticed that a certain crimson haired girl wasn't paying any attention to him and instead directed all of her attention to her older brother.

Once the next pair of names came on, there were three people who darkened considerably, releasing a surprisingly potent amount of killing intent. These three were none other then the members of Team 12.

"Yakumo vs. Zaku"

Seeing the name of the Oto-nin who ambushed them, they were filled with rage and anger.

Zaku made his way down to the floor first, sneering at them as he waited for Yakumo.

"What? Don't tell me you're still scared of me?" He said in a condescending tone, making them burn even more with rage.

As Yakumo was about to head down, she was stopped by her teammates.

"Make him pay what he did Yakumo."

"End him."

A smirk appearing on her face from the words of 'encouragement' that she got from her teammates, she dropped down to face Zaku who flinched a little seeing her eyes sharpen.

Glancing at both of them, Hayate nodded before signaling the start of the next match.

Instantly, Zaku held out his arms as he shouted at her.

"Ha! You should've done more then what you did to my arms you bastards!Zankūha!" He shouted as he fired off another powerful blast of air at Yakumo that exploded the moment it hit the ground, dust and rubble flying from the attack.

Smirking, he brought his hands down as he knew he ended her. But then he noticed that she wasn't there, about to look around he wasn't able to as Yakumo buried her fist into his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Not letting him get any ground, Yakumo spun on her heel and smashed her other one into his face, breaking his nose and sending him stumbling backwards. Sprinting, she jumped and smashed her knee into his face, knocking a few of his front teeth out, sending him to the ground. As he hit the ground, she spun in the air and finished her assault by smashing her heel into his head, a hollow crack echoing from the attack. Standing up with a cold look on her face, she glared at him as he laid out cold from her ruthless assault.

Turning her head towards Hayate who was stunned at how quickly and brutally she disposed of him, he snapped out of his stupor and quickly called her the winner as she made her way back to her team.

"You should've picked him apart more Yakumo."

"Tsk, should've crippled him."

Satsuki and Naruto said as she returned, each having a small smirk on their faces from the efficient way she took him down.

Their actions caused the other genin to shiver a little, hearing that they wanted him to suffer more then he did, that alone changed the way that they viewed the team.

Once Zaku was carted off the arena, the screen flashed again, landing on two very volatile individuals.

"Satsuki vs. Menma"

The tension that filled the air after seeing those names was thick, Menma and Satsuki casting a glare at the other.

Quietly they made their way down to the arena floor as everyone looked on in apprehension, knowing that it would be an explosive fight.

Seeing that both were ready, Hayate signaled the start of the battle and instantly, they clashed together, kunai in hand.

"Tsk." Satsuki said as Menma slowly started to overpower her, shifting her body slightly, she threw Menma off as he stumbled forward from the sudden loss of opposing force keeping him steady.

"Damn!" He shouted, blocking a kick from Satsuki and responding with a spinning back fist which she ducked under. Crouching low, she spun and smashed her heel into his side as he took the brunt of the blow and grabbed her leg, making her eyes widen.

Kicking the other foot out from underneath her, he slammed her into the ground, Satsuki crying out in pain from the force that she hit the ground with. Her eyes widened when Menma buried his fist into her stomach, before she grit her teeth and struck him at his knee joint, her heel hooking around the bend of the joint and bringing him down.

Taking the opportunity, she rolled away as he regained his balance. Rubbing her stomach to ease the pain she winced when her back felt as stiff as a board. Menma on the other hand rubbed his knee, having hit the ground hard when Satsuki knocked his balance off.

Standing up, Satsuki got serious as she activated her sharingan, making everyone widen their eyes while Sasuke growled. Narrowing them at her opponent, she charged in once again and blocked Menma blow for blow, making his eyes widen in shock. Finally, she broke his guard and landed a clean blow on his cheek, sending him stumbling backwards. Not letting up, she charged at him and jumped, in an attempt to hit him with the same style high kick that Lee had used earlier.

She was stunned however when Menma once again took the blow, and grabbed her leg, this time turning and using the momentum behind the kick to slam her once again into the ground as Satsuki cried out in pain, feeling something snap on her arm. But Menma didn't let up his assault now that he had the advantage as he dropped his knee onto the same spot he had hit her earlier, making her cry out once again in pain. As he was about to punch her, she moved her head to the side as Menma cried out in pain, having hit the hard floor of the arena. Taking advantage of her situation, Satsuki lashed out and landed a palm strike to his chest, making him get off her.

Rolling backwards, Satsuki flashed through a series of seals before locking onto Menma.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" She shouted, firing a volley of high speed water bullets at a stunned Menma.

He rolled to the side, but immediately cried out in pain as one of the bullets impacted against his thigh, as he tried to put the pressure off his now injured leg. Glaring at Satsuki, who now looked exhausted having kept her sharingan on for so long, Menma flashed through his own set of seal as Satsuki copied the sequence, much to his distain.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted, pouring an insane amount of chakra into his jutsu, the resulting wind sending Satsuki flying to the opposite side of the wall, as she cried out in pain from the impact. But Menma didn't end his assault there, making the signature seal of theKage Bunshin, Menma made a clone who started flashing through a set of seals along with him as Satsuki weakly started to stand up, her sharingan replaced with her regular onyx eyes.

As she managed to find the strength to stand, both Menma and his clone had finished their seals.

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Endan!"

The adults widened their eyes at the potentially fatal combination that Menma had used and were about to intercept the jutsu.

Kakashi had stopped the attack. He gave Hayate a llok afterwards. Knowing what he meant, Hayate signaled that Menma had won.

Once Satsuki was carted away by the medics, Yakumo and Naruto stared at the doors that she left through. Slowly they made their way back to the stands, as everyone gave them a wide berth, fear creeping into their hearts from the subtle yet frightening killing intent oozing off of them.

But it quickly ended when the screen showed the next combatants.

"Mito vs. Issui"

Issui, the only remaining ninja from Ame raised his hand as he forfeited, not wanting to face Mito after seeing what her family had done. Hayate nodded as he acknowledged Mito at the winner.

As they made it back the screen flashed and showcased the next combatants.

"Annie vs. Liang"

Annie and her teammate from ealier had jumped down both in a ready position. As they started Annie was hit by an invisible force causing her to kneel down in pain. Thus of course caused for Naruto to become interested in the fight.

"You know, for being a whore, you really aren't that smart. You couldn't even tell I took your precious sword!" yelled Liang before he took out a sword that Naruto knew all too well. He wasn't done though, before Hayate could call the match Liang swung the sword causing a big red energy blast to hurl it's way toward Annie.

"*sigh* You idiot..." was all Naruto said as he jumped down in front of Annie and said one thing before the blast hit him.

"Should've told me."

And with that, the hit connected only to be sent back at Liang, luckily for him though the blast just went back into the sword.

"Winner! Liang!"

As everyone looked Naruto's hair was white again and annie was passed out on the ground behind him. Naruto shook his head before he run over to Liang and took Annie's sword back from him.

"Hey! Give it ba-" was all he said before Naruto kicked his chest knocking him down. Naruto set the sword next to Annie and watched as it fell back into her seal.

Before anything else could happen the scream flashed displaying the final match.

"Naruto vs. Gene"

All ready being diwn on the fighting arena Naruto waited for his opponent to arrive. Liang was still there as well, he was about to attack Naruto but was stopped by Gene.

"Brother, he is the son of a kage, kill him here and we'll die." said Gene as he held Naruto back. Liang just glared and jumoed back uo to his crowd. Gene and Liang did in fact look extremely similar which is why Naruto didn't mind killing him now.

"Begin!"

Gene quickly closed to distance and tried to hit Naruto but every fist he threw was caught or pushed away. This went on for about three minutes until Naruto decided to fight back. Now that Gene was tired out Naruto's punches easily broke through his guard it didn't matter though, that wasn't Naruto's true goal.

Pulling Lostvayne out of it's seal Naruto cut Gene's head clean off with one powerful swipe. This of course happened after Gene activated some sort of machine that was producing a loud screeching sound. It didn't matter though, his head was gone. Before his head met the ground Naruti grabbed it out if the air and implanted it into his chest just as he did to Ni in the forest.

The sound was still going and being in it for so long Naruto's ear's started to bleed. He couldn't even here anything at this point. He couldn't even hear Liang's cry of rage but he did feel him jumped down onto the areana.

Naruto stomped on the object producing the souns. In turn Naruto spun around and threw a kunai that was connected to a metal chain, it went straight into Liang's head.

" **Get Over Here** " yelled Naruto as he pulled Liang's head off and directed it to Gene's corpse.

Everyone watching was disturbed and wary, not only was Naruto disturbingly brutal but he shiwed empanthy for a stranger. Everyone who thought they knew were even more confused, the son of their kind hokage was as brutal as a savage and cared fro someone that wasn't part of the village no less.

Slowly, Naruto made his way back to stands as everyone stared at him with a mix of shock and fear, it took him less then 30 seconds to crush the person who fought the person whi brought him to his knees.

Once everyone was taken care of, Minato called the end of the preliminaries, gathering all the genin who won their matches.

Standing in front of him was: Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Narumi, Mito, Menma, Neji, Kankuro, Yakumo, and Naruto.

"Congratulations for making it through the preliminaries you all! Now however, we will be drawing for who you will be battling in the finals which will take place 1 month from now. So please, come forward and draw." Minato said, as he gestured towards a box with the names of all those present in it.

One by one, they approached the box and drew, finally the pairing was complete. In order, it was as followed: Temari vs. Shikamaru, Narumi vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Kankuro, Mito vs. Yakumo, and the final match was Sasuke vs. Menma vs. Naruto. Everyone was stunned by the final match, Menma and Sasuke gulped slightly and widened their eyes when they saw Naruto's eyes flash electric blue for a second.

Finally, the preliminaries were finished as Minato dismissed them all, reminding them that in 1 month the finals would take place.

"Once again everyone, the finals will take place in 1 month's time so take the month to train and polish up your skills before you face your next opponent!" Minato said, finally dismissing the genin.

(Scene change - Infirmary)

After they were dismissed, Yakumo and Naruto immediately made their way to the infirmary with the rest of the genin minus the Suna-nin. Arriving they saw that everyone minus Zaku, Dosu and Yasou were wide awake and startled when they saw the large group.

"Satsuki!" Yakumo shouted, running to her best friend and fretted over her as everyone laughed at the scene.

"I'm fine Yakumo, just a little banged up." She said, wincing slightly from moving her arm which had a fracture in it.

As everyone was catching up with their teammates and friends, Naruto saw Annie sneaking glances at him. Once he locked eyes with her, she quickly adverted her gaze. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto made his way over to her as everyone quieted and looked at him. Assuming that he was going to hurt her, they were about to stop him but froze when he stopped by her bed and leaned a little closer before speaking.

"You alright Annie?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as she blushed and looked at her sheets.

"I-I'm fine Nero. Just a little sore is all." She said in a bashful tone as she timidly raised her head to stare at him with eyes full of adoration.

This made Naruto cautious.

 _"Shes planning something..."_

Everyone dropped their jaws at the scene, as the Minato along with the jōnin sensei, Zabuza, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Haku, who was working as one of the medical staff, entered the room curious as to what was going on. But before they could ask, Annie slowly rose a little and kissed Naruto once again, planting a kiss on his lips as he froze, his eyes wide open.

Seeing what just happened they got their answer. Haku dropping her tray of medical equipment as her hands startled trembling, a devastated look on her now shocked and angry face. Yakumo, Mito, and Narumi felt their souls leave their bodies as they paled. Satsuki looked like she could pass out at any moment, horror etched onto her face. For the other genin, they resembled fishes with the way they opened and closed their mouths.

The adults looked confused and shocked as well. Minato couldn't believe what just happened, his son, the blank and cold Naruto, just got kissed and by a cute foreign girl no less. Tsunade gave a worried look at her now pale student. Anko a look of bewilderment on her face, trying to speak but unable to form words. Zabuza looked like he was going to kill, having seen the devastated look on his daughter's face.

And Shizune gained a blank look in her eyes as the world seemed to lose all traces of color and sound.

"W-What? Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked, standing straight again as he put a hand to his now pink cheek. Annie just smiled at the question, tilting her head in a cute way before answering.

"Don't you remember? Because I like you Nero." Kin said, a crimson blush and a serene smile on her face.

But before anyone else could speak or do anything Kiba shouted and pointed his finger at Annue.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MARKED HIM!" He screamed, jealousy burning in his eyes as everyone quieted at the new piece of information.

Looking at the now quiet group, Annie looked back at Naruto and tilted her head in a cute manner before speaking.

"Ara?"

Devil Never cry


	10. Preparation

(Scene change - Naruto's training ground)

His eyes closed, in a lotus position, Naruto was sitting on the surface of the lake of his special training ground. Right now, his mind was going through what happened in the past few hours, releasing a sigh as he remembered the rather frightening aftermath of Annie's second kiss.

(Flash back - A few hours earlier)

Silence. After Annie kissed Naruto for the second time and Kiba shouted that it was her that 'marked' him, there was complete utter silence. However it was soon broken when Narumi and Mito unleashed a surprising amount of killing intent, so much so that everyone flinched when they felt it. But as if it couldn't get any worse for Naruto, Annie, who had been the target for said killing intent, latched on to him and buried her face into his stomach as everyone let their jaws drop even more.

"L-Let go of him already!" Mito shouted, having had enough of the foreign kunoichi hugging her brother.

Running over, she grabbed Naruto's arm and started to yank him away from Annie, who widened her eyes before she narrowed them, tightening her grip on the blonde. Feeling a little resistance, Mito slowly craned her neck around and locked gazes with Annie, her cerulean eyes glaring at Annie's blue eyes who glared back. The situation instantly turned more tense when Narumi, who had an angry pout on her face, ran over and also latched onto his arm with Mito.

"Let go of Naru-nii already!" Narumi shouted, her blue eyes burning with anger and jealousy, as Mito nodded her head in agreement.

But Annie's didn't even acknowledge them as she hugged Naruto's arm to her chest, instantly drawing first blood at the bold act. Looking on at the scene, Satsuki, Yakumo and Haku began shaking seeing the 'lovey-dovey' scene unfold before them. Slowly, Satsuki made her way out of her bed, her hands shaking a scary smile on her face as she slowly sauntered over to the group.

Following her actions, Haku and Yakumo also gained smiles that could make the Shinigami shiver in fear as they slowly made their way to game of tug-of-war. Seeing the actions of the young girls, everyone shivered, especially the males of the room.

As they reached neared the group, Naruto's instincts as a living being immediately warned him of an imminent danger. Stiffening, he quickly spotted the other group of girls slowly making their way towards him, like a small group of zombies intent on devouring him. Cursing under his breath for not noticing the danger that was right in front of him, he quickly made the decision to leave.

Reaching out, Haku grabbed his collar as he froze, feeling the chill of her Hyōton jutsu starting to fill the air. The other girls froze as well, waiting to see what Haku was going to do. Slowly, she lifted her head and Naruto felt a bead of sweat run down his face from the chilling smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't mind telling me, who is this girl and what is she to you?" She said in a tone that could freeze fire. After hearing the question the others turned to face Naruto, also wanting to know what their connection was.

Looking around, Naruto sighed and closed his eye before he explained the situation.

"You all know already, but this is Annie Leonhart. She's one my best friends." He said in a deadpan. After saying that he opened them and took a step back, not only getting scary looks from Haku, Satsuki, Yakumo and his sisters, but Annie was giving him a pitiful and bashful look.

Naruto trained to be ready for anything, Vergil and the others teaching him to be cautious and analyze the situation no matter how dire or overwhelming it may be. But no amount of training could possibly prepare him for the words that came out of Annie's mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun... You were my first though... You'll take responsibility right?" Annie said in an extremely bashful tone, her face flushed crimson. While she was talking about him being her first friend, everyone else looked like they had their minds blown.

 _"Ugh, I knew it! She even called me Naruto!"_

The girls surround the two; Mito, Narumi, Yakumo, Satsuki, and Haku looked like they had their souls crushed, the words 'responsibility' and 'first' echoing through their heads as they started shaking uncontrollably. While the girls were having a spiritual breakdown, the others didn't fare much better.

The other genin where blushing like mad, even the stoic Shino and Sasuke had blushes on their faces as they let their imaginations run wild with the easily misunderstood words that Kin chose to use.

The adults also didn't act like adults either. Asuma, Kakashi, Genma, Gai and the other male jōnin had tears streaming from their eyes as the muttered the words "before us.." and "youth..." as they covered their eyes with their forearms in an attempt to stop their tears. The women present blushed as their eyes started twitching, starting to get the impression that Naruto was a 'womanizer' who wasn't going to take responsibility for his actions, though Shizune had a blush appear on her face when she imagined what happened.

Zabuza was holding onto the last strings of his self control, seeing his daughter in such a broken state, he was holding onto the handle of Kubikiribōchō as his hand was shaking with his eye twitching. Anko was just gawking, not believing what she had just heard from Kin's mouth. Minato seemed the most affected, he paled knowing what those ominous words meant. Right now, many thoughts ran through his head about how to handle the now international situation at hand, he couldn't keep them separated from each other now that they had 'sealed the deal' could he?

But before the situation could spiral out of control even more, Naruto started to get irritated from the idiotic actions of everyone in the room. Finally having had enough, he addressed all of them at once to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Enough, all of you!" He said, raising his voice as his eyes instantly went from blank to sharp and cold.

Seeing the drastic change in the blonde, everyone snapped out of their delusions and paid attention to him.

"I'll say this just once so you all had better pay attention. As I said before, Annie and I are just friends. What she meant by me being her 'first' is me being her first friend, not what you all are imagining." Naruto said, his eyes seemed to spark slightly making the others flinch slightly.

Having cleared up the misunderstanding, everyone had lost the large blush on their faces but there was still a little pink from the embarrassing situation. Seeing that everyone was finally done with their delusions Naruto sighed before he started walked out before anyone could question him.

After he left, the room gained an awkward atmosphere before it turned tense when Annie turned to them and spoke to the girls present with her eyes narrowed.

"What was that all about?" She asked in a slightly angry tone, as the other girls snapped out of their shock and returned the accusatory glare.

"What doyoumean? We should be asking you that!" Narumi asked in the same angry tone that Annie was using.

"Hmph, that was just proof of howcloseNaruto-kun and I are." Annie said in a slightly condescending tone as the other girls started to develop twitches with their eyes.

"You had better watch yourself, what makes you think that you're that close to him anyway!" Satsuki shouted, growing more angry when Annie gave her a smirk.

"I've already kissed him, from what I can tell none of you have done something even close to that yet." Annie said, dropping a bombshell on her rivals' pride, all of them turning red and stuttering.

But Haku quickly recovered and threw her own ammunition.

"W-Well Naruto-kun and I live together!" She said with a proud smile on her face, though all she got were blank looks seeing as she also had Zabuza living with her, and they knew he wouldn't approve of illicit activities while under his watch.

"T-That's not all though, h-he's already seen me n-naked!" That was a powerful blow, seeing as everyone had their eyes wide with their mouths gaping, that is until Zabuza blew up.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN?! WHY!? I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted, now murder was on his mind as Haku paled knowing she stepped on a landmine by blurting out the secret she had been hiding from her father.

"We-Well he personally changed our clothes and washed our bodies when we were in the Forest of Death!" Yakumo said, as she and Satsuki blushed remembering the embarrassing memory.

Hearing the many incidents that their brother had with these girls, Mito and Narumi began to get an ominous black aura around them as a bit of crimson flashed in their eyes, not believing that they were so far behind in terms of memories like those.

The once awkward atmosphere had now turned into a lively environment as the genin started gossiping, the girls pinning for Naruto throwing more angry glares and facts about the blonde to prove who knew him better as Haku tried to restrain her father from going and murdering Naruto for 'tainting his little snowflake'.

The adults sighed, though there were tracing of pink on their faces; the men had their arms over each other's shoulders as they wept, talking about a 'youthful blonde' and how he now had something that every man wishes they had but at the same time didn't want. The women sighed, knowing that they had another potential pervert in the village, silently making an agreement with each other to quell the blondes 'beastly' urges before they run rampant. Minato could only let his head drop, having missed out on having the father-son conversations that he was supposed to have with Naruto, especially those concerning girls, right now he could only hope that Kushina didn't kill him for his son's illicit actions.

After a while, Tsunade kicked them all out of the infirmary, everyone going their own separate ways. The men going to the closest bar to drink their sorrows away in the company of their brothers, the women heading to the nearest sweet and tea shop to discuss the plan for the future, while the genin headed home for a well deserved rest.

Though Yakumo, Satsuki, Mito, Narumi and Haku had one person in mind they were trying to find, hunt, to get answers from. Zabuza was also searching for the same person, his eyes burning with anger and his aura spilling out wildly. Minato headed home, intent on breaking the news of his son's steps into adulthood to his wife, silently praying that he wouldn't be killed when she blew up.

Many of the villagers later that day could have sworn that they heard the scream of an enraged crimson headed demon and the scream of a broken man, as an immense wave of chakra and killing intent pulsed through the village.

(Flashback - End)

After that, Naruto headed to his special training ground, knowing that at least a few people were out for his blood. Opening his eyes, he saw that the sun was about to set and was surprised at the amount of time he spent meditating, usually never having meditated for more then an hour at most. Getting up, was about to head home but froze, for two reason: reason one, Haku. Reason two, Zabuza.

Quickly running a multitude of scenarios in his head, he dropped his head and sighed, knowing that the outcome wouldn't be in his favor no matter the situation. Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulder before making his way back to his apartment, hoping that his roommates had cooled down sufficiently enough by now.

(Scene change - Naruto's apartment)

Arriving at his front door, Naruto sighed as he felt an uneasy feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach. Reaching out, he lightly grabbed the doorknob only to feel the eerie feeling intensify. Sighing once more, he slowly opened the door and was immediately met with killing intent like no other. Wincing, he knew who it belonged to, the oni that was glowering at him being a dead giveaway.

Making his way inside, he was stopped when Zabuza stood in front of him with his arms crossed, his killing intent on full blast. Adding to that, he had an angry and terrifying look on his face, definitely not happy with what happened in the past few hours.

"Well, well, well... look who decided to come home, where were you Naruto? Busy with yourgirlfriend?" He asked, purposely emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' as Naruto sighed before answering.

"Yes I did Zabuza, and no. I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto replied, obviously exhausted with the line of questioning before it even got serious.

"Oh you don't? Well what about that kunoichi huh? I hear the two of you already kissed." Zabuza half asked, half stated, making Naruto's eye start to twitch from the man's accusatory tone.

"What are you getting at Zabuza?" Naruto nearly growled out, having his patience thinned by the attitude that Zabuza was giving him.

"Oh, getting angry brat? Well now you're feeling a little bit of what I'm feeling right now." Zabuza replied, narrowing his eyes as Naruto mimicked the action.

The tension and killing intent filling the apartment was getting to the point of being able to physically affect the surrounding area, some of the plants that were growing nearby were starting to wilt. But before things got out of hand, the two of them toned down their killing intent and sighed, moving to take a seat next to each other at the counter.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Zabuza, that was rude and uncalled for." Naruto said, apologizing to the older man.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto. You're the one who's been supporting my and Haku, it was rude and disrespectful, what I did." Zabuza also apologized.

Looking at each other, they each cracked a small smile before they talked about what happened, Zabuza explaining that he couldn't stand to see that heartbroken expression on Haku's face, while Naruto explained that he was caught up in a web of misunderstandings from Kin's actions and words.

"I just don't understand why she decided to kiss me in front of everyone." Naruto said, shaking his head at the brazen act. Zabuza gave him a pitying look as he patted him on the back.

"I feel you Naruto, I don't understand women either. Either they love you or they try to kill you." He said, remembering a beautiful lady with green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair.

As the two fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, the froze when they heard the door open. They didn't need to turn their heads to know who it was, as they felt a chill start to form in the air.

"Ah, so you're finally home Naruto-kun." A sweet and chilling voice said, fear starting to appear on Zabuza's face as a bead of sweat dropped down Naruto's.

"Y-Yeah, I'm back Haku." Naruto answered, still not turning to face her.

Slowly, Haku moved towards the two, her footsteps echoing loudly in the silence of the apartment. Finally, she stopped when she stood behind them, the chill in the air much greater then before.

"Tou-san, would you please leave for a little bit. Naruto-kun and I have a lot to discuss." Haku said in the same sweet and chilling tone, Zabuza casting Naruto an apologetic look for abandoning him in his time of need to his daughter. Though Naruto gave him a small defeated smile in return for his concern.

Making his way out of the apartment, Zabuza turned around and gave a silent prayer for Naruto's safety before making his way to the yakitori stand to wait out Haku's wrath.

Back in the apartment, Haku had grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him into the living room, making him sit on the couch with her. As they sat, no one said a word, Haku's chilling aura starting to tone down as they remained seating in silence for five minutes. Finally, Haku spoke, breaking the silence.

"Naruto-kun..." She said, her voice low and soft as she slowly reached out and held his hand as he stiffened slightly.

"What is it Haku...?" He asked, successfully hiding the slight waver in his voice. But he froze when Haku leaned forward and buried her face into his chest, nuzzling him softly.

"H-Haku!" He said in surprise, as Haku wrapped her arms around his waist, not intending on letting him go.

"Naruto-kun... Were you really telling the truth? Is that girl really nothing to you?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly from having her face still buried in his chest.

"I told all of you that we were just friends didn't I?" He said slightly agitated, sighing for the umpteenth time after repeating himself once again. But his agitation left and was replaced with a slight breathlessness when Haku raised her head, the her flushed cheeks being brought out by her flawless pale skin, her dark-brown eyes shining.

"Naruto-kun... You'll take responsibility for seeing me naked as well won't you?" She asked, leaning closer to Naruto, who now had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"W-What are you talking about Haku?!" Naruto said in a slightly panicked tone, not liking where things were headed.

"You'll take care of me won't you Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, changing her position, now sitting on Naruto's lap as she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Leaning in close, she rested her forehead on his as she stared into those navy blue eyes that captivated and captured her heart. With each passing second, the pounding of her heart got louder as her blush increased. Her eyes slightly glazed over, she could feel Naruto's breath on her lips. With each breath that touched her lips, a shiver would run down her spine.

Naruto was in a dire situation at the moment, he knew, from what Ryuuhei and the Elders had told him, that a kiss on the cheek was drastically different from a kiss on the lips. One could be seen as affection and interest while the other meant lust or lust and was usually reserved for the one you truly loved or lusted; while a kiss on the cheek could be overlooked and explained as a rather bold display of attraction, a kiss on the lips couldn't be explained or overlooked and often ended in a grave misunderstanding.

Finally having had enough of Naruto 'teasing' her, Haku learned forward intent on capturing his lips with hers. Move, that was all that ran through Naruto's mind seeing Haku lean forward intent on kissing him. As she neared, he shifted his head and instead of his lips, she kissed his cheek. Though he gained a deeper blush, he sighed, knowing that he had adverted a disaster. But he wasn't prepared for what Haku did next.

Seeing that Naruto didn't want to kiss her, Haku started to tear up as Naruto widened his eyes hearing her sniffle. Tears that looked like translucent pearls dropped down from Haku's eyes that reminded Naruto of the sweetest chocolate, flowing down her flushed pale cheeks that seemed to glow with a heavenly light. Her kimono was undone a little, showing off her shoulders and a little bit of her chest, both pale and seeming to glow with the same heavenly light that her cheeks had. Seeing her in such a state seemed to entrance Naruto as he slowly brought up his hand to brush away the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"D-Do you not like me Naruto-kun? Am I not attractive enough for you to kiss me?" She asked, sniffling and hiccupping as more tears started to give way.

"Haku..." Naruto said in a soft and gentle tone, making Haku's heart and stomach flutter with the sincerity and gentleness that it contained.

"You know that I do like you, and I do think that you're very beautiful." He said, reassuring her of her worries as she gradually stopped hiccupping though she still sniffled slightly.

"Y-You're just saying that..." She said, sniffling once again as she lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze. She was stunned when Naruto cupped her chin and gently forced her to stare once again into his navy blue eyes as her blush deepened.

"I'm not Haku. I don't know why, but whenever I see you I seem to forget that the moon exists at all." He told her with a small smile, making her eyes widen before they closed slightly. She placed her own hand on top of his, to feel his warmth even more as a smile that made the stars pale appeared on her face.

As they sat there, savoring the company of each other, someone entered the apartment and immediately broke the intimate scene when he dropped the takeout that he had brought back.

"H-H-Ha...K-Ku... N-N-Nar... T-To..." Zabuza softly stuttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Zabuza had returned after 20 minutes, seeing how that must have been plenty of time for his daughter to unleash her fury on the poor blonde. Knowing that he abandoned his friend in his time of need, he brought back some spicy yakitori as a peace offering, who wouldn't want some spicy yakitori?

When he opened the door and walked in, he saw a scene that would scar him for life, scarring him even more then when a teenager walks in on their 'parents doing the deed'. He saw his daughter, his little snowflake, with her kimono undone showing her shoulders and part of her chest straddling Naruto, her hand on his. Naruto wasn't doing anything to indicate that he was trying to resist, in fact to Zabuza, it looked like he was enjoying having his daughter straddle him. Adding to the scene were the expressions that both had; Naruto having a bit of pink on his cheeks while Haku was scarlet. But the icing on the cake was the radiant happiness that Haku had on her face and the smile that graced Naruto's.

Seeing what was before him, he lost all ability to function, dropping the yakitori as the world seemed to turn grey and slow down. As the takeout box hit the floor, Zabuza's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he paled and fell backwards, unconscious.

Hearing the loud thump from the hallway, Haku and Naruto were broken out of their dazed state and turned to look at the disturbance and panicked, seeing Zabuza's feet peeking out from the corner. Quickly making their way towards the downed man, they saw the mess made by the broken takeout box and paleness of Zabuza. Naruto carrying the man to his room, Haku quickly cleaned the mess before rushing to her father's side, frantically checking to see if he was alright.

After a few minutes of panicking, they both let sighs of relief out when he was just unconscious and not injured. Making sure that he was fully covered, they exited the room never hearing him moan about troublesome black haired grandchildren with blue eyes.

Once outside, the two sat awkwardly on the couch together. Remembering the rather steamy moment that they shared earlier, they were of course embarrassed to say the least, but the silence was broken when their stomachs sounded out, making Haku blush as Naruto cracked a smirk. Seeing him smirk, Haku blushed even more before turning away from him as he just smiled.

"I'll make dinner tonight Haku." He said as he made his way to the kitchen, never seeing the serene smile and eyes full of longing that Haku directed towards him. After a few minutes, Zabuza came staggering out and frantically looked at the two, but sighed seeing that it had just been a bad dream that he had, never seeing the blush that adorned Haku's cheeks or Naruto flinching slightly when he asked if she was straddling Naruto.

Zabuza headed back to bed after eating dinner the 'dream' he had of Haku straddling Naruto having taken a toll on his psyche. After he left, Naruto cleaned up and finished the dishes for the night and headed to bed himself.

Finishing his shower, he was stunned when Haku entered the bath with a towel covering her body. Without saying a word, Naruto avoided contact with her eyes as he moved to get past her only for Haku to cup his cheek and give him a long kiss on the cheek, making his eyes widen from her action. Finally removing her lips, she gave him another stunning smile before she spoke.

"I won't lose to anyone Naruto-kun." She said as she blushed, gently pushing him out of the shower as she leaned against the door after closing it.

"I won't lose you to anyone, not even that Oto-nin. You and me were meant for each other, I won't let anyone else have you." Haku thought as a determined look came onto her face before entering the shower.

Naruto stood in the hallway with a bewildered expression on his face before he shook his head and sighed, making his way to his room to sleep off the stress the events of the day caused him.

(Time skip - The next morning)

Waking up once he heard the sound of the birds chirping, Naruto slowly got out of bed and turned to the clock, seeing that it was 5 in the morning. Grabbing a towel, he quickly took a shower to avoid meeting with Haku like he did last night. Once he finished washing up and got changed, Naruto left a note on the fridge for Zabuza and Haku before heading out.

Seeing that it was early, Naruto decided to do a light amount of jogging, making his way to the outer gates. As he approached the gates he saw Kotetsu and Izumo already sleeping on each other as he suppressed a smirk seeing the scene. Stretching for a few minutes, he started with his jogging, letting his mind wonder to his plan to leave the village for the month to train. Lost in the midst of his thoughts, he was abruptly broken out of them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, lashing out with a punch, he stopped when he felt that was blocked.

"Haha, yosh! It's great to see other youthful young people out early in the morning training!" Gai said, a bright smile on his face, even after Naruto lashed out at him.

"Oh, my apologies Gai-sensei. I didn't mean to attack you." Naruto apologized, bowing his head. He was brought back up when Gai placed his hands on his shoulder, before he ask a question.

"Naruto-kun, I apologize if I'm asking for too much, but would you mind having a spar with me?" Gai asked making Naruto a bit surprised, but he nodded, wanting to see where he stood against one of the pinnacle figures of taijutsu in the world.

(Scene change - Training ground Nine)

Arriving at his team's training ground, Gai would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. After seeing Naruto's skills, though brief, he knew that he was quite skilled in taijutsu as Lee also back up that statement. Standing a few feet apart, Naruto bowed to Gai as he did the same. Soon, Naruto took the initiative, blurring and lashing out with a straight.

Gai easily blocked the attack, and countered with his own punch that Naruto blocked as well. Quickly, Naruto reacted and spun on his foot, sending his heel flying towards Gai's side. Blocking the strike, Gai lashed out with a lightning fast punch that sent Naruto reeling back, before he flipped backwards before exploding forward in twice the speed.

Widening his eyes at the explosive rise in speed, Gai couldn't help the smile that came to his face from seeing such talent. Rushing in as well, he met Naruto in a furious clash of fists. Every time Naruto blocked, Gai struck twice and vice versa. As Naruto took a step back from a powerful jab from Gai, Gai followed up and smashed the back of his fist into Naruto sending him flying back.

"Oh no!" Gai cried, having put in way too much force in that last blow.

The more he fought Naruto the more he saw that Naruto started to react faster and grow stronger, it was like he was adapting to Gai's style and that in turn made Gai fight back harder. However, that last blow could cost Naruto his match in the finals. But his worries were for not as Naruto stood up, albeit shakily, and spat out a globule of blood.

"Ha... Ha... You're amazing Gai-sensei..." Naruto said, in awe at the speed and power that the man displayed. No matter how much he tried to raise his speed or power, he would be matched by Gai before being overtaken.

Seeing Naruto stand after taking an attack that would injury even Lee when he was using the first few gates, Gai couldn't help but gawk as Naruto took a deep breath before releasing it, his exhaustion seemingly vanishing. Another smile appearing on his face, he took the initiative this time, making Naruto widen his eyes before he blocked a bone shaking kick from Gai, grunting as his arm went slightly numb from the blow.

The two continued their spar for another few hours, before Naruto finally conceded, his body bruised and aching as Gai apologized profusely for his lack of concern. But Naruto waved him off, saying that it was an enjoyable time, giving Gai his rarely seen smile making the older man crush him in a hug as he shouted about 'youth'.

After the intense sparring session, Gai bid Naruto a tearful farewell before asking if he was willing to spar again, which Naruto happily accepted knowing that it would only help him if he fought stronger opponents. As Gai left, Naruto sighed as he rubbed his aching muscles still in awe at the power and skill of Gai's taijutsu prowess. Looking into the sky, he saw that it was probably near noon, meaning that he and Gai had spent nearly 5-6 hours sparring.

Stretching and cracking his body's aches, he made his way back to the village to prepare for his training trip.

(Scene change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)

In the middle of the estate training grounds the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was gathered to discuss who was going to be training who. Gathered was Mito, Menma, Narumi, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"So kids, I want all of you to choose who you want to train with! But remember, there won't be any switching or complaining allowed when you choose you sensei for the week." Minato explained, getting excited reactions from his children.

"Kaa-chan! Please train with me for the month!" Mito said, taking first pick as her right as the oldest present.

"Sure thing Mito-chan! We'll train until you win the whole competition!" Kushina said, as Mito vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"Tsunade-baachan! Could you please teach me this month?" Narumi asked, employing her 'puppy dog eyes'. Though she didn't need them as Tsunade smiled and hugged her goddaughter.

"Of course Umi-chan! Once I'm done with you, I'm going all in on you in the betting pool!" Tsunade said with her eyes burning in determination as Narumi just laughed at her godmother's actions as everyone else just laughed wryly knowing her luck.

"Hey! Jiraiya-jiji, you'll make me stronger then Tou-san right!" Menma asked his godfather.

"Heh! What do you take me for Menma!? I am Jiraiya the Gama Sennin! The sensei of the Yondaime Hokage!" Jiraiya proudly proclaimed as Menma looked on in awe, as Kushina, Shizune and Tsunade sighed at his boasting.

"Great! Now that everyone has a sensei for the month, you will all need to find somewhere to train. I don't want you to train close to each other because I want your individual training to be a mystery from each other." Minato said, getting nods from his children.

Smiling, he gave them all a hug before telling them that they'll go far if they stick to their training as the other adults agreed, making the children blush. But the light and happy atmosphere was broken when Narumi quickly noted something.

"Wait, what about Naruto-nii?" She asked, knowing that her brother didn't have someone to train him. Anko had been asked by Yakumo to train her and Satsuki had her family.

Everyone froze when they heard the question, who indeed was going to train Naruto. Their first thoughts went to Anko but that quickly left when Narumi told them that she was going to train Yakumo. Then it headed to Zabuza, and immediately Kushina got worried, still not keen on the former Kiri-nin training her oldest. But Minato's eyes seemed to light up, finding this to be a golden opportunity to get close to his son.

"Don't you all worry, I'll be the one training Naruto!" Minato said in a tone of finality, his eyes burning with determination. Seeing him so fired up, they could only nod and hope that Naruto accepted his training.

(Time skip - Later that day)

Night was soon coming, the sun beginning to set on Konoha. In his apartment Naruto was finishing up packing the rest of his equipment and supplies for his trip. Putting his heavy-duty backpack filled with his sealed supplies and equipment on, he headed out of room. Seeing Zabuza and Haku watching TV he let a small smile come onto his face as he looked at the scene, they really acted like father and daughter.

His attempt at stealthy making his way out was ruined when Zabuza asked what he was doing without even turning his head. Sighing, he told them that he was leaving. Before he could even explain, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by both Zabuza and Haku who looked at him with incredulous eyes. Quickly explaining that he wasn't moving out but just going on a training trip for the month, he placated the two before they each gave him a hug, even Zabuza much to the man's embarrassment.

After bidding farewell, Zabuza ruffled his hair and told him to be safe and come back stronger then before. Haku quickly gave him another kiss on the cheek before wishing him good luck and heading back inside with a blush on her cheeks. Shaking his head at their actions, he headed towards the Hokage's tower to get the approval of the Hokage to head out of the village, and he knew that it would be a rough time.

(Scene change - Hokage's Tower)

Minato was signing and stamping the unending pile of paperwork in his office, that had accumulated from him taking part of the day off to assign who would be teaching his children. He hope that he would finish in time to visit Naruto and give him his offer of training him. He was broken out of his pace when Alice, his secretary, told him that he had a visitor which surprised him seeing as it was rather late. Giving her the ok, he was more surprised when it was his son who walked in.

"Naruto came to see me? Then... Does he want me to train him!?" Minato thought, his heart nearly bursting in happiness at the possibility that his son wanted to be trained by him.

"Naruto, it's great to see you!" Minato greeted his son with a wide smile, though he was met with a blank face as usual.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request that I wish of you to approve." Naruto asked, as Minato tensed up, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Of course Naruto, please ask away." He said, getting more excited as the suspense started to kill him.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to ask permission to leave the village for the month for training." Minato visibly deflated when he heard those words, instead of being asked to train him.

"N-Naruto, I can train you if you'd like. Was actually going to offer to train you." Minato said, trying to get his son to consider his offer, but he was met with a soft shake of the head.

"Thank you for your kind offer Hokage-sama, but I don't want to distract you from your work and I don't want it to seem like favoritism if you were to train me. I would like it if you could approve my request however." Naruto said as Minato gave him a sad smile.

"That girl, Annie. How do you know each other? You never left the village besides your missons and it was only the one." stated Minato as he kept his kind smile. He was curious about their relationship but he also had to confirm wether or not she and his son were a threat or not.

"A-Annie? She uh, she's my best friend. We've been friends since I was 7." said Naruto as his monotone voice left him once again and he began to become nervous. Out of all things Naruto had been trained for, love wasn't one of them, so when it come to it he became understandably nervous.

"He, It's okay Naruto, I know love is scary but she seems like a nice girl." said Minato as he walked over to Naruto and guided him to the window that overlooked the village.

"You don't know Annie then. She's nice, but as you saw she loves to causes trouble." said Naruto as he trembled at the thought of a particularly scary childhood memory. He and Annie weren't particularly fond of each other and he was always from to jumo the gun back then.

Where will you be staying Naruto?" Minato asked, curious as to where Naruto will be training.

"I will be close to Konoha Hokage-sama, so don't worry about me not making it back or being too far away." Naruto replied.

Nodding as he quickly signed a scroll giving his son permission to leave the village thinking that he would be within reach. As he thanked him and turned to leave, Minato called out to him.

"Naruto! Be safe ok? Come back safe." Minato said, his voice warm and concerned.

"I will be Minato-san, I'll be back within the month don't worry about me." Naruto said, his voice usually flat having a hint of gratitude making Minato's eyes widen before a grin made its way to his face. In a flash, he wrapped his son in a hug much to his utter shock.

"I'm glad, don't forget to eat, sleep, shower and brush your teeth okay. If you get tired or hurt, just throw this and I'll be there." Minato fretted over his son before handing him his signature tri-prong kunai.

"I won't, so please let go of me Minato-san. You know I don't like physical contact." Naruto said, his voice a little bashful at being coddled by his father. The grin still on his face from the reactions of his son, Minato waved one last time to Naruto which was returned before he left. Turning back to his paperwork, Minato quickly blew through it with renewed vigor finishing within the hour.

(Scene change - Middle of Konoha)

After leaving the tower, Naruto pocketed the scroll his father had signed. Adjusting his backpack he was heading to the east gate when he froze, his eyes widening when he felt a vile and bloodthirsty chakra emanating from the direction of Kikyō Castle. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly made his way over, not liking the feeling of dread that he was getting.

(Scene change - Kikyō Castle)

Standing on top of Kikyō Castle was a mutilated Dosu and Gaara, his sand stained with Dosu's blood. Soon, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving behind the ruined tower and Dosu's body.

"So that's his true from huh?" A silver haired, glassing wearing young man said.

"You sure that was alright, he was an Oto-nin?" A Suna-nin said, turning to face the man.

"Of course, his use had already expired once the preliminaries were over. So far Lord Hiruko is pleased with the process the plan has been proceeding with so far. Everything has been going according to plan, minus a few slip ups." The silver haired man said.

"Hmm... I'm sure that we're finished once they discover the plan though Kabuto. How can you be so sure that the Leaf won't act?" The Suna-nin said, scanning the area.

"Haha, of course Baki-san. Minato Namikaze isn't one to act from just a threat. He'll strengthen the defenses and then the attack comes, they'll be prepared." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Now..." Baki trailed off.

"We need to get rid of the rats running about!" Kabuto finished as he and Baki vanished viaShunshin.

Hayate was in shock at what he had just overhead. Oto and Suna were planning a joint attack on the Leaf. He knew that Suna was still shaky from the war, but to attack them now of all times. But he broke out of his thoughts when Kabuto and Baki vanished, Hayate doing the same himself.

Appearing on the top of the nearby buildings, the three faced off as a bead of sweat dropped down Hayate's head.

"Damn... It's two on one, this doesn't look good at all..." Hayate cursed in his mind, as they were about to attack, an arc of chakra force Baki and Kabuto to move as it cleaved through part of the rooftop that they were standing on.

"Naruto?!" Hayate called out in disbelief seeing the blonde once again.

"Hayate-sensei? Are you alright?" Naruto said, jumping at the side of his superior, his Basutāsōdo resting on his shoulder.

In awe of the weapon, Hayate was snapped out of his stupor when Naruto called out to him once again.

"O-Oh, I'm fine Naruto. Thank you, if you didn't arrive I'm sure I wouldn't have survived that encounter." He said, scanning for the enemy only to see that they were gone.

"Looks like they're gone." Hayate said, his eyes narrowed.

"It seems like it." Naruto replied, unable to catch a trace of the unknown ninja.

After the encounter, Hayate returned with Naruto to the Hokage's tower to report what they experience. Minato's eyes grew cold when he heard the about the plan to attack the leaf, thanking the two, he quickly called Orochimaru and Jiraiya to plan and prepare for the attack, knowing that they would strike when they were most vulnerable which meant they would attack during the finals.

(Scene change - Center of Konoha)

After Minato had dismissed them, Hayate and Naruto made their way together to the center of Konoha were they were about to part ways. But before he left, Hayate thanked Naruto once again for his timely intervention which Naruto brushed off saying that he was only doing what a shinobi should do. Smiling at the young blonde, he had asked about the sword and if he knew how to use it which he got a smirk in return.

Once he asked that, Hayate asked if he would be willing to have a spar in the future which Naruto agreed to once he got back from his training trip. But he told Hayate to ask Zabuza for a spar, telling him that he was a lot softer then he looked, which Hayate laughed at before nodding. Patting the younger man on the shoulder, Hayate told him to train hard and come back stronger which Naruto nodded. Finally, they parted ways Naruto finally heading towards the East Gate.

Arriving at the gates, he was stopped by the chūnin on guard duty for the night. After showing them his scroll with the Hokage's seal of approval, they nodded before wishing him luck with his training which he thanked them for. Finally out of Konoha, Naruto made his way to his special training ground.

(Scene change - Naruto's training ground)

Finally making it, Naruto pulled out Vergil's scroll and placed it on the ground. Quickly blurring through a set of seals, he stopped on the seal then slammed his palm on the scroll. Slowly the scroll began to glow and Naruto opened it, unrolling it on the ground as a thin black portal appeared . Rolling up his scroll, Naruto took a deep breath before he stepped into the portal as it soon closed after he entered it.

(Scene change - Unknown location)

Arriving to destination, Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately jumped back as the ground exploded. Dodging the seemingly endless amount of rubble, he stopped as he looked at what, or rather who, caused the explosion.

With three quick slashes Naruto was laid out on the ground covered in his own blood. He knew it was coming he just couldn't dodge or block they were too fast.

"Man, kept us waiting." said Vergil as she sheath her deadly katana before dragging Naruto by the shirt and throwing him off the side of the cliff.

"That was reckless of you. He may be strong but he is also just a boy." said a deep and stoic voice. The voice blonged to one, Byakuya Kuichiki head of the Kuichiki clan

Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces calledkenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions. He wears fingerless whitegloves which only cover the back of his hands.

"Said boy is a devil and has even stolen the demon power of the traitor from you know who." said Vergil as she too gained her own stoic voice of tone and stood shoulder to shoulder next to Byakuya. It was obvious that she was shirter and had a thinner body shape but she still gave off a bigger presence of power.

"Hmm, how long did it take him last time?" asked Byakuya as he looked down at the little pot hole that Naruto was thrown into. There were in a secluded area with no but them in sight. Didn't mean they were safe, anyone here could close that distance in a blink of an eye.

Naruto was currently under going a test determining whether or not. He'd taken the test before but failed which causee him to lose his demonic arm from before. Beating it would of course grant him his stolen power back but the question was could he make it past the gaurd that held his power.

"A little over a month but he seems stronger than he was that time, I mean he's had proper training now." said Vergil as her and Byakuya began to walked away together. The two chatted about their lives and what they had planned fir the future, like old friends the two eased into a comfortable silence as they found the dirt path they had been looking for.

"Will you be joining us when we attack?" askee Vergil as stopped walking and Byakuya faced her. It'd been so long aince she left this place. Peace was nice to have but she didn't enjoy the unnerving feeling she got everytime she had to restein herself from fighting. She wanted to fight and get lost in battle but unfortunately for her she couldn't do it without someone like Byakuya there to restrain here.

"No, Shinji will be accompanying you to that wretched place, As much as I'd liked to I can't risk harming the natives there." said Byakuya as he explained to Vergil why he couldn't go with her. He did enjoy her company mire than the ithers but to di responsibilities he couldn't just clash with her whenever he wished. As much as he enjoyed it.

"Such a shame. Tell your sister I said Hi." said Vergil as she waved to Byakuya and rushed back to Naruto as she was supposed to check his progress awhile ago. She knew he'd be mad but she needed to talk to Byakuya before making sure.

"Y-you're an asshole... You know t-that?" said Naruto as he appeared in front of Byakuya covered in black water and badages. He was a little irked that she left him there in that foresaken place but he was way too messed uo to hit her.

"Hey, you got your power didn't you? Be happy! Besides with that power we stole we'll be able to make you even better!" said Vergil as she had her towel and walked circles around Naruto before cleaning him up showing him the motherly love that always made him calm down.

"I'm not a boy toy you know."

"That's not what Annie said!"

"What?!?!"

Devil Never Cry


	11. Time For Training, Right?

(Scene Change- Naruto's Training Ground)

"Nero... Come on your arm isn't everything you know?" said Vergil as she tried to soothe the frustration that was obviously boiling within Naruto at the moment.

They hit a little bit of a hiccup. Although Naruto's right arm was given back to him it wasn't attached and his current prosthetic was still attached. Even so his demon arm should've just attached itself. When a demon lost their limb that's how it usually worked due to their healing properties, but for some odd reason Naruto's wasn't.

"Hmm, I'll have to consult HER about it, got any money?" asked Vergil as she walked circles around Naruto, deep in thought before flashing a grin and asking for money.

"It's at home."

"Why'd you leave it there? Now we have to get past your roommates!"

" That place is not my home! And you know it!" shouted Naruto as he threw a punch at Vergil in anger! Seriously! He was stuck here with but without his power! And she wanted to get drunk, with his money no less! And to top it off she called that place he just couldn't wait to leave his home. How could he not throw a punch!?

Vergil was about to counter Naruto's attack but was plesently surprised to see the black markings from earlier appear on Naruto only now instead of markings it appeared as a darkness that wrapped around Naruto's right hand.

Seeing that she was distracted Naruto tried to punch her again but obviously forgot that she was trained to not only move fast as lightning but she was also able to fight in these moments of speed. She had used lightning bolts for her teachers and was happy to learn that even though she might've been matched in distance running, there was still nobody who had reflexes as fast as her's.

While flying through the air Naruto wasn't very pleased to see Vergil's signature summoned sword's at work to keep him pinned down. It really pissed him off whenever she used those, they hurt like hell so they were extremely useful for stopping Naruto when he went into his rage moments. Or angst moment's as Vergil so lovingly called them.

Ripping the sword from his arm Naruto was surprised by Vergil's clapping and her smile so much that he stopped his attacked.

"Why... Does her smile make me so... warm?" thought Naruto before he noticed the darkness that hued off of his right arm. Wanting to pull it back Naruto was surprised to feel the darkness retract back into his body. While Naruto was busy Vergil noticed that his prosthetic arm laying on the ground behind him.

"Hmm, to think it would reattach his limb at his subconscious thought... maybe.." thought Vergil as she merely watched as Naruto flexed multiple times, making the darkness retract in and out. She was schemeing on how exactly the darkness worked and what else it was capable of doing.

In just a fraction of a moment Vergil had flashed her katana and crossed the distance between her and Naruto. Vergil's plan was to cut off Naruto's demon arm to see if it would reattach itself again. But the darkness had different plans as instead of blood pouring out from where Naruto got cut, it was the darkness that poured out. Vergil was even more surprised to see that Naruto's arm was attached to the darkness even after the cut.

"W-what the hell?! That fucking hurt!" grunted Nero as he was hunched over in pain, holding his right arm. He was used to the beatings but this one just caused his pain to sky rocket. The darkness did help as the burning sensation that lingered was quickly put to ease. He thought maybe because and was an actual arm that he could feel, but it didn't hurt this much when he lost it before.

"Nero! This is awesome! Your limbs can reattach themselves!" yelled Vergil as she hugged the tired out Naruto. She was extremely happy! She had worried Naruto would lose his arm to an enemy, but with this darkness the probability of it being stolen was cut to zero.

"I-I ain't feeling so hot right now... I'ma need to sleech... *snore*" said Naruto as he stumbled away from Vergil before falling over and passing out. Now Naruto was usually pale due to hus demonic blood but at the moment he was looking even more pale, ghostly pale.

"O-oi, You're okay r-right?... Hey say something kid.." said Vergil as he pinched Naruto's cheek and got no response. She was honestly scared at the moment, not only did she possibly kill her favorite person but she didn't even have the chance to give him his birthday present..

(Scene Change- Naruto's Mindscape)

"Aw where the hell of am I?" said Naruto as his voice held an echo to it. He wasn't sure how to approach what was happening, but with the help of his right arm the darkness that was surrounding him was pushed back by the glow coming from his arm.

"Yoy didn't answer my question... Do you want power?" said a booming voice as it caused the water that Naruto was walking in to shake, along with the ground. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, nope, the weird thing was the cell that held this darkness. The cage was fairly high, about 50 meters by Naruto's guess.

"Sorry to break it to you but I already have enough power for myse-" said Naruto as he flashed his right arm to the black shadow in the cage. He was getting tired of this power crap. He'd seen the strongest of warriors fall due to overestimating themselves in a fight, so he knew power wasn't everything.

"Foolishness! Without power you cannot protect anyone, not even yourself!" said the voice as it began to mold itself into a body. It was perplexed by Naruto's laid back dismissal for power, getting beaten down by that woman time and time again, constantly getting bruises from the blonde, how could Naruto not want power.

"My friends won't lose to anyone and if I ever do... I'll just ask for help." said Naruto as he thought about why the darkness would be so focused on power. Drawing it to the fact that it's most likely seen the beatings he's been subjected to as of late. He assumed the appropriate response to shut it up would be that, but it seems he just pissed it off.

"You are an idiot if you believe these people would help you! If I was out of this cage, I'd dest-" boomed the voice at it finished molding it's form. It was Naruto but his skin had the darkness spread out all over it with his eyes bloodshot red. The new figure slammed the bars as it yelled at Naruto.

Naruto just stared at the alternate version of himself before he took a long deep breath. The hollow Naruto looked at him with great confusion. Was he trying to calm himself? Or was he charging up an attack? Nothing could break these bars, but Naruto didn't know that.

The hollow Naruto was about to yell once again but he stopped trying to talk once he noticed that the bars of the cage were retracting into the ground and the ceiling.

Was this child going to fight him?!

"You've been spouting about power since we met. You won't stop no matter what. And I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends... So come on... Fight me." said Naruto as his voice was also booming and causing tremors within the mindscape. He'd met similar people, the stubborn and determined. And he'd broken them, on multiple occasions.

As Naruto finished his little speech he was face to face with his hollow. Naruto's face was as calm as he could get. His hollow on the other hand was shaking with his hair shadowing his eyes. Naruto believed he'd scared the hollow but if it was really like him he knew what was coming next.

"You think I wont kill you?!" shouted the hollow as he threw a right hook at Naruto, expecting the fight to end then and there. He knew about human biology before he met Naruto so it was a basic understanding that a solid hit to the temple would render humans unconscious.

"Hey, come on, I thought this was a fight." said Naruto before he grabbed the hollow's hand before forcing his hand to stay in place. The hollow was trying to yank his hand free but with Naruto's iron clad grip, he wasn't going anywhere. Seeing that the hollow was distracted Naruto attacked with a headbutt, breaking the hollow's nose.

"Is that it? Is that all you got?" asked Naruto as he stood over the downed hollow. He had black blood gushing from his nose. He'd been hurt before but for some reason the aura that Naruto gave off made him seem just like the bars to the cage.

Taking his jacket off Naruto cracked his knuckles and chuckled as he was really going to get started.

"Geehee. To think that a young boy would already have the knowledge of elders... Hahaha! I like you!" shouted the hollow as he got up and shoved Naruto back over to the entrance before the pillars came back.

"Tell you what. You stay away from that white haired woman and I'll train you for a month!" boasted the hollow as he flashed his new razor sharp teeth at Naruto. He really disliked that katana that Vergil cut him with, he didn't what ut was but that sword hurt like hell.

Naruto didn't say anything to the hollow he just picked up his jacket and walked to the entrance.

He thought that maybe he should take the hollow's deal considering he didn't know squat about his new power, plus it'll probably prevent anymore beatings from Vergil. After contemplating for awhile a quote he heard from a man he hated rang through his head.

"True strength is finding the ways that you can adapt and change... even when you are near death... To adapt and change huh..." Naruto thought as he let his mind roam. He'd despise the man that said this to him. Not because of what he did to him but because of his defeat over Vergil. It was the first time that Naruto saw his teacher be beaten so badly... he hated it. He hated himself for letting it happen.

"I'll take you up on the deal..." said Naruto as he let himself fall unconscious. It wasn't that he was tured but his direct hit from the hollow dud in fact almost knock him out, he just couldn't let him see that.

(Scene Change- Naruto's Home)

When Naruto came to, he was confused to see that he was wrapped in a blanket, more importantly, his blanket. It was so tight he could hardly even move. Sitting up Naruto wasn't surprised to see a sleeping Vergil along with one of the various healers they were aloud to ask for help.

Slithering out of his blanket Naruto crept out into the hallway bringing the healer with him.

"Thank you for your help. You can leave now." said Naruto as he bowed and thanked the healer, it was the least he could do. He'd been on the receiving of Vergil's insults when she got frustrated or was in a panic, so he knew the healer needed some time off.

After the healer left he began to walk around the house. It had been nearly twi years since he'd been home and man dud he miss it. He walked down the long hallway and gazed at all the pictures if him and Vergil that hung there, the only things without any dust on it.

"Guess I should make dinner before telling Vergil what's going to happen." said Naruto as he walked into the kitchen. He knew that Vergil was a terrible cook so he wasn't surprised to see that every dish was covered in dust while the garbage remained filled to the brim with take out.

"*sigh* Good grief."

(Scene change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate living room)

"Wha!?" Tsunade shouted, clearly not amused by what Jiraiya was proposing.

"That's right Tsunade! Menma vs. Narumi, winner take all! If Menma and I win the tournament, I get my long awaited date with you! If you and Narumi-chan win, I'll pay off all the debt that you owe and pay it all back to you!" Jiraiya said with a confident smirk on his face.

Tsunade was shaking, not in anger or fright, but excitement. Never before had such a golden opportunity made its way to her. If Narumi won this, then her life would be set. Her debt would be washed away and she'd get every single ryo back to boot. The only obstacle that stood in her way was her perverted teammate and her godson. Cracking a determined smile, Tsunade's eyes burned with determination as she held out her hand.

"HA! And people say I'm a sucker! You got a deal Jiraiya! You had better start emptying your savings because I'm definitely not losing this one!" Tsunade shouted, as Jiraiya cracked an equally determined smile, albeit a little perverted, as he reached to meet her hand with his.

But before they could connect the handshake the other people in the room cleared their throats.

"Aren't you two forgetting a few people?" Kushina said with a scary smile on her face, making Jiraiya shrink back slightly as Tsunade winced a bit, knowing firsthand what that smile meant.

"I agree, it wouldn't be fair for just the two of you to make such a high stakes wager." Orochimaru said, his eyes narrow at his teammates lack of inclusion on the event.

Though he didn't show it, Orochimaru did enjoy gambling though he'd never admit it openly. This one in particular really caught his attention seeing as it was on his honorary godchildren. He wasn't going to accept being left out on such an interesting and exciting bet.

"I have to agree Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade, you need to have all of us be a part of it since it concerns all of us!" Minato said as his eyes burned with the same determination that they had.

Seeing the expecting looks, or murderous one in Kushina's case, the two sighed before they relented, knowing that they weren't getting out of this one.

Changing the stakes of the bet to suit each person was difficult though they managed to make do with everyone putting their bets on the person that they thought would win, the winner getting what he or she wanted from all of the losers.

"Alright, so now it's time to place your bets on who you think will win." Orochimaru said, as he readied a pen and notebook to record the bets.

"I'm sticking with Menma! By the time I'm done with him, he'll be unstoppable!" Jiraiya confidently said, his eyes burning with confidence.

"Hmph! I'm sticking with Umi-chan as well, I'll make her strong enough to smash through everyone!" Tsunade said, making everyone laugh wryly knowing that she was probably giving Narumi her knowledge of her strength.

"I'm going for Mito-chan! I'm in charge of her training so I'll make sure that she wins!" Kushina said as her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Hmm... I'm also going to have to agree with Kushina-chan and place my bet on Mito-chan. She's the oldest and will probably be the most balanced out of the three." Orochimaru said, his hand on his chin.

"... I'm going to place my bet on Naruto." Minato said with conviction as everyone widened their eyes as they turned to the blonde.

"W-What? Naru-chan?" Kushina said, clearly having had a momentary lapse in memory by forgetting her oldest, as she bit her bottom lip at her horrible mistake.

"That's... an interesting gamble Minato-chan." Orochimaru said, clearly in thought about the enigmatic blonde.

"But we don't really know where he stands in terms of skill Minato? Sure he was strong and fast, but what if it was a fluke? Are you still taking that risk?" Jiraiya asked in a worried tone.

Jiraiya knew that out of all of their godchildren, Naruto was the one who had almost zero interaction with either him, Tsunade or Orochimaru. Tsunade only saw him when he came in for his regular checkup or when he had a serious injury. Orochimaru and Jiraiya only saw him when he used to live with his family, and even then their interactions have always been cordial and formal.

"I... I know that Jiraiya-sensei, but it's not going to change my mind. I'm going to put my faith in him." Minato said, his confidence beaming much more then they have seen in the past.

"Hmph, we'll see how far your faith takes you then Minato." Tsunade said with a small smirk on her face, though she knew it was wrong of her to think, she knew that he was making a mistake by betting on the blonde.

Seeing that everyone had made their bets, though Kushina looked torn, Orochimaru quickly jotted down their names along with the ones that they believed would win. After making sure that everyone had their bets correctly recorded, everyone signed their names and applied a little bit of chakra to ensure that the document was now official.

"Alright, then it's finished." Orochimaru said, as everyone nodded.

Once they finished making their bets official, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly parted way to find their student and start training them leaving Minato and Orochimaru behind in the living room.

"You sure have a lot of faith in Naruto, Minato." Orochimaru said, as Minato showed him a smile.

"You're right, though we don't know how strong his is, I made the choice not because of the bet but because I'm his father and I believe in him." Minato proclaimed as Orochimaru smiled back at him.

"Haha, I suppose that constitutes as a reason to believe. Come, let's go see your children get run into the ground by them." Orochimaru said as Minato cracked a wry smile at the truth, laughing a little the two made their way to find the children and observe their training.

(Flashback - End)

"Faster Menma! Let your fists fly with the speed of your heart!" Jiraiya said as Menma just sweat dropped at his godfather's seemingly random rambling.

(Scene change - Unknown clearing near Konoha)

"Umi-chan! You're never going to get anywhere with those weak punches!" Tsunade roared as the fires of determination burned brightly in her eyes.

Rushing in, Narumi quickly delivered a volley of blows that Tsunade blocked with a single finger causing the young blonde to widen her eyes before she was sent flying by with a finger flick.

"Ita! That hurt Baachan!" Narumi cried out as she rubbed her now red forehead.

But she had to quickly roll out of the way as Tsunade rushed forward to engage her, her deadly flicks causing Narumi to pale before dodging out of their path.

"Quit dodging and fight like a man!" Tsunade shouted, she definitely didn't want to lose this bet, there was way too much at stake for her to lose.

"Baachan! I'm a girl remember!" Narumi shouted as sidestepped and launched a reverse roundhouse kick at her godmother only to have her kick stopped and be thrown into the freezing lake nearby.

"KYAA! IT'S SO COLD! BAACHAN YOU OLD HAG!" Narumi screamed as she frantically made her way to land as Tsunade's brow started twitching, tick marks beginning to dot her head.

"W-What did you just call me Umi-chan?" Tsunade whispered as Narumi began to sweat as she backed up.

"Uh-oh..." She whimpered as Tsunade grabbed her head in an ironclad grip as the poor girl started to shake in fear.

"I'M NOT OLD!" She roared before throwing Narumi back into the lake, the girl letting out another shriek as she hit the cold water.

(Scene change - Unknown field near Konoha)

"Haa!" Mito shouted, as she collided fists with her mother.

"Oh! Not too shabby Mito-chan! But don't forget the follow-up!" Kushina shouted as she grabbed her daughters wrist and threw her.

"Guh!" Mito cried out when she hit the ground, rolling in an attempt to spread the impact over a wider surface area.

As she got back to her feet, Kushina was already on top of her as she lashed out with a kick that sent her daughter flying a short distance. Not letting go of her momentum, Kushina was about to reengage Mito but stopped when the Mito that was flying dispersed into a plume of smoke. Jumping back, Mito erupted out of the ground in a failed attempt to catch her mother by surprise.

"You're getting better Mito-chan! Just you wait, by the time I'm done with you you'll win the finals without trouble at all!" Kushina cheerfully said as Mito let a smile appear on her face.

They resumed their training as Mito was once again sent flying by her mother's monstrous strength. Catching Mito while in mid-air, Kushina slammed her onto the ground as Mito let out a gasp of pain. Kicking up, she created some distance from her mother before quickly closing in and delivering a volley of punches that her mother causally brushed aside.

Catching one of her fists, Kushina lashed out with another kick that forced her daughter to her knees before Kushina helped her up and told her to take a little break. Sitting down side by side as they took a break, they chatted happily about things only mother and daughter could talk about, which remains a mystery to those who were in the dark.

(Scene change - Naruto's and Vergil's Home)

"O-oi! Go wash your hands first!" shouted Naruto as he noticed Vergil creep around the table to try and steal some food he had made. He thought he'd teach her some manners before he had to take off for his training. He knew it was going to be bad since she wanted this month to be just these two and as much as he wanted it too he knew that it'd be better to learn these knew this new power than to expand on his old.

Although she had her stoick side which she often presented to everyone Naruto knew that she wasn't as cold as she presented herself as, it was actually quite the opposite. Vergil was as care free as you could get and just as childish in some cases. At first Naruto was annoyed by her way of acting but after noticing that she only acted that way around him, he accepted it and moved on.

After seeing her come running down the stairs Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see her in some sweatpants and a hoodie. She'd only wear clothes like that around him and it made him feel special that she could let loose around him.

(Time Skip- 2 Hours Later)

After making dinner the two sat on their couch and talked about what had been happening since Naruto left for his fun. Vergil had been busy with her work and was even working on getting stronger than she was before she got hurt.

Naruto told her all about how Zabuza sparred with him plenty and how he was able to do nearly double the amount of techniques as he could've before. He didn't tell her about his team or family, they didn't matter. He also told her about Annie much to his embarrassment. Vergil was a little sceptical about the whole Annie thing but she did grow curious as to why he didn't nfurther alaborate on his team.

After a few bickering a chattering Naruto tood Vergil about his experience with the darkness and the proposal he took.

"Soooo, you're gonna go train with that hollow for the rest of the month?" asked Vergil as she sipped from her wine glass and stared at Naruto. She noticed how Naruto didn't meet her gaze which caused for her to understand. After nurturing someone for such a long time Vergil knew when Naruto was feeling guilty.

"I'm definitely going to kick your ass. No matter how strong you get." said Vergil as she leaned into the now blushing Naruto. He wasn't used to intimacy from Vergil and always turned scarlet whenever it happened. After a few years together you'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Geehee... Define kick my ass, because thus darkness can heal my wounds pretty fast." said Naruto as he stood up and gathered his clothes for the month. He was honestly curious as to what the hollow had to teach. He'd felt his wounds from earlier already gone and seeing as the darkness was surprised, he was sure Vergil was the only one to break through it.

After telling Vergil he'd see her later he took off. He already knew how to get back to Konoha, but he wasn't exactly sure where'd he go train. He didn't want to go to Minato as he found his attempts at trying ti be his father annoying. If they shared no bond what was the point? Naruto's blood had become polluted by his demon blood along with his darkness, so there was no blood either.

But he knew better than to lash out at someone with Minato's ranking. It would hurt nearly everything he was trying to accomplish in the past two years.

"Man... Annie! She could help!" thought Naruto before he made it to his destination. Annie was Naruto's first option since she possessed a kekkei-genkai and she was the only one to know had to deal with 'gifts', as she so delicately put it. Back to Naruto's destination. Now normally such a passage way wouldn't exist but Vergil had made so she could keep in touch with Naruto.

Naruto's own time was centuries ahead of Vergil's own so she had retreated to this place to return to her time, but she was dragging Naruto along her so she made a gate way to connect the two timelines to this place. Said portal was just a small pond that would transport you to another small pond near Konoha.

(Scene Change- Portal Entrance)

"Guh haa! Gettin' smoother everytime!" said Naruto as he jumped out of the lake and was trying catch his breath but looking up he was met face to face with a short blach haired man woman with a tall black haired man. Beyond these two Naruto had noticed that it nighttime. Seeing this Naruto opted for running away instead of killing them, after all they were just doing they're job.

"Uhhhh, hi." was all Naruto said before his head was nearly taken off by a blue trident. He dodged of course but he noticed that the water from the lake was being sucked up. Now the water itself wasn't too important since any water could be used but ut was the enchanted stones at the bottom of the water that made the portal. So if the water was sucked up, it was safe to say the stones would be too.

"Sir Kaien! He's here!" shouted the short wiman as she attempted to restrain Naruto via spiritual tags. Spiritual tags were special paper tags that would stick to a target and trapped the spiritual energy in a specific spot. Now these were eady to get out of, it was simple really, lut enough energy in one spot and the paper would burn away. These didn't matter too much though, unlike these two Naruto was able to use chakra.

The woman grabbed Naruto's haur and he responded by kicking her in the face and than pushing her up against the wall, knocking her air out. Seeing that she was incapacitated Naruto was about to turn his attention to the man but was flushed out of the cave by a huge torrent of water.

"Can't let them leave!" thought Naruto as he coughed out the water and threw a scorching red kunai into a tree. He needed back up, these two may not have been strong but one hit from their weapons and Naruto knew he'd be KO'D.

"So, you're the invader huh? you know unprecedented travel to the soul society is forbidden right?" shouted the tall black haired man as he stepped out of the cave. Now Naruto did know that the higher ups wouldn't agree with him traveling back and forth but he knew better then to play all of his cards.

"Ehhh, whatchu talkin' 'bout? I was told to go there if I ever wanted to gamble, it was called the uhhh R-r-ruben district?" said Naruto as he stopped and waved his hands in defense. He was familiar with the way their chain of command worked, the tough nobody's were always sent to check out unknown anomaly while everyone else stayed behind their desks.

"It's Rukon, And you're lying. We know you've been pestering the locals and that your involved with that devil woman." said the man as he readied his trident ram into Naruto's chest. His face held nothing but grief as he pushed Naruto's dying body off of his trident. He didn't like being the puppet fir ither, but he hated having to kill others even more so.

The acts of violence were foreign to him, but he accepted it nonetheless. To kill or be killed that was the one true law, didn't matter the time, this was always law. Although it was his first time going through time the man knew it'd be barbaric here. Just didn't know it extended to even the children.

"Guh! You, know, in my experience, you guys are more devils than we are. Guh! Arh!" said Naruto as he laid in his own blood. He wasn't used to the pain that came from their weapons, causing him to grunt out in pain from the stinging sensation they left. He'd been beaten down by Vergil plenty of times but he'd never be impaled on his sword.

Although Naruto try to get back up he was immediately knocked back down by some shards of some shining rock. The rock itself was very hard but it was the energy it was giving off, it prevented Naruto from moving, it sapped off his energy by the second. He knew what this rock was, it wasn't special in the slightest, but the people who could make it this hard were.

Only the most skilled in a certain type of energy were able to manipulate those rocks. And because of their skill they were given the responsibility to overseer an entire squad. They titles were heafty too, Captains, as Vergil so frustratingly put it. Naruto was told not fight any of them, with their special weapons they'd be no way he'd make out alive, considering they were going to take him alive.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with him?" said the black haired man as he stood at attention. He was calm now that his Commander was here, with him here he doesn't need to kill Naruto. His Captain was a nice and kind man, he'd find a loophole to get Naruto out of this whole mess.

"W-well, I believe his friend here already has a plan." said the Captain as he stepped out of the shadows. The man had long white hair with a long white decorated coat. He was currently being held hostage by Annie as she had a blue rock to his throat.

"Captain!" The two soldiers yelled before they took a fighting stance with their swords drawn. They had their backs turned to Naruto, so when they felt their souls being ripped out of them, they didn't dare to tunr and see.

Naruto had begun healing himself with his darkness but the most notable thing was that the darkness form two cuffs around Naruto's wrists. It wasn't harming him in any, it was making Naruto's strength grow and he could feel it happening by the second. Naruto flexed his arms to see if he was still sore and just like he thought, those had been healed too.

"Ah, Ha! I'm taking these back." said Naruto as he sent the darkness from his wrists to collect the enchanted rocks. As the tentacles of darkness collected the rocks Naruto walked past the two frozen guards and breathed in the fresh air before bolting at unbelievable speeds. Annie followed suit pushing the Captain into the two soldiers, knocking them all down.

 _(Scene Change- Konoha Market )_

Naruto and Annie arrived just in time to see fireworks shooting off into the sky. Naruto knew he couldn't go back to his little adobe since Haku and Zabuza were there, so he opted for grabbing a bite to eat before heading to Annie's place.

"Thanks for saving my ass." said Naruto as he grabbed some kind meat on a stick. He really was thankful since he still had no way to get around the special weapons those soldiers were carrying. Annie did of course, her kekkei-genkai, it allowed her summon or form crystals anywhere she pleased. Said crystals weren't able to be broken, or even chipped, yet.

"Don't mention it, and don't forget, that's my ass." said Annie as she took the food from Naruto and pinched his ass they began walking. And as if on que Naruto turned pink and began stuttering. She wrapped her left arm around Naruto's shoulder's. She knew he felt inadequate about his height, being only 5 foot he was often teased about by nearly all of his friends.

"*sigh* must you do this everytime?" asked Naruto as he accepted his current predictiment. He was used being teased by his height by this point, especially by his height so it didn't bother him too much at this point. What did bother him was Annie pushing his head into her bust. It wasn't the biggest, what with Tsunade being around, but there was simething abiut them that Naruto intrigued by. He couldn't decide whether or not it was judt his virgin curiosity or the fact that it was simply Annie's.

As the couple walked out of the market they were spotted by Anko and Zabuza. Anko was the first too notice and was visibly excited to see her little monotone student be turned into a briggt red tomato. As she was busy with her excitement she was pulled out of her imagitive state by Zabuza exhuming his killing intent.

Zabuza was livid! The little shit whom his daughter had fallen for was being hugged by someone other than his little girl. Didn't he know that Haku would almost litteraly die if she saw them. As Zabuza was fuming he too was knocked out of his state by a swift hit over the head.

"Knock it off! Come on let's follow them see where they're going.!" said Anko as she pulled Zabuza along with her. She was too excited too care if Zabuza was angry at this point. Normally in a team the girls would be the first to go on a date ir in some cases the girl would go out with the guy on the team. Anko quickly watched as Annie and Naruto made their way out of the market district and went into over to a hotel.

"How about these ones?" asked Annie as she pointed at the bright neon signs. The hotel of course was a love hotel. Used for, err, having sex. Annie of course didn't know that, she'd only been to these places a few times and whenever she did she opted out of learning these peoples ways. Naruto knew what these were but he didn't know that Annie didn't and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do it with her he just wasn't sure she up completely up to it.

Now it was Anko's and Zabuza's turn to be suprised. They knew Naruto was mature but they didn't know he was into THIS. Anko and Zabuza both looked at each other before looking at Naruto and then each other. And then after that they bolted towards the two, hellbent on stopping them.

"Uhh, Annie? This is a, uh, love hotel... People often use it for... sex." said Naruto as he became even more red than he already was. He thought he'd be sure and tell Annie what the place was before they went any further. And as he thought of course Annie turned into a stuttering to mess as she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"I swear! I had n-no idea!" shouted Annie as jumped away from Naruto and shook her hands in defense. He'd seen Annie's usual cold stare and confused look buy seeing her ball flushed and embarrassed made him happy, so happy that he began to chuckle. It wasn't a normal thing for him to do since comdey was lost to him and he wasn't ticklish.

"Hahaha! That's good to know then!" said Naruto as he wiped a tear from his eye. It really was funny to see the usually stoic Leonhart be turned to a tomato. He'd seen his teammates blush of course but he always thought their faces turned ugly when they did so, but he'd never tell them that.

"St-stop!" said Annie as she grabbed Naruto and punched him right then and there, knocking him on his ass. She didn't do well when being laughed at since she either scowled or punched someone when it occurred. She knew it was all in good fun but she couldn't suppress her habits very well.

"Oh man! Tell you what, we skip training this month. And just hang out here, besides, it'd be good to learn as much as possible about my girlfriend right?" said Naruto as pulled Annie along and strolled with her, offering to spend with the month with her. He was fine with losing the entire tournament or getting in trouble with Vergil, he truly wanted to know what kind of person Annie was.

"N-no, that's not smart. You should be ready and train." said Annie as she knew Naruto would do just that and then be knocked on his ass on the tournament. He'd done things like this before, not with her of course, but with other's, I mean he took off for 5 years with a crazy lady.

"Fine. We'll squeeze in a little bit of training here and there." said Annie as jumped, while holding Annie's hand, to the top of the Hokage mountain. They sat there atop Minato's head and began their debate on whether or not they should train. Annie shot first saying he should be learning how to use his new kekkei-genkai but Naruto brushed her off and shot back by saying he just needed a few pointers from her and he should be fine.

Their argument lasted through the night with Annie and Naruto agreeing to spend the weekdays together and train on the weekends. Annie of course wasn't happy with this arrangement but she did get Naruto to train she took what she got. Naruto was happy of course, he got new skills and an entire month to get know Annie.

As the sun began to rise Naruto pulled Annie out of her rant about training by pulling her to his side. He was used to being berated by her, his care free attitude was the cause of it, and he couldn't really blame her for caring.

"Now, I'm definitely not the smartest, nor am I the strongest, but I don't care about being either if it means I get the girl." said Naruto as he held Annie's hands in his, he wasn't the romantic type so his face was quickly dusted with pink cheeks. But regardless he kept on holding Annie, chin now rested on her shoulder he held her tightly and faved the sun set rising on the horizon.

Being as close as they were Naruto could feel her heart beat, ut steadily increased why the rising of the sun, and the warmth of Naruto.

"I can lose everything I've ever cared about in my life, so long as I get to spend a month with the prettiest gal, I'll be fine." said Naruto as he hugged Annie closer. He was very close. Too close. Too too close. Acting on instinct Annue broke his grasp and punched Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto, being the smart fox he was saw her coming a mile away and turned his body to the side to dodge. Before Annie could try again Naruto pulled her to the ground with him, placing her on top. He knew she preferred being in controlled from their previous experiences. Annie was about to voice her opinion on his position. But once again Naruto was a step ahead of Annie and silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss went on for awhile with Naruto holding her by the hips before Annie made her move. Annie was cold and aggressive but before she could do anything else she seized her opportunity to try somwthing new.

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck Annie pushed the kiss even further by proding her tongue on Naruto's lips. Unable to get inside Annie grounded her hips, making Naruto moan giving Annie her chance. Now Naruto wanted to kiss Annie but this was taking it too far, he knew if he let her keep going they'd cross a line or three.

Taking back control Naruto flipped Annie onto the her back by rolling over to his right. But sadly Annie was prepared and rolled as well before the two eventually met the end of the ledge. Naruto was the first to correct himself and immediately grabbed a tighter hold of Annie, via her ass of course.

Annie was too busy shoving her tongue down Annie's throat to care about their surroundings. Which only made things harder for Naruto as he was now holding onto his father's nose. Naruto was about to pull himself up but stopped once Annie wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. This of course made Naruto lose his grip, causing them to fall.

"Come on, Nero, Let's have some fun."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	12. Hard Not To Not To

_(Scene Change- Unknown Base)_

Annie doesn't know what love is. That, right off the bat, is her father's fault.

Since she was able to walk he taught her to fight and defend herself, which unfortunately included being home schooled – secluded from the other kids in her district, learning to push away conflicting, unnecessary emotions, and taking to the world as a lone wolf with rocks in her heart and nothing but disinterest in her features. She is stone now, and there is nothing that can break down her walls.

Well, y'know, then Nero fucking Sparda had to just waltz right in to her life.

It started with that bastard Reiner who was in the mood to push her buttons, nothing new really, but instead of approaching her with his fists held high he shoved some other boy in her direction. And she dare say – he was something else entirely, and kind of cute. Not cute enough to save him from having his ass handed to him, but she still felt her heart beat a little more firmly then she was used to, and her face seemed warm when he complimented her on just about everything she did that impressed him. On one occasion he had even asked if she was sick and touched her forehead because, "You look really hot. Do you have a fever?" Oblivious, sweet, now on the ground Nero.

This is, to her, a foreign feeling in need of being studied.

Her immediate source of understanding it falls first on actually attempting to engage in a conversation with the girls in her unit. Their eccentric gossiping about the cutest boys, the hottest boys, and how annoying it is to have dirt under their nails eventually grates on her nerves with comments like "Isn't Kira such a sweetheart?" and "Did you guys see Reiner today? He's so hot I want to melt ice cream on him!" and even worse yet, the remark that was spoken by the one and only Mina whoknewshe could get away with such an accusation: "Aw Annie, you and Nero would make such a cute couple!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Then why are you blushing?Hmm?"

Beating him into a bloody pulp is apparently cute now.

For the sake of her sanity she then resorts to plan B, her back-up that falls on studying two of her classmates. Watching Franz and Hanna shyly interacting from afar, however, doesn't quell her worries either. It is literally like observing two deer contemplate if they're perfect partners for each other and prance around in circles endlessly. It's sad. It's awkward. It's, according to Mina,adorable.

Why is everything cute all of sudden? Is this seriously what being a real girl means? She assumes so.

In fact, as soon as she sees Nero coming towards her, expression bright and emerald eyes alive with a joy that puts a small smile on her face, she's sure the heart palpitations in her chest aren't what normal people should be experiencing. Hanna and Franz don't get this, do they?

Annie keeps telling herself, over and over and over again as she flips Nero into submission, that she's just been hanging around the other girls –especially Mina – for way too long.

Dinner tonight is pork, although Annie was never raised on meat aside from chicken so she finds herself separating it from the rest of her meal with her fork. To be honest – she isn't interested in eating at all, really, so pushing the food around proves to be to best option for occupying her time. Mina, at her side, is discussing about her day with Reiner as a sparring partner despite Annie's obvious lack of caring; Annie had been paired with Nero because, according to dear old Shadis: "it's hilarious to watch you beat the ever-living shit out of him."

Hilarious, he said with a straight face.

It hadn't gone well though. Her leg was still tender from straining it two days before and a simple touch from him nearly made her keel over, and once when she pinned him he had accidentally elbowed her in the face, throwing her off her entire game (otherwise he'd be dead). The day had thankfully been concluded when she flipped him and he landed on the back of his neck, as always, and they haven't been close enough for another fight since.

Damn him and everything he does to me.

Franz and Hanna are now sharing their accounts of the day, but Annie is even less interested in that than her dinner. Seriously, how in the hell did she even wind up sitting with these guys? They make her want to kick kittens. And shelovescats.

Annie pushes the tray away in disgust and turns her azure glare to the table across from them against the wall. Nero, His sister, Armin, Rukia, Renji, Kira… Nero had certainly gathered a whole crew of unfortunate souls. But she knows they're drawn to him like birds to crumbs because he's such a likeable guy. She's drawn to him for a-whole-nother reason entirely.

"Are you OK?"

Mina's question catches Annie off guard and she nearly jumps. "Oh, I'm… fine. Don't know what makes you think otherwise."

"Maybe it has something to do with the stories I heard from earlier today," Reiner remarks from the other end of the table. Everyone glances at him except for Annie. If she looks she'll end up breaking his neck. "Seems a little someone has a thing for the Sparda boy!"

Annie visibly stiffens. "I do not."

"That's not what Bernholdt said." The man parallel to Reiner chokes on his drink. "He saw you guys during combat training and how easy you were with each other."

"No I didn't!" He shoots back. "Stop making things up!"

"Oh, I'm not." Reiner turns his body to face her, glancing around Mina. "You two are seriously the epitome of young love. Do your hands shake when you spar? Or does your heart beat into your throat when you meet his gaze?" He wraps his arm around the poor girl next to him and tries to pitch his voice so it's not so deep. "Oh, Annie my love, your hair is so golden in the sunlight! And my Annie, what blue eyes you have! It's like staring into the sky!"

"Reiner let go of me!"

Annie's fists are clenched so tightly they're shaking. He knows how she feels about the topic, as aggravatingly playful as he's trying to be. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Knock it off," Franz interjects finally, gesturing to the older blonde with his fork. "You're antagonizing her. If she breaks something I'm not bringing you over to the infirmary."

"I'm just curious!" He grins manically. "What does he taste like? Mint?" He releases Mina who punches him painlessly in the chest. "And is his grip firm? He's probably been with another girl before… but tell me, is he a good kisser?" He doesn't anticipate the sudden projectile that is her tray; it connects with his forehead, knocking him off the bench and to the floor.

"I said shut the fuck up!"She screams, silencing the room. All eyes are turn to them.

"Way to go asshole," Mina scolds, leaning over a still dazed Reiner whose head is swelling from the impact. He promptly lays still.

Boots scuff the floor as Nero jumps up and darts for them. "Reiner!" He kneels down to the older boy's side, Bernholdt taking the other. Nero slaps his friend's cheek. "Hey! Answer me, Reiner!…Holy shit, Annie! You knocked him out cold!" He glances up at her, emerald stare wide with shock.

An acute stab of pain jabs into her chest – Reiner was being an ass, yes, but maybe she did take it too far – because that look is one her father had given her once, years ago, when she had stolen some meat from a store because they couldn't afford it that month. It was one of disappointment, anger, hurt; she never wanted, after that, to see that look again. But here it is, in Nero's eyes.

His awe ebbs into a grin. "That's fucking awesome!This asshole's had that coming to him for weeks!"

Annie isn't quite sure what to feel in that moment – pride, guilt, embarrassment, relief– but the blood instantly rushes to her face and she looks elsewhere, brushing her bangs out of her diverted eyes. Mina and Hanna notice, of course, which earns her a set of muffled giggles. "Eh, I could've hit him harder."

"Only if you wanted to kill him." Everyone freezes and dares to look at the source of the voice – the one and only Keith Shadis. His hardened gaze sends a chill through the room. "That, Miss Leonhardt, has just earned you twenty laps around the entire training field! And since you found this amusing, Sparda, you can join her!NOW GET GOING!"

The duo sprints out the door before their punishment worsens. Everyone else pretends to go back to eating and leaves Reiner exactly where he is.

He wakes up because the terrorizing, hellish chaos in his dream is all too real –the way he tries to save his mother again and again but her blood is still on his hands and on his face– and his mind and body are too spent to deal with another restless cycle.

Nero rakes his fingers through his matted hair, detangling the extended chocolate locks with ease. He groggily sits up in the bed, a top bunk he has to share with Samuel thanks to the randomized placing (not that Kira's doing any better, since he is stuck with Bernholdt who tosses in his sleep and takes up the whole mattress); the thin blanket falls away from his bare chest, exposing ripped muscles, noticeable bloodied scratches, swelling bruises, and violet bites. Tarnished gold from the rising sun streams through the window and dances across the hard wood floor, setting it aglow like fire.

The peaceful form beside him inhales sharply, shifts a little, and then settles again.

"Shit," he utters under his breath, clawing at the crust gluing his eyes shut. He knows he's up earlier than he had hoped, but his nightmare this time was particularly nasty (the screams of Vergil sound so real and reverberate inside of his skull), so he has no intentions of lying down again. The only option? Climbing over Samuel – who thankfully sleeps like a box of fucking rocks – and going outside to see if he can occupy himself for the next few hours. And to think we finally have a day off, no air horns at four in the morning or the clanging of pans one hour after curfew.

He dresses into his uniform because that's all that is in his drawer, unfortunately, and he treks towards the door, legs still on fire from yesterday's sprint with Annie. Armin is snoozing on his side facing the aisle, teetering on the edge of the bed because Bernholdt is taking up the rest of the space and then some, arm folded over the blonde's shoulder. Nero shakes his head and leaves, shutting the notched door quietly behind him.

He traverses the station to the field. His sister isn't up yet, thankfully; he just wants some time to himself and his thoughts, which is rather difficult to have when you're constantly being shadowed by your own worry-wart sister.

His emerald gaze spots something, however, in his direct line of vision – a familiar figure takes shape, petite body moving to a familiar tempo as she stretches her limbs wide, chest gradually rising and falling as she inhales the faint, mingled scent of dew, dirt, and wildflowers. Nero remembers her smell like he does the back of his hand; lemons. Lemons and sugar, specifically. He doesn't think she knows this, though, and he certainly doesn't have the heart to tell her.

"Annie?" He remarks and she looks at him, normally stoic expression softening as he approaches. "Hey, are you alright?"

She tucks a stray wisp of saffron hair behind her ear. "Despite the fact that there are colossal hollows threatening to break down the barrier at any second… of course I am." Her sarcasm doesn't falter, not even around him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, you're just… up awfully early is all." He massages the bruise on his shoulder when it begins to ache beneath the thick material of his shirt. "I'm still sore from that beat-down you gave me yesterday."

"No surprise there," she dead-pans.

He stares down at her curiously, eyes wide and gentle despite his normally violent streak. "Is your leg doing any better?"

"Yes."

"That's good…" He moves closer to her, gradually, to avoid sparking a fight. "So what are you doing out here, anyway?"

Annie's too short bang falls out again and she finds herself tucking it back reflexively. "Why is it any of your concern what I do, Nero?" She turns on the ball of foot, cerulean gaze elsewhere. He wants to snap back at her but it won't do any good – she'll just floor him with a single throw and keep at it.

"Listen, Annie, since we're alone there's something I need to ask you." She looks at him, but doesn't respond. That's all the permission he needs. "Don't punch me for this, but I need to know – why won't you let anyone close? You don't hang out with anyone unless they're sparring with you. For fuck's sake, you broke Kira's nose when he gave you a pat on the shoulder – a friendly pat, might I add!"

Annie scoffs. "I don't need anyone. It's easier if I'm alone. And I punched him because he was pushing my buttons beforehand knowing thatno oneis allowed to touch me." She pauses. "Without my permission, at least."

"You let me touch you."

She frowns. "Only because we spar a lot."

"You know what I mean."

By the way her features tense he knows that he hit a nerve. She doesn't like the remember the event from last month – when her spiritaul control jammed and she hit a tree mid-swing, falling to the floor thirty feet below…right onto Eren who swung down and slid along the slick leaves, catching her against his chest to break her fall and one of his ribs. He had held her until she stopped shaking from the pain and the confusion and the **fear.** He had been scolded by her for it later that night, but she didn't even dare to raise her fist in his direction.

He still wonders why she's mad at him for it, which is what brought up his inquiry in the first place.

"I didn't let you," she says finally, shoving her hands into her pockets. "But I didn't have a choice… Also, the lack of a punch was my payment for helping me."

"More like saving you."

"Get off your high-horse, Orphan Boy." She watches him wince as the comment hits home. A pang of guilt fills her gut; his eyes harden as he remembers something she will probably never understand, and in turn her glare softens. "Sorry, Nero, I didn't mean it. I never mean it." She knows deep down that she should mean it – she has to drive him away, just as her dad always told her.

"Treat the whole world as your enemy. You can't get close toanyone, baby girl."

I can't help it, Dad… I like being close to him.

A smug grin etches its way into his face, starting with a twinge of the corner of his lips that curve up on one side, and his adjacent eyebrow arches in synch. "You have a weird nose"—her fists clench within her pockets—"and I think it makes you pretty." Now her teeth grind together and her glare narrows dangerously, but he doesn't notice because he's still aggravatingly smug. "That I do mean."

He doesn't register that's she moving at him until he hits the ground back-first, lungs collapsing and skull connecting with a misplaced rock. She stomps on his chest as he tries to sit up. "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Nero. We're not friends, so quit acting like you're entitled to-!"

She doesn't expect him to kick out her knee so she topples; he fists her collar and traps her beneath him, legs locking down her own and his hands pinning her arms above her head by her wrists. "Sis taught me that one," he remarks when her lips part to form a question.

"Not bad," she whispers, shifting beneath him. His mass is sandwiching her to the ground – not that she minds, really; he's warm and has a thick, attractive musk that tingles her nose when she breathes. The outermost flesh of their noses brush lightly. She knows that he's leaning in closer than she's comfortable with, though.

"Really?" He retorts, expression brightening. "I've been practicing for a week!"

She rolls her eyes upwards, squirming beneath his weight because he's leaning a little too heavily on her hips. "Yay for you. Now I think you should let me go before I shove my fist down your throat, Orphan." This time she means it – and she says it bitterly. But much to her dismay his smile – orgrin, rather – doesn't falter. In fact, he still seems caught up in his little victory over her. Way to stroke his ego, Annie.

He suddenly gazes down at her, expression falling blank. "Do you want to keep sparring?"

"No. I want you to get off of me."

She makes a move to shove him off but he captures her lips, instantly stilling her. Heat spreads across her body, to her cheeks and to her stomach, spanning to her fingertips and toes. She involuntarily presses back, parting her jaws and allowing his tongue to glide in. He's not bad at it – not bad at all. His hands grapple her waist and she grips his lanky hair, moaning into his mouth as he massages her tongue with his. She wants to fight back, to tell him to stop, to push him off; but she can't. Her body is disconnected, submissive, unresponsive to what she wants but eager for his hands to touch something other than her hips.

She's as equally scared as she is content, and Annie Leonhardt doesnot.Get.Scared.

I'm sorry, Dad…

He breaks away to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck, finding a sensitive bundle of nerves along her pulse point. She immediately dismisses her emotions and wraps her legs – now freed from his loosening grasp – around his waist, growling in her throat.

I just can't help myself…

"You learn this from your sister too?" She mocks, sighing into his mouth when he kisses her again.

"Nope," he answers after pulling back. "This is all Renji."

She laughs light-heartedly at one of the first jokes he's made since they've met; the gentle timbre of her voice feels genuine in her chest and tastes bittersweet on her tongue. Then she remembers – she hasn't laughed in years. Probably since her father disappeared when she was nine, even. This boy brings out the best in her. She hates it almost as much as she likes it.

She wonders if this is what sparks love. "We both know he has it out for Rukia."

Nero leans down for another kiss, brushing their swollen lips lightly together.

She suddenly tightens her grip around his waist and throws him off with such force he can't catch himself and lands on his back; he tries to jump to his feet but she pins him down by kneeling into his upper arms and resting her weight on his torso. "Shit!" He hisses, thrusting his knee up against her back. She's too far forward for him to reach and he merely ends up tapping her spine. "Fucking hell, Annie. That was uncalled for!"

"Called for." He flushes when she crosses her arms and hovers over him, expression as serious as it always is despite the sudden clarity in her cobalt gaze. "We're not the only ones awake now. Look up."

He tilts his head back and observes the moving forms of several of their classmates coming for the field; they're recognizable as the ones who always go on early morning jogs before roll call (at first it was theorized that they were trying to keep fit and make the many mile run later into the day easier, but after a while it didn't prove true). "That certainly ruins the moment," he mutters under a sigh. "Alright, let me up."

"I'm not going to willingly move."

"Of course you're not."

"You need to work for it." She fists his hair and pulls taught, earning a noticeable grimace of pain. "And you only have one option – so I suggest you act quickly, or they'll"—she nods in the direction of the others—"notice us."

"Not like they're gonna get the wrong idea or anythi—OWOWOWOWstop pulling so hard!"

Annie feels his hands on her thighs, and an acute stab of searing pain rockets up her body when he jabs a pointed rock into the pressure point below her hip. She cries out, leaning enough weight to that side in reflexive attempt to grab at it and he bucks, throwing her off. "FUCK!" She snaps, sitting up and cradling her throbbing leg. "Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaims and kneels at her side. "I didn't mean to do it so hard! Kira showed me where a sensitive pressure point on the leg is that's almost impossible to guard during combat and that was the only thing I could do!"

Annie snarls under her breath. "Dammit, Nero!"

"I'm really sorry," he reiterates, moving an arm to her back. "I wasn't thinking! OK, just, uh… walk it off! Come on I'll take you to the infir–OWOWOWOWANNIE STOP!"

Annie tells herself, as she flips him into submission despite her leg, that it's hard not to fall in love with Nero Sparda.


End file.
